Beyond DNA
by Rossana's Mind
Summary: [AU – Dark story] Dan Masters fue enviado a Amity Park por su padre Vladimir a investigar la repentina aparición de fantasmas en la ciudad. Su llegada no solo llamará la atención de unos simples estudiantes, sino que, también, la de los Fenton.
1. Bienvenido a Amity Park

**Bienvenidos a mi primer fanfic largo de _Danny Phantom_. Uds. me van a conocer como _Rossana's Mind. Pleasure_~**

**En fin, hay que aclarar ciertas cositas, o reiterarlas para que no queden dudas más allá del argumento mismo de esta historia:**

**-Este es un _AU_ (_Alternate Universe_): los eventos de _DP_ NUNCA ocurrieron. Esto se basa en un mundo donde Vlad es padre de Daniel y lo crió de una determinada manera.**

**-Daniel es _OOC_ (_Out Of Character_). Su personalidad es una mezcla en quien pudo ser Danny Fenton y el frívolo Dan Phantom (por eso, pondré AMBOS nombres en los datos de este fic).**

**-Hay diferencia de edades. Daniel, Jasmine, los Fenton y Vlad son adultos, mientras que Sam, Tucker y el resto de los estudiantes que conocemos por la serie, están en último año antes de irse a la universidad.**

**\- La historia, en sí, es oscura; no lo suficiente para hacerlos correr de ciertos capítulos, pero siento que corresponde decirlo.**

**-Es posible que agregue escenas de categoría M (_Mature_), pero NO todavía porque aún no las subo, y sería injusto calificar enseguida este fic, siendo que ni siquiera es seguro.**

**-Es un poco obvio, pero en algún momento, muchos personajes serán_ OOC_ porque la historia lo demandará de esa manera. Si no les gusta, sugiero que dejen de leer; si les gusta, bienvenidos sean.**

**-No sé si es muy obvio, pero la pareja principal sería _Daniel Masters & Samantha Manson_.**

**Creo que eso es todo. En caso de que se me haya olvidado algo... ehhh**

**Bien, vayamos a lo legal:**

**DISCLAIMER: _Danny Phantom_ no me pertenece, sino a Butch Hartman.**

* * *

Capítulo 1:

_Bienvenido a Amity Park_

Wisconsin no era un lugar muy poblado, y por eso mismo, todos se conocían entre ellos. Se podría decir que vivían en harmonía… o eso querían creer. No había gente especial allí; todos eran pequeños trabajadores que iniciaban y terminaban sus días de la misma forma; casi de forma monótona. Cada familia esperaba seguir con la misma rutina de siempre, no querían que apareciera el _fantasma de Wisconsin_ nuevamente.

Los menores no conocen al espectro, y sus padres no desean que lo conozcan. Al principio, era un simple ladrón de fortunas y destruidor de hogares, pero nunca causaba daños graves. Pero, hace veinticuatro años aproximadamente, había arrasado con casi todo el pueblo, desgarrando gargantas y arrancando cabezas a criaturas inocentes.

Curiosamente, cuando hacían un ofrecimiento monetario al lago abandonado, estos desaparecían y los habitantes eran contestados con una nota de agradecimiento. No era como que gastasen sus ahorros en las ofrendas, pero era mejor no arriesgarse a dar una cantidad miserable.

Los Masters no tenían ese problema. Eran una familia de dos integrantes y casi se derrochaban en dinero. Es más, aseguraban que no temían de la ira del fantasma de Wisconsin porque ellos no creían en esos cuentos.

Vladimir era un hombre que la edad le había hecho bien; a pesar de ser un solitario, se sentía a gusto con lo que tenía. Sus pasatiempos siempre lo envolvían a él encerrado en su mansión, así que nadie se atrevía a preguntar mucho. Cualquiera que fuese observador, notaría que en esos oscuros ojos azules, había cierta superioridad y malicia que advertía a cualquiera que se atreviera a enfrentarse a él.

Daniel no era un caso tan diferente. Muchos asumían que se parecía más a su madre, pues no tenía ni una pizca de Masters. Mientras que el mayor ya tenía su cabello plateado por la vejez, el de su hijo era lustrosamente negro, sin mencionar que sus ojos azules eran claros como el cielo, pero a la vez, tan fríos como un témpano de hielo. El heredero no era muy diferente de su padre, tenía una actitud serena y confiada que aseguraba aires de grandeza, pero no le gustaba socializar mucho gracias a malas experiencias que tuvo en el pasado. Cuando tenía catorce, se había agarrado a golpes con un estudiante que lo había estado molestado ese año, casi matándolo en el proceso. Vlad tomó cartas en el asunto, y decidió educarlo en casa. Pareció ser la mejor solución, pues su aprendizaje resultó ser más rápido y terminó sus estudios antes. _O eso decían_.

Sí, Wisconsin era un… _tanto _peculiar.

—Joven Masters, el señor Vladimir desea verlo.

Él alzó la vista y murmuró un asentimiento al mayordomo. Apartó el libro que estaba leyendo y caminó al estudio de su padre. Abrió la puerta y se plantó en frente de su escritorio. Vlad fumaba tranquilamente de una pipa, y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Sabes que no me gusta que entres sin tocar, Daniel.

—Tengo una corazonada de que mis modales no importan ahora, y que lo que necesitas decirme es importante.

El hombre sonrió complacido ante la astucia de su hijo, y bajó con cuidado la pipa. Exhaló el humo y entrelazó sus dedos.

—¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que querías un trabajo fuera de Wisconsin?

El joven de veinticuatro años alzó una ceja, interesado.

—Al principio, no me pareció una muy buena idea porque te necesitaba aquí para mis investigaciones —los ojos azulados de Daniel tomaron un tono más oscuro ante esas palabras. Vlad sonrió con simpleza—… pero un cambio de aire no te hará mal.

—¿Qué quieres? —fue directo al grano. No le gustaba cuando su padre les daba tantas vueltas a los asuntos.

Vlad dejó de sonreír, y su expresión se tornó increíblemente seria.

—Mis radares han captado un nuevo portal —susurró. Dan lo miró con sorpresa—. Y, al parecer, este fue construido con maestría. Según he descubierto, los fantasmas prefieren salir por allí, que en el de nosotros.

—Skulker es el único que sale en nuestro portal, nadie quiere embrujar este maldito lugar —comentó con desdén—. ¿Quieres que lo destruya?

—No realmente —pausó unos segundos—. Creo saber quién lo hizo, pero no quiero confirmar nada todavía. He oído que los fantasmas se han motivado mucho en invadir esa ciudad, así que me gustaría que estudiaras a cada uno.

—No te ofendas, padre, pero dudo que quieran unirse a ti —contestó francamente.

—Nunca lo sabré si no lo intento primero; además, soy muy persuasivo.

No supo porqué, pero Daniel suprimió un escalofrío ante la forma en que había pronunciado esas palabras.

—Así que, quieres que los observe.

—Estúdialos, Daniel. Quiénes son, cómo murieron, qué poderes tienen… y qué tan fuertes son. No me sirve tener soldados débiles.

—¿Dónde está ese portal?

Finalmente, notó cierto malestar en la compostura de su padre. Lo vio dudar unos segundos, pero después volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Amity Park.

Daniel trató de ocultar lo mucho que le impactó esa noticia. Tragó saliva con lentitud y respiró con la mayor normalidad posible.

—Ya veo. No entiendo qué tiene de especial esa ciudad, pero no tengo problemas para ir. ¿Qué empleo me encontraste?

—Te conseguí una entrevista —corrigió—; tu comportamiento se encargará de conseguirlo. Serás el ayudante en deportes de la preparatoria _Casper_.

El de cabellos azabaches no pudo evitar chasquear la lengua.

—Hubiese preferido trabajar en una hamburguesería —gruñó—. Sabes que tengo problemas con grupos grandes.

—No te preocupes, solo liderarás el curso mayor. Eres mayor, así que tendrán que respetarte por ser quien los calificará. Además, a esos fantasmas les encanta poseer a esos chicos. Los encuentran fascinantes —se rio con suavidad—. ¿Y bien?

Honestamente, Dan siempre quiso ir a Amity Park, pero por razones personales. Era una buena oportunidad para alejarse de su padre, y cumplir con algo que siempre quiso hacer desde pequeño. Podría aceptar las demandas de su padre sin sospechas y, tal vez, _ser libre_.

—… Bien.

—¿Estás inestable?

—No lo creo. Me siento bien.

—Mm… en cualquier caso, llévate dos o tres frascos… solo para emergencias, claro —un brillo extraño resplandeció en los ojos de Masters, incomodando profundamente a su sucesor.

—De acuerdo. ¿Cuándo me voy?

—Puedes irte ahora, o mañana temprano. Como quieras, tu equipaje ya está listo, y también un departamento esperándote.

Daniel no tardó en contestar.

—¿Qué auto tomo?

—El que quieras.

—Nos vemos, entonces.

Daniel cogió su chaqueta y escogió el modelo más viejo que tenía su padre (honestamente, todos eran populares), y se marchó a toda velocidad de Wisconsin. Sabía que su padre lo seguiría hostigando, pero lo haría de lejos, y su presencia no sería una molestia para él. Su corazón latió con rapidez ante la idea de finalmente conocer Amity Park. No sabía qué esperar de allí, pero haría lo posible para cumplir su objetivo.

Apenas llegó al departamento, tuvo que agradecer que se trataba de un piso sutil y lo suficientemente pequeño para no llamar la atención. Claro, por su apellido, los trabajadores lo recibieron con respeto y cuidado, pero más allá de eso, lo dejaron en paz. Guardó inmediatamente sus cosas en los muebles y escondió los frascos de cristal debajo de su cama en una caja con seguro. Una vez terminada la tarea, sacó una libreta gastada del año 2004. La hojeó unos segundos, hasta encontrar la página que quería encontrar.

En ella, había una fotografía de su padre Vladimir, y dos amigos de su universidad: Madeline and Jack Fenton.

* * *

—¡Bienvenido, joven Masters! Es un honor tenerlo en nuestra escuela —le contestó con gran entusiasmo la robusta mujer que era la profesora de gimnasia—. Soy Tetslaff, y usted y yo lograremos grandes cosas con esos muchachos.

—… Acabo de llegar, ¿ya fui aceptado?

—Su padre me ha hablado de su gran atletismo, Daniel —asintió complacida—. Podría adiestrar a esos malditos niños que son incapaces de jugar un partido de basquetbol sin arrancarse los dientes primero. Además, las chicas no saben otra cosa que mover pompones. Necesitan ser motivadas, especialmente por un chico de su edad, o aproximadamente —pausó unos segundos—. Solo tendrá que venir los lunes, miércoles y viernes en la mañana hasta el medio día. Y no se preocupe, no será el único ayudante. Hay una chiquilla que lleva unos meses como tutora de filosofía. Si necesita algún apoyo, le puede preguntar a ella.

—Bien.

—Oh, y una última cosa. Quiero que estruje a esos mocosos —sonrió con malicia—. Quiero que sepan moverse como los mejores atletas del mundo.

—Si quiere que los torture, lo haré —se encogió de hombros con una ladina sonrisa.

—¡Así me gusta! Firme aquí, y aquí —le lanzó unos papeles—, ¡y empezamos hoy mismo!

—¿Hoy? —detuvo el lápiz antes de firmar—. ¿Tan pronto?

—Es mejor antes que después, señor Masters. ¿A menos que tenga algo que hacer? —alzó una ceja.

Dan presionó los labios. Quería recorrer la ciudad y saber un poco de los Fenton… pero debía jugar con las personas aquí.

—No, para nada. Solo no tengo ropa de cambio.

—Oh, tranquilo. Tenemos —le aseguró la profesora.

Dan suprimió una socarrona sonrisa. Parecía muy motivada tener una mano derecha. La mujer se levantó y le pidió que se cambiara mientras ella iba a hablar con los estudiantes antes de enviarlos a los casilleros. Él asintió mientras leía el contrato. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio a la maestra salir de la oficina con aires triunfantes.

* * *

—¿Manson?

Cierta gótica se giró y se encontró con una joven de cabellos anaranjados y ojos calipsos sonreírle con amabilidad.

—¿Sí?

—Umm… quería felicitarte por tus notas —murmuró con cierta incomodidad—. No sé porqué vienes a mis clases, siendo que te va muy bien.

—Es obligatorio —contestó ella como si fuese lo más obvio, pero después sonrió—. Además, no está mal repasar. Enseñas bien.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—Sí, pero debes saber cuándo ponerte dura. No puedes dejar que Dash coquetee contigo, eres una tutora —la mayor se cohibió y miró el suelo con vergüenza. Ella suspiró—. No te estoy reprochando nada… pero te sugiero que seas más estricta, o te faltarán el respeto, ¿está bien?

—Sí… gracias. ¿Te veo en la tarde?

—Sí. Tengo que irme, Tetslaff me matará si llego tarde.

—¡Oh! Es cierto, me enteré que la señorita Tetslaff tendrá un ayudante en gimnasia. Será un tutor, como yo.

—¿En serio? —alzó una ceja.

—Sí, pero no sé su nombre. Quizás lo vea después de tu clase. No te preocupes, eres buena en deportes, así que no creo que se ensañen contigo.

Ella sonrió a medias y asintió.

—Bien. Nos vemos.

—¡Adiós!

Samantha Manson vio a su tutora Jasmine Fenton desaparecer en los pasillos y suspiró. El curso en el que estaba llevaba un promedio un tanto bajo del normal, así que últimamente habían contratado muchos tutores para subir las calificaciones. Sam no tenía problemas en sus notas, incluso, era una de las mejores de su clase, pero no le gustaba demostrarlo.

—¡Sam!

Alzó la vista cuando entró al salón. Su mejor amigo levantaba la mano con entusiasmo para que se sentara a su lado. Ella sonrió y se acercó a él.

—¿Oí que hablabas con la _señorita Fenton_?

—Tucker —rodó de ojos—… debes superar tu enamoramiento.

—¡Vamos, Sam! Es la primera vez que me enamoro…

—Lo mismo dijiste de Paulina, de Star, de Valerie, de Britney…

—¡Bien! Ellas fueron una fantasía… excepto Valerie —pausó unos segundos—, pero lo de Fenton es en serio, te lo juro.

—Es mayor que tú…

—¡A veces, las mujeres maduras son buenas para un chico joven!

—Tucker… ella no parece interesada en ti, ni en nadie. Ya tuvo una mala experiencia con Dash. No la molestes.

El moreno la miró con una mueca, y terminó por asentir.

Tucker Foley era su mejor amigo desde que eran niños. Curiosamente, solían llevarse como perros y gatos cuando los había comenzado a golpear la pubertad, pues sus ideales eran realmente diferentes; sin embargo, habían aprendido a continuar con su amistad a pesar de sus diferencias. Sam se tuvo que aguantar los enamoramientos del amante de la tecnología desde los catorce años, hasta que logró una cita con Valerie. Al parecer, la chica Gray había apreciado el hecho de que su amigo la valorara a pesar de que su familia se haya ido a la quiebra; habían comenzado a salir por unos meses, y Sam pudo jurar que nunca había visto tan feliz a Tucker… hasta que terminaron. Valerie dijo que necesitaba estar sola y decidir su futuro sin su constante compañía, y él había aceptado con gran pesar. A los dieciséis, conocieron a Jasmine Fenton, con quien se habían topado durante un proyecto de ciencias, y la joven los había felicitado por su trabajo. Desde ese entonces, Tucker había sido _flechado_ por la hija mayor de los Fenton, aunque no había hecho nada en especial.

Sam, por otro lado, nunca había tenido una relación seria. Había tenido unas cuantas aventuras con algunos chicos mayores que ella en el recinto donde iba a escuchar poemas, pero nunca llegaba a algo especial. Creyó haber encontrado a la persona adecuada cuando Gregor había llegado a su vida, pero solo se había tratado de otro idiota más que, por cierto, se llamaba en realidad Elliot.

—Eres una hipócrita —murmuró con desdén el moreno—. Tú te besuqueabas con chicos mayores que tú.

—Era para experimentar, no para buscar una relación seria —le aclaró sonriendo.

—Hmph —hizo un mohín—. Como digas…

—¡Buenos días, holgazanes!

Ambos dejaron de hablar y miraron la sonriente cara de Tetslaff.

—¡Espero que vengan preparados porque les tengo una sorpresa!

—No tan sorpresa —murmuró Sam.

—¡A partir de hoy, ya que ustedes se han vuelto una bola de animales incontrolables, tendremos a un tutor de gimnasia para ustedes!

—¿Qué? —exclamó gran parte del salón.

—¿Tú sabías de esto? —le susurró Tucker.

—La _señorita Fenton_ lo sabía.

El moreno hizo una mueca y suspiró.

—Es un gran atleta, y ha terminado sus estudios antes gracias a la buena enseñanza que le ha dado su padre. Les aseguro que saldrán como los mejores de esta escuela. Yo los observaré durante el examen al final de este semestre, ¿me oyeron? Ahora, vayan a cambiarse, su nuevo tutor los está esperando.

—E-Espere un momento, señorita Tetslaff… ¿adónde va? —preguntó Star con una mueca de confusión.

—¿Qué? ¿Creían que me quedaría sentada observando cómo hacen estupideces? ¡Claro que no! Me voy de vacaciones.

—¡¿Qué?!

_Muy bien, eso no me lo esperaba._

Sam suspiró y se levantó para dirigirse a los vestidores femeninos, ignorando las protestas de los demás alumnos. Al girar a la izquierda, se detuvo al ver a alguien afuera del salón; parecía tener la edad de Jazz. Era mucho más alto que ella, ¿un metro ochenta y… algo? Tenía el cabello negro y levemente largo, atado en una cola baja. Vestía una simple camisa y pantalones deportivos, ambos negros. Él ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla, pero cuando habló, supo que la había notado. Tuvo que disimular el escalofrío que sintió al oír su profunda voz.

—Un gusto, ¿señorita…?

—… Manson —contestó con lentitud—… ¿Eres…?

—¿El nuevo tutor? Así es.

—… Tetslaff lo estafó.

—Lo sé, pero necesito el trabajo, así que no me importa —sonrió de una forma curiosamente malévola. Finalmente, le dirigió una mirada de soslayo y Sam se paralizó un poco ante sus ojos de hielo—. Tengo cosas que hacer aquí —La miró unos segundos sin decir nada, hasta que ensanchó su sonrisa—. ¿Hija de Jeremy y Pamela?

La gótica parpadeó, nuevamente tomada por sorpresa.

—No te sorprendas. Mi padre los conoce muy bien; negocia con ellos de vez en cuando… y tienen la costumbre de mostrar fotografías tuyas.

Ella se ruborizó un poco ante lo idiotas que podrían ser sus padres, pero algo llamó su atención.

—… ¿Tu padre?

Una sombra oscura se paseó en los ojos del extraño, se irguió hasta quedar bien parado en frente de ella y le extendió su mano.

—Soy Daniel Masters.

—¡¿Masters?!

Ambos se giraron y vieron la entrada del salón a todo el grupo de alumnos observando en shock al nuevo tutor de gimnasia.

—¡Nuestro tutor es el hijo de Vladimir Masters! —chilló una muchacha con acento latino…Paulina Sánchez.

—No puede ser…

Tucker miró con el ceño fruncido a Sam, quien le devolvió el gesto.

Daniel solo ensanchó su sonrisa, pero en el fondo, maldijo el apellido de su padre.

* * *

—¡Esto… es… tortura!

—Vamos, Tuck —el moreno se giró al oír una tercera vez la voz de su amiga gótica.

—… ¡¿Cuántas vueltas me llevas adelantando?!

—¿Con esta? Cuatro.

—¡¿Cuántas llevas?!

—Diez.

—¡¿Y cuántas son?!

—Quince.

—¡Voy a morir!

Sam sonrió y siguió trotando a su propia velocidad al pasar nuevamente a Tucker. Pocos llevaban el ritmo de la gótica; los miembros del equipo de fútbol y algunas admiradoras junto a Valerie Gray estaban en buen estado físico. La gótica sabía que su amigo amante de la tecnología tenía problemas con el ejercicio, especialmente porque se alimentaba pésimo, y holgazaneaba la mayoría del tiempo.

—Hey, Sam.

La joven miró a Valerie y le regaló una sonrisa cortés.

—Hey.

—¿Qué tal el nuevo tutor?

—Es bueno. Al menos, estamos calentando. Últimamente, Tetslaff solo hacía jugar al equipo, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí. Ya me sentía algo fuera de forma. Tal vez este profesor no sea tan malo.

—¡¿Tan malo?! ¡Nos está asesinando! —escucharon la queja de Tucker a unos metros de ellas. Ambas se rieron.

Todos pegaron un brinco al oír el silbato.

—No hablen mientras realizan el circuito. Gastan energía innecesaria —ordenó con voz fuerte Masters.

—¡Pero tengo que quejarme!

Daniel no pudo evitar sonreír un poco cuando escuchó el martirio de Tucker. Se ajustó sus zapatillas y, para sorpresa de todos, se integró a la pista y comenzó a correr. Alcanzó al moreno y palmeó su hombro.

—Hey, Foley.

—Hey… señor… Masters…—jadeó.

—¿Por qué no puedes correr como los demás?

—Muchos están como yo —protestó con pesadez—… ¡Y no tengo músculos que presumir, a diferencia de alguien!

Dan rodó de ojos. Si tan solo supiera que solía ser tan debilucho como él...

—Escuchen —alzó la voz—. Daré las quince vueltas con ustedes, pero… si yo termino antes que ustedes, tendrán una penitencia.

Quienes iban retrasados sudaron frío y comenzaron a acelerar el paso al notar que Daniel había comenzado a correr con más velocidad, ya cumpliendo cinco vueltas.

* * *

Samantha Manson no era una joven exactamente popular, pero muy conocida. Al principio, no destacaba muchos años atrás, pero cuando se supo de la reputación de su familia, todos supieron de su estado económico. Eso no cambió su forma de ser; incluso, se intensificó su carácter tras haber tenido que lidiar con personas que quisieron pretender ser sus amigos por su dinero.

Ahora, la dicha gótica se dirigía a su hogar tras un duro día clases; definitivamente, no había hecho tanto ejercicio en mucho tiempo. Casi pudo saborear la satisfacción del tutor Masters al contemplar a las personas que no habían cumplido el circuito (entre ellas, Tucker) hacer treinta sentadillas cinco veces. Sam sentía sus músculos algo adoloridos, pero no se sentía a morir como su amigo decía. Antes de pasar el parque cerca de su hogar, notó un espectro familiar. Se trataba de un fantasma vestido de policía. Hacía unos meses que los fantasmas se habían vuelto una costumbre y, especialmente, muchos grupos de esos fantasmas merodeaban por la ciudad. A veces, pensaba que estaba siendo paranoica, pero le intrigaba el porqué de su espionaje tan poco sutil.

Esperaba que se detuvieran, y fuese lo que estuviesen planeando, no perjudicaran la ciudad.

* * *

_Despair, you come to me with your poison and your misery~_

* * *

**Bueno, ese es el primer capítulo, estimados lectores. ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Espero que les haya gustado y los haya dejado sintiendo una pisca de curiosidad.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, o en otro fanfic.**

**_Rossana's Mind_.**

_**Reviews?**_


	2. Los tutores

**Bienvenidos lectores a otro capítulo de **_**Beyond DNA**_**.**

**Mm, no tengo mucho que decir, así que vayamos inmediatamente a la historia, y gracias a quienes siguen leyendo firmemente.**

**-Por cierto, CONTESTO LOS REVIEWS AL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO, así, podrán saber qué les digo al respecto.**

**Anyway, let's begin.**

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Danny Phantom**_** no me pertenece, sino a Butch Hartman.**

* * *

Capítulo 2

_Los tutores_

—Basta, Baxter.

—Cállate, Manson. Si tú no tienes suerte en la cama, no es mi culpa.

Jazz miró con gran mortificación la discusión entre Sam y Dash. El rubio nuevamente había comenzado a flirtear con ella en medio de sus clases, y la gótica había salido en su defensa. Sin embargo, la joven Fenton no había esperado tal insulto en voz alta en su clase. Lo peor fue cuando muchos de los alumnos se rieron de la joven que quiso defender su honra. Tucker Foley se levantó abruptamente de su asiento.

—¡Hey! ¡No puedes hablarle así a una chica!

—Nadie te preguntó, Foley, y tu vida es mucho más patética que la de Manson.

A diferencia de Sam, Tucker se encogió y volvió a sentarse.

—Mi vida sexual no tiene nada que ver con tu acoso hacia la señorita Fenton, Baxter. Estás siendo un cerdo, así que tú deberías cerrar la maldita boca.

Dash no pareció caerle bien las palabras de su compañera, así que se puso lentamente de pie, y caminó hacia ella de forma amenazadora. Jazz contuvo un jadeo de horror, no podía permitir que su alumna saliera perjudicada solo porque quiso limpiar su nombre.

—¡Basta! —exclamó casi en una voz chillona. Dash la miró con sorpresa, y Sam, con cierto alivio—. ¡No permitiré esa clase de conducta en mi clase! Señor Baxter, ¡respéteme, por favor! No es grato para mí que interrumpa mi clase con sus halagos que son completamente innecesarios. Y señorita Manson —suavizó su tono de voz—, agradezco su buena voluntad, pero no puedo permitir ese lenguaje en mi clase.

—… Disculpe —susurró la gótica.

—Ambos tendrán detención —murmuró con pesadez—. Baxter, detención hasta el viernes.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero tengo entrenamiento!

—Lo siento, señor Baxter, pero no seguiré tolerando ese comportamiento en mi clase. Además, insultó a una de sus compañeras —Pausó—. Señorita Manson, detención esta tarde.

—Claro.

—¡¿Por qué Manson tiene menos detención que yo?!

—Señor Baxter, no grite —se masajeó las sienes—. Usted me faltó el respeto, e insultó a la señorita Manson. Ella solo quiso defenderme, pero no de la mejor manera. No quiero que sigamos discutiendo de esto, a menos de que quiera más días de detención.

El rubio hizo una mueca y se dejó caer con pesadez en su asiento. Sam relajó su postura y miró con agradecimiento a Jazz. Ella le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa.

* * *

—¿Cuál será mi castigo?

La mujer de cabellos anaranjados se rio suavemente.

—No tienes detención, lo dije para que no se quejaran de mis decisiones —Sam la miró con sorpresa, después sonrió con malicia.

—Vaya, vaya… Así que tienes un lado vil.

—Creo que va en la familia. Pero tienes que quedarte en la oficina para que crean que estás castigada.

—Solo si me invitas un café.

Jazz ensanchó su sonrisa y abrió la puerta de la oficina de los tutores.

—¡Oh! —exclamó repentinamente al notar que no se encontraba vacía—. Buenas tardes.

Daniel alzó la mirada sin apartar la humeante taza de sus labios. Había visto a la tutora de filosofía por los pasillos, pero nunca se habían presentado oficialmente.

—Hey —saludó brevemente—. Daniel Masters.

—Masters… un placer, señor Masters —extendió su mano. Dan la tomó y la observó unos segundos. Las facciones de la mujer le eran familiares—. Mi nombre es Jasmine…

—No tienes que ser tan formal —le interrumpió con lentitud—. Ninguno de los profesores te está mirando, y yo no te voy a delatar.

Jazz formó una sonrisa en sus labios y asintió. Entonces, Masters notó la presencia de Sam detrás de la tutora.

—¿Estás en detención?

Sam lo miró directamente.

—Algo así.

Dan alzó una ceja y cuestionó a Jazz con la mirada.

—Oh, es una larga historia. Pero primero… ¿queda agua en el hervidor?

—Sí, hirvió hace poco.

Jazz asintió y le pidió a Sam que se sentara, y ella lo hizo en frente de Daniel. La joven pelirroja preparó las dos tazas mientras tarareaba una canción. La gótica sonrió un poco al ver a su tutora; parecía una niña. Después, fijó sus ojos en su tutor de gimnasia. Había escuchado a muchas estudiantes, Paulina incluida, decir que Daniel Masters era un hombre excesivamente apuesto. Para pesar de Sam, ella les dio la razón, especialmente el hecho de que sentía cierta debilidad por chicos mayores que ella. El aire maduro que lo rodeaba le gustaba bastante, resaltaba en sus ojos azules, y en su misma apariencia. La coleta baja que llevaba le daba un estilo curiosamente elegante, pero a la vez un poco rebelde. También tenía un cuerpo bien trabajado (no le sorprendía, había oído que Vladimir Masters era muy exigente), y bastante ágil, como demostró en la primera clase.

Sam se paralizó unos segundos cuando Dan posó sus ojos en ella. No parecía molesto ni intrigado por haberla descubierto observándole. Sin ninguna vergüenza, fue turno suyo para ojearla profundamente, pero no estaba mirando la figura de su cuerpo, sino que había clavado sus ojos de témpano en los violetas de ella.

—Es un color inusual —comentó de repente, logrando que la joven relajara sus hombros—. Tus ojos.

Sam tardó unos segundos en contestar.

—Oh, los heredé de mi abuela —comentó—. A veces, pienso que mis padres me adoptaron.

—Si me hubieses dicho que eres adoptada, te hubiese creído —ella alzó una ceja. Dan le sonrió con sorna—. Conocí a tus padres; son un tanto… diferentes a ti.

—Me gusta ser como soy.

—¿Y a ellos no?

Sam no pudo evitar sonreír con amargura. No estaba ofendida por las palabras de su tutor, pero era admirable lo honesto que fue con sus sospechas.

—Serías un buen consejero.

—No lo creo. Me iría bien contigo, solamente —su sonrisa se volvió un poco más macabra, provocando un escalofrío en la gótica.

Honestamente, Daniel solo estaba bromeando. Había leído los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido los últimos años en el recinto, y, curiosamente, la tasa de suicidios había subido abruptamente desde la llegada de la nueva consejera Penélope Swindlehurst. Hasta ahora, no se había topado con ella, así que no sabía qué rayos hacía para orillar a unos niños a quitarse la vida.

—En fin, ¿puedo saber por qué estás aquí?

Sam presionó sus labios y miró a Jasmine, quien se giró ante la pregunta de su compañero de trabajo.

—… ¿Prometes no decirle a nadie?

—No soy fanático de los chismes, así que no hay problema —se encogió de hombros.

La joven Fenton terminó las dos tazas de café, y se sentó al lado de su alumna, aprovechando de dejar su bebida en frente de ella. Sam murmuró sus gracias.

—Bueno, es un tanto… vergonzoso —Jazz jugó con sus pulgares—. Hay un estudiante en mi clase que… umm…

—Coquetea con ella sin descaro alguno —terminó por decir la gótica. Dan la miró—. Incluso, llega a faltarle el respeto en algunas ocasiones. Hoy, no aguanté sus estupideces y la defendí, así que comenzamos a pelear… y hemos aquí.

—¿Dashiel está…?

—Oh, él está con el señor Lancer —tras unos segundos de pausa, Jazz parpadeó, anonadada—… ¡Espera! ¿Cómo supiste que fue Dashiel Baxter?

—Es un poco obvio —rodó de ojos—. Además, lo oí hablar en mis clases acerca de una tutora de una forma… —y dejó el resto de su oración al aire para que ellas terminaran de comprender adónde iba con ello.

Sam sintió el insulto hacia el rubio pasearse por su lengua, pero no dijo nada. El jugador del equipo de fútbol era un completo idiota. Siempre estuvo molestando a Tucker y a ella años atrás. El pobre moreno no hacía nada al respecto porque era muy cobarde para decirle algo de vuelta, mientras que Sam nunca se guardaba las cosas. Un día, el muy descarado se había atrevido a agarrarle la parte inferior de su muslo cuando le tocó hacer un experimento con él en la clase de química; la gótica le había propinado un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, rompiéndole la nariz en el proceso. Actualmente, ya no molestaba tanto a Tucker, solo lo empujaba en los pasillos, pero ya no lo metía en casilleros, ni le daba una paliza porque sí; _tal vez_, era para evitar la mayoría del tiempo a Sam.

—Sam no hizo nada malo, pero tuve que decir algo para que fuese un "castigo" equivalente a sus errores… así que le invité un café.

Dan soltó un resoplido y agarró unos papeles, los plantó en frente de Sam, quien lo miró con confusión, y él le alzó una ceja de vuelta.

—Si un profesor viene, debe creer que estás cumpliendo con tu castigo —se encogió de hombros.

Y como si lo hubiese convocado, cierto profesor calvo se adentró a la oficina. Cuando notó a Sam, frunció el ceño.

—… Oí de su percance con el señor Baxter —comentó con amabilidad, y le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a Jazz—. No lo sabía, por favor, discúlpeme.

—Oh, no hay problema, señor Lancer. La señorita Manson me defendió, aunque no de la mejor manera. Estábamos hablando de su pequeña hazaña, y promete que resolverá los problemas con un lenguaje adecuado de ahora en adelante.

El maestro miró a Sam, buscando algo de su parte, y la gótica solo le devolvió la mirada con un suave asentimiento con la cabeza.

—Bien —suspiró—. Lamento molestarla, pero necesito su ayuda, señorita Fenton.

_Fenton._

Dan se tensó, quebrando la punta de su lapicera en el proceso. Jazz seguía mirando con intriga a Lancer, así que no lo notó; pero Sam sí lo había hecho. Se había dado cuenta de su lenguaje corporal, la forma en que su expresión se había congelado y dirigió sutilmente sus ojos a Jazz.

—Estuvimos hablando, y queremos hacer algo en relación la condición de los alumnos… usted sabe de qué hablo.

—Por supuesto —miró de reojo a su alumna y a su compañero de trabajo—Déjeme tomar mis cosas e iré con usted.

—Bien. El señor Masters puede ocuparse de la señorita Manson. La esperaré afuera —retrocedió hasta cerrar nuevamente la puerta.

Un profundo silencio se produjo tras la visita. Jazz no pudo evitar preguntarse en qué momento el aire se había vuelto tan tenso. Miró a Sam, quien había cogido su taza de café y parecía fulminarla con la mirada, mientras que Daniel había optado una expresión más pensativa.

—No me habías dicho tu apellido —murmuró Masters.

—Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón. Lo siento —sonrió a medias.

—¿Oí que tus padres cazan fantasmas?

Jazz casi soltó un gruñido y suspiró, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza.

—Bueno… protegen la ciudad de los fantasmas que actúan de forma hostil —trató de excusarse.

—Bien. Te veo después.

Jazz cogió sus cosas con las manos temblorosas y se retiró de la oficina lo antes posible. Sam pensó, por unos segundos, que su tutor de gimnasia se largaría a reír por la profesión que tenían los padres de la pelirroja, pero él solo siguió callado. Parecía evaluar la nueva información con mucha importancia.

—¿Cuántos años tiene Jasmine? No se ve muy mayor.

—Cumplió 26 hace unos meses, ¿por qué lo pregunta?

—Curiosidad —se levantó rápidamente—. Puedes irte, si quieres. Tengo que irme, y no será muy grato que estés aquí sola.

Sam contempló el comportamiento de Daniel unos segundos, hasta que decidió seguirle la corriente.

—Bien. Podré alcanzar a Tucker.

—Dile que mañana debe tener un nuevo record durante el calentamiento, o tendré que escarmentarlo —le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa mezquina, y salió de allí.

La gótica se quedó allí sentada un par de minutos más, saboreando la amargura del café, hasta que se bebió toda la taza y se fue.

* * *

Daniel llegó casi corriendo a su departamento. Aventó sus cosas y se aseguró que no lo molestasen bajo ningún motivo. Cogió su libreta y sacó la fotografía de ella. Ahora todo tenía sentido: Jasmine era casi el vivo retrato de Madeline. Sin embargo, no esperó que ella fuese mayor que él.

Vlad nunca le había dicho que tenía una hermana mayor (o media hermana).

Dan chasqueó la lengua. No estaba sorprendido; Vlad nunca le contaba nada, salvo lo maravillosa que era su madre, pero que todo se había arruinado porque había decidido irse con Jack Fenton. Desde niño, Daniel había notado la forma perturbadora y rencorosa en que hablaba su padre de ese hombre. Había un sentimiento poderoso y mortal que se había enterrado en su corazón, y lo había transformado en quien era. Honestamente, su padre era una persona constantemente trastornada y paranoica; su carácter dejaba mucho que desear, así que no resentía el abandono de su madre.

¿Jazz fue concebida antes de la separación de sus padres? ¿Hubo un momento en que vivió en la mansión, o la cuidó Jack?

Aún no tenía muy digerida la noticia, pero no quería seguir perdiendo tiempo.

Estuvo a punto de irse, pero su teléfono había comenzado a sonar, causando un gruñido de irritación por su parte. No tenía que adivinar para saber quién era. Lo cogió con impaciencia.

—¿Qué quieres?

—_Daniel, esos no son buenos modales._

—Pensé que respetarías mi privacidad.

—_Solo quiero saber cómo está mi hijo. ¿Es un crimen?_

Dan se quedó callado, tratando de aguantarse los reproches.

—_Bueno, quería saber si te sentías bien… o si has conocido a gente_… _interesante_.

Se sentó en su escritorio y presionó sus nudillos contra su frente, imaginando que pronto padecería una jaqueca.

—He trabajado por primera vez como una persona normal. Ha sido mi objetivo primordial… tus favores puedo hacerlos cuando tenga tiempo.

—_Vamos, Daniel. No te estoy apurando, pero esperaba algo más de… fluidez en esta misión. Es sencilla._

—Lo entiendo, pero también quiero conocer esta ciudad. Estaré un tiempo aquí, ¿no?

—… _No creo que eso sea necesario. Puedes tomarte todo el tiempo del mundo._

Dan frunció el ceño.

—Estoy tratando de tomarme esto con calma. ¿No eras tú quien decía que debía cuidar mi situación?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

—_Por supuesto que sí, Daniel. Lo más importante aquí… eres tú. Mi hijo._

Se estremeció ante esas palabras, y, por un momento, sus ojos se tornaron rojos.

—Bien. Entonces, deja que yo te informe.

—_Me parece bien._

Y sin despedirse, colgó. Sintió su frente levemente húmeda por la delgada capa de sudor que se había formado segundos atrás. Tragó sus ganas de devolver todo lo que había comido en el día, y se levantó. Cerró los ojos unos segundos, tratando se sentir alguna presencia cerca para molestarlo.

Nada.

Sin esperar más, se transformó.

* * *

—¡Hey, Jazz! ¿Qué tal te fue hoy?

La pelirroja le sonrió a su padre. Jack Fenton estaba trabajando en un nuevo aparato en la cocina, pero dejó su trabajo al oír la llegada de su hija. Era un hombre ancho y "robusto" (decía su esposa), con unos amables ojos azules y una gran sonrisa. Siempre les veía el lado positivo a las cosas, y se esmeraba en regresar la poca luz que quedaba en su familia. Jazz sabía que había algo más en la mirada de su padre; una mirada que demostraba haber experimentado un gran dolor… pero parecía lidiar bien con él, como si se hubiese tratado de un aprendizaje.

—… Muy bien. Ya conocí al segundo tutor. Es muy amable —murmuró con rapidez—. ¿Y mamá?

Jack suspiró.

—Le diré que suba para que haga la cena.

Ella iba a decir algo más, pero vio a su padre levantarse. Jasmine no pudo evitar pensar que las cosas seguían igual.

Cuando Jack llegó al laboratorio, vio a su esposa trabajar en silencio en un armatoste mucho más grande que el suyo. Hasta ahora, era el arma más poderosa que tenían en contra de los fantasmas, y querían terminarla lo antes posible. Caminó con lentitud, pero lo suficientemente ruidoso para que lo notara.

—Maddie, Jazz está en casa.

La mujer detuvo su trabajo, y soltó un gruñido de frustración.

—… Perdí la noción del tiempo de nuevo, ¿verdad? —Se giró para ver a su esposo. Sus ojos oscuros lo miraron con tristeza—. Perdóname, Jack.

—Por mí, no hay problema… pero hay que pensar en nuestra princesita, ¿verdad?

Maddie acarició su cuello, sintiéndolo tenso de tanto tiempo tenerlo inclinado. Tras oír las palabras de Jack, no pudo evitar pensar que Jazz podría estar enojada con ellos. _O con ella_, se corrigió. Jack siempre trataba de pasar mucho tiempo con ella, mientras que ella no lo hacía tanto… solo trataba de hacerlo en las festividades.

—Le pediré que me ayude a hacer la cena —ofreció lentamente.

—¡Ese es el espíritu! ¡Le diré que se lave las manos!

Maddie vio desaparecer la figura de Jack escaleras arriba, y volvió a soltar un resoplido. Jack sabía que las armas que hacían no eran para todos los fantasmas…

Sino para uno en particular.

_La venganza no nos llevará a ningún lado_, la voz de su esposo resonó en su mente. Y ella lo sabía, pero necesitaba ver a ese fantasma una vez más, obtener respuestas, y finalmente, seguir adelante.

Así como lo hizo con lo que había pasado con Masters.

Un escalofrío la invadió de pies a cabeza al recordar a ese sujeto, así que reguló los latidos de su corazón, y se dirigió escaleras arriba.

Mientras tanto, un fantasma se encontraba en frente de la curiosa casa: _Fenton Works_. A pesar de que no apreciaban su trabajo, parecía irles bien… o eso pensaba. Sus ojos rojos contemplaron el hogar con curiosidad. Se volvió invisible y se paseó por ella, tratando de buscar alguna presencia que haya visto en fotografías. Sin embargo, al acercarse un poco más, notó que había una alarma instalada en caso de que un fantasma invadiera la morada Fenton.

—Brillante —murmuró.

Retrocedió y se alejó de allí. Aún no se sentía preparado para verles las caras.

* * *

—Muy bien. Es todo por hoy —Dan alzó la vista y le sonrió con satisfacción a Tucker, quien estaba a punto de desmayarse—. Muy bien, Foley. Te has superado bastante.

—No sé si eso es bueno o malo, señor…

—Te servirá —le aseguró—. Aún nos queda algo de tiempo… si quieren, pueden jugar _quemados_.

—¡Quemados! —exclamó Baxter con gran emoción, cogiendo una pelota y aventándosela al primer tipo que vio. La víctima fue Mickey, quien recibió el golpe de lleno en la cara.

—¡AAYY! ¡MI NARIZ!

—Señor Baxter, creo que no conoce las reglas —Dan lo miró con cierta molestia—. No puede golpear en la cabeza, podría causar un gran daño.

—¡Pero es más divertido!

—Si usted lo dice… entonces, detención.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—Lo espero en mi oficina después de clases —cogió la pelota y la lanzó en el aire—. Hombres contra mujeres, ¿qué dicen? Quién sabe, quizás así aprendan cómo jugar.

Las chicas se rieron de los chicos, quienes fulminaron con la mirada a Dash. Dan se acercó a la pequeña mesita donde tenía las notas de sus alumnos, y comenzó a hojear una por una.

—Umm… ¿profesor Masters?

Alzó la mirada, y se encontró con Tucker, Sam y Valerie.

—Creo que tengo ganas de vomitar… ¿puedo ir a la enfermería?

Dan lo miró unos segundos, después a las otras dos. Asumió que las había traído para argumentar su mal estado, y convencerlo de que se fuera.

—Bien. Por cierto, pueden llamarme por mi nombre, sólo soy un tutor.

—¡Bien! ¡Gracias, viejo!

—Yo lo llevaré a la enfermería —se ofreció la joven Gray.

—Me parece bien.

Dan los vio partir y rio por lo bajo.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —la voz de Sam lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Tucker Foley me recuerda un poco a mí cuando era más joven.

Sam le sonrió con burla.

—Hablas como un anciano.

—Al lado de ustedes, puede que lo sea. Pero es en serio lo que dije; a los catorce, tenía brazos tan blandos como fideos —rodó de ojos.

Sam lo dudaba. Sus notables músculos parecían decir otra cosa. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, se sonrojó cuando este le sonrió de una forma lasciva.

—¿Tienes un interés por los mayores, Manson?

Los ojos azulados del hombre la miraban de una forma profunda, casi invitándola a acercarse. Sam contuvo soltar un jadeo y miró el suelo mientras presionaba sus labios juntos.

—Estoy jugando —alzó rápidamente la mirada. Daniel había suavizado su sonrisa por una más cortés—, lamento haberte incomodado. Tengo un humor demasiado negro.

Sam calmó el calor de sus mejillas, aunque, sin desaparecer del todo. Sabía que no estaba bromeando, había sentido cómo su tutor había acariciado su rostro con la mirada. Eso no había sido un juego, sin embargo, sus disculpas se referían a mantener el lado profesional de la situación, así que decidió aceptar.

—Al menos, no es un cerdo como Baxter, y tiene la decencia de disculparse.

—Claro que la tengo —hojeó los papeles sin borrar su sonrisa—. Debes unirte al equipo, Manson, a menos que quieras meterte en problemas.

No era una real advertencia, pero ella asintió de todos modos. Retrocedió y se alejó de él lentamente, mirándole de reojo.

* * *

—Oh, Sam Manson es muy buena estudiante. La malinterpretan mucho, pero es muy agradable —le comentó Jazz mientras servía un café y se sentaba en frente de Dan.

—Lo noté —hojeó sin interés los datos de cada estudiante. Sólo se había detenido en los que más le habían llamado la atención en sus clases: Sam, Valerie, Dash y Tucker. Los primeros tres, por obvias razones, eran buenos en cada ejercicio que hacían… y Tucker, pues, era un chiste para los ojos de Masters. Por un lado, le recordaba a él cuando tenía catorce años, débil y cobarde; y por otro, le gustaba hacerlo sufrir en clases. Sutilmente, le exigía más que a los demás, y el moreno lloriqueaba mientras cumplía.

Sí, ser tutor no era tan malo.

—Hablas de ella como si fuesen muy cercanas —comentó de repente, extrañando a la joven de cabellos anaranjados.

—Pues claro, es mi alumna —ensanchó más su sonrisa—, pero la conocí antes de volverme tutora. Estaba visitando la escuela mientras hacían una feria de ciencias. No pude evitar visitar su proyecto, y la conocí allí. Sam es brillante, pero aún no está muy segura de lo que quiere hacer en el futuro —eso llamó la atención de Dan, quien la miró. Jazz se encogió de hombros—. No preguntes, no lo sé.

—¿Qué hay de Tucker Foley?

—Mm, me contó que está interesado en la informática, por ello sacará un título de ingeniería primero… y es muy gracioso —se rio.

Dan no sabía si sentir lástima por el pobre niño que babeaba por Jasmine, o reírse de él ante la ingenuidad de ella. No parecía notar lo enamorado que estaba Tucker de ella. Se preguntaba si los Fenton, de esencia, eran así de distraídos.

—¿Y tú qué opinas?

—¿Uh? —parpadeó, deteniendo su corriente de reflexiones.

—¿Qué alumnos ya te han llamado la atención?

Dan consideró su pregunta más de lo necesario, pero no podía ser culpado por ello. Las relaciones humanas eran todo un misterio para él. La única persona con la que tenía algo de integridad era su padre.

_Y eso ya era demasiado_.

—Valerie Gray es muy buena. Se mueve con mucha agilidad, y tiene buenos reflejos —comentó de repente. Había notado que, definitivamente, era la mejor de su clase. Podría estar muriendo de cansancio, pero la determinación en sus ojos verdes no le permitía detenerse a descansar. Esa perseverancia le había producido gran satisfacción—. ¿Ha considerado centrarse en los deportes?

Jazz hizo una mueca.

—… Mm, lo dudo —se removió inquieta. Daniel frunció el ceño, pero no insistió—. Creo que le interesa ganar mucho dinero.

Eso no le extrañó mucho. Su ficha decía que no se encontraba en una situación económica muy buena.

—Podría, aunque sea, tener algún pasatiempo de ello. Sería un desperdicio dejar de lado talentos como esos —comentó a modo de respuesta.

Jasmine notó que Dan se había dado cuenta del tono en sus palabras, mas, apreció que no haya insistido. Después de todo, la historia de Valerie no era un rumor que debería contarse de forma despectiva.

—Baxter también es un buen partido, aunque por su cara es obvio que quiere jugar rugby con los profesionales. Lo tiene escrito en la cara —continuó con desdén.

—… ¿Umm, no te agrada?

—¿Y a ti? —le devolvió con una sonrisa mordaz. Jazz se sonrojó.

—P-Pues… Dashiel necesita mi ayuda para mejorar en filosofía, pero… solo es un alumno muy… desordenado.

—No te agrada —confirmó. Jazz suspiró.

—Solo me incomoda —aclaró—. Es menor que yo, e interrumpe mis clases constantemente para decirme comentarios fuera de los límites que se establecen entre alumnos y profesores —negó con la cabeza. Sus ojos turquesa volvieron a mirarlo con curiosidad—. Mencionaste a Sam antes, ¿te ha impresionado?

—No realmente —rodó de ojos—. Es buena, pero no le gusta llamar la atención.

No quiso comentar nada de la batalla de miradas que se habían lanzado en su clase. Había sido extraño, realmente. Había notado las miradas "curiosas" de las estudiantes en clases, y escuchaba los murmullos que decían de él, especialmente los de Paulina y de su amiga Star, sin mencionar que la latina no era siquiera discreta. Pero los ojos amatistas de Sam eran otra historia. Si bien la había visto en fotografías gracias a las cenas que una vez compartió con los Manson por las invitaciones que les daba su padre, no era lo mismo que estar en presencia de ella. Los orbes de Sam eran penetrantes y críticos; siempre que se desviaba a mirarlo, lo hacía de una forma que lo hacía mantener con más fuerza sus muros de defensa. En cualquier momento, presentía, esa niña podría descubrir lo que había en su alma.

… _O lo que quedaba de ella_.

—Así es Sam —dijo con amabilidad la joven Fenton, antes de sentir su teléfono vibrar—. ¡Oh! Discúlpame un segundo.

Dan entrecerró los ojos y la vio levantarse para alejarse un poco de él.

—Hola, papá —la pelirroja sonrió, algo avergonzada. Dan prestó más atención al saber de quién se trataba—. Sí, estoy bien… sí, sí almorcé… No, no traeré pastel a casa, recuerda tu dieta —suspiró—. Mamá no quiere celebrar su cumpleaños, y lo sabes —eso trató de decirlo lo más bajo posible, pero él ya le había oído—… sí, tengo un regalo para ella, pero… Sí… sí, gracias. También te amo, adiós.

Daniel se preguntó qué tan amorosos eran los Fenton con su hija. Jasmine sonreía ante las palabras de Jack Fenton, pero sus ojos delataban una tristeza que le generaba gran intriga. Si su madre los había abandonado para hacer una familia con ellos, ¿por qué su media hermana se veía tan miserable?

Dispuesto a preguntarle por su familia de la forma más casual posible, se acercó a ella cuando se volteó a mirarlo, sin embargo, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Samantha Manson y a Tucker Foley. El último frunció el ceño ante la escena.

—… ¿Sucede algo?

El tutor no pudo evitar soltar una maldición por lo bajo, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

—La próxima vez, sería más cortés si tocaran —dijo de vuelta.

—Vinimos a dejar unos informes que envía el señor Lancer —dijo Sam, impidiendo que Tucker lo acusara de algo.

Jazz no pudo evitar presentir que Daniel quiso decirle algo importante. Notó cierta frustración en sus ojos azules, y nuevamente se habían enfriado para marcar distancia. Presionó sus labios, algo decepcionada de que, tal vez, haya fallado en ayudarle.

—Bien, pueden dejarlos en el escritorio.

Daniel cogió su chaqueta y se la colocó.

—Debo irme.

Cogió su mochila y se fue rápidamente de allí, extrañando a los tres presentes.

—… Permiso, señorita Fenton —se inclinó Sam, de una forma más formal a la que se había acostumbrado a tratar con Jazz, y jaló a Tucker para salir de la oficina.

Ambos se quedaron callados un par de segundos, hasta que la gótica se dirigió a su salón.

—¡Sam! ¡Espera, espera! ¡Por favor, dime que no fui el único que vio eso!

—No sería extraño —se encogió de hombros. Tucker se veía horrorizado.

—¡P-Pero Jazz…!

—Tuck —le interrumpió con el ceño fruncido.

Él suspiró y la siguió con mala cara. No tenía nada en contra del tutor Masters, pero no le gustaba que fuese tan cercano con Jasmine Fenton.

* * *

_Oh death, you're come to sting with your poison and your misery~_

* * *

**Y ese es el segundo capítulo, mis lectores. Daniel tratará de acercarse a Jazz, y así, averiguar más de los Fenton.**

**Contestemos los **_**reviews**_**:**

_ShadowDragon357_: **There's only**** one**** Daniel. I put both names in the fic since his personality is a little of Fenton from the canon, and from the Evil Phantom from the future (I thought it was a good idea because Vlad raised him, so he's not a… good kid, if you know what I mean). Thank you so much for your support! Hope you liked the chapter.**

_Arella96:_** En definitiva, es un Dan que fue educado por un rencoroso Vlad, pero, como notaste en este episodio y en el anterior, no se llevan bien. Daniel es un personaje complicado que no le gusta no comprender las cosas, así que hace lo posible para tener una explicación de ellas, aunque no le guste o no. Y no, no resiente al mundo, resiente su condición.**

**Y bueno, creo que eso es todo. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

_**Read ya~**_

_**Rossana's Mind**_**.**

_**Reviews?**_


	3. El fantasma de las sombras

**Hey, lectores. Bienvenidos a otro episodio de **_**Beyond DNA**_**.**

**En el capítulo anterior, Daniel se enteró de la existencia de Jasmine Fenton, alterando por completo sus planes. Sin embargo, aún debe cumplir la misión que su padre le ha encomendado, sin saber que tiene más de un par de ojos que lo siguen en la oscuridad.**

**Muy bien, vayamos directo:**

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: **_**Danny Phantom**_** no me pertenece, sino a Butch Hartman.**

* * *

Capítulo 3:

_El fantasma de las sombras_

* * *

Daniel detestaba hacer esto, pero si no lo hacía, su padre volvería a fastidiarlo. Marcó el número con una mueca, y no tuvo que esperar más de treinta segundos cuando se escuchó una voz desde la otra línea.

—_Daniel _—casi podía oír su sonrisa—_, qué agradable sorpresa. Imagino que me tienes noticias._

—No he visto el portal todavía —fue directo al grano—, sé que está dentro de la morada de las personas que lo crearon, pero no puedo entrar. Hay un escudo que impide mi entrada.

Hubo una larga pausa tras la información entregada. Dan consideró colgarle, pues no tenía nada más que decirle, aparte de que el portal podría pertenecerle a los Fenton.

—_¿Recuerdas el cofre que te di con los frascos? _—la voz de Vlad lo descolocó un poco.

—Sí.

—_Cuando lo abres, notarás una especie de batería debajo de la base. Alrededor, hay un artefacto para ti_ —Daniel lo escuchaba mientras seguía sus instrucciones. Sacó con mucho cuidado los artilugios y miró un artefacto metálico rodeando la batería ectoplásmica—. _¿Puedes verlo? _—Dan lo retiró y lo observó. Al unirlo, parecía una muñequera.

—Sí.

—_Puedes usarlo para anular tus poderes por 24 horas _—Daniel alzó las cejas ante esa noticia_—, eso no significa que alterará tu ADN. Sólo dormirá tus poderes por ese periodo, y tu cuerpo no reaccionará a las armas contra los fantasmas._

—¿Hiciste esto para casos como este?

—_No me subestimes, Daniel. Siempre estoy preparado para todo, pero te voy a pedir que lo utilices sólo una vez._

—¿Debo tenerlo puesto todo el día?

—_Es lo recomendable, si no, podrías desestabilizarte_ —la mera posibilidad le provocaba un escalofrío al joven Masters, así que pensó que la mejor opción era obedecer.

—Muy bien. Buscaré la oportunidad para acercarme.

—… _Hazlo._

Esta vez, fue Vladimir quien cortó la llamada primero. Dan frunció el ceño, sentía que algo se le escapaba de las manos. Su padre debía estar escondiéndole algo.

Miró el reloj, y vio que era pasado de medianoche. Quiso prepararse a irse a dormir, pero una presencia lo detuvo. Fastidiado, se hizo intangible para buscar al fantasma. Era un espectro que conocía muy bien. Había otros que parecían oficiales y que sus presencias rondaban por toda la ciudad, pero ahora, este parecía buscarlo solo a él. Cuando se hizo tangible nuevamente, el fantasma entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres, Skulker? Si vienes a cazarme, no estoy de humor para eso.

Skulker solía ser un enemigo de los Masters. Al inicio, quiso atrapar a Vlad por ser un híbrido, pero el caso de Daniel, al ser su condición más inusual, terminó por desviar su atención. Ya hartos, los Masters decidieron atraparlo y lo amenazaron con destruirlo de una vez por todas, pero Skulker prefirió hacer un trato con ellos y ser su canal para explorar la zona fantasma. Desde ese entonces, Vlad utilizaba a Skulker para que entrenara con su hijo.

—He venido a informarte algunas cosas, _chico fantasma_.

Era extraño. Desde que tenía catorce años, el fantasma lo llamaba así; casi era un apodo entre "socios", sin embargo, no era de una relación del todo amistosa.

—¿Te envió mi padre?

—… No. Hay cosas que prefiero que no sepa.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Últimamente, muchos fantasmas han venido a _Amity Park_, y Walker quiere saber esa razón. No parece convencido de las razones de los testigos que ha atrapado —se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Por qué eso es un problema?

—Porque se ha vuelto paranoico, y ha apresado muchos fantasmas últimamente —gruñó—. Así que mantén los ojos abiertos, en caso de que ponga sus ojos en ti. Sabes que no eres un caso normal.

Dan maldijo por lo bajo, pero asintió. Además de su padre, Skulker era el único que sabía de su condición, y nunca se lo mencionaba, a menos de que fuese por razones importantes, como esta. Detestaba la forma en que sentía que ese fantasma se preocupaba más por él que Vladimir. Era realmente una sensación desagradable.

—¿Seguirás por aquí?

—Tengo ciertos intereses en esta ciudad, así que, si ocurre algo, te lo diré.

Y así, el fantasma se largó tan rápido como había aparecido. Daniel entrecerró los ojos y soltó un profundo suspiro. Esperaba que esta ciudad no fuese un gran problema. No soportaría arruinar otro lugar. Ya fue mucho con Wisconsin.

* * *

Supo que algo había ocurrido desde que había entrado al gimnasio. Los alumnos se habían preparado previamente para empezar la clase. Al menos, se veían más motivados que antes, y habían aprendido las reglas. Bueno, Tucker se veía algo frustrado, se preguntó internamente si se debía a la interacción que había tenido con Jazz unos días atrás. Valerie estaba molesta, _era un hecho_. Y Sam no le quitaba los ojos de encima, sus ojos violetas lo juzgaban sin piedad.

—¿Por qué esas caras largas? —sonrió con cinismo. Todos los alumnos lo miraron—. Más vale que se las quiten en esta clase, de lo contrario no dejaré el descanso de los últimos veinte minutos.

Ellos parecieron palidecer ante la idea, así que se echaron a correr enseguida, para luego acelerar el paso cuando Daniel comenzó a correr a la par de ellos. Ya era una costumbre para ellos verlo adentrarse a la pista; lo hacía para asegurarse de que los chicos no conversaran ni desaceleraran en el camino. Esta intervención tendía a dar buenos resultados, pues la mayoría ya estaba cumpliendo el circuito que había establecido la primera clase, siendo que antes apenas la mitad lo lograba. Mientras corría a la par de la joven Gray, notaba los ojos de Manson taladrando su nuca, pero se negó a mirar atrás. No tenía idea del porqué la gótica lo estaba mirando de esa forma, pero no era su prioridad.

Tucker, por primera vez, había logrado completar la carrera a tiempo, y recibió una palmada en el hombro por parte de Masters. El moreno lo miró de reojo y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca. De alguna forma, se sentía inferior al lado de su tutor. Suspiró y miró a Sam acercarse a él.

—Mírate, al fin completando un circuito —la joven formó una sonrisa en sus labios—. A este paso, serás todo un semental.

—Demoraré siglos para cumplir eso —murmuró con molestia. La joven deshizo la curva en su rostro.

—Pensé que me dirías algo más… similar al Tucker que conozco. ¿Te sucede algo?

Foley se rascó la nuca, frustrado.

—Estuve pensando… y de verdad el tutor Masters tiene todo para conquistar a Jazz.

—Oh, no —gruñó, rodando de ojos—. Tucker…

—¡Míralo! —siseó entre dientes, acongojado mientras lo señalaba con el dedo—. ¡Es el sueño de toda chica! ¡Es alto, millonario y un súper modelo!

—… Wow, en quince segundos, te enamoraste de Daniel Masters…

—¡No soy gay! —le interrumpió—. Solo digo que cumple todos los estándares…

—Estándares estúpidos —rodó de ojos y estiró los brazos—. Mírame, mi familia es una de las más ricas del país, y soy diferente a todos los estándares —dijo con gran orgullo.

—No lo dudo… sólo digo que, tal vez, realmente es hora de que me comience a olvidar de Jazz.

Sam suspiró.

—No quería que te rindieras de esta forma, pero es lo mejor, Tuck. Además… dudo mucho que Jazz se fije en un tipo como él —murmuró lo último con desdén. Su amigo la miró, confundido.

—Pensé que te caía bien.

—Tiene un humor negro como el mío —se encogió de hombros—, pero no es suficiente para agradarme.

* * *

Jack se levantó de golpe al escuchar un grito escaleras arriba. Cuando entró a su habitación, vio a Maddie retorcerse en la cama mientras los aullidos entrañados salían de su garganta. Su esposo se acercó para agarrarla suavemente de ambas muñecas y presionó su frente con la suya, susurrándole palabras de aliento contra sus labios. El proceso duró un tiempo que ninguno de lso dos se molestó en tomar en cuenta. Después de unos minutos, los ojos morados de la mujer se abrieron y dejaron escapar tibias lágrimas.

—Jack…

—Estás bien, Maddie. Fue una pesadilla.

—Jack… era él, yo lo vi… él… él…

—Lo sé. Tranquila, te prometo que no volverá a hacerte daño.

Ella asintió y sollozó por un largo rato, tratando de darse cuenta que, definitivamente, esto era real y estaba a salvo, al lado de Jack. Había tanto que quería decirle, pero no era capaz de hacerlo. Su marido era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, y la simple idea de romperlo revelándole ciertos secretos… no, no lo soportaría.

Además…

—Jack, _ese_ fantasma… no ha vuelto a aparecer, ¿verdad?

El caza-fantasmas la miró con suma lástima. Siempre que tenía terrores nocturnos, hacía la misma pregunta.

—… No, cariño. Aún no sabemos nada de él.

Maddie negó con la cabeza, frustrada. Apretó los dientes.

—Lo voy a hacer pagar, ya lo verás… Prometo que lo voy a…

—Maddie —le interrumpió amablemente—, por favor, detente. Respira, y descansa. Te haré un té, y luego cenaremos con Jazz, ¿está bien? —La mujer seguía mirando hacia todos lados, como si pensara que había alguien más en la habitación. Jack la agarró suavemente del rostro entre sus manos, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Sí?

Ella no pudo resistirse a su dulce mirada, así que asintió.

—… Te amo mucho, Jack. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—No te di una buena impresión la primera vez que nos conocimos, y, aun así, te casaste conmigo —le bromeó—. Claro que lo sé. Yo también.

Maddie le sonrió y cerró los ojos cuando su esposo besó su frente. Lo vio salir de su habitación, y ella aprovechó de apartar las mantas para refrescarse un poco. Se abrazó las rodillas y enterró su rostro en ellas. Sentía que no merecía a un hombre como Jack Fenton.

* * *

El resto de la semana, fue un tanto incómodo para Daniel. Sentía que Samantha Manson y Tucker Foley lo tenían en la mira más de lo normal, especialmente cuando trataba de conversar con Jasmine. Siempre que se veía a solas con ella, trataba de decirle algo acerca de su familia, pero justo esos dos llegaban a intervenir. Comenzaba a ser molesto.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, sintió nuevamente un par de ojos asechándolo. Ya harto de tanto misterio, fingió dirigirse a su oficina, pasando al lado del trastero donde dejaban los útiles de aseo. Apenas se acercó, se giró abruptamente, y se encontró con la joven gótica mirándolo un poco sorprendida por su escabroso movimiento. La agarró rudamente de la muñeca y la arrastró hasta el pequeño cuarto. Cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria y apoyó su espalda en ella, dándole a entender que no saldrían de allí, a menos que él lo permitiera.

—Estoy cansado de esto, ¿a qué estás jugando con Foley, Manson? Llevan todos estos días siguiéndome, acosándome adonde sea que vaya.

Sam se encogió ante su mirada. Los ojos azules de Daniel Masters eran dignos de temer, se asomaba una fría y tétrica expresión en esos irises. Sin embargo, eso no flaquearía la voluntad de alguien como la gótica. Sus ojos violetas lo desafiaron de vuelta, irguiéndose con orgullo.

—Estoy asegurándome de que no haga más movimientos sospechosos en esta escuela —dijo finalmente.

Dan frunció el ceño. ¿En qué momento había…?

—Yo te vi —continuó ella—, esa noche, estabas relacionándote con un fantasma. Y no lo niegues, porque estuviste mucho tiempo hablando con él —lo acusó.

_Ah, demonios_.

El tutor respiró fuerte por la nariz, presintiendo una horrible jaqueca. Ahora todo tenía sentido; estos niños pensaban que estaba planeando algo malo con los espectros. Mas, no pudo evitar pensar que sus estudiantes eran realmente ingenuos. Los fantasmas no eran lo que ellos pensaban que eran realmente.

—Manson…

—Escúchame bien —le interrumpió y lo señaló con el dedo—. No me importa quién seas, o la relación que tengas con mi familia. No dejaré que causes más problemas a las personas. El que seas un niño rico, no te da el derecho a hacer lo que se te da la gana, o socializar con esos fantasmas para beneficiarte de ellos.

Sam soltó el aire contenido y esperó alguna reacción de su parte; una amenaza, una burla, desafío… lo que fuese, pero solo encontró un muro de completa indiferencia en el rostro de Daniel. Él se inclinó hacia ella hasta que sus ojos quedaran en el mismo nivel. La gótica retrocedió un poco, cohibida.

—¿Terminaste?

Sam tragó saliva, y quiso contestarle algo, mas un nudo se había formado en su garganta.

—Bien —se alzó nuevamente y abrió la puerta para irse, pero la miró de reojo una última vez—, deja de seguirme, o te meterás en problemas.

Tras desaparecer tras la puerta, Sam se quedó allí, parada. Lo había expuesto, le había dicho todo lo que quiso decirle desde que lo había descubierto hablando con el fantasma de aspecto metálico, pero no se sentía satisfecha.

Incluso, pensaba que había dado un paso hacia adelante, pero dos hacia atrás.

* * *

—Buenos días, señor Masters.

—Llámame Dan —dijo a modo de saludo al entrar a la oficina.

Jazz notó un aura extraña rodeándolo.

—… ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Creo que juntarme contigo ha sido una mala idea —la miró con cierta burla—, me has pegado la maldición del acoso por parte de estos estudiantes.

—¡Oh! —Jasmine se sonrojó, apenada—. Siento mucho que hayas pasado por eso…

—Da igual —negó con la cabeza—. Ya le dije que dejara de seguirme, o no tendría más opción que hablarlo con los maestros, o la directora.

—Ya veo… pero admiro mucho tu valor. Yo me demoré mucho para detener al señor Baxter —murmuró con cierta pena.

Dan entrecerró los ojos. Entendía porqué Tucker estaba enamorado de su media hermana; era dulce, genuina y siempre buscaba verle las cosas positivas a las personas o situaciones. Se preguntó si haber convivido con ella en su niñez pudo haber cambiado su destino de alguna forma.

—Umm, ¿puedo preguntar quién…?

—Manson.

Jazz abrió la boca, en shock.

—¡¿Sam?! ¡P-Pero…! ¡Sam nunca haría algo así!

Él se encogió de hombros, decidiendo omitir comentarios. La pelirroja se mordió el labio, incrédula de lo que acababa de oír. La gótica no asecharía así a un tutor, ¿verdad? Ella era una joven ejemplar… negó con la cabeza. Le preguntaría más tarde respecto a lo que había descubierto recién.

—Jasmine.

Ella pegó un respingo, sorprendida por el llamado. No estaba acostumbrada a que se dirigieran a ella por su nombre completo.

—¿Dime?

—¿Dijiste que tus padres son caza-fantasmas?

Daniel notó la incomodidad asomarse en sus ojos turquesas. Desvió la mirada y miró el suelo, incómoda.

—… Pues…

—En Wisconsin también hay fantasmas —le interrumpió lentamente. La tutora lo miró fijamente—. Es sólo curiosidad; oí que aquí hay más fantasmas que allá.

De alguna forma, saber que Amity Park no era el único lugar donde los espectros asechaban, era un gran alivio para la joven. Sentía que sus padres eran vistos como fenómenos cuando rondaban por las calles.

—Así que, asumo que deben tener armamento, e instrumentos en contra de los fantasmas.

—Sí —contestó con cierta timidez—. Siempre se han dedicado a eso, hace mucho tiempo.

Dan asintió, recordando que Vlad le había contado que había estudiado con su madre en la universidad.

—Ya veo. Cuando termine el año con estos mocosos, ¿crees que pueda conocer algo de los inventos de tus padres? Necesitaré algo de ayuda en Wisconsin —le sonrió con cierto cinismo.

Jazz logró suprimir su vergüenza y lo miró a los ojos. Había algo más en el interés de Daniel en los inventos de sus padres. Tal vez…

—No sólo estás interesado en eso, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa de Masters se congeló unos segundos.

—¿Planeas hacer algún negocio con mis padres?

El temor de ser descubierto se fue tan rápido como había venido. Soltó una risa.

—¿Es muy obvio?

Ella se rio.

—Un poco.

* * *

No fue necesario ver el vapor rojizo que escapó de su boca y nariz al presenciar un fantasma; pudo darse cuenta apenas sintió el frío asomarse por su esófago. Se dio cuenta enseguida dónde se encontraba el fantasma.

Es su departamento.

—Maldición —murmuró al transformarse, para luego hacerse intangible y volar hacia su piso. Apenas entró, dejó caer la mochila que traía y contempló al espectro—. ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?

Pegó un respingo ante su llegada tan abrupta y se volteó. Tenía el cabello plateado y atado y usaba unas gafas oscuras. Vestía de negro, pero una capucha blanca rodeaba sus hombros.

—¡Yo soy Technus 2.0! ¡El gran…!

Fue interrumpido abruptamente cuando Dan le lanzó un rayo de lleno en el estómago.

—¡Condenado niño! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir al gran Technus 2…?!

—Ya sé quién eres, y ya no me interesa saber por qué estás en mi casa —lo fulminó con la mirada—, quiero que te vayas.

—Lamento decírtelo, niño. Pero he sentido una gran energía proviniendo de este lugar. Me sorprende que tengas material tan valioso.

Él rodó de ojos, algo fastidiado, pero detuvo un poco sus movimientos al notar que Technus sostenía algo que era de suma importancia para él: el cofre que le había dado su padre. Supuso que el núcleo era lo que le había llamado la atención.

—Veo que eres tan patético que necesitas robar cosas ajenas para tener poder —espetó—. Será mejor que me devuelvas eso.

—¿Oh? ¿Hay algo de gran valor en esta cajita? —la zarandeó con un poco de fuerza. Él se tensó al oír los cristales removerse—. ¡Parece que sí!

Sus ojos rojos resplandecieron de ira.

—O los devuelves, o te haré pedazos.

—No estás en posición para exigir demandas, niño.

Daniel observó con sorpresa el aura que comenzaba a rodear al fantasma. Pronto, fue envuelto de aparatos eléctricos que había atraído con su poder, formando una defensa en su contra. Su cofre había desaparecido de vista.

—¿Ahora qué harás? Si me atacas, le darás a tu preciada caja. ¡Ja! ¡Nadie se burla del gran Technus 2.0! ¡Ahora, sal de mi vista!

No pudo defenderse del rayo que atravesó su pecho, siendo lanzado fuera de su departamento, hasta estrellarse con el edificio que se encontraba en frente. Se incorporó y observó de lejos los movimientos del espectro. Se movía como cualquier fantasma, pero su poder debía variar de acuerdo a la energía tecnológica que fuese encontrando. Tensó la mandíbula cuando continuó atrayendo más aparatos a él, deformando el escudo, hasta volverse él mismo un enorme robot.

—¡Sí! ¡Al fin, este es el poder que necesitaba! ¡Tu caja es impresionante!

—Es el núcleo del cofre lo que buscas —le dijo al volar hasta acercarse a él—. Quédate con él, y me devuelves lo que me pertenece.

El fantasma entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Cómo no sé que me estás engañando?

—No me interesa lo que hagas en esta ciudad. Sólo quiero mis cosas.

—Has insultado mi nombre y mi gran poder —sus brazos robóticos se levantaron, exagerando sus palabras—. ¡No perdonaré algo tan humillante como eso! ¡Sufrirás las consecuencias de haberte enfrentado al gran… AGH! —soltó cuando fue atacado en su brazo derecho, el cual se destruyó automáticamente—. ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

—¡Me estoy cansando de esto! —le rugió, iracundo—. ¡Devuélvelo o te destrozaré con mis propias manos!

Technus retrocedió un poco, atemorizado. Había oído de Skulker de cierto espécimen que había llegado a _Amity Park_, y que la mejor opción era evitarlo a toda costa. No se había tomado muy en serio el comentario del cazador, pensando que se trataba de una broma. Pero ese chiquillo era fuerte sin necesidad de recolectar energía como él.

—¡Oye, robot! ¡Regrésame mi _PDA_, mi _iPad_ y el resto de mis cosas!

Ambos bajaron la mirada cuando se encontraron a un joven moreno mirando mal a Technus. Estaba siendo acompañado por una chica de ropas negras.

_Debía ser una broma_.

Dan no tenía las ganas, ni mucho menos la paciencia, de lidiar con esos dos. Samantha Manson y Tucker Foley llevaban un buen rato evaluando su estoicismo.

Sam había estado en la casa de Tucker, cuando repentinamente los _tesoros_ de Tucker habían desaparecido en sus propias narices. El moreno le había contado a su amiga que había un fantasma que lo asechaba en las noches para darle sus aparatos, pero nunca había llegado a esto. Armándose de un valor que nunca había tenido, Tucker marchó a recuperar sus preciadas pertenencias. Sam lo había seguido para asegurarse de que no se hiciera daño, y miró la situación.

Era enorme. Casi tenía el tamaño de un edifico de largo, y usaba un montón de televisores para formar una pantalla que representarse su rostro. Se veía un poco intimidante, pero, honestamente, la mirada del otro fantasma era más terrorífica que la del gigante.

Había visto pasar fantasmas algunas veces, pero nunca había visto a este. Su apariencia se veía bastante humana; era alto y fornido, usando un traje y guantes negros, con ciertos diseños plateados y unas botas del mismo color. Sus facciones masculinas eran opacadas por el aspecto lúgubre de su rostro, un color tan pálido y muerto que casi podía sentir un escalofrío. Su cabello era peculiar, parecía una llamarada de fuego blanco, moviéndose armoniosamente de acuerdo al viento, junto a una sutil coleta baja. Detuvo su inspección en sus ojos bermellones. La miraban directamente, retándola a una condena lenta y dolorosa.

Sam sintió un _déjà vu_.

Fuese lo que estuviese pasando entre esos dos fantasmas, no era una situación amistosa.

—¡Oh, el niño de los tesoros! ¡Gracias por tu colaboración al gran Technus!

—¡No te he dado nada! ¡Dame mis cosas! —le gritó con molestia Tucker.

Dan, notando la distracción de Technus, miró detenidamente su forma. Los objetos más ligeros se encontraban en el exterior, los pesados, en el centro… tal vez, protegiendo el núcleo del cofre.

—¡Ahora verás, pagarás por las malas! —Tucker sacó un arma similar a una de fuego, pero parecía de metal. La cargó y apuntó.

El golpe fue dirigido a una de sus piernas, por suerte. Technus perdió el equilibrio y se arrodilló en el suelo. Miró con rabia a ambos jóvenes y, con su única mano, los agarró a ambos.

—¡AAH! ¡Sam! ¿Qué hacemos?

—¡Fue tu idea meterte, genio! —le gritó de vuelta Sam.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Quería saber cómo eran las armas Fenton!

Dan, alejado de la situación, había logrado oír ese pequeño dato.

_Pertenecía a los Fenton_.

—¡Desaparezcan de mi vista! —rugió Technus, pero soltó un alarido cuando Tucker disparó nuevamente en el centro—. ¡Tomen esto! —exclamó tras lanzar finalmente a ambos lejos de él.

Los jóvenes soltaron un grito, sabiendo que no lograrían salvarse de la caída. Masters se quedó congelado viendo la escena.

—¡Sam, quiero que sepas… que fui yo quien mató a tu planta carnívora!

—¡¿Tú mataste a Dimhilo?!

No sabía qué hacer. Veía a esos chiquillos a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo, y sabía que, juzgando la altura, no sobrevivirían, aunque quisieran. No había forma de que se salvaran.

A menos que…

_A mí no me importa nadie_

_No creo que logre forjar algún lazo con otro ser humano_

_Con los fantasmas, tal vez…_

_Pero…_

El control de Technus se fue perdiendo, y todos los aparatos se fueros desquebrajando de su cuerpo.

—¡No! ¡No, estuve a punto de lograrlo!

Sam cerró los ojos, su corazón retumbaba en sus oídos, el miedo envolviéndola y, probablemente, quitándole la vida. Había sido mala idea darle la razón a Tucker, y aun así…

De un momento a otro, tanto el moreno como la gótica soltaron una exclamación cuando un par de brazos rodearon sus cuerpos, frenando instantáneamente la caída. La primera en reaccionar fue Sam, quien había alzado la cabeza, encontrándose nuevamente con esos aterradores ojos color sangre. El espectro la había mirado directamente de vuelta, y Sam no podía apartarse de su mirada. Sin embargo, él sí. Y le fue más sencillo cuando escuchó un sonido que temió oír esta noche.

El cofre de Masters cayó abruptamente al suelo, destruyéndose en el proceso, junto con los contenidos del interior.

Dan se giró abruptamente, y miró con cierto horror cómo el contenido de los frascos se esparcía por el suelo.

Oh, no.

* * *

_Death, death, death, death_~

* * *

**Y ese es el tercer capítulo, queridos lectores. Disculpen la demora. Estaba terminando este semestre.**

**Dan decidió salvar las vidas de unos estudiantes con los que ni siquiera tiene una relación fija, y lo pagó muy caro. ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora?**

**Sé que este **_**fandom**_** anda medio moribundo porque ya casi ni es visto (lástima, es un buen **_**cartoon**_**), pero agradezco a quienes siguen leyendo, siguen escribiendo, y obviamente, a los que me leen también.**

**Contestemos los **_**reviews**_**:**

_Arella96:_** Esperemos que a Tucker se le ilumine el camino. Valerie tendrá relevancia en los próximos capítulos. Dan supo un poco más de ella por Jazz, pero aún debe atar algunos cables. Gracias por tu comentario, nos leemos el próximo capítulo.**

_FairSoldier:_** ¡Gracias! Agradezco que se siga uniendo gente en este proyecto. Espero volver a leerte el próximo capítulo.**

**Bueno, eso es todo.**

**Nos leemos.**

_**Rossana's Mind**_

_**Reviews**_**?**


	4. Los Fenton

**Buenas, lectores. Y bienvenidos a otro capítulo de **_**Beyond DNA**_**.**

**Recapitulando un poco, Dan fue descubierto por Sam hablando con Skulker, por lo que ella y Tucker creen que tiene malas intenciones. Esos dos comenzaron a ser un dolor de cabeza para Masters, pero no tiene muy claro porque decidió salvarlos por encima de los contenidos más preciados del cofre que le había enviado su padre.**

**Pasemos a los términos legales:**

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Danny Phantom**_** no me pertenece, sino a Butch Hartman.**

* * *

Capítulo 4:

_Los Fenton_

* * *

_Como estaban cerca del suelo, no tuvo ningún tacto para soltar a ambos adolescentes. Ellos soltaron un gemido de dolor ante el trato tan vil. Dan entrecerró los ojos, viendo que Technus trataba de escapar. Generó una esfera de energía, cargándola con toda la ira contenida que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, y se la lanzó de golpe. El espectro fue atacado directamente y casi cayó al suelo, de no ser porque Daniel había volado hacia él, agarrándolo del cuello._

—_¡Escúchame bien! —le rugió con desprecio—. ¡No volverás a tocar mis cosas, ni mucho menos a meterte en mi camino! Si lo haces, ¡me encargaré no dejar rastros de ti!_

_Technus contempló con horror los ojos rubíes que lo taladraban, y asintió frenéticamente. Daniel lo soltó, y este salió volando a toda velocidad._

_Al escuchar movimiento a sus espaldas, se giró abruptamente al ver a esos niños que tantos problemas le habían estado ocasionando estos días. Tucker retrocedió y Sam había posado una mano en su hombro._

—_Lárguense._

—_P-Pero…—empezó tartamudeando Tucker._

—_¡Largo de aquí! ¡LARGO! __**¡FUERA!**__ —los amenazó con lanzarles un rayo, cosa que funcionó, pues el moreno soltó un chillido y se fue agarrando a la gótica del brazo._

_Dan se aseguró de que se hayan ido lo suficiente para finalmente caer sentado en el suelo. Revolvió su cabello de fuego con pesadez, y miró los cristales destrozados._

—_Maldición._

* * *

—Umm… soy yo, o el señor Masters se ve un poco… ¿molesto? —susurró Paulina a su amiga Star.

—Ahora que lo dices, sí… tienes razón.

—Mm, ¡pero eso lo hace más atractivo! —estalló en risitas junto a la rubia.

Si había algo que Sam debía darles la razón a esas dos idiotas, era eso: Daniel Masters estaba siendo rodeado por una furia helada. No reaccionaba de forma explosiva, pero algo del cinismo y la malicia se habían acentuado hoy en su carácter. Llevaba una cruel sonrisa en sus labios mientras veía a los alumnos correr. Hoy no se había dedicado a correr con ellos, extrañando todavía más a los alumnos.

—Vamos, Foley —alzó la voz Daniel. El moreno apenas podía—. Pudiste cumplir el circuito la última vez.

—L-Lo siento… es que anoche… —jadeó.

—Sus actividades fuera de mi clase no son mi problema —le interrumpió sin dejar de sonreír—, solo haga lo que ordeno.

El moreno gimoteó y trató de acelerar el paso, casi fallando.

—Veo que hay muchos holgazanes hoy —finalmente se colocó de pie—. Bien, hagamos esto. Si no terminan el circuito en treinta segundos, todos tendrán una penitencia.

Todos parecieron aterrarse con la idea, así que aceleraron como si no hubiese un mañana, excepto Valerie, quien había terminado el circuito justo cuando Dan había terminado de hablar. Pronto, Dash había terminado también, y la próxima era Sam.

Pero Daniel no estaba de humor para dejarle pasar la estupidez de anoche.

Sin que nadie lo notara, se duplicó y su segunda parte se hizo intangible para meterse debajo del suelo. Al acercarse a la gótica, sacó su mano para agarrarla fuertemente del tobillo.

—¡Ah! —soltó al tropezar de bruces al suelo, causando que el resto de la clase se riera de ella.

… Y los treinta segundos se habían acabado.

Sam maldijo al idiota que la había hecho tropezar. Volteó su rostro para protestar, pero se sorprendió de ver que no había nadie más cerca de ella. Miró su pie, segura de que algo había tocado su tobillo.

Dan contemplaba la escena, aguantándose una desalmada carcajada.

—Veo que la señorita Gray y el señor Baxter son los únicos capaces de seguir con mi clase. ¿Debería reprobarlos al ser incapaces de cumplir algo tan simple? —caminó alrededor del resto de los estudiantes, quienes parecían bastante cansados y algo asustados—. ¿Lo imaginan? No poder salir sólo por reprobar esta clase… no debe ser agradable —finalmente, se tornó serio—. Deben tener una condición decente para enfrentarse a la sociedad, por eso deben acostumbrarse a esta rutina. Y como no están listos todavía, tendrán que pagar. Tres series de veinte sentadillas, flexiones, abdominales y saltos. Gray, Baxter, ustedes pueden descansar mientras se termina el castigo.

El rubio infló su pecho, orgulloso de sí mismo. Valerie se encogió de hombros, desinteresada.

Tucker se acercó sutilmente a Sam.

—¿Soy yo, o se ha ensañado con nosotros?

—¿Tú qué crees…?

—Duplicaré el castigo si siguen hablando ustedes dos —la voz imponente de Masters los interrumpió, casi fulminándolos con la mirada, mas, usando una sonrisa que no les llegaba a sus ojos azules.

Sam volvió a mirar mal al moreno, quien sonrío con nerviosismo y asintió. Mientras Dan se paseaba por los alumnos que debían cumplir su condena, no pudo evitar recordar los problemas de anoche.

* * *

_Los objetos habían quedado tirados en la calle, no le pudo importar menos. Pero se encargó de recoger lo que era suyo, y se dirigió a su departamento. Se transformó en humano y tomó el teléfono rápidamente. Esperaba que contestase lo antes posible, de lo contrario, sería la cereza del pastel por un día tan asqueroso._

—_Daniel, ¿tienes noticias…? —fue lo primero que escuchó de Vlad, pero Dan lo interrumpió._

—_Los estabilizadores fueron destruidos —dijo rápidamente—. Un fantasma vino a mi casa y los rompió._

_Quería ocultar el hecho de haberse compadecido por dos jóvenes que ni siquiera les importaba. Si su padre se enteraba, estaría en serios problemas. Le había enseñado a no mostrar piedad por nada ni por nadie, así que lo mejor era callar._

_Vlad se quedó sin contestar un largo rato._

—_Daniel… sabes que los estabilizadores se tardan en hacer…_

—_¡Lo sé! —le cortó nuevamente con cierta frustración—. ¡Pero ya se rompieron! ¡¿Qué demonios quieres que le haga?!_

—_Cálmate —ordenó con tanta serenidad que el tutor quiso gritarle nuevamente—. Trataré de tenerlos listos lo antes posible. Te llegarán con Skulker, ¿te parece?_

—… _Que sea pronto._

—_Daniel, no dejaré que nada malo te pase._

_Soltando otra maldición, colgó. Se revolvió el cabello, sintiendo una sensación familiar brotar en sus venas. Miró el departamento, estaba hecho un desastre gracias a Technus, pero también era culpa de los idiotas encargados del condenado edificio. Sabían que había fantasmas en la ciudad, ¿por qué no solicitaban medios de seguridad contra ellos?_

_Los haría pedacitos._

* * *

—¡Muévanse!

Tucker chilló y trató de continuar con las flexiones, pero estaba demasiado cansado. Sam presionó los labios, notando que, definitivamente, el tutor se estaba ensañando con ellos. Cuando había terminado, Masters le había dicho que no la había visto hacer abdominales, así que tendría que hacerlos de nuevo. Y como no era muy querida por la clase, nadie se animó a desmentir este hecho. Al menos, ya había terminado.

El resto de la clase siguió siendo atormentadora para Sam y Tucker; cuando hacían algo, bien o mal, Daniel los recriminaba y los penalizaba. Cuando terminó, incluso Sam sentía que ya no podía sostenerse a sí misma.

—… Si no fuese porque estoy enamorado de Jazz, me hubiese arrepentido de ir en contra de él —sollozó Tucker tras encontrarse con su amiga después de haberse duchado. Sam sacudía el cabello húmedo con un gesto torcido.

—Ni siquiera le hemos dicho a Jazz lo que descubrí de ese sujeto, no entiendo porqué nos está tratando de esa forma.

—Tal vez, piensa que ya lo hicimos —sugirió el moreno.

—Pero él es… inteligente. Dudo que saque conclusiones así no más.

Tucker la miró mal.

—¿Y me regañas a mí el que me guste Jazz?

La gótica le devolvió la expresión con más fuerza.

—¿Qué estás insinuando, Foley?

—¡Ya me oíste! Quizá no te gusta como a mí me gusta Jazz, pero te atrae, ¿o me lo vas a negar? —la señaló con el dedo.

Sam sintió el calor llegar a sus mejillas, y se cruzó de brazos.

—Es atractivo. Cualquiera con ojos puede verlo —Tucker suspiró.

—En fin. Incluso si es "inteligente" o no, como tú dices, es mejor que le digamos a Jazz, y ella misma se aleje de él.

—¿Decirme qué?

Tucker se giró abruptamente al encontrar a la pelirroja mirándolos con genuina curiosidad. Se rio nerviosamente mientras Sam negaba con la cabeza. Lo mejor era ir directo al grano.

—¿Podemos hablar a solas, Jazz?

—… Claro. Estaré sola por un rato en la oficina.

Ellos la siguieron sin chistar y se fijaron en que nadie los estuviese mirando. Al tener los pasillos libres, entraron.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Jazz, ¿cuál es tu relación con el tutor Masters?

La joven Fenton se extrañó por la pregunta. Consideró en su respuesta, y pensó que Daniel era una persona muy conservada, y que no le gustaba hablar de ciertas cosas. De alguna forma, le recordaba mucho a su madre, y eso la conmovía profundamente. Se llevaban ¿bien?, pero no lo suficiente para ser amigos. Dan no lo permitía, dejando una pared invisible entre ellos que no le permitía pasar.

—Es amable.

—¿No has notado algo raro en él?

—No realmente. Es muy reservado para sus cosas, nada más. Chicos, me estoy preocupando. ¿Qué ocurre?

Sam supo que era su turno de hablar.

—Pues… hace unos días, lo descubrí… dialogando con un fantasma. Tus padres habían dicho que los fantasmas eran seres insensibles que no se dedicaban a conversar con los humanos. Tenía dudas al respecto de eso, pero… me dio un mal presentimiento.

La pelirroja agrandó sus ojos color turquesa ante la nueva información. Había dudado un poco de la información de sus padres, pues ellos hablaban por medio de la rabia; había algo que les provocaba cierto rencor en relación a los fantasmas, y Maddie era quien más se encargaba de calcar que eran seres fríos y dispuestos a cometer cosas viles.

—… ¿Por eso lo han estado acosando?

Sam abrió la boca, indignada.

—¡¿Acosando?! ¡Claro que no!

Jazz alzó una ceja.

—¿Entonces no lo has estado siguiendo estos días?

—Bueno, sí… pero…

—Sam, eso puede ser muy mal visto a ojos de otras personas. Entiendo que estén preocupados por mí, pero el señor Masters no me ha hecho ningún daño, ni muestra signos de hacer algo malo. Por lo tanto, es mejor que no sigan espiándolo, después de todo, es hijo de Vladimir Masters, y una sola llamada de su padre podría condenar a toda la escuela —Sam miró el suelo, enojada por las acciones egoístas de la gente millonaria—. Trataré de llevar esto por mi cuenta, ¿está bien? Si pasa algo, les diré enseguida. Ahora, váyanse. Necesito que se vayan, o el señor Masters podría enterarse a qué vinieron.

La gótica se fue sin decir nada. Tucker hizo una mueca, pero le dirigió una última mirada a Jazz.

—Ten cuidado.

Y dicho esto, se fue también.

La pelirroja suspiró, triste de la reacción de sus estudiantes. Pero era cierto, había cosas más importantes que seguir los pasos turbios de un tutor que solo estaría el resto del año para que terminaran la preparatoria bien. Se acercó al hervidor para prepararse un café, y esperó la llegada de su compañero de oficina. Tras unos veinte minutos, se giró al oír la puerta abrirse.

Enseguida, notó el mal humor de su compañero.

—¿Todo en orden?

—Claro.

—… ¿Seguro?

Daniel se giró a verla con cierto fastidio, y Jazz se encogió un poco. Eso provocó que la mirada de Masters se suavizara.

—… Necesito un café.

—Está bien. Espero que eso te haga sentir mejor.

Él se sentó sin decir nada, evaluando las fichas de sus alumnos. A pesar de haber torturado a Sam y a Tucker, habían cumplido, así que no afectó en la calificación final de ninguno. No sería tan bastardo como para arruinarles el año.

—Ten —una taza humeante fue puesta en frente de los papeles.

—Gracias.

—Por nada —Jazz le sonrió y se sentó en frente de él—. ¿Quieres hablar?

—No realmente.

—Oh… está bien. Pero, ¿puedo preguntarte algo y luego dejarte en paz?

Dan tomó un largo sorbo de café sin endulzarlo, dispuesto a digerir lo que fuese que le preguntase su "media hermana".

—¿Qué?

—Umm… no te juzgaré por eso, pero me gustaría saber la razón de… por qué te relacionas con los fantasmas.

_Samantha Manson_.

No solo por culpa de ella se habían roto sus estabilizadores, sino que también le había ido con el cuento a Jasmine. Soltó un gruñido de molestia y se cruzó de brazos, mirándola directamente.

—Si quieres, puedes decirles a esos dos también la razón. Así, dejarán de arruinarme los días.

—Uh, lo siento…

—Da igual —le cortó las disculpas, no era su culpa de todos modos—. Ese fantasma lo conozco, es todo. Te dije que en Wisconsin también hay fantasmas, pero no todos son molestos. En fin, se sorprendió de verme aquí, y hablamos. Fin.

Jazz parpadeó.

—… ¿Puedes hablar con ellos?

—Claro que puedo. Son espíritus que solían ser seres humanos —protestó como si fuese lo más obvio.

—Oh…

La forma en que se había movido incómodamente en su asiento había causado cierta curiosidad en Dan, pero prefirió no seguir indagando en algo que no era su asunto.

—No es molesto, pero me di cuenta que hay más fantasmas aquí que en mi casa. Supongo que necesitaré ayuda deshacerme de quienes me fastidien.

Jasmine sonrió un poco.

—Puedes pedirles ayuda a mis padres.

Dan se paralizó ante la propuesta.

—… ¿Cómo?

—Umm, recuerda que mis padres son caza-fantasmas —se sonrojó un poco, aún avergonzada de hablar el tema tan libremente con alguien—, y pensé… que podrías utilizar algo de su armamento. Tuvieron problemas con las armas al principio, pero ahora hacen las mejores. Y… agradecería que les compraras algo, pues… estamos algo…

Daniel soltó una ligera carcajada, y Jazz se sorprendió de verle sonreírle con más honestidad.

—Te lo dije, ¿no? Estoy interesado en negociar con ustedes. No tienes que rogarme. Cuando puedan tus padres, me dices.

Ella formó una gran sonrisa.

—Claro, aunque creo que no tendrán problema que sea hoy.

—No es mala idea.

—¿Te molesta si los llamo?

—Adelante.

Jazz saltó de su asiento más feliz que un niño en Navidad. Dan la miró, y sintió una punzada de nervios en el estómago. Podría ser hoy…

Hoy, podría conocer a su madre.

—¿Papá? ¡Tengo grandes noticias!

… Y al hombre que se la había llevado del lado de Vlad.

—¿Recuerdas al segundo tutor con el que comparto oficina? ¡Está interesado en comprarles armamento para fantasmas!

¿Estaba listo para enfrentarlos?

Tal vez.

—¡Lo sé! Si quieren, puedo llevarlo a casa a cenar…

¿Estaba dispuesto a decirles la verdad de quién era realmente…?

Ni en un millón de años.

—¡Woah! Tranquilo… sé que estás muy emocionado, pero no es nece…

Preferiría morir a que supieran la verdad de su horrorosa existencia.

Lo mejor era…

—Oh, me colgó —dijo Jazz al girarse con cierta pena.

—Me di cuenta.

Lo mejor era que se llevara todos esos secretos a la tumba.

* * *

—¡Maddie!

Se quitó los googles rojos que utilizaba para sus experimentos y miró a su marido que baja animadamente las escaleras. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía tan feliz. Sus ojos morados apreciaron esa imagen.

—¿Qué ocurre, Jack?

—¡Tenemos un cliente! ¡Al fin!

—¿Oh? —alzó una ceja. Se incorporó lentamente—. ¿Y de quién se trata? ¿Seguro que no es alguna broma?

—¡No! Se trata del compañero de Jazz, el segundo tutor. ¡Jazz le sugirió comprarnos armamento!

—¿_Jazz_ nos recomendó? —era un tanto extraño de creer, pero era mejor que quedarse allí sin hacer nada.

—¡Anda! ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vayamos por Jazz cuando termine su turno y podemos invitar a este chiquillo a cenar!

Maddie no pudo evitar contagiarse del ánimo de su esposo, así que le sonrió y asintió.

* * *

Después de un largo día torturando a sus estudiantes, el humor de Daniel Masters se apagó. Hacía mucho que había terminado su turno, pero Jazz le había pedido quedarse una hora más para que se fueran juntos a su casa. Siendo la persona preparada que era gracias a Vlad, Dan sacó el artefacto parecido a una muñequera y lo observó. Había sido lo único que se había salvado de la caída del cofre. Sin más, se lo colocó y lo ajustó a piel. La reacción fue automática. Una fuerte descarga atacó su cuerpo, y él tuvo que tragarse el aullido de dolor que quiso soltar. Todas las sensaciones temblorosas que recorrían sus venas se habían detenido abruptamente con el ataque repentino a su sistema. Tuvo que retroceder unos pasos y dejarse caer sentado en la banca del gimnasio. Soltó un tembloroso suspiro y se quedó allí, procesando el dolor. Ya no tenía energías de nada.

No era ajeno al dolor.

Vladimir le había enseñado a tolerarlo lo mayor posible en su entrenamiento, así que eso no lo mataría.

… Por ahora.

Ahora, solo tenía que esperar si había dado resultado el hecho de haber dormido sus poderes.

Sam se había retirado del salón para ir al baño. Sentía pesados los músculos de sus brazos, piernas y abdomen. No era de esperarse, hoy sí que la habían estrujado. Trató de restarle importancia al asunto, pero, tal y como Tucker decía, no podía quitarse de la cabeza al tutor de gimnasia. Y, para su sorpresa, lo vio sentado en el gimnasio al estar a punto de llegar a su destino. Se detuvo con pasos tentativos y lo observó de lejos.

En la mañana, lo había visto altivo y maquiavélico, casi regocijándose de la miseria de otros. No obstante, la persona que estaba mirando en esos momentos parecía ser otra. Se veía exhausto, respirando irregularmente, como si se estuviese aguantando de un gran dolor. Se apoyó del marco de la puerta para esconderse lo mayor posible, esperando que, si seguía sintiéndose mal, podría ayudarlo sin parecer haberlo espiado. Mas, para su sorpresa, lo vio tomar una gran bocanada de aire y soltarla abruptamente. Sus ojos azules brillaron de determinación, como si estuviese dispuesto a vencer el malestar que sentía. Se colocó se pie y se dirigió a la salida, o sea, al lugar donde estaba ella.

Daniel Masters era alto, así que, de largas zancadas, logró llegar a la salida, dejando sorprendida a Sam, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de retroceder unos pasos y no ser aplastada por su imponente presencia. Él alcanzó verla cuando ella tropezó al moverse sin mirar donde pisaba. Instintivamente, alzó su mano para prevenir su caída, y tomó su mano. La gótica logró estabilizar su postura y alzó la mirada. Dan la miraba sorprendido de verla aquí, después, entrecerró los ojos, congelando su expresión.

—¿Asumo que no es coincidencia que hayamos tropezado?

Sam siguió mirándolo profundamente, y Dan no pudo evitar tragar saliva. Ella no había negado sus acciones.

—Usted, parecía sentir mucho dolor unos segundos atrás.

Ella notó que seguían tomados de la mano cuando lo sintió tensarse contra su tacto. Parecía algo alarmado de que le haya dicho lo que vio, pero siguió sin soltarla. Sin quitar sus ojos violetas de sus facciones, también se centró en la conexión de sus manos. Se sentía pequeña a su lado, su mano casi envolvía por completo la pequeña de ella. Su piel no estaba del todo helada; despedía una suave calidez que no lograba entibiar por completo su mano. Era casi perfecto, honestamente.

Dan soltó su mano rápidamente, pero no con brusquedad.

_Era una persona muy extraña_, pensó Sam.

No le negaba nada; en ningún momento le mentía ni inventaba estupideces para zafarse de sus ojos, al contrario, admitía lo que hacía, pero no iba más allá con las explicaciones. En este caso, no había negado lo que había visto.

Él no supo qué más decirle a la muchacha, así que pasó a su lado y siguió su camino. Sintió nuevamente sus ojos violetas taladrando su cráneo, pero la sensación no era pesada. Ya no.

Continuó su camino, y se aseguró de tener todo en orden. Las fichas y calificaciones estaban aseguradas bajo llave, Jasmine terminaría pronto su turno, y estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, aunque su faceta no lo demostrara.

Era demasiado pronto.

La campana sonó, y él se detuvo en la salida, esperando a su media hermana a que saliera pronto. Cuando salieron Foley y Manson, fingió mirar la pantalla de su teléfono para evitar hacer contacto visual innecesario. Sabía que lo estaban mirando, pero él siguió "sumido" en su celular.

—¡Dan!

Se sorprendió un poco de que Jazz al fin lo llamara como se lo había pedido, pero no le molestó en absoluto. La vio correr hacia él con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Esperaste mucho?

—¿Además de una hora donde no me correspondía trabajar? Para nada —bromeó. Ella se rio, nerviosa.

—Lo siento por eso…

—Deja de disculparte —rodó de ojos—. En fin, ¿dónde están tus…?

—¡_Jazzie-pants_! —una alegre voz interrumpió la monótona del joven Masters.

A la entrada, vieron una camioneta muy extraña, bastante avanzada en tecnología, y mal estacionada. De ella, había saltado y corriendo un enorme hombre con una gran sonrisa. Era ancho y muy alto (Dan pensó que deberían medir casi los mismo), una mandíbula poderosa, pero parecía verse bien en la gran sonrisa de dientes brillantes. Si bien lo había visto en fotografías, Masters nunca había visto tanta vida en los ojos de las personas. Esos ojos azules nocturnos parecían brillar.

—¿Qué tal está mi princesa? —al llegar, había estrujado a la pelirroja en sus brazos, causando un chillido de sorpresa por parte de ella. Al separarse, notó la presencia de Dan—. ¡Oh! ¿Eres tú el que nos comprara equipamiento?

—Así es…

—¡Genial! ¡Jack Fenton! ¡Es un placer conocerte!

Dan iba a contestar de vuelta, pero una segunda voz le ganó nuevamente.

—Jack, tranquilo. Podrías asustarlo.

Era una voz femenina, madura, pero suave, de alguna forma.

Sabía quién era, y cómo era gracias a la foto. Sin embargo, esto era diferente, muy diferente.

_Incluso si se lo negase, ¿sabría quién soy?_... se lo preguntaba una y otra vez.

¿Lo haría?

¿Lo reconocería?

Jack se apartó para que Maddie tuviese una mejor vista de la persona que negociaría con ellos, pero ella detuvo abruptamente sus pasos al ver al joven que estaba parado a unos metros de ella.

Dan y Madeline olvidaron cómo respirar.

La caza-fantasmas miraba a un apuesto joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules. Era tan alto como su marido, pero él era más delgado y fornido. No había mucho que decir, no obstante, esos ojos… ese _azul_, había remecido algo en su interior. Sin temor, él le devolvía la mirada directamente, inspeccionando su rostro con cuidado, casi de forma profesional. Era un azul frío, pero… pero…

El tutor podía apreciar el desconcierto en los ojos de su madre. A diferencia de él, ella parecía un libro abierto. Sus ojos morados bien abiertos, y los labios separados levemente. Se había cortado el cabello, y lo tenía liso. Dan debía admitir que era una hermosa mujer, y no dudaba del porqué su padre la amaba tanto. Aunque, notó con cierta curiosidad, su postura era extraña; casi a la defensiva, debía agregar. ¿Sería por la mala experiencia que había vivido al lado de Vlad? ¿Ya lo había descubierto?

—¿Maddie? ¿Estás bien, cielo?

Ella parpadeó, y miró a Jack, después a Jazz, quien había notado la extraña interacción.

—… Sí, estoy bien. Recuerda que no he dormido bien —sonrió, y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos mientras extendía su mano—. Un gusto, ¿señor…?

Daniel tragó saliva antes de hablar.

—Masters — la sonrisa forzada de Madeline se congeló, y Jack abrió la boca, en shock—. Daniel Masters.

La mano de la mujer fue bajando hasta caer a su lado.

_Masters._

_Masters._

_Masters._

—¿Masters? —repitió Jack—. Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que tú eres…?

Una cordial, pero helada sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Soy el hijo de Vladimir Masters. Así es.

* * *

_Death surrounds me singing to me softly_~

* * *

**Y bueno, así concluye este capítulo.**

**Daniel, después de tanto tiempo, vuelve a estar en frente de su madre, y quizás logre ingresar a la morada Fenton para averiguar dónde se encuentra el portal. ¿Qué ocurrirá? Lo sabrán en el próximo episodio, y en los próximos.**

**Contestemos los **_**reviews**_**:**

_ShadowDragon357_: **Thanks a lot for your support. I'm happy as well that I can read your reviews, I'm genuinely surprised that I got your review in English for the first time, but it was a very awesome surprise. So, I hope I can read you in the next episode! Thanks again and read ya later.**

_ShirayGaunt_: **Gracias por tu apoyo. La verdad es que las verdades se irán descubriendo de forma gradual, y a veces, de forma abrupta, para darle un buen toque a la historia. Nos leemos en el próximo episodio y gracias por leer.**

**Bueno, eso es todo.**

**Nos leemos.**

_**Rossana's Mind**_

_**Reviews**_**?**


	5. Distancias

**Hola, lectores. Y bienvenidos sean a otro episodio de **_**Beyond DNA**_**.**

**En el capítulo anterior, Dan finalmente conoció a su madre, y al hombre que la apartó del lado de su padre. ¿Cómo será la situación de Masters ahora en adelante?**

**En fin, vayamos a lo formal, para luego empezar el episodio.**

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Danny Phantom**_** no me pertenece, sino a Butch Hartman.**

* * *

Capítulo 5:

_Distancias_

* * *

Mientras Maddie y Jazz se encargaban de lavar y secar los platos, Jack limpiaba la mesa con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Qué buen negocio! ¡Y es hijo de Vladdie! ¿Quién lo hubiese imaginado? Nunca mencionó que hubiera fantasmas en Wisconsin…. Aunque pensándolo bien —detuvo sus acciones unos segundos—, lleva años sin contactarse con nosotros —después, sonrió—. ¡Bueno, debe estar bien, sobre todo ahora que tiene una familia!

El mayor de los Fenton salió de la cocina con una gran sonrisa, causando que el silencio nuevamente reinara en el espacio rodeado entre madre e hija. Jazz miraba de reojo a su madre, quien parecía una muñeca al moverse de forma casi mecánica. Desde el encuentro con Daniel, Madeline se sumió en su propio mundo, apenas interactuando con otros.

—Nunca mencionaste que era un Masters —dijo finalmente ella, asustando a Jazz.

—Ustedes… tampoco me dijeron que eran amigos de Vladimir Masters. No pensé que era importante.

Cuando su madre se volteó a mirarla, se paralizó al encontrar un muro de hielo separándola de su alma. Lo que fuese que haya dicho, había provocado algún mecanismo de defensa en ella; y, por alguna razón, esa frialdad en los ojos morados de su madre la había recordado los ojos azules helados del mismo Daniel Masters.

Maddie entrecerró los ojos y siguió lavando los platos.

—Llevamos muchos años sin hablar con Vlad, cariño. Desapareció de repente de nuestras vidas… y ahora, sabemos de él por tener un hijo.

—Mm…

La pelirroja siguió haciendo sus tareas sin agregar más.

* * *

_Podía entenderlo_.

En la comodidad de su hogar y so propio espacio, podía pensarlo libremente sin la mirada asechadora de su padre.

Entendía porqué su madre había huido del lado de Vlad.

Toda su vida, Vladimir Masters lo había disciplinado para no sentir, para no dejarse mover por sus instintos, y siempre pensar con la cabeza fría. Era realmente irónico, cuando su padre perdía la paciencia, no había nada ni nadie quien aplacara su ira. Dan, mejor que nadie, lo sabía. Sus reacciones eran bruscas y violentas, por ello, no era sorpresa.

El carácter de Madeline Fenton era suave, sereno, pero en el fondo, un tanto oscuro. Supuso que una vida con su padre no había sido de las mejores, y había quedado con ciertas secuelas que prefería ocultar. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar notar las miradas que se dirigía con Jack Fenton. Era un sentimiento cálido y acogedor con el que se comunicaban… parecía, o tal vez era amor. Aunque nunca hubo una sonrisa más grande que la de su marido, su madre sonreía en su dirección, y sus ojos nublados eran despejados con su voz.

Era conmovedor.

Tampoco pasó por alto cómo miraban a Jazz. Jack la miraba como si se tratase de su más grande tesoro; si bien brillaba al hablar de su trabajo, con su hija, resplandecía como el sol. El amor de Maddie a Jasmine era más sutil, los pequeños roces de acariciar su cabello o una simple mirada lo demostraban… pero su media hermana no parecía notar mucho el afecto de su madre.

Además…

* * *

—_No me interesan las armas grandes, prefiero algo que pueda llevar en todo momento, y estar preparado en caso de que algún fantasma me ataque._

—_¿Ya lo han hecho?_

—_Anoche, hubo uno en mi departamento, y no tenía con qué defenderme —se encogió de hombros, aunque eso era una mentira, ellos no tenían que saberlo._

—_¡Wow! ¿Y qué hiciste?_

—_Solo pude golpearlo con algunas de mis cosas, nada más —murmuró antes de llevarse a la boca otro trozo de carne._

_Era un tanto extraño probar finalmente la comida de su madre a estas alturas. La miró de reojo, y se tensó un poco de notar que lo miraba fijamente._

—_Bueno, al menos no te pasó nada —trató de animarlo Jazz, quien había notado la insistente mirada de su madre en su compañero. Le sonrió a modo de disculpa. Dan rodó de ojos con una sonrisa._

—_¡Claro que no le pasó nada! ¡Es hijo de Vlad! —la mera mención provocó que todos miraran a Jack. Al parecer, era el tema que todos querían tocar—. ¡Oh, Jazz! Nunca te lo dijimos, pero Vladdie era un muy buen amigo mío y de tu mamá. ¿No es así, Maddie?_

_La mujer de cabellos cortos lo miró._

—_Así es, Jack._

—_Estudiábamos juntos en la universidad, y pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, ¡era divertido! Me preocupé al no saber de él tanto tiempo. Le envié cartas un par de veces, pero nunca me las contestó… ¡pero ya entiendo la razón! ¡Tenía un hijo al cual criar! —Palmeó con fuerza la espalda de Dan, quien pegó un respingo. Sí, el señor Fenton tenía mucha fuerza—. Dime, ¿cómo está Vladdie? ¿Nos recuerda?_

_Daniel no se molestó en mirar el rostro de Maddie, y contestó._

—_Los recuerda constantemente —dijo con honestidad. No era una mentira, solo omitía que, con Jack, lo hacía con rencor, mientras que, con Maddie, pues, con cierta obsesión que llegaba a ser preocupante._

—_¡Genial! Estaba preocupado…_

—_No se ofendan por su ausencia, ha tenido mucho que hacer, y nunca ha tenido tiempo para algo social. Creo que recién este año tendrá la oportunidad. Estoy seguro que los invitará._

_Siguieron comiendo mientras comentaban su trabajo y el de Jazz en la escuela, pero ya no parecía ser muy trivial. Cuando terminaron, Jack lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró al laboratorio._

—_¡Te presento nuestra guarida y nuestras mejores creaciones! —anunció orgulloso el señor Fenton—. Todas funcionan, excepto esta —dijo mostrando un enorme armatoste—. Lo llamo el Ecto-Skeleton, pero no está listo, pienso que será nuestra mejor arma contra los fantasmas cuando esté lista. Pero, por supuesto, no la utilizaré por un fantasma. Está diseñada en caso de una invasión masiva de fantasmas, pues es realmente letal._

—_Mm —dijo a modo de respuesta admirando el arma en proceso._

—_¿Y bien? ¿Tienes algún interés en estas bellezas?_

—_La verdad es que sí —sonrió con cierta satisfacción—, por ahora, compraré un poco para mí, después, veré si podré llevar en mayor cantidad —comentó ojeando una muñequera platinada, se parecía a la suya._

_Escaneó el resto del laboratorio y se detuvo al encontrar lo que estaba buscando. No fue muy difícil hacerlo, estaba en frente de sus narices._

—_Esto es…_

—_Oh, ¡lo notaste! ¡Así es, hijo! ¡Te presento el portal de los Fenton!_

—_Es impresionante —ensanchó su sonrisa. Ya tenía lo que necesitaba saber; si terminaba con esto, su padre lo dejaría en paz, y podría seguir viendo un poco más de cerca a los Fenton._

_Cuando no escuchó nada por parte de Jack, lo miró, y se desconcertó de verlo sonreírle con tanta emoción._

—_¡Lo siento! No te pareces mucho a Vladdie, pero esa sonrisa definitivamente le pertenece a él —se rio de buena gana._

* * *

_Una sonrisa que le pertenecía a él_…

Para Dan, eso no era un alago.

Tenía todo lo que necesitaba, pero…

No tenía energías de llamar a su padre a esas horas de la noche. Sin más, se cambió y se recostó en su cama. Al menos, los incompetentes del edificio le tenían tanto miedo que le dieron otro departamento con las mejores condiciones posibles. Consideró su llegada, sus planes inconclusos, las miradas curiosas de personas que no esperaba… y mucho más.

Primero estaba Jazz. ¡Nunca supo que ella existía! Eso hacía que la historia que siempre le había contado su padre era una vil mentira. Si no, ¿de dónde rayos había salido Jasmine? Había algo que no cuadraba, y tenía todas las intenciones de averiguarlo. En segundo lugar, estaba su madre y Jack. No se veía muy feliz, pero no dudaba que amaba al señor Fenton. El odio que Vlad sentía por ese pobre hombre era irracional. Le sorprendía que el mismo Jack estimara tanto a su padre. Y, en tercer lugar, curiosamente, estaban esos dos niños: Tucker Foley y Samantha Manson. El moreno era una versión nerd de él cuando era un niño, debilucho y cobarde, pero hacía de las suyas por impulso, como espiarlo cuando estaba cerca de Jazz. Y en cuanto a la gótica, había algo en sus ojos que no podía describir; ya había notado que el color amatista de sus orbes eran jueces de todo lo que observaba. Cada vez que era visto por ella, había un momento en que no podía evitar sostenerle la mirada, como si quisiese devolverle el trato y ahondar en su alma de la misma forma.

No obstante, no cambiaba que esos dos fuesen un dolor de cabeza para sus investigaciones.

* * *

Sam se sorprendió de ver entrar a la profesora Tetslaff en el gimnasio. El resto soltó un gruñido de decepción, pues, a pesar de que los ejercicios de Daniel Masters eran brutales, eran dinámicos y motivadores que los de la maestra. La mujer les sonrió con cinismo.

—¡Mírense nada más, mocosos! Solo me fui un breve tiempo, y ya los veo más formados, ¡especialmente tú, Foley! —se rio entre dientes al señalar a Tucker, quien hizo una mueca—. Bueno, su tutor Daniel Masters no vendrá hoy por dos razones. Uno, todas las calificaciones que él les ha dado han sido acumulativas —los estudiantes la miraron en shock—, por eso, yo vine aquí a darles una evaluación completa que corresponderá a una calificación oficial. Y segundo, quise invitarlo a ver cómo quedaron sus obras maestras, pero rechazó la oferta porque no se sentía bien. Espero que no hayan irritado al señor Masters más de lo que me irritan a mí —les gruñó.

La gótica recordó su expresión de dolor la última vez que la vio. De seguro, aún no se recuperaba de eso. Escuchó algunos murmullos de preocupación, otros, de genuina sorpresa.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Quiero dos vueltas completas en menos de cinco minutos!

Con Tetslaff, era un poco más sencillo. Tenían el valor de hablar mientras se corría, a diferencia de Dan, quien corría a la par de todos y se aseguraba que ninguno soltase más saliva de la necesaria.

—¿Qué crees que le haya pasado a ese sujeto? —le preguntó Tucker al alcanzarla.

—Mírate, Tucker… alcanzándome. Qué sorpresa —le sonrió Sam.

—Sam, Masters nos hacía correr más que esto. Era un psicópata —gruñó—, pero ahora puedo alcanzarte.

—Ya quisieras —se rio al comenzar a correr a su ritmo, dejando muy atrás a su amigo.

—¡Ah! ¡Hiciste trampa!

La joven sonrió y siguió corriendo, sonriéndole a Valerie en el camino, quien recientemente la había pasado.

Después de eso, Tetslaff les pidió estirar un poco los músculos, y eso hicieron. Desgraciadamente, separaron los grupos en hombres y mujeres, así que Sam se tuvo que soportar las risitas y charlas estúpidas de Paulina y Star.

—Aww, ¿qué crees que le haya pasado al señor Masters? —preguntó de repente Paulina.

—No lo sé. La última vez, se veía muy tenebroso, ¿crees que vaya a renunciar?

—Mm, es posible… aunque, no me molestaría, ¿sabes? —se rio con cierta malicia—. ¿Lo has visto? Si dejara de ser nuestro tutor, no tendría que resistirme a sus encantos —dijo de forma sugestiva, causando una risa en su amiga rubia y un ceño fruncido por parte de Sam.

—Ay, Paulina… ¡Tetslaff te puede escuchar!

—Sí, claro —se burló—. Pero sería una lástima si renunciase, también… y creo que sería más excitante si pudiese tener algo con él siendo aún su alumna.

—¡Oh, detente! —se siguió riendo la rubia, pero después se detuvo—. Pero… No lo he visto nunca fijarse en alguien más. Quizás tenga novia… se le ha visto mucho con la tutora de filosofía. Esa… um… ¡La que le gusta Dash!

—Por favor —rodó de ojos con molestia—. ¿La has visto? Se viste como una rata de biblioteca… además, piensa bien, Star. Estamos hablando de esa fenómeno con padres extraños… y de mí, hija de padres millonarios, y con estas curvas —delineó su cuerpo con sus dedos sin dejar de sonreír con malicia—. ¿Quién crees que ganará?

Sam ya estaba hirviendo de ira ante los desagradables comentarios de Sánchez respecto a su tutor, pero la gota que rebalsó el vaso fue definitivamente los insultos dirigidos hacia Jazz. La pelirroja era amiga suya, y no iba a permitir que esas dos hablaran mal de ella en frente de sus narices.

—Ciertamente, no ganarías tú —intervino. Ambas se giraron a verla, y Sam se cruzó de brazos—. Creo que el señor Masters va por chicas que tienen, no sé, algo de decencia.

—¡¿Qué estás tratando de decirme, perdedora?!

—Hablo de que, a simple vista, el señor Masters se ve como alguien refinado, y no creo que tenga tan mal gusto como para —pausó para mirarla de arriba hacia abajo—… divertirse con algo tan _usado_.

Paulina abrió la boca, completamente indignada. Sin aguantar más sus palabras, le propinó una sonora cachetada, causando que el resto de los estudiantes callaran y observaran la escena en shock.

—¡Señorita Sánchez! ¿Qué significa esto? —ladró Tetslaff.

La gótica se mordió la lengua para no lanzar una maldición. Paulina podría ser una niña consentida, pero tenía la mano pesada, y sus uñas largas habían logrado arañar un poco su rostro. Volvió a mirarla, notando que se veía orgullosa de su trabajo.

—¿Eso es todo? —la tentó con una vil sonrisa—. ¿Y así quieres llamar la atención del señor Masters? Te apuesto que Jazz tendría mejor éxito que tú. ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Porque en ella se aplica algo que tú no tienes, y eso es inteligencia!

El resto jadeó, esperando alguna respuesta por parte de la reina de la escuela. Y claro, la tuvo enseguida.

—¡Hmph! ¡Al menos, no soy como tú, un bicho raro que ni tus propios padres te quieren!

Tucker se cubrió la cara con ambas manos.

Eso había sido un golpe bajo.

Esta vez, pegaron un grito en el grupo cuando Sam no le propino una bofetada, sino un puño limpio directo al rostro de la hermosa joven. Star chilló al ver a su amiga caer, y se espantó aún más al ver que la latina estaba sangrando.

—¡Me golpeó! —lloriqueó—. ¡Me golpeó en la cara, estoy sangrando!

Pero Sam no había terminado con ella. Apartó a Star de un empujón y estuvo dispuesta a seguir con la pelea. Paulina chilló y la jaló del cabello y le razguñó el rostro con la otra mano. Rodaron por el suelo mientras los hombres animaban la pelea. Las chicas se veían acobardadas por la situación, excepto Valerie. Ella tuvo el valor de interceder junto a Tetslaff para separarlas. Gray sacó a Paulina al ser la última más débil que ella. La maestra tuvo problemas para calmar a Sam, quien pataleaba y trataba de zafarse de sus brazos salvajemente.

—¡Eres un animal!

—¡Tú eres una zorra! —le respondió venenosamente la gótica de vuelta.

—¡YA BASTA! —la voz fuerte y poderosa de Tetslaff calló a toda la clase—. ¡Manson! ¡Sánchez! ¡Detención!

—¡¿Por qué yo?! ¡Mire esto! —señaló su labio roto y su nariz sangrando—. ¡Ella se merece el castigo, no yo!

—Si no mal recuerdo, usted inició con violencia, señorita Sánchez —le reprendió severamente la profesora—. Así que ambas tendrán detención, por igual. No quiero quejas.

Sam finalmente fue liberada de los asfixiantes brazos de la maestra, pero al levantar la mirada, se quedó de piedra al encontrar a alguien apreciando la escena en la entrada del gimnasio. Soltó un involuntario jadeo de sorpresa, provocando que todos se giraran a ver al espectador.

Dan Masters contemplaba le escena de brazos cruzados, casi esperando a que se terminara para poder entrar. Parecía divertido con la escena.

—¡Oh, señor Masters! Qué sorpresa.

—Creo que eso debería decirlo yo —contestó irónicamente al mirar el estado en el que Paulina y Sam habían quedado—. Vine a dejar unas fichas que faltaban.

—Grr. Sabía que algo había olvidado pedirte, muchacho —soltó con pesadez—. Gray, Baxter. Lleven a esas dos a la enfermería, y asegúrense que no se saquen los ojos en el camino.

Dash y Valerie asintieron. Valerie ayudó a la gótica, mientras que el rubio ayudaba a su amiga, quien lloraba escandalosamente. Mientras caminaban, Tucker le dirigió una mueca preocupada a su amiga, quien suspiró, frustrada de sus acciones. Y, logró cruzar su mirada con la de Dan, quien se la devolvió brevemente.

—Oye, chico —le llamó Tetslaff cuando recibió los papeles—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—… Mejor —contestó ocultando una sonrisa. Ya tenía una idea de lo que le preguntaría.

—Entonces, ¿puedes encargarte del castigo de esas dos mocosas? Si es mucho para ti, le pediré a la chica Fenton que te ayude.

Eso captó el interés de Daniel. Honestamente, la muñequera le había hecho mucho daño. Si bien ya había recuperado sus poderes el día siguiente de la cena que compartió con los Fenton, no cambiaba que su cuerpo había estado resentido por el ataque. Había dormido del asco esos últimos días. Mas, era una buena oportunidad.

—No tengo problemas.

—¡Genial! ¡Te debo una! Me encargaré que te paguen extra esta semana —le susurró lo último.

Dan rodó de ojos. Por supuesto, era un gran soborno.

Salió en dirección a su oficina, y al llegar, Jazz pegó un brinco de la sorpresa.

—Pensé que no venías hoy…

—Tetslaff olvidó pedirme algunos papeles —se encogió de hombros—, y tiene una tarea para nosotros.

—¿Oh? ¿_Yo_ incluida?

—Asumo que es porque somos más jóvenes, y podemos ser razonables con estos idiotas —Jazz casi lo miró escandalizada por el término—. En fin: hubo una pelea en el gimnasio, y las dos tienen detención después de clases. Es allí donde entramos tú y yo.

—¿Una pelea? —repitió con preocupación—. Espero que no haya sido grave —murmuró mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello pelirrojo—. Espera, ¿"las"? ¿Dos chicas se pelearon? ¿Quiénes?

—Samantha Manson y Paulina Sánchez.

—¡¿Sam?! —exclamó al ponerse de pie—. P-Pero…

—Por favor, no digas que sería incapaz —se rio—. No pude verlo todo, pero creo que sabe pelear bien.

—No es eso, es que… ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que esas dos se pelearon.

—Oh, tienen historia.

—Más o menos. Sam ocultó mucho tiempo a su familia porque no quería "comprar" reputación, solo quería mostrarse como era… y cuando todos se enteraron de su estatus social, muchos se acercaron a ella por interés. Paulina, siendo una de las personas que la molestaba antes, se acercó como si nada hubiese pasado —arrugó la nariz con cierto disgusto—, y quiso apartar a Sam de Tucker, pero ella no se dejó manipular y… bueno, volvemos a esto.

Dan tomó la información en silencio. Era cierto que Sam no parecía demostrar su estatus, ni tener interés en hacerlo, incluso sus padres habían dado cuenta de ello en las reuniones que había tenido con su padre.

—Es curioso, Sam metiéndose en tantos problemas últimamente. Normalmente, le gusta pasar desapercibida.

Esperaron a que Tetslaff los llamara nuevamente, y cuando llegó la hora de salida, esperaron pacientemente por las alumnas. Cuando la maestra los llenó con detalles, ambas aparecieron: Sam parecía estar bien, solo tenía unos rasguños en su rostro, pero Paulina era otra historia. Tenía la nariz junto con el labio inferior hinchado, y el pómulo donde había sido golpeada estaba enrojecido. Jazz hizo una mueca, mirando a la gótica, quien se encogió de hombros.

—Manson, quedas a cargo del señor Masters. Y Sánchez, tú estarás a la disposición de la señorita Fenton. Después de todo, le debes una disculpa.

La latina quiso bufar de la indignación, pero el dolor en su labio se lo impidió, y se quedó callada mirando el suelo.

Dan y Jazz intercambiaron una última mirada antes de separarse. Jazz fue guiada al salón de maestros, y Dan, a la oficina que compartía con su media hermana como tutores. Era mejor mantener a Sam y a Paulina separadas para evitar que continuaran arrancándose los ojos.

Masters notó que la gótica no parecía muy cómoda con la idea de ser supervisada por él, pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Cuando Sam se sentó, le ofreció llenar unos papeles en su lugar. No era el mejor castigo, pero si ella no quería hablar, no iba a obligarla. Además, tampoco le hacía gracia hablar con una persona culpable de que su medicina se haya hecho pedazos. Mientras se paseaba por la oficina, viendo a la gótica llenar sin rapidez las fichas, se permitió divagar un poco en sus asuntos.

Trató de llamar a su padre el día anterior, pero no le había contestado. Era un poco preocupante, pues era el único que sabía cómo hacer los estabilizadores, y si estaba desaparecido, no le hacía ninguna gracia el no saber de él. No sabía a qué estaba jugando, solo quería contarle lo que sabía, tener sus frascos de vuelta, y ser libre.

Detuvo sus pasos cuando un ataque de migraña perforó sus sienes. Los efectos de la condenada muñequera habían dejado secuelas en sus defensas.

Tomó aire y lo soltó con paciencia. Cogió un vaso con agua, y sacó de su bolsillo un paquete de aspirinas. Cuando se llevó la tableta a la boca, notó que Sam lo estaba mirando. Esperó a que dijese algo, pero ella seguía en silencio. Sin despegar sus ojos de ella, terminó por tragar la cápsula y tomó dos sorbos de agua.

—Sigues enfermo.

No era una pregunta.

—Se podría decir que sí —se encogió de hombros, y finalmente tomó asiento en frente de ella.

Era casi una sensación de _déjà vu_, como la primera vez que estuvo en "detención" en su presencia. Dan observó con cuidado los arañazos en el pálido rostro de la gótica, y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

—¿Qué?

Si hubiese sido otro alumno, lo hubiese dejado allí, omitiendo comentario. Mas, se trataba de Sam. Nunca ocultó un pensamiento vil de ella.

—Pienso que eso que te pasó en la cara —señaló su rostro—, no se compara con nada con el golpe que le diste a Sánchez.

La gótica no pudo evitar sonreír, un poco orgullosa de su pelea por salir ganadora. Pero, notando lo que estaba haciendo, hizo una mueca y siguió escribiendo.

—Sigues sin confiar en mí —dijo de repente él, sorprendiéndola.

Sam alzó la mirada, sus ojos violetas, una vez más, dispuestos a dar el juicio.

—Puedes bajar tus defensas —le sugirió—. Tengo cosas que hacer en esta ciudad, pero no tienen relación a hacer algún daño a terceros. Tengo mis propios intereses, y en ellos, no están relacionados ustedes. Tal vez, un poco los Fenton por las armas fantasmas —admitió lo último sin dar detalles—, pero eso es todo. Si alguien se lastima, es porque se meten donde no los llaman —una siniestra sonrisa se formó en sus labios—; algo parecido a lo ocurrido hoy, ¿no crees?

—¿Huh?

—Si te hubieses quedado callada, te habrías ahorrado todo este problema.

—No es justo manchar el nombre de las personas.

—Insultaste a tu compañera —le devolvió.

Sam se mordió el labio. La había acorralado.

—No los entiendo, insultando a una chica solamente por tener una vida sexual más activa que los demás —murmuró con desinterés. La gótica entrecerró los ojos—. No digo que, con eso, cause algún interés en mí, pero no lo veo como un defecto. Si ella ha escogido pasar el tiempo de esa manera, es su problema. Así como tú decidiste ocultar tu reputación, ¿no?

Los ojos amatistas brillaron, sorprendidos, casi teniendo una epifanía mientras seguía escuchando a Daniel reflexionar más para sí mismo, que para ella.

—Dos veces te has metido en problemas por defender a Jazz, y lo entiendo, es una persona amable. Y no merece ese trato, pero no te da el derecho a hacer algún cambio al respecto.

—Hablas como si hacer una diferencia es horrible —protestó con suavidad.

—No. Apoyo la idea de un cambio —por primera vez, Sam se sintió realmente vulnerable cuando Dan la miró de vuelta, sonriéndole casi con melancolía—, pero una simple persona no puede realizarlo. Como seres humanos, gracias a la sociedad, valemos muy poco de manera propia. Así que, un cambio sería posible si hay una fuerza mayor.

—¿Una masa mayor de personas?

—Puede ser. Masa mayor, o _poder_ mayor… quién sabe.

Era extraño.

No entendía cómo un castigo se había vuelto una charla reflexiva de sus acciones. Tal vez, insultar a Paulina no fue la mejor opción, pero no se arrepentía de haber defendido a Jasmine de ella.

—Pero sigo admirando el hecho de que defiendas a los tuyos. Eso ya casi nadie lo hace.

Ella soltó el lápiz. Fue como si le hubiese leído la mente al decir esas palabras.

—… Bien —se decidió—. No te seguiré más.

Dan la miró unos segundos más, y después miró el vaso de agua que tenía en frente.

—Pero me costará convencer a Tucker —le advirtió con una sonrisa casi cansada.

Masters sonrió.

—No creo que me siga para siempre. Dile esto para que le sirva de consuelo —apoyó su mejilla en su mano—: no estoy interesado en Jasmine. No de esa manera, al menos.

Sam se estremeció; era un bálsamo para el amor no correspondido de Tucker, pero esa aclaración también había provocado cierto alivio en ella.

_Quizá era porque Jazz era su amiga_…

—Ya veo.

—Así que, si quiere seguir persiguiendo un amor imposible, adelante. No soy su rival.

—¿Cómo supiste lo de Tucker?

—No quiero ofender a Jasmine, pero es demasiado despistada. Cualquiera con ojos podría verlo —murmuró con cierto sarcasmo.

Sam asintió, y continuó con su trabajo en silencio. No siguió conversando con Daniel el resto de su detención, aunque en el proceso le había ofrecido algo para beber, ella se negó con cierta timidez. ¿Qué rayos pasaba con ella?

—Creo que ya deberías irte.

Alzó la mirada, y vio el reloj, ya casi serían las cinco de la tarde. Se levantó y recogió sus cosas. El cabello le molestó un poco, y lo movió con molestia, pero se había pasado a llevar uno de los rasguños más profundos y soltó una maldición. Cuando iba a tocar a zona resentida, se paralizó cuando sintió una mano ajena tocarla.

Giró un poco el rostro y notó los ojos azules de Daniel fijos en su herida. Era una vista inusual, ver a Masters con una expresión más humana, casi similar a la compasión, lo cual era aún más extraño, porque a Paulina le había dado una paliza, y ella había salido casi ilesa. El roce de sus dedos en la piel fue suave, casi imperceptible, pero Sam lo sintió casi como una descarga eléctrica en su espina dorsal.

—Vete, Manson.

Ella parpadeó una, dos veces, se movió abruptamente y se fue.

Dan entrecerró los ojos. Las heridas no eran graves, y pronto se irían de su piel… pero, tal vez, algunas quedarían marcadas en su mente, recordando que Tetslaff le había contado las horribles cosas que Sánchez le había dicho a la gótica.

Sus recuerdos se desviaron a uno en particular: él, a los catorce años, mirándose al espejo, su rostro tenía algunos rasguños, nada más. Pero sus ojos se veían muertos, miserables. Estaba vivo, pero _no porque él lo haya querido_.

Apartando esos recuerdos, enfrió su mente, y volvió a mirar con seriedad su teléfono.

Nada de llamadas, ni mensajes.

Sam, por otro lado, había salido de la escuela como un cohete, desesperada.

No quería que nadie notara sus mejillas ruborizadas.

* * *

_Death, a shadow spreads its wings around me~_

* * *

**Yyy, este fue el capítulo, lectores.**

**Honestamente, pensé que me quedaría más corto, pero fue una agradable sorpresa el que quedara con la cantidad promedio de los capítulos. Fue un capítulo lleno de reflexiones, porque en el siguiente, volverá la acción. Ahora, para dejarlos con algo de expectativa, les digo que la consejera escolar volverá a la escuela. Algunos deben tener una idea de quién se trata. Si no, lo sabrán definitivamente en el próximo capítulo.**

**Ahora, contestemos los **_**reviews**_**:**

_ShadowDragon357_: **Don't worry, we'll know about Sam's past relationships with older men soon. And about her bond with Dan, we'll see. In this chapter, he was able to see himself in Sam covered in scratches in her face, so he can be himself around her, and ironically he is judged by her because of his actions as well. It intrigues him, he can stop her if he wants to, but he wants to know Sam, but he's subtle about it. Anyway, hope you liked this episode. Read ya~**

**Y bueno, eso es todo, queridos lectores.**

**Nos leemos el próximo capítulo. Agradezco nuevamente el apoyo.**

_**Rossana's Mind**_

_**Reviews**_**?**


	6. Espectros en los corredores

**Hola, lectores. Bienvenidos a otro episodio de **_**Beyond DNA**_**.**

**En el capítulo anterior, hubo muchas reflexiones. Dan finalmente interactuó con su madre, con Jack Fenton y Jasmine en el contexto de una familia. Tras un largo análisis, está más que seguro que Maddie no tiene la culpa de su vida. Ahora, debe informarle lo que averiguó a su padre respecto al portal Fenton. ¿Qué pasará?**

**Vayamos a lo de costumbre, lo legal:**

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Danny Phantom**_** no me pertenece, sino a Butch Hartman.**

**Y así, vamos al capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 6:

_Espectros por los corredores_

* * *

Daniel fingió un estornudo para cubrir con su mano la exhalación carmín que había escapado de su nariz y boca. Frunció profundamente el ceño. Le habían contado que llegaban fantasmas a aterrorizar el recinto, pero se habían demorado demasiado en aparecer. Se preguntaba si sabían de su presencia, o de su condición. Se levantó el momento en que escuchó un grito ensordecedor en los pasillos. Cuando salió de su oficina, vio a un montón de estudiantes corriendo lejos de un fantasma en forma de… ¿un insecto?

—… Debe ser una broma.

Un insecto gigante, exactamente. Hizo una mueca de disgusto, y consideró detenerlo con sus propias manos, pero descartó la posibilidad al ver más niños corriendo por los pasillos. Tucker, quien iba entre el grupo, fue agarrado por las delgadas extremidades del espectro. Dan se iba a acercar, pero un rayo a su lado lo frenó abruptamente cuando este le llegó de golpe al fantasma, el cual le gruñó a la persona que le había disparado, para luego desaparecer.

—¡Gracias, Jazz!

Él se giró y vio a su media hermana guardando una pequeña arma en su bolso. Miró a Dan y le sonrió a modo de respuesta, mostrándole el aparato con el que atacó al espectro. Él sonrió.

—¿Siempre sales con uno?

—Cortesía de mi padre —dijo al acercarse a Tucker—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, gracias. ¡Eres increíble!

Ella ensanchó su sonrisa y asintió. Dan observó el bolso de Jazz unos segundos más, hasta que miró a Tucker.

—¿Han tenido la familia de Jasmine para protegerlos de fantasmas y no han hecho nada?

—Viejo, no todos tenemos dinero para comprar las armas de los Fenton —negó con la cabeza el moreno.

—He oído que muchos fantasmas llegan a la escuela a atormentarlos. ¿Ningún supervisor ha dicho nada?

—Las clases de defensa de Tetslaff no sirven de nada si son fantasmas —gruñó el moreno.

—Además, la consejera siguió rechazando las ofertas de mis padres cuando ellos ofrecieron un taller gratis.

Daniel frunció el ceño. ¿Quién rayos desaprobaría el bien de los estudiantes? Era lo más absurdo que había escuchado hacía mucho tiempo. Chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos.

—Desde que llegué, no he visto a esa consejera. ¿Dónde diablos está?

—Oh, estuvo de viaje un par de semanas. Creo que ya está de vuelta.

¿Par de semanas? Él llevaba casi un mes en la escuela, y no la había visto en ningún momento. ¿Lo estaría evitando? Y si fuese así, desconocía la razón. Su nombre no le sonaba de las relaciones que sostenía su padre.

Había algo muy extraño en toda esta situación.

* * *

Cuando los muchachos terminaron el calentamiento, no se molestó en castigar a los pocos que no habían completado el circuito. Solo fueron unos pocos, y no se sentía tan cruel como para torturarlos. Cuando vio algunas caras teñidas de miedo, se rio.

—Para su suerte, no hay penitencias para los que no terminaron.

—¿Es una broma? —soltó con indignación Foley—. ¡Entrené para este momento y ahora siento que perdí de todos modos!

—¿Quieres una penitencia, Foley?

—¡N-No!

—Entonces, es mejor que te mantengas callado —terminó de anotar y dejó las fichas en el pequeño escritorio—. Siéntense inmediatamente.

Sam y Tucker se miraron algo inseguros de este cambio tan repentino. La gótica se sentó al lado de su mejor amigo, y lo más lejos posible de Paulina, quien parecía haber pensado lo mismo, sentándose en el otro extremo. Por alguna razón, Sam no quería mirar mucho a su tutor, sintiéndose un tanto incómoda desde la última vez que había interactuado a solas con él. Desde que le había dado su mensaje a Tucker, el moreno también había dejado de seguirlo, y volvía a tratarlo como antes de ponerse celoso de su relación con Jazz. Por parte de ella, prefería estar lejos de él al hacerla sentir de una forma que prefería evitar a toda costa, por ello, trataba de pasar lo más desapercibida en sus clases.

—Ustedes deben saber esto más que yo; hay fantasmas rondando en la ciudad —fue directo al grano.

Algunos se asustaron, otros no le tomaron mucha importancia. Sin embargo, Daniel no pudo evitar notar una mirada oscura entre sus alumnos, y esa era los verdosos irises de Valerie Gray. Pretendió no haber analizado sus rostros y caminó alrededor del grupo.

—Me he preguntado cómo es posible que ninguno de ustedes sepa defenderse contra esos fantasmas. No es tan difícil.

—La consejera lo ha prohibido.

—No nos dejan hacerlo.

—No es importante.

—¡Claro que lo es!

Él rodó de ojos, fastidiado.

—Importante o no, hay fantasmas que son hostiles. Esta mañana, casi lastimó a uno de sus compañeros —se cruzó de brazos—. Si es alguien cercano a ustedes, ¿dejarían que ocurriera sin más?

Recibió un rotundo silencio a modo de respuesta.

—Hoy hablaremos con la consejera y con Tetslaff para buscar alguna solución.

—¿Con la señorita Tetslaff? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Dash.

—Porque ella se encarga de esta clase, yo solo la sustituyo —explicó—, y pretendo yo mismo enseñarles a defenderse en contra de los fantasmas. Es sencillo. Hacemos calentamiento, y después entrenarán. Sin embargo, si quieren que esto funcione, deben expresar sus deseos de cumplir esto. ¿Entendido?

Ellos asintieron al unísono. Dan suspiró y les ordenó a continuar con la rutina que siempre tenían. Él se sentó en su escritorio y analizó con cuidado la ficha de la consejera Penélope Swindlehurst. Llevaba trabajando en el recinto desde el 2004 con una reputación intachable, no obstante, la tasa de suicidios de estudiantes había aumentado desde que ella había llegado. ¿Cómo era posible tener un buen desempeño con esas pérdidas? Si a él le preguntasen, alguien la estaba reteniendo por algún interés, o era ella quien movía los hilos para mantener su puesto. ¿Y qué tenía de especial de todos modos? Ser consejera de una escuela no era el mejor empleo del mundo. Desvió la mirada para considerar a cuáles alumnos podría preguntarles de esta misteriosa mujer, pero no quería seleccionar al azar. Tal vez, podría preguntarle a Jasmine.

Pensó que fue su imaginación, pero juró haber sentido una fría sensación cerca.

* * *

—¡¿Por qué quieres tanto armamento?! —exclamó la pelirroja.

—Para mis clases.

—¿Tus clases? ¡E-Espera un momento! ¿Qué estás planeando?

—Me fastidia que la consejera sea tan estúpida como para evitar que estos niños no aprendan a defenderse. Es patético.

—Escucha, Dan —Jazz paseó por toda la oficina, preocupada—. La señorita Penélope no es fácil de lidiar. Es más, ¡es demasiado difícil razonar con ella! Buscará todas los contras para poder frenar lo que quieres hacer.

—No me puede importar menos. Solo te pido que, cuando llegues a tu casa, emociones a tus padres con esto —le instruyó al pasarle un cheque—. Pensé que lo necesitaban, y es por una buena causa.

—P-Pero… aún no han aprobado…

—Jasmine —le interrumpió con fastidio—. Solo haz lo que te digo. Y este cheque es la mitad de lo que pagaré.

Ella hizo una mueca, pero terminó por acceder con una larga exhalación de aire. Presionó sus labios.

—¿Algo más?

—¿Qué sabes de esa mujer?

—Mm… pues, es muy amable, pero muy dura. Es bonita y joven.

—Lleva más de diez años trabajando aquí, ¿y me dices que es joven?

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —a modo de respuesta, Dan le extendió la ficha—. ¡Dan! ¿Cómo pudiste sacar…? ¡Te pueden despedir por esto!

—Lo devolveré, y nadie lo sabrá, solo tú. En fin, ¿eso es todo?

—Le gusta bajar los termostatos de la escuela. Dice que le gustan los climas fríos.

—Es toda una malcriada, entonces —murmuró con desdén—. Bien, creo que será suficiente —dijo al dirigirse a la salida.

—¡Dan! Espera —lo llamó con nervios—. Uh, de verdad, ten cuidado con lo que dices con esa mujer. Es…

Él le sonrió de manera siniestra.

—Soy un Masters, Jasmine. Hablar de buena manera, aunque no me guste, está en mi ser.

Y dicho esto, salió para entrar al salón del curso de último año. Había logrado motivarlos para participar en la práctica de defensa contra los fantasmas, pero convencer a la directora y a esa mujer extraña sería el problema. Dudaba que Tetslaff se opusiera; llegaba a opinar que estaría encantada con la idea. Antes de entrar, se detuvo abruptamente al sentir un aliento helado y conocido escapar de sus labios. Se giró para verificar su cercanía, pero no vio nada. No era ingenuo, sabía que había un fantasma cerca, pero si no quería salir a provocar problemas, tampoco iría a buscarlo. Sin más, entró al salón.

—¡Oh, señor Masters! Qué puntual —sonrió la directora.

—Espero que tengas una buena razón para que nos reúnas, muchacho —continuó Tetslaff.

Dan buscó un rostro desconocido, pero solo estaban sus alumnos, la maestra y la directora.

—No puedo empezar si no está la consejera, ¿o sí?

—Oh, qué educado. Puedes empezar cuando quieras, cariño.

La voz a sus espaldas sonó realmente desagradable. Era femenina, muy dulce, pero increíblemente cínica. Cuando encaró a la dueña de esa voz, supo que estaba en frente de Penélope Swindlehurst. Miró con cierta incredulidad su apariencia: parecía tener su edad. Tenía unos ojos verdes realmente resplandecientes, casi brillaban; poseía una piel perturbadoramente suave, pero muy maquillada; y el estilo de su cabello rojo le recordaba un poco al de alguien más. Vestía una blusa blanca acompañada de una corbata negra, y una falda roja que hacía juego con sus zapatos del mismo color.

—Debes ser Daniel Masters, ¿no? Es un placer conocerte —extendió su mano sin dejar de sonreír. La curva de sus labios era demasiado grande como para ser cordial. Sin decir nada aceptó su mano—. Estoy segura que nos llevaremos muy bien. Soy Penélope S…

—Sé quién es usted —le cortó.

Tucker y Sam intercambiaron miradas. Habían notado enseguida que a Daniel no le había simpatizado ni un poco la consejera de la escuela.

—¡Genial! Bueno, puede comenzar.

Él entrecerró los ojos, viéndola sentarse en un puesto vacío del salón. Finalmente, miró a la maestra de gimnasia y a la directora.

—Quiero saber la razón por la cual niegan un programa de protección contra los fantasmas.

Y antes de que estas pudiesen contestar, Penélope intercedió.

—¡Oh, era eso! ¡Señor Masters, permítame…!

—Hice la pregunta dirigida a ellas —le interrumpió nuevamente—, ya podrá hablar después —Terminó para mirar nuevamente a las mentoras.

—Pues, nunca nos pareció relevante. La señorita Penélope siempre nos aseguró que estaríamos bien —dijo la directora.

—Yo simplemente obedecí porque es mi superior —contestó Tetslaff señalando a la directora—, pero nunca está de más aprender cosas útiles para esta condenada ciudad.

Daniel encontró la excusa de la mandamás de lo más deplorable, hasta había notado que algunos alumnos se habían indignado de su respuesta. Miró de reojo la molesta expresión de Sam, luego la enardecida de Valerie.

—No me parece que debería dejarse llevar por comentarios ajenos cuando usted decide lo que es mejor para esta escuela —le regañó con la mayor cordialidad posible el tutor.

—Señor Masters, por favor, usted recién ha llegado… Los fantasmas son…

—Sé lo que son —prosiguió, sin dirigirle una mirada a la consejera—, y no necesito que usted me lo recuerde para asegurar que lo mejor es que tengan un programa de protección, aunque sea el resto de lo que les queda de clases.

—Mm. Yo no me opongo —dijo convencida Tetslaff.

—Bien —rodó de ojos con cierto alivio—, al menos, hay alguien que piensa con claridad —miró de reojo que la curva en los labios de Penélope se veía cada vez más rígida. Él sonrió—. ¿Cuál sería el problema de implementar esta práctica? Es útil, las armas contra los fantasmas no lastiman a los humanos, y esta ciudad está plagada de ellos. Lo mínimo que podría entregar esta escuela sería instruirles algo como esto.

—Señor Masters —se levantó suavemente la mujer—, usted no es de por aquí. Tampoco conoce los fantasmas de _Amity Park_, y debo asegurarle que son inofensivos. Entiendo que su mentalidad juvenil quiera hacer cambios para las personas, pero le recuerdo que usted no es más que un tutor; un ayudante de un maestro, así que su valor en esta escuela es equivalente a las personas que limpian aquí —le explicó con amabilidad y, al mismo tiempo, con cierto desdén.

Sam sintió la indignación burbujear desde su estómago hasta explotar en un fuerte resoplido. No podía creer que había insultado a las únicas personas que dejaban decente esta maldita escuela. Además, había insultado en su cara a Daniel, pero nadie había hecho nada. Estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie a intervenir, aún sintiendo la mano de Tucker sujetando su brazo, pero se detuvo al notar los ojos azules de su tutor en ella.

_Aún no_, parecieron decirle esos irises.

Y sin más, se acomodó nuevamente en su asiento. Dan sonrió y le dirigió una vil expresión a la consejera.

—Es gracioso eso viniendo de usted. Llevo casi un mes aquí, y recién la conozco. Usted debe ayudar a los estudiantes, y no la veo preocuparse por ellos, aunque la vida le dependiera de ello.

—Mis razones por estar ausente no son de su…

—Y mi relevancia en esta escuela tampoco lo son —le siseó—, lo importante aquí son ellos, no usted. Así que deje de pensar en lo que le favorece a usted, y piense en lo mejor para ellos —cuando terminó de hablar, sus ojos taladraron sin piedad a la directora, quien se había encogido por sus palabras. Luego, se dirigió a los alumnos—. ¿Y bien?

Sam parpadeó.

Era realmente raro.

Siempre había pensado que los ojos de témpano de Daniel Masters eran muros a los que nadie podría acceder con facilidad, pero en estos momentos, podía ver claramente el mensaje que estaba transmitiendo silenciosamente. Era como si dejara salir lo necesario, para luego seguir manteniendo sus defensas. Posteriormente, se puso de pie.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con el programa —dijo en voz alta—. Esta mañana, mi amigo fue atacado por estos "inofensivos fantasmas", y prefiero que esté preparado a encontrarlo escondido en un casillero.

Tucker tragó saliva, y también se puso de pie.

—Es cierto, si no hubiese sido por la señorita Fenton… hubiese salido herido.

Dan fue ensanchando su sonrisa, satisfecho. Pronto, Valerie Gray se levantó.

—Yo también estoy de acuerdo.

—¡También yo! —soltó Kwan.

—Muy bien. Hagamos esto democrático. Levanten la mano quienes quieran este programa —propuso.

La mayoría lo hizo, incluyendo a Tetslaff. Él levantó ligeramente su mano y le dedicó una sonrisa triunfal a Penélope.

—Creo que ya llegamos a algo.

* * *

—Umm… ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó con cierta confusión Tucker.

Él y Sam estaban sentados en frente de Daniel, mientras que Jazz ojeaba la situación con cierta inseguridad. Sabía que esos dos no estaban en los mejores términos con el segundo tutor, aunque él le había asegurado que había mejorado su relación, aún podía percibir cierta tensión entre los tres… o ¿los cuatro? ¿Ella estaba incluida?

—Ya que ustedes decidieron cruzar los límites profesionales primero, quiero que me devuelvan la mano —dijo Dan sonriendo con malicia. La pelirroja tragó saliva.

—Uh, ¿Dan? ¿No crees que se te está pasando la mano?

—No lo creo, Jasmine. Ni siquiera han oído mis demandas, así que no deberían temer hasta ese entonces. Pero relájense, no es la gran cosa —Se inclinó para mirarlos fijamente—. Quiero que me digan todo lo que saben de Penélope Swindlehurst.

El moreno y la gótica intercambiaron una mirada significativa.

—Yo nunca he ido a conversar con ella. La he visto en los pasillos y en los eventos escolares —comenzó Tucker—. Nunca me he sentido tan mal como para recurrir a ella. Sé que la mayoría de las personas que han ido, terminan peor —su voz se fue apagando gradualmente mientras miraba de reojo a Sam. Jazz frunció el ceño, notando que había insinuado algo de más. Dan también se había dado cuenta, así que desvió sus ojos hacia la joven.

—No me gusta esa mujer —habló finalmente Sam, devolviéndole la mirada—. Fue mi psicóloga personal cuando tenía catorce, y siento que no me ayudó para nada. Le gusta escucharse hablar y tener la razón. Se burla de los logros de las personas, y toma… cierto gozo en el dolor de las personas. Sigo sin entender porqué la contrataron —se removió incómoda en su asiento.

—A mí también me molesta —coincidió él al ver sus propios papeles—. No debe hacer un muy buen trabajo si ha habido constantes suicidios desde que llegó —frunció el ceño de repente—, y no debe ganar mucho.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver? —cuestionó Tucker.

—Se ve de mi edad, y ella fue contratada el 2004.

—¿Tal vez es millonaria?

—¿Qué haría una millonaria buscando la miseria en las personas en una escuela? Eso podría hacerlo en su casa —rodó de ojos—. No sé qué es lo que realmente quiere, pero no parece ser algo bueno.

—¡Oh! —soltó Jazz de repente.

Todos la miraron.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó rápidamente con una sonrisa avergonzada—. Mi padre me contestó, dice que no tiene problema. Tiene mucho armamento para todos.

—Bien. Pregúntale cuánto es en total.

—Uh, dice que no te lo dirá hasta que aceptes ir a cenar a mi casa, de nuevo…

Tucker frunció el ceño y Sam alzó una ceja. Ese "de nuevo" no les había caído nada bien. A pesar de las palabras de Dan, había algo extraño en el interés que él tenía por Jasmine. Sam se preguntó si todo este tiempo había sido un interés de negocios.

—Mm…

—Está bien si dices que no, mi padre puede ser muy…

—No, está bien. No lo esperaba —se encogió de hombros sin mucho interés—. Asumo que quiere preguntarme de mi padre.

—Sí, yo estaba pensando lo mismo.

Notando las miradas inquisitivas de los menores, Dan los miró.

—Mi padre era amigo de los suyos —señaló a Jazz—. Y no han sabido mucho de él, así que quieren secuestrarme para saber qué ha estado haciendo —ambos asintieron, sin saber qué decir. Él sonrió—. ¿Por qué no los invitas también? —ofreció a su media hermana.

—¿Huh? ¿A Tucker y a Sam?

—Sí, son tus amigos.

—No lo había pensado, pero es una buena idea —sonrió Jazz.

Tucker estaba a punto de saltar de un pie de la felicidad de ir al hogar de su amor platónico. Sam tuvo que sostenerlo para detener su reacción. Daniel contuvo una carcajada.

—Les avisaré a mis padres para que hagan un menú especial para ti, Sam —anunció.

—Uh, gracias…

Sam no tenía más opción que aceptar. No era que no quisiese ir, pero su convicción de alejarse de su tutor se le estaba haciendo difícil gracias a las circunstancias. Además, no podía dejar a Tucker solo con Jazz; podría cometer una locura que podría arruinar su relación con ella.

—¿Menú especial? —repitió con cierta burla la persona que invadía sus pensamientos. Sam se encogió de hombros.

—Soy vegetariana.

Iba a decir algo más, pero se cubrió el rostro al sentir el frío aliento carmín salir de él.

_Ah, rayos_.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó Jazz. Sam lo miró fijamente, ¿seguiría mal de salud?

Antes de que pudiese contestar, escuchó gritos afuera. Dan fue el primero en reaccionar y salió corriendo de la oficina. Allí, vio a Paulina y a Dash corriendo de un ¿jaguar?

_Cambia de forma_, concluyó él.

No había duda, era el mismo fantasma.

—Jasmine, tu bolso.

Ella obedeció y se lo lanzó. Sabía que él podría ayudar estando más de cerca. Sin embargo, mientras sacaba el arma, el fantasma notó la presencia de la pelirroja, recordándola como la persona que lo había interrumpido esta mañana. Este le gruñó y se lanzó en dirección a ella. Ella trató de moverse, pero un empujón de Paulina terminó por hacerla perder el equilibrio.

—¡Jazz! —exclamó Tucker. Sin pensar, se abalanzó sobre ella para evitar que las garras del animal fantasma la desgarraran, y ambos rodaron por el suelo.

Sam, notando la distracción, retrocedió para tomar lo que fuese que estaba cerca. Desgraciadamente, lo único que encontró fue su misma mochila. Bueno, estaba pesada por los libros. Sin más, se la tiró en la cabeza, pero éste se volvió intangible, provocando que el objeto lo traspasara por completo. Se giró y sus ojos rojos la taladraron. Sin esperar, salió corriendo en dirección contraria de donde habían caído Tucker y Jazz.

—¡Manson! Detrás de mí.

La gótica obedeció. Apenas logró apoyarse en la espalda de Daniel, se asomó para ver cómo él le disparaba limpiamente en el rostro dos veces. El espectro retrocedió al saltar un aullido de dolor, y su cuerpo se deformó, hasta formar una esfera ecto-plásmica. Se removió para volver a acercarse, pero Dan había vuelto a dispararle. Sus ojos rojos volvieron a formarse y miró directamente al joven Masters. Él le restituyó el gesto de forma amenazadora, invitándole a atacar para pulverizarlo de vuelta. Sin más, retrocedió y se desvaneció en las paredes.

—¡Oh, Dios Santo! ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?

Todos siguieron a la dueña de esa voz y vieron a Penélope Swindlehurst usando una cínica mueca de preocupación ante lo ocurrido. Por un momento, solo por un momento, Dan consideró dispararle.

—Ahora puede ver porqué necesitamos este programa, ¿verdad?

* * *

—Terminamos por pedir dos pizzas. Una es para que tu amiga pueda comer todo el césped que quiera —dijo entusiasmado Jack.

—¡Papá!

Sam contuvo la sonrisa en sus labios. Había escuchado muchas cosas con respecto a su alimentación, pero el comentario del señor Fenton le había causado demasiada gracia. Se notaba que era un hombre muy amable, pero bastante despistado. Era demasiado diferente a su esposa, Maddie. Ella era un rostro sereno, brillante, pero pasivo. Incluso, podría notar que incluso su humor era todo lo contrario de su marido. La gótica sabía lo que era fingir una sonrisa en los labios, y Maddie hacía lo posible por parecer amable, pero había un semblante oscuro rodeándola.

—¿Y qué tienes planeado, muchacho?

—Consideré empezar con las armas pequeñas; armas que puedan utilizar en todo momento sin importar nada. Y, si algunos lo quieren, podemos introducirlos a armas más grandes, solo en caso de que quieran ser caza-fantasmas como ustedes —sonrió misteriosamente.

—¡Eso sería genial! —exclamó complacido el señor Fenton—. ¿Para cuándo te pidieron todo esto?

—Para la próxima semana.

—Estarán listos para este fin de semana —aseguró Maddie con una sonrisa helada.

Jazz se sorprendió un poco a que su madre se animara a participar en la conversación. Era un tanto extraño.

—Me parece bien —dijo sin mirarla mucho. No quería tomar la atención de los demás, especialmente la de Sam, quien parecía seguir cada uno de sus movimientos.

Antes de llegar al hogar de los Fenton, nuevamente había tenido que utilizar la muñequera que canalizaba sus poderes por un día completo. No supo si fue porque todavía seguía con los síntomas de cansancio de la descarga anterior, o su cuerpo no lo había recibido del todo bien, pero esta descarga había dolido el doble de lo que había esperado. Había hecho lo posible para disimular el dolor, pero la gótica le había preguntado si se encontraba bien. Pareciera que nada se le escapaba a esa niña.

—Oh, por cierto, me gustaría mostrarte el piso de arriba. Allí, manejamos todo en relación a los inventarios que rechazan los fantasmas en esta casa.

—No es perfecto —continuó Maddie—. A veces, como los fantasmas salen de nuestro portal, se dirigen a nuestra pequeña torre de control y la desactivan.

_Era un buen dato_, pensó con cierto alivio Dan. No sabía si soportaría más el uso del accesorio de su padre.

—¡Pero suele funcionar la mayoría del tiempo! —protestó Jack con un puchero.

Dan trataba de seguir la conversación, pero una horrible jaqueca había sacudido sus sienes.

—Y dime, hijo. ¿Cómo está tu padre? ¿Ha hablado contigo?

—Ocupado, desgraciadamente —en su mente, había corregido esa última palabra por _afortunadamente_. Mas, había algo de verdad en sus palabras. Necesitaba saber de su padre para saber de sus estabilizadores—. Lo he tratado de llamar, pero no me ha contestado estos últimos días.

—Oh. Pobre Vladdie… debe estar exhausto. Espero que podamos verlo pronto, ¿verdad, Maddie?

La mujer siguió comiendo lentamente, esperando tragar cuando quisiese. Al terminar, miró a Jack con los ojos brillantes.

—Por supuesto, Jack.

Tucker notó lo incómoda que se había puesto Jazz, mirando cualquier cosa que no fuesen los invitados. Se preguntó si estaba bien, pero trataría de asegurarse después. Él mismo había notado un aura extraña en los Fenton que afectaba a su hija. Por otro lado, Jazz ya sabía de los raros comportamientos de su madre. Sin embargo, desde que conocieron a Dan, se había vuelto todavía más ortodoxa su conducta.

—Bueno —se levantó Maddie—. Disculpen esta cena mal planeada, espero que les haya gustado de todos modos —dijo al comenzar a recoger los platos.

—¿Necesita ayuda, señora Fenton? —se ofreció Tucker.

—Oh, estoy bien…

—Deja que te consientan, Mads —le sonrió su marido mientras tironeaba del brazo a Dan—. Yo me llevaré a este chiquillo a mostrarle los controles generales.

—Umm, los acompañaré —se puso de pie rápidamente Sam.

—¡Genial! ¡Más interés en los fantasmas!

Tucker le murmuró sus gracias a su amiga, sabiendo que quería estar un rato a solas con Jazz. La pelirroja recogió mecánicamente los cubiertos.

—Si quieres, puedes ir a descansar, mamá. Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto.

La mujer la miró unos segundos más, pero asintió de todos modos.

Sam y Tucker estaban seguros que algo no cuadraba en la familia Fenton.

* * *

—¡Bertrand!

—L-Lo siento. No pensé que me reconocería…

—¡Cállate! —le gruñó de vuelta la pelirroja. Sus ojos verdes habían desaparecido; ahora, destellaba un poderoso color rojo lleno de ira—. ¡Ese mocoso tuvo la osadía de humillarme! ¡Humillarme a mí! ¡Porque tú fuiste demasiado imprudente!

—Spectra, sabías que esto no duraría para siempre…

—Nadie —le interrumpió—, ni siquiera ese niño… logrará quitarme mi juventud. Se lo voy a demostrar.

* * *

_In the night, close your eyes… I can hear you calling~_

* * *

**Y eso es todo, queridos lectores.**

**No solo estamos explorando la vida de Dan, sino que también estamos viendo un panorama más abierto en la de los Fenton. Antes eran fragmentos pequeños, pero ahora, se verán más seguido gracias a las sospechas de Jazz.**

**Bueno, contestemos los reviews:**

_Denise-daze_: **¡Gracias! Espero que no imagines tanto como para adivinar toda la trama, jaja. Saludos a ti también, ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Creo que eso es, por ahora.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y nos leemos en el próximo.**

_**Rossana's Mind**_

_**Reviews**_**?**


	7. Sombras del pasado

**Hey, lectores. Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de **_**Beyond DNA**_**.**

**En el capítulo anterior, hizo presencia la extraña consejera Penélope Swindlehurst, causando no solo molestia en Daniel, sino que también en el resto de ciertos alumnos, como Sam. Además, ella y Tucker han notado el ambiente extraño en la familia Fenton, y no están seguros de qué puede ser. Sin embargo, Sam cree que Jazz podría darse cuenta por sus propios medios.**

**Ahora, sin más, vayamos a lo legal, y así, a este capítulo.**

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Danny Phantom**_** NO me pertenece, sino a Butch Hartman.**

* * *

Capítulo 7:

_Sombras del pasado_

* * *

Sam se paseaba por su habitación con una exasperada expresión. No podía dormir, sus propios pensamientos no la dejaban en paz. Se mordió el pulgar con frustración, enojada por no poder unir las piezas de esa escena tan extraña. Ya de por sí había notado algo extraño en los Fenton, pero la situación se agravaba cuando Daniel Masters estaba más cerca.

¿Qué podría estar haciendo para marcar alguna diferencia?

Se dejó caer en su cama mientras repasaba lo ocurrido en _Fenton Works_.

* * *

—_¡Woah, hijo! ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_Sam había llegado justo a tiempo para ver a su tutor perder el equilibrio, para luego ser sostenido por el señor Fenton. Daniel equilibró sus pies nuevamente y asintió._

—_He estado un poco enfermo estos días, no se preocupe —Sam pudo ver que estaba sudando un poco._

—_¿No quieres medicina? Te ves algo afiebrado._

—_Estoy bien, señor Fenton. Pero, tal vez deberíamos dejar esta demostración para otro día —sonrió con la mayor cortesía posible._

—_Por supuesto, muchacho. Entiendo completamente —palmeó con cariño su hombro—. Aun así, te daré algo para que te sientas mejor. Acompáñame al salón —sus ojos azules se posaron en los de Sam—. ¡Oh, Sam! ¿Puedes pedirle a Jazz que haga un té?_

—_Por supuesto —accedió rápidamente._

_Antes de irse, le dedicó una breve mirada a Daniel, quien siempre parecía saber cuando ella lo miraba. Sus ojos azules le devolvieron el gesto con cierto cansancio. Bajó las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. Al cruzar por el pasillo, pasó al lado de una habitación semi-abierta. Pensando que Jazz podría estar allí, se asomó, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba de la señora Fenton. Con solo una lámpara, Maddie revisaba con desesperación algunos papeles, uno por uno, sus ojos subían y bajaban con las palabras de lo que fuese que estuviese escrito allí. La gótica estuvo a punto de retroceder, sabiendo que no le correspondía espiar en casa ajenas, pero se quedó de piedra cuando la escuchó soltar un pequeño grito de desesperación, lanzando los papeles lejos. Después, lanzó lejos una caja que, gracias a Dios, parecía tener contenido ligero, pues no provocó mucho ruido. Finalmente, unas sutiles lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas y comenzó a sollozar suavemente al dejarse caer en el suelo._

_Sabiendo que esta era su oportunidad, retrocedió lentamente hasta llegar a las escaleras que la llevarían al primer piso. En la cocina, encontró a Jazz conversando con Tucker mientras lavaban y guardaban los platos._

—_¡Oh, Sam! —le sonrió la pelirroja—. ¿Ocurre algo?_

—_Uh… Uh, sí —parpadeó rápidamente, tratando de concentrarse—. Uh, tu padre pidió si puedes preparar un té…_

—_¿Se siente bien? —frunció el ceño—. Nunca bebe té…_

—_Él está bien, en realidad es…_

—_¿Dan no se siente bien? —adivinó. Sam asintió—. Mm, está bien. Estará listo en unos minutos. ¿Qué es lo que tiene?_

—_El señor Fenton cree que tiene fiebre._

—_Está bien, le daremos algo de medicina también._

—_¿Necesitas ayuda?_

—_Gracias, Sam. Si me buscas la caja con medicinas que está en la despensa mientras termino, serías la mejor._

_Ella sonrió y se dirigió donde le había pedido. Mientras ojeaba los remedios, su mente volvió a desviarse en los ojos llorosos de Maddie que se quedaron grabados en su mente; después, los exhaustos ojos azules de Daniel Masters. No sabía porqué, pero sentía que había cierta conexión en esas dos situaciones._

—_Sí, me dijo que estuvo un poco enfermo estos días —la voz de Jazz la trajo a la realidad. Estaba hablando con Tucker—. Dijo que suele padecer de migraña._

—_Debe ser del asco._

—_Lo es. He leído de ella, y de verdad es algo que te acompaña en tus peores momentos —suspiró la pelirroja—. Bueno, solo podré darle una aspirina. No hay mucho que pueda hacer. Solo espero que llegue bien a su casa, podría descompensarse en el camino._

—_¿Jazz…? —la llamó tentativamente Sam. Ella la miró—. Umm, mis padres suelen enviar un auto por mí cuando no logro llegar a casa antes de las ocho. Podría llevar a Tucker y al señor Masters para que no puedas preocuparte._

—_¡Eso es maravilloso! Gracias, Sam —dijo más aliviada. Sam se debatió si preguntarle o no, y Jazz pareció notar sus dudas—. ¿Algo más?_

—_Mm… Es que, noté que tu casa es mucho más grande de lo que esperaba. ¿Es solo por el laboratorio o…?_

_Era una pregunta estúpida, honestamente. Pero necesitaba ahondar en algo mientras se preparaba para preguntarle._

—_Oh, a mis padres les gusta el espacio para llevar a todos lados sus inventos —se rio—. Aunque hay una habitación donde guardan cosas viejas, como aparatos fallidos, ropa vieja… lo típico. Nunca entro allí, al principio, era mamá quien no me dejaba entrar por ser alérgica el polvo. Pensé que estaba exagerando, pero es un infierno cuando no puedo respirar gracias a eso —bromeó—. Después, me rendí, y no insistí más._

—… _Ya veo._

* * *

Ya cuando habían dejado el hogar de los Fenton, Sam y Tucker fueron hablando de sus estudios, mientras que Dan dormitaba casi apoyando su cabeza en la ventaba. La gótica no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacia él de vez en cuando. Incluso con las medicinas, no parecía haber mejorado en absoluto. Ella suspiró al comenzar a apagar las velas de su habitación para irse a dormir. Lo mejor sería esperar a que el señor Masters se sintiese mejor, y dejar de entrometerse en donde no le correspondía. Lo que fuese que estuviese pasando con los Fenton, no era problema suyo. Si Jasmine quisiese contarle algo, ella estaría allí.

Nada más.

El resto de la semana, hicieron una rutina aburrida en gimnasia. Dan iba a darles clases, pero su estado no parecía haber mejorado. Sam vio cierta resolución en su postura para no dar a demostrar su malestar, pero presentía que ese mal cuidado de su estado le traería graves consecuencias.

Ella se frotó sus brazos helados. Detestaba cuando la consejera estaba en la escuela, su manía por bajar la temperatura del termostato era una ridiculez. Sin más, resumió su trote, tratando de mirar una vez más hacia el sector donde reposaba su tutor.

—¿Hey, Sam? —ella se giró al ver a Tucker corriendo a la par suya—. ¿Estás bien?

—Pensaba en algunas cosas.

—¿Lo notaste? —señaló a su tutor—. Está actuando muy extraño. ¿Seguirá enfermo?

—Es posible —miró hacia adelante.

—Por cierto, umm… escuché algunas cosas, pero es sobre la señorita Swindlehurst —susurró. Sam alzó una ceja al comenzar a desacelerar su trote—. Lester tiene un hermano menor… y el curso de ese niño tuvo una sesión con la consejera dos días atrás. Lester me dijo que está muy preocupado por su hermano porque ha estado actuando muy extraño. Deprimido, escogería yo.

Finalmente, Sam se detuvo.

—… ¿Y qué crees que significa?

—N-No lo sé —dijo algo nervioso—, solo recuerdo que… cada vez que esa mujer tiene una sesión general con un curso… uno de ellos se suicida. Y ha pasado más de una vez. ¿No crees que es muy extraño?

—Lo es —accedió—, pero no nos dice nada. ¿Qué gana con hacer miserable a las personas y provocarles indirectamente la muerte?

—¡Por eso te digo que no lo sé! Lester es mi amigo, y estoy preocupado que pueda ocurrir algo malo —jugó nervioso con sus dedos—. Consideré contarle a Jazz y al señor Masters, pero…

—¿Pero?

—¿Estás de acuerdo con esa idea?

—¿Por qué no lo estaría?

Tucker la miró unos segundos más sin decir nada, pero asintió finalmente.

—Bien, ¿me acompañas a decirles después de clases?

—¿Desde cuando necesitas mi compañía para hablarle a una chica, Tucker? —le sonrió sardónicamente.

—Desde que su compañero de trabajo es el doble que yo en músculos y altura —sudó frío—. Es genial, y me cae bien tras saber que no está interesado en Jazz —murmuró lo último—, pero sigue aterrándome un poco.

Sam suspiró y terminó por asentir. Notando la mirada de súplica que le estaba dedicando ahora su mejor amigo, terminó por soltar un gruñido y se dirigió sola al lugar donde estaba sentado Masters. Por supuesto _ella_ tenía que pedir una charla privada con él, maldijo a Tucker por ello. Cuando estuvo a punto de hablar, Dan le ganó:

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó sin despegar sus ojos de las fichas. Sam se mordió el labio.

—… Tucker tiene… información de la señorita Swindlehurst —dijo lo más bajo posible, y agradeció que su tutor la haya oído. Alzó la mirada y entrecerró los ojos—. Sé que no quieres oír el resto aquí, así que… podríamos hablar ¿después de clases?

Eso había sonado realmente bochornoso, como si le estuviese solicitando una reunión privada. Como Dan seguía sin decir nada con sus ojos posados en ella, Sam se removió nerviosa, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse de la vergüenza.

—Me parece bien —contestó finalmente—. Gracias por el dato.

Notando que ya podía retirarse, se giró rápidamente para alejarse de él. Se revolvió el cabello con frustración. No sabía qué demonios le ocurría cuando estaba cerca de Daniel Masters, pero sabía que no era nada bueno. Lo peor era que no estaba segura si él notaba lo que provocaba en ella y sacaba cierta satisfacción de ello, o simplemente, no lo sabía.

Para pesar de Sam, ninguna de esas dos opciones eran las correctas.

Dan la vio alejarse con una pensativa expresión en su rostro. De alguna forma, Samantha Manson tenía un mirar único. No solo le llamaba la atención el hermoso color de sus ojos, sino que también la profundidad de ellos. Desde que la había conocido, le había llamado la atención su forma de ver el mundo, y la forma en que ambos se enfrentaban en silencio cuando sus ojos se cruzaban. Ya había notado hacía poco que tenía el mismo efecto en ella, pero más que gozo como la gótica pensaba, le causaba gran curiosidad a Masters el saber la razón del porqué esto ocurría. No estaba seguro si llamaban a eso "atracción física", Dan lo dudaba; si bien aceptaba que la joven tenía cierta hermosura única en sus facciones y selección de ropa, sus ojos violetas eran lo que lo descolocaban por completo.

* * *

—¡Sam!

Sam terminaba de guardar su toalla cuando escuchó el grito de Tucker. Cuando lo miró, se preocupó de verlo todavía vestido con la ropa de gimnasia.

—¿Tucker…?

—¡No tengo tiempo para explicar! Escucha, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije del hermano de Lester? —sin esperar que su amiga contestara, él prosiguió—. Acaba de recibir un mensaje suyo despidiéndose de él. ¡Lester está aterrado! Piensa que quiere quitarse la vida… ¡ahora!

—E-Espera un momento —lo frenó rápidamente—. ¿Le avisaste a algún maestro de esto? ¡Esto es serio!

—Lester acaba de avisarle al señor Masters… y dijo que ya le había notificado a Jazz que le avisara a algún superior.

—Bien. Hagamos esto rápido: las formas más rápidas de morir son un disparo, colgarse de alguna parte, cortarse las venas, o…

—Sam, me asusta que digas eso…

—¡Pero es cierto! ¡Y más común en las escuelas de lo que piensas! —lo regañó—. ¡En fin…! Piensa en el lugar más común donde ocurran esas cosas.

—E-Eh… P-Pues… ¡No lo sé!

—¡Concéntrate, Tucker!

—¡AAAHH! No lo sé… ¿El baño? N-No se me ocurre otro lado…

Sam presionó los labios.

—Es una posibilidad. Revisa todos los baños de hombres de este piso. Yo veré los de arriba.

—¡Pero eres una chica!

—¡¿Y crees que eso importa en este momento?! —le gritó, provocando que su amigo se encogiera—. ¿Quieres ayudar a Lester o no? —él asintió—. ¡Entonces corre!

—E-Está bien…

El moreno regresó a los vestidores para gritarle a Lester y Mickey que lo ayudaran con la búsqueda. Mientras Sam corría, logró ver, con cierta sorpresa, a Kwan seguirlos para ayudar al grupo de nerds. Bueno, Sam siempre supo que Kwan era un buen tipo, pero se volvía un idiota cuando estaba cerca de Dash. Sin más, subió hasta el segundo piso y comenzó a checar cada baño de hombres a toda velocidad. Cuando ya iba por el tercero, se detuvo al sentir los pasillos enfriarse más de lo que ya estaban.

Sintió una presencia a sus espaldas, pero no tuvo el valor para voltearse.

_¡Es tan vergonzoso! ¿Por qué tenemos a una hija así?_

Contuvo el aliento al recordar esas palabras salir de su propia madre. Aún podía sentir el dolor que vivió al escucharla hablar de ella de esa forma. Tenía catorce años cuando la escuchó; estaba quejándose con su padre, frustrada de no lograr que usara alguno de sus vestidos esponjosos, o que comiera como una "persona normal", y el hecho de llamarla una vergüenza para la familia fue lo que la llevó a casi tomar una decisión sin retorno.

La imagen de la tina llena de agua llegó abruptamente a su cabeza.

Las navajas estaban nuevas y listas.

El agua estaba tibia.

_Dime, Samantha_

_¿Por qué estás viva si incluso tus padres se arrepienten de haberte tenido?_

_¡Haz algo noble por ellos! ¡Ahórrales sufrimiento…!_

_Ya sabes…_

Sintió su cuerpo enfriarse, como si estuviese siendo rodeado de algo que no pudo identificar. Cerró los ojos, tratando de apartar esos recuerdos y palabras de su mente. Eso había ocurrido hacía mucho tiempo, y ya no le importaba. ¿Entonces por qué…?

Reaccionó cuando sintió su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo. Con las manos temblorosas, lo agarró y contestó.

—_¡Sam! ¡Lo encontramos! ¡Está inconsciente!_

Por alguna razón, tuvo miedo de preguntarle en qué estado se encontraba. Tucker no lo notó.

—_Creo que está teniendo una sobredosis… ¡No lo sé! Eso creo…_

Y así, Sam volvió a respirar.

—Tranquilo, Tucker —encontró la fuerza de hablar—. Yo sé que hacer… ¿dijiste que estaba inconsciente? —preguntó mientras se devolvía al primer piso.

Nunca notó que hubo una sombra en los casilleros que la fulminaron con unos resplandecientes ojos rojos.

Para cuando la gótica había llegado la ambulancia, Tucker ya se había desmayado. A Sam no le había sorprendido, se había sometido bajo mucho estrés. Al menos, cuando llegó, logró ver que Jazz y Dan tenían todo bajo control. El hermano de Lester respiraba acompasadamente en el regazo de Jasmine mientras el tutor de gimnasia miraba la caja de píldoras que había ingerido.

* * *

Cuando Jazz entró a su casa, se dio cuenta enseguida que su padre no estaba. Las luces estaban apagadas, aunque fuesen casi las ocho. Suponía que su madre seguía sumida en el laboratorio como para prestar atención a la hora y su llegada. La pelirroja suspiró y caminó hacia su habitación para ordenar sus papeles. Sacó sus ahorros y sonrió al ver lo poco que le faltaba. Quería estudiar psicología en Yale, pero aún le faltaba un poco. No pudieron cederle la beca años atrás porque la condición de sus padres no era "mala", cuando en realidad sí lo era, y no pudo entrar a la universidad. A pesar de todo, había comenzado a hacer un curso online en el área educacional, y así fue como su antiguo maestro Lancer, le había ofrecido trabajo. Su vida se había vuelto monótona después de eso, pero no menos placentera. Mas, con la llegada de Daniel Masters a sus vidas, pudo notar todo el cambio: el comportamiento de su madre, los aires extraños en la escuela y sus corredores, el comportamiento inusual de Sam y Tucker…

Una vez, quiso emplear sus estudios en su Maddie, tratando de analizar el porqué de su comportamiento, pero no había sacado nada. Su madre le dirigía miradas frías que ocultaban una pena que ella no pudo descifrar, y la seguía atormentando hasta hoy. Era consciente de las pesadillas que tenía algunas veces, aunque su padre quisiese negarlas, sabía de ellas.

Algo había ocurrido; algo grave en la vida de su madre. Jazz presentía que Jack sabía de lo que le pudo haber ocurrido con Madeline, pero _no todo_.

Tal vez…

Por primera vez, desvió sus ideas de compartir con la caza-fantasmas y se dirigió sigilosamente al segundo piso sin prender las luces. Dejó con cuidado sus pertenencias en su habitación y fue al cuarto donde guardaban todo tipo de armatostes. Lo único normal que había descubierto era su antigua cuna, ropa suya cuando era niña, y unos cuantos cuadernos suyos que no recordaba haber tenido. Cuando los abrió, entendió la razón: eran vagas pinturas. De seguro, cuando tenía dos o tres años, había pintado con sus manos los cuadernos. Mas, mientras más se fijaba en las líneas del cuaderno que en la pintura, se dio cuenta que había algo escrito bajo los espesos colores.

* * *

Sam estaba frustrada.

Después del episodio del hermano de Lester, nuevamente habían tenido una charla "profunda" con el maestro Lancer, insistiendo que, si querían hablar con alguien, la consejera Penélope Swindlehurst los escucharía. No podía creer que después de todo, seguían creyéndola una santa. Llegaba a ser irritante. Hasta Dash se había dado cuenta que no se podía confiar en esa mujer, y eso era decir mucho.

Además, desde que había recordado ciertas cosas de su pasado, la gótica había estado un poco más ansiosa de lo usual. No eran buenos recuerdos, y honestamente, estaba segura que los había superado, pero la tristeza y la rabia habían nacido de una forma tan abrupta que llegó a perturbarle grandemente. Fueron días oscuros, pensando que sus padres no la querían, aunque ellos le dieron la vida, y había tenido una pelea con Tucker en ese entonces. Consideró la posibilidad, y la tomó. Pero, finalmente, no sucedió, y comprendió que había sido un error. Y siguió adelante, altiva y segura de su decisión de continuar con vida después de rechazar otra sesión con Penélope… claro, hasta hoy.

—¿Sam?

—Estoy bien, solo fastidiada —le respondió mecánicamente de vuelta.

—¿Quién no lo estaría? Algo extraño está pasando, y ni siquiera los maestros lo notan… umm, al menos, el señor Masters sí.

—Mm…

—Es decir, esa bruja no nos deja… ¡ser felices! Cada vez que hay una sesión, algún chico se siente mal… nos quita la oportunidad de defendernos en contra de los fantasmas, se regocija en nuestra… ¡miseria! ¿Cuál es su objetivo?

Miseria…

Fantasmas…

Quita la oportunidad…

Gozo en el dolor…

Eran piezas que rondaban en la mente de Sam, pero no podía hacerlas calzar. Tamboreó sus dedos contra la mesa, enojada.

—Aparte de esta sesión de estudios, ¿tenemos algo más?

—No…

—Vamos —lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró fuera del salón.

Se aseguraron que nadie los viera, y se escabulleron. Cuando fueron al otro pasillo, se detuvieron.

—¿Qué piensas?

—Tal vez… podría ver una última vez a esa mujer… y saber qué es lo que está tramando realmente.

—¡Espera! ¡No dejaré que hagas eso! —la agarró de los hombros—. ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡La última vez te dejó tan mal…!

—Es lo único que se me ocurre —protestó.

—… ¿Qué hay de mí?

—¿Uh?

—Nunca he ido a ver a la consejera en una sesión privada. Podría ir yo, se vería menos sospechoso… ¡Y tú ves qué haces!

—¡Tucker!

—¡Esa mujer hizo algo que lastimó a Lester! —dijo apretando los puños con enojo—. ¡Y nunca la perdonaré por eso!

La gótica miró la mirada decidida de su mejor amigo, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Adquiere esa actitud más seguido, y así lograrás conquistar a Jazz.

—¡¿Tú crees?! —se entusiasmó.

Sam se rio y terminó por asentir.

* * *

Se había escondido en el mueble de madera que tenía Penélope en su oficina. Se había hecho un ovillo para lograr encajar su cuerpo en él, y escuchó con nerviosismo los pasos que daba Tucker en la oficina.

—¿Mm? ¿Qué hace en mi oficina? —la puerta se había abierto y la cínica voz de la consejera sonó por el cuarto.

La gótica se abrazó las rodillas, aguantando el aliento.

—¡Ho-Hola, señorita Swindlehurst! U-Um… Me dijeron que podría hablar con usted si no me sentía…

—¡Oh! ¡Debiste haberlo dicho! No aprecio que me vean sin pedir una cita —pausó, y Sam sintió la temperatura del cuarto descender literalmente—, pero puedo hacer una excepción contigo…

_¿Qué estaba pasando?_

—G-Gracias…

—¿Qué ocurre?

—P-Pues… estoy preocupado por Lester…

—¡Claro que lo estás! Eres demasiado cobarde como para ser de ayuda… en lugar de acercarte, prefieres venir a mí. Lo entiendo.

—Uh…

—Además, es uno de los pocos amigos que tienes. ¿Imaginas si muere? Te quedarías solo, no es como que tu amiga gótica sea de gran ayuda…

—Sam es mi mejor amiga.

—Oh, ¿lo es? Entonces, ¿dónde estuviste cuando estuvo a punto de quitarse la vida?

—¿Q-Qué?

Sam se mordió el labio. Nunca se lo contó a Tucker; si bien le dijo de su pasado con Penélope, nunca le contó lo mucho que le afectó hasta ese punto.

—¿Sabes cómo estaba? Triste, desesperada por ser comprendida o aceptada, pero tú no fuiste capaz de hacer ninguna de las dos cosas… La rechazaste solo porque no come carne. ¿Qué clase de amigo eres?

—U-Um…

—Sí, te entiendo completamente. Claro que estás preocupado por ese chico, es decir, si ya le fallaste a la chica que es tu mejor amiga, ¿crees que puedas estar ahí para un simple compañero?

—No lo creo…

—Claro que no lo crees. No eres la gran cosa… eres demasiado cobarde. ¿Sabes? Creo que deberías pagar por tus errores, como… ¡una penitencia! ¿Qué opinas?

—Sí, creo que la merezco.

_¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Tucker?_, se preguntó Sam con cierto pánico. ¿Cómo había logrado esa mujer romper rápidamente a su mejor amigo, quien siempre sonreía en los peores momentos? ¿Qué había hecho?

Abrió sutilmente la puerta del closet y contuvo un grito de sorpresa al ver el rostro de Penélope Swindlehurst.

Rojos.

Globos oculares completamente rojos, sedientos de sangre y dolor ajeno.

Penélope no era un ser humano, era imposible.

Y repentinamente, todas las piezas calzaron.

—¡Tucker!

El grito lo soltó cuando salió del espacio en el que se encontraba. La mujer retrocedió, casi asesinándola con la mirada. Aunque no estaba armada, cogió una silla para aventársela, alejándola por completo de Tucker. Lo agarró de la muñeca y salió corriendo con él en los pasillos. No sabía qué hacer ni a quién recurrir, su corazón estaba a punto de salir de su garganta, el miedo que había nacido en su pecho era atroz.

—¡Bertrand!

—¡Déjamelos a mí, Spectra!

Sam se giró abruptamente al oír ese nombre del repentino fantasma que salió de las paredes.

¿_Spectra_?

Finalmente, vio la verdadera forma de esa mujer, o lo que fuese: era una sombra femenina, completamente negra, con unos viles ojos bermellones y unos llamativos labios morados. Revisó de reojo el estado de Tucker; parecía estar en un estado ausente, sin estar seguro de dónde estaba ni lo que estaba haciendo, casi estaba arrastrando un peso muerto. Pronto, un rayo quemó la unión de su mano con la del moreno, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

No podía dejar a Tucker allí, pero no tenía el poder para enfrentarse a ellos. Lo mejor era mostrarlo como una huida cobarde, y así podría buscar ayuda.

—Lo siento, Tucker —siseó mientras corría. Sabía que ellos lo tomarían como rehén… porque ella volvería.

Necesitaba ayuda, pero ¿de quién?

Pronto, pasó cerca de la oficina de los tutores.

_Jazz_.

Ella tenía el equipo y experiencia de combatir contra fantasmas. Se acercó y abrió abruptamente la puerta, pero Jasmine Fenton no estaba allí.

En su lugar, estaba Daniel Masters quien casi había soltado su taza de café cuando la joven había aparecido de esa forma. Él le devolvió la mirada desconcertada. Dejó la taza en el escritorio y caminó hacia ella.

—Manson, ¿qué ocurre?

Sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar, de gritar, de golpearlo, de suplicar, y sobre todo, de calmar estos malditos nervios. En su lugar, tomó con decisión su mano, sin despegar sus ojos violetas de los azules de él.

—¡Por favor, ayúdame!

* * *

_This is how it feels when you're bent and broken… this is how it feels when your dignity's stolen~_

* * *

**Y este es el episodio de este fanfic. Como notaron, no hubo mucha actividad por parte de Dan por dos razones: se mantuvo al margen por los temas de salud que ha estado padeciendo los últimos capítulos y hay que darles este enfoque a estos personajes para darle sentido a la historia. Pero bueno, Dan está de vuelta a la acción, ¡yay!**

**Contestemos los **_**reviews**_**:**

_Arela96_: **Bien, contestaré tus reviews en orden jajaja. Oh, sí... Tucker es la luz en esta historia oscura, y él irradia risas, así que me pareció perfecto. Maddie se rehúsa a hablar del pasado, pero pronto se sabrá la verdad. Dan puede ser él mismo lejos de su padre, y se está acostumbrando demasiado rápido... eso puede ser una ventaja o desventaja, quién sabe. OJalá que a Spectra la desintegren el próximo capítulo jeje, y Sam es muy observadora, y nada se le escapa, además, Dan no hace mucho para mantenerla lejos, ya no. Y está bien, comenta cuando tengas tiempo. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Saludos!**

_Denise-daze_: **Veamos si esto es lo que esperabas! La personalidad de Dan es complicada, pero trato de trabajarla lo mejor que puedo, gracias! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Saludos!**

_FairSoldier_: **Jajajaja, todos detrás de Dan, OMG. Bueno, tiene todas las características para atraer a todo público. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Saludos!**

**Eso es todo, creo. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y esperen por más.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo episodio.**

_**Rossana's Mind**_**.**

_**Reviews**_**?**


	8. Masters y Fenton

**Hey, lectores.**

**Bienvenidos a otro episodio de **_**Beyond DNA**_**.**

**Las cosas no terminaron muy bien la última vez, así que es hora de saber qué ocurrirá con Dan y Sam al enfrentarse a Spectra.**

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Danny Phantom**_** no me pertenece, sino a Butch Hartman.**

* * *

Capítulo 8:

_Masters y Fenton_

* * *

Dan ajustó la muñequera contra los fantasmas en Sam. La miró de reojo, y notó el mal semblante que la rodeaba. Estaba preocupada por Tucker, era un hecho. Él sacó un arma más grande para él y la agarró con fuerza.

—Bueno, de alguna forma, le alegra saber que esa mujer no es humana —murmuró con desdén—, hacía días estuve imaginando cómo torcerle el cuello, pero eso ya no es necesario, ni tampoco tengo porqué resistirme —sonrió con malicia.

—Créeme, yo tampoco —rodó de ojos la gótica—. ¿Dónde está Jazz?

—No vino hoy a la escuela. No sé porqué, pero no es necesario molestarla si tenemos suficiente armamento para encargarnos de esos fantasmas y salvar a Foley. Anda, vamos. Mantente detrás de mi.

Normalmente, ella se hubiese negado. Pero el aire negativo de la escuela y la baja temperatura le dio una muy mala espina, así que obedeció.

—Así que… Spectra, ¿no? Tiene sentido que sea un fantasma —Daniel no podía creer que no lo había notado antes; aún tenía mucho que aprender—. Bajaba a propósito los termostatos para pasar desapercibida su presencia —comenzó a explicarle—; la presencia de los fantasmas causa que la temperatura baje notoriamente, así que fue un movimiento muy listo. Y respecto a sus poderes… asumo que están en relación con su muerte. En fin, no es sorpresa.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Lo dije antes; encontré extraño que después de 10 años, una consejera se viera del mismo aspecto, especialmente de mi edad. Lidiar con estudiantes en estos tiempos es estresante, y bastante molesto para los consejeros. Si lo piensas bien, si ese fantasma se alimenta de la miseria de los demás, eso lleva a que su poder se fortalezca. Mantiene su apariencia, y su fachada.

—Es como si —pausó, recordando algunas cosas—, umm, he leído algunos artículos de personas que se alimentaban de las torturas de las personas.

—Sí, es posible que pertenezca a ese tipo —sonrió mientras seguía caminando.

¿Por qué no había nadie?

Miró su reloj se pulsera y notó que la hora de salida había pasado hacía un rato, pero no había sonado el timbre para indicarlo. No tenía idea de la razón, pero tenía una idea de que era obra de Spectra. Seguía haciendo frío, así que creía que se movía por los pasillos para pasar desapercibida su presencia.

Repentinamente, un fantasma pareciendo una masa ectoplásmica se lanzó hacia ellos. En el proceso, se transformó en un ninja y estuvo dispuesto a golpearlos a ambos. Dan rodó de ojos.

—Esto es ridículo —soltó cuando ni siquiera se molestó en cargar el arma y noqueó al espectro con la parte de atrás de ella. Este cayó al suelo, y finalmente, le disparó.

—¡Ah!

Dan se había distraído en el proceso, y no había notado a Spectra lanzarse furiosamente contra la gótica, volviéndolas a ambas intangibles, y desaparecieron al atravesar el suelo.

—¡Manson! —exclamó antes de verla desaparecer. Antes de que el fantasma al que le había disparado escapara, lo agarró rudamente del cuello—. ¿Adónde se la llevó?

—¡Nunca te lo diré, humano! ¡No tienes poder sobre mí para hablar! —le devolvió con malicia.

Sin embargo, se paralizó al notar que no podía volverse intangible para escapar de su agarre. Volvió a mirarlo y se tragó un chillido de sorpresa al contemplar unos ojos rojos que antes no estaban en ese cuerpo. A Daniel ya se le estaba acabando la paciencia, y no tenía problema en descargar su frustración en un fantasma tan insignificante.

—Créeme. O hablas, o te haré hablar.

* * *

—¡Suéltame!

—¡Oh, claro! —la soltó, dejando que se estrellara contra el suelo.

La larga distancia causó cierto aturdimiento cuando se golpeó la espalda y la cabeza. Trató de moverse e incorporarse, pero no tenía energías para hacerlo. Abrió con esfuerzo los ojos y notó que estaba en el baño donde el hermano de Lester fue encontrado. Lo sabía porque estaba cerrado, y no dejaban entrar hasta terminar de limpiarlo por completo.

—¡Mírate! —se carcajeó la mujer mientras la rodeaba—. ¿Qué haces aquí sola? ¿De verdad creíste que podrías lograr algo? ¿Tú? ¡Pero si nadie te da una segunda mirada por lo patética que eres!

—… ¿Dónde está Tucker?

—Lejos de ti, cariño. Muy lejos de ti, y ya me ocuparé de él, pero tú eres un caso personal —la agarró rudamente del rostro entre sus manos que parecían garras por la forma en que la pellizcaba—. Heriste mi orgullo, muchachita… Te tenía en la palma de mi mano, hasta que tu estúpida abuela decidió detenerte.

Bueno, ahora todo tenía sentido.

Spectra se alimentó de su tristeza e inseguridad a los catorce años, y cuando estuvo a punto de quitarse la vida, fue detenida. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, recordaba la cuchilla rozando su muñeca cuando su abuela rompió el seguro de su puerta con desesperación. Era la primera vez en muchos años que la había visto de pie, y la simple imagen detuvo todas sus acciones. Había salido de la bañera para socorrerla cuando había perdido el equilibrio y había caído al suelo. Después, fue un montón de llanto y reprimenda dirigida hacia ella. Las palabras de su abuela resonaban en su cabeza, recordándole que había algo allá afuera que la estaba esperando y podría cumplir su objetivo como persona.

Sam la desafió con sus brillantes ojos violetas.

—Qué lástima, ¿no? Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de deshacerte del fenómeno de la clase. Claro que deberías sentirte patética.

Ella le gruñó y, sin soltarla, azotó con fuerza su cabeza contra el suelo nuevamente. Sam sintió las estrellas explotar tras sus ojos, casi dejándola inconsciente.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! Eres un asco, el solo verte me repugna… ¡Y ya nada puede detenerme de poder cumplir mi objetivo contigo! ¡Esa estúpida vieja ya está muerta! ¡Ya no puede salvarte!

Sam sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Eso fue un golpe bajo; su abuela había fallecido hacía casi un año, dejándola sola en la enorme mansión que compartía con sus padres, quienes todavía no podían aceptarla por ser quien era.

—¡Oh, estoy segura de que te duele! —gimió de satisfacción al ver que estaba doblegando su voluntad—. ¿No quieres estar con ella pronto? Puedes hacerlo ahora. Sé que quieres. Solo tomará unos segundos… no es como que tus padres te vayan a extrañar, ¿verdad? —los ojos violetas fueron perdiendo brillo—. Te aseguro que tus compañeros tampoco lo sabrán, ¡ni siquiera lo notarán!

Spectra paseaba una de sus garras en el brazo de la gótica. Había rasgado la manga de la blusa para tentar su experimento. Había caído en su hipnosis, y se encontraba en un estado ausente y demasiado débil para debatirle de vuelta. Al verla cerrar los ojos con resignación, ensanchó su sonrisa cuando enterró una uña en su piel, deslizándola para alargar el corte… y la sangre se derramó rápidamente.

La mente de Samantha Manson era un caos. Primero, se le vino a la cabeza la vez que aventó lejos la ropa rosa que siempre vestía hasta los doce años. Después, recordó los rostros horrorizados de sus padres cuando les había contado de su nueva ideología y su nueva dieta vegetariana. Y así, comenzaron las discusiones, los "sutiles" insultos, los gritos… ni siquiera pudo hablar de ello con Tucker. Ni siquiera él estuvo de acuerdo de su opción, y pelearon muchas veces por ello. Ella siempre estuvo para él, pero ¿él para ella? No tuvo muchos amigos más… creyó haber tenido una oportunidad con Elliot, o Gregor… ya ni siquiera le importaba cómo se llamaba, pero todo había sido una farsa. Trató de justificar el hecho de que era un inmaduro, y por eso comenzó a experimentar con chicos mayores. Algunos, eran de universidad, otros, ya tenían trabajos independientes… siempre los encontró en el club de poesía al que iba, pero… ninguno dejó un buen recuerdo. Nunca buscó una relación libertina, pero tampoco seria. No estaba segura de lo que realmente quería, y eso frustró muchas veces a los hombres con los que salió. Y así, se siguió quedando sola. Incluso, una vez había rechazado tener intimidad con uno, y caso fue forzada en el acto. Fue llamada cobarde e inmadura. Trató de buscar consuelo… lo intentó, pero no había nadie.

Recordó el rostro sonriente y maternal de su abuela.

Las expresiones decepcionadas de sus padres.

La sonrisa comprensiva de Jazz.

La risa alegre de Tucker.

La mirada cómplice en los ojos azules de Daniel Masters.

—¡AAHH!

Lo escuchó, pero su cuerpo no reaccionó. Escuchó más gritos, después, un jalón en su brazo desangrándose y fue levantada de las frías baldosas. Otro ajetreo, y luego se golpeó contra… ¿unas escaleras? El dolor hizo que finalmente tomara más conciencia.

—¡Abre los ojos, Sam!

_Sam…_

_Sam…_

_Sam…_

Finalmente, el peso en sus párpados se hizo más ligero y su vista se desanubló. Lo primero que vio fueron los ojos azules como el cielo infinito de Dan. Estaban muy cerca de los suyos.

—¿Estás bien?

Iba a asentir, pero repentinamente un ardor en su brazo le hizo soltar un gemido de dolor. Miró y notó con horror que Spectra definitivamente le había hecho un corte limpio en el brazo como si ella misma se lo hubiese hecho. Estaba sangrando mucho. Se removió inquieta en los brazos de su tutor, pero él la frenó.

—Cálmate —le ordenó. Jaló de la manga destruida hasta romperla por completo y la usó para amarrar con fuerza la extremidad que parecía chorrear sin parar—. Puede doler, pero es mejor a que mueras desangrada —le advirtió al terminar el nudo con fuerza. Sam se tragó una exclamación—. ¿Te duele algo más?

—… Mi cabeza…

La joven contuvo al aliento al sentir las manos de su tutor en su rostro, después, en sus sienes, hasta terminar en su nuca, donde encontró rastros de sangre. Presionó con cuidado el sector, haciendo que recargara su frente en su hombro. El simple gesto casi hizo llorar a Sam. La extraña posición en la que estaban le hizo entender que se encontraban sentados en medio de las escaleras; probablemente, escondidos del fantasma.

—Estarás bien. Estás mareada por el golpe y la pérdida de sangre, pero…

—¡_Tú_!

Ambos se giraron al oír esa voz. Spectra estaba furiosa, casi destilaba ira de su aura oscura. Dan se preparó para disparar, pero un rayo de la fantasma lo frenó cuando el ataque partió el arma en dos. Él retrocedió y maldijo por lo bajo; si estuviese solo, pudo haberse deshecho de Spectra hacía mucho, pero Sam estaba allí. No podía usar sus poderes.

—¡Todo esto es tu culpa! —se dirigió a Masters—. Desde que llegaste, ¡arruinaste todo! ¡Todos mis planes arruinados!

—Eres tú quien no sabe poner una buena faceta —alzó una ceja destilando ironía.

—Hmph, eso es gracioso viniendo de ti —se rio con malicia—. ¿No lo notaste? Cuando toco a una persona, puedo tener acceso a sus mayores angustias y recuerdos tormentosos… tú, cariño, no eres una excepción.

Daniel entrecerró los ojos, recordando que había llegado a salvar a Sam disparándole un rayo a Spectra, pero ella había logrado lastimarlo de vuelta mientras cargaba a la joven en sus brazos. El ardor en su hombro derecho le recordaba que, definitivamente, había hecho contacto con él.

—Hace muchos años que no encuentro un alma tan miserable como la tuya —se regocijó al ver cierta incomodidad en sus ojos—. Debo darte crédito por saber esconder muy bien lo que sientes, pero no puedes ocultarme nada, niño. Puedo ver todas tus angustias, tus preocupaciones… y todas tus dudas. Qué vida tan… _complicada_ tienes.

Sintió un nudo en el estómago, pero hizo lo posible para no demostrárselo. Entonces, ese era su poder. Podía ver el dolor de las personas y se alimentaba de él para hacerse más fuerte y, al parecer, el suicido era el punto culmine a la hora de fortalecerse. A pesar de que sus palabras sonaban comunes, sabía que destilaban influencia espectral, su cordura se vio un poco alterada al recordar acontecimientos de su vida que prefería olvidar. Miró de reojo las escaleras, donde estaba casi recostada Sam, a punto de perder el conocimiento. Honestamente, si se desmayara, sería la mejor opción, pero ella parecía luchar contra su estado. Sam mantenía sus ojos en él, dispuesta levantarse si estaba en problemas.

Esa distracción fue suficiente para que Spectra se abalanzara sobre él y lo apresara de las muñecas con sus garras. Fue empujado contra la pared y él apretó los dientes para no soltar una maldición.

—Daniel Masters… siempre buscaste superar las expectativas de tu padre hasta que te hartaste… llegaste al punto de ya no considerarlo como tu propio padre, ¡y cuánta razón! —susurró contra su rostro, acariciando cínicamente sus mejillas—. Dime, ¿qué tanto vales tú si ni siquiera lograste sanar el corazón de tu viejo padre? De seguro lamenta haberte escogido en lugar de ir tras su amada Maddie… ¿me equivoco?

Sam no escuchaba de qué estaban hablando, pero no quería permitir que ese fantasma lastimara a su tutor. Trató de levantarse, pero toda fuerza había desaparecido de su cuerpo. Vio a Daniel forcejear contra el agarre de Spectra, pero ella mantenía enterrada sus uñas en él. No sabía lo que le estaba diciendo, pero un aura extraña estaba rodeando a Dan mientras la sonrisa de Penélope se ensanchaba de una forma satisfactoria. La gótica trató de encontrar algo en la mirada de él, pero no pudo, y eso hizo que su preocupación por él aumentara.

—¿La escuchas? —se carcajeó Spectra—. ¡Es patético! Al igual que tus propias acciones, ¿qué crees que sucederá cuando tu madre sepa quién eres? ¿Crees que te recibirá con los brazos abiertos? No eres nada en su vida, y nunca lo serás.

Sam se paralizó al oír unos pasos descendiendo las escaleras.

—No eres nada para tu padre…

La gótica trató de mover la cabeza para ver de quién se trataba.

—Ni mucho menos para tu madre.

Toda la energía que estaba absorbiendo Spectra se detuvo abruptamente, desconcertándola. Miró el rostro de Daniel, pero él estaba concentrado mirando el suelo. Ella no entendía cómo pudo controlar sus sentimientos negativos de esa manera, y se sorprendió aún más cuando Dan finalmente la agarró de vuelta de las muñecas con fuerza. Finalmente, alzó la mirada. Unos ojos bermellones la dejaron muda, pues en ellos había una malicia propia, la cual iba a juego con la cínica sonrisa que estaba formada en sus labios.

—Creo que llevas demasiado tiempo con niños —siseó venenosamente—, porque es lo único que sabes hacer: hacer sentir mal a unos simples niños. Pero te diré algo, Spectra: yo no soy como esos niños —se rio de forma sombría—: a diferencia de todas las estupideces que has estado diciéndome… _te aseguro que me he sentido peor_.

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, un rayo ectoplásmico la disparó de lleno en el estómago, haciéndola retroceder rápidamente. Spectra lo miró con genuina sorpresa, no podía creerlo.

—Tú eres…

Lo vio parpadear, y al abrir sus ojos nuevamente, estos volvían a ser azules.

—¡Ahora, Jazz!

Efectivamente, la persona que había visto Sam en las escaleras había sido Jasmine Fenton. Utilizando una de las mejores armas de su familia, el _Fenton Ghost Peeler_. Lo activó, haciendo que una gran armadura cubriera su cuerpo, pero sus manos y muñecas estaban rodeadas con armas para defenderse. Disparó en contra del fantasma, quien soltó un chillido de dolor mientras su forma se iba resquebrajando en miles de pedazos. Si piel se fue cayendo como finas capas de una cebolla, hasta que su apariencia más vulnerble apareció.

—¡Noooo! ¡Mi preciosa juventud!

Jazz, sin esperar más, sacó algo parecido a un termo de plata. Lo abrió y succionó al fantasma, para gran sorpresa de Daniel.

—¿Eso es…?

—… Es el _Fenton Thermos _—le presentó el objeto—, atrapa los fantasmas para luego poder devolverlos a donde pertenecen.

Él no pudo evitar hacer una mueca. Era un aparato pequeño, pero su apariencia inofensiva lo hacía ver más letal para él. Pudo haber sido absorbido por él.

Pronto, recordó algo muy importante.

Corrió hacia las escaleras, y vio el cuerpo inconsciente de Sam allí. Jazz, quien no lo había notado antes, logró mirar el horrible corte que estaba en su brazo.

—¡Oh, Dios! —exclamó cuando ambos se arrodillaron a inspeccionar su estado—. Lo siento tanto… no me di cuenta…

—Está bien. Traté de detener la sangre —examinó con cuidado su brazo—, pero aún debemos llevarla a un hospital —dijo cuando tiró suavemente de ella para cargarla en sus brazos—. ¿Dónde están los demás?

Jazz tenía problemas para concentrarse. No podía ver el rostro de Dan sin apartar rápidamente sus ojos, y toda la sangre en la blusa de Sam la había hecho palidecer más. Trató de recordar cómo había terminado en esta situación.

—Y-Yo… noté que todos estaban en un estado de… trance. Cuando supe que era un fantasma… vine a buscarlo, pero… los encontré a ustedes. Todo este tiempo… y no me di cuenta…

—Estuvo años engañándolos —dijo a modo de consolación mientras subía las escaleras—. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

—En mi auto…

—Bien. Vamos al hospital.

—P-Pero ¿y los demás…? —preguntó mientras lo seguía.

—Sin la presencia de Spectra, ya debieron salir de su trance. Después les daremos los detalles.

* * *

—¡Suicidio…!

—No es suicidio.

—¡Nuestra Sammy…!

—No es suicidio —cortó nuevamente con exasperación. Ambos lo miraron—. Un fantasma que atrae emociones negativas le hizo esa herida. Fui testigo, así que su hija no trató de quitarse la vida.

—B-Bueno —balbuceó una pálida Pamela Manson—. Si el señor Masters lo dice, puedo creerle…

—También yo —concedió Jeremy Manson—. Le agradezco mucho haber rescatado a nuestra hija en estos tiempos de necesidad, señor Masters. ¿Cuánto le debemos?

Daniel se estaba fastidiando.

—Nada.

—Oh, no seas tímido. Dinos un número.

—¿Puedo entrar a verla primero? Esa es mi única petición.

—Oh —soltó con cierta extrañeza—… Claro.

Él rodó de ojos y se dirigió a la habitación de Sam. Había conocido a sus padres, sí; lo había hecho años atrás, durante los negocios que compartían ellos y su padre, pero él nunca participaba en las conversaciones. Los Manson eran demasiado molestos para su gusto, además Vlad utilizaba la excusa de que él era demasiado tímido para hablar. Era mejor a que siguieran bombardeándolo con preguntas estúpidas.

Sam una vez le había ironizado la posibilidad de ser adoptada. Ahora, Dan contemplaba ese momento con cierta compasión. No debió ser fácil lidiar con esos dos en su niñez, ni mucho menos en la adolescencia.

Cuando abrió cuidadosamente la puerta, se dio cuenta de dos cosas: Sam ya estaba despierta, y había escuchado todo. Sus ojos entrecerrados demostraban cierta ofuscación, la cual se acentuaba más con sus labios presionados. Otro detalle que rescató fue el maquillaje retirado de su rostro para la examinación. Ahora, pudo contemplar una faceta totalmente frágil de Samantha Manson. Se veía como una niña.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Me siento con ganas de esconderme de mis padres —murmuró con palabras arrastradas, casi con desdén y, al mismo tiempo, con cansancio—, pero más tranquila… ¿Dónde está Tucker?

—Jasmine está explicando todo en la escuela. Ahora, aprobarán sin considerar el programa de protección —susurró lo último con cinismo.

—Les tomó mucho para darse cuenta —rodó de ojos ella.

Ambos se quedaron callados, pues ambos desviaron su mirada hacia la misma dirección y objetivo: su brazo. Estaba vendado limpiamente, sin rastros de sangre y el desastre que había hecho. Aun así, le hicieron las típicas preguntas a Sam. Ella las contestó como pudo; su mente aún estaba difusa en aquellos momentos, y no le tomaba el peso a la preocupación de los doctores en caso de querer haberse quitado la vida. Pero de algo estaba segura: ella no lo hizo.

—Ojalá no deje una cicatriz —la voz de Dan la sacó de sus recuerdos—. Disculpa por eso, pude haber llegado antes.

—Tú no hiciste esto —le respondió—, no tienes porqué disculparte.

—La misión de cada instructor es enseñar a sus pupilos, pero no solo en la mente, sino que físicamente también.

—Me protegiste —contradijo—, pude haberme desangrado allí, y nadie hubiese sabido lo que habría pasado en realidad —ella pausó unos segundos. Tal vez, Spectra hacía eso; todas las pérdidas de estudiantes esos años pudieron ser obra directa de ella, en el momento de mayor desesperación: el posible deseo de morir de alguien, pero no lo suficiente valiente como para hacerlo—… gracias, por salvarme. Dale mis agradecimientos a Jazz también… llegó justo a tiempo. ¿No te hizo daño? ¿Estás bien?

Era un poco extraño para Dan que las personas se preocuparan por él; nuevamente, era Sam quien tenía los ojos más observadores, siempre velando sus alrededores. La determinación y valor en esos orbes era admirable, y por ello, el color de sus ojos se volvía más bello bajo su propio juicio. Sus manos picaron para acercarse y acariciar sus facciones, pero reprimió esos impulsos. Era la primera vez que buscaba contacto humano de esa forma.

Tragó saliva.

—Solo rasguños.

—Bien —cerró los ojos, el sueño la había golpeado abruptamente—. Mis padres no quieren que vuelva a la escuela por un tiempo…

—¿No es un poco exagerado?

—Lo es… pero podría pedirles ir sin excederme.

—¿Te saltarás mis clases? —sonrió un poco. Aunque Sam tenía los ojos cerrados, pareció notar ese gesto, así que ella también sonrió.

—Déjame en paz. Sabes que soy buena… y podré ponerme al día cuando quiera.

—Hmph. Supongo. Te dejaré en paz por ahora —retrocedió—. Recupérate pronto.

—Mm…

—Adiós, Sam.

—Adiós, Dan…

* * *

—Entonces, ¿Sam está bien?

—Sí, Tucker. Puedes verla en el hospital.

—U-Uh —palideció—, preferiría que no. S-Sus padres me odian… y no me gustan los hospitales. Creo que la llamaré.

—Oh… puedo enviarle un mensaje de tu parte si tienes problemas para verla.

—Sí, gracias, Jazz —Tucker analizó el rostro pálido de su amor platónico, y notó que algo andaba mal—… ¿te encuentras bien?

—¡¿Uh?! —soltó—… ¡Estoy bien!

—Jazz, algo te molesta. Se te nota a kilómetros.

—E-Es que —trató de sacarse una excusa—, p-pues… lo… ¡lo que pasa es que me siento culpable! Por lo de Sam, ya sabes…

—Oh —suavizó su expresión y le sonrió—, no te sientas mal. Al menos, está viva, y fue estabilizada. Yo también me siento culpable… si no la hubiese arrastrado conmigo en esto, no habría salido mal.

—Oh, Tucker. Hicieron un gran bien. Ahora, más que nunca, Dan podrá enseñarles a defenderse de los fantasmas. Estarán mejor que nunca, y Sam se recuperará.

—Sí… bueno, no nos culpemos por esto. Sigamos adelante… ¡y seamos mejores!

La pelirroja le sonrió y asintió. Se despidió de él y se fue rápidamente de la escuela. Sabía que, si se quedaba más tiempo, se encontraría con Dan, y todo el valor de enfrentarlo se había esfumado. No estaba lista, el ataque de Spectra había sido una señal clara.

No era tiempo.

—Me lo puede decir cuando esté listo —trató de auto-convencerse de ello.

… _Pero también estaba la posibilidad de que no lo diría nunca, al igual que su madre_.

* * *

_Jazz seguía hojeando cada artículo, documento y papel referente a la tesis de sus padres en cuanto a su investigación en la universidad. Sin embargo, algo le llamó la atención: al principio, todos esos trabajos estaban compuestos por ellos, y Vladimir Masters. Después, la tesis fue cerrada solo por Madeline y Jack Fenton. ¿Por qué el padre de Daniel había abandonado el proyecto?_

_Jack había mencionado un accidente en el laboratorio. Pudo haber deteriorado su salud… aun así, salió adelante y tenía millones._

_La forma en que su padre hablaba de Vlad era animosa, y un tanto nostálgica. Su madre, pues, no decía nada. Siempre encontraba expresiones apagadas, casi nulas en su cara cuando Masters era mencionado._

_Dentro de esa caja, había un pequeño cofre. Por un segundo, se preguntó si eran los ahorros de sus padres, pero era demasiado pequeño como para serlo. Era una especie de portafolio diminuto. Con cuidado, lo agarró y vio que estaba en clave. Presionó los labios, tratando de buscar algún número que tuviese sentido en tan solo seis dígitos._

_Intentó con el cumpleaños de su madre._

_**Error**_

_Después, el de su padre._

_**Error**_

_Finalmente, usó el suyo._

_**Error**_

_Ninguno calzaba._

_Trató de mezclar sus fechas, pero ninguna parecí dar. Si seguía intentando, el portafolio terminaría bloqueándose. Se removió inquieta, frustrada de no poder averiguarlo. Ella era Jasmine Fenton, graduada con honores por su mente brillante. Podía descifrar un código. Cogió los otros informes universitarios, los cuales estaban entremezclados con algunos médicos, para gran sorpresa de la pelirroja. Primero, encontró los exámenes de embarazo de su madre cuando iba a nacer ella, sus resultados, el estado en el que estuvo… todo en orden._

_Pero había uno más._

_Un examen de embarazo positivo dos años después._

_Dos años después…_

_No iba a ser hija única._

_**Sangre.**_

_Soltó un jadeo cuando una horrible imagen se le vino a la cabeza. Era borrosa, casi indistinguible, pero pudo reconocer el bulto tirado en el suelo: su madre, chillando de dolor mientras se abrazaba el vientre abultado, aullando… suplicando auxilio. Había demasiada sangre. Demasiada sangre. Su padre no estaba en casa… no había nadie. Solo ella y su madre. Ella gritó, lloró… y finalmente se había desmayado._

_Dos años después…_

_Hacía frío._

_Recordó que tenía mucho frío._

_Octubre… ¿noviembre?, ¿diciembre?_

_Calabazas. Aún no era Halloween, pero había calabazas._

_Octubre._

_Con los dedos temblorosos, Jazz anotó el número. Después, siguió mirando los exámenes. Eran malos, riesgo de pérdida por estrés… demasiado estrés para una mujer embarazada._

_Utilizó su teléfono para averiguar los registros de su madre en el hospital. Pocas veces estuvo allí, ni siquiera recordaba haberla visto allí, pero cada uno tenía accesos del otro en la familia en caso de cualquier cosa. Y, efectivamente, había ingresado una noche de octubre por parto prematuro._

—_¿Qué…? —susurró sin poder creérselo._

_¡No llevaba mucho del embarazo! Era imposible que hubiese sobrevivido. Ni siquiera había cumplido los siete meses. Al mirar la fecha cuando fue ingresada, tragó saliva cuando algo en esa fecha se le hacía familiar. Ingresó el código con la fecha en la que fue ingresada y, por alguna razón, no le sorprendió que fuese rechazado nuevamente._

_Algo era diferente._

_En lugar de copiarla nuevamente, ingresó el número del día después de su ingreso al hospital, manteniendo el mes y el año._

_Clic._

_Soltó un jadeó de horror cuando se abrió. Apartó violentamente los papeles y su celular de su alrededor y colocó el portafolio en su regazo. Lo abrió con desesperación y, encontró fotografías de ella y su familia; en ellas, casi no pudo reconocer a Maddie. Se veía tan… feliz. Nunca la había visto así. Atrás, había un artículo que la extrañó: Vladimir Masters, dueño de una gran fortuna, atado a una ecografía. Arriba, había una cinta adhesiva pegada que decía un nombre que le heló la sangre._

—_No…_

_Daniel._

_Daniel._

_Daniel._

—_No… no, esto no puede ser cierto…_

_Y todo, absolutamente todo, tuvo sentido de repente._

_Su madre, en primer lugar, había dejado de ser quien era hacía muchos años, sufriendo pesadillas y ataques de pánico que no pudo comprender. Después, la llegada de Daniel Masters a Amity Park para fijar su atención en ellos: en los Fenton. La reacción helada y petrificada de Maddie cuando él se presentó ante ellos, y la mirada oscura de Daniel, tan indiferente como la de su propia madre. Las mismas expresiones, comportamientos…_

_Las mismas facciones._

_Además…_

_Recordaba haber recibido la ficha de identificación de Dan por parte del señor Lancer. Ella la miró sin mucho interés, pero miró su fecha de nacimiento…_

… _La cual correspondía a la clave del código del portafolio._

_Y la forma en que pintaba Vladimir Masters no le hacía ninguna gracia en todo esto. Porque si era cierto…_

_Los ojos de Jazz se llenaron de lágrimas, y comenzó a limpiar el desastre ocasionado rápidamente._

* * *

El hecho de que Daniel Masters fuese su medio-hermano, era algo que no pudo afrontar bien al inicio. Probablemente, aún no estaba lista para enfrentarlo, ni mucho menos a su madre. Sin embargo, estaba segura de una sola cosa.

Esto saldría a la luz.

De alguna forma u otra.

Y tenía miedo de la reacción de Jack Fenton.

* * *

_In the night, close your eyes… I can hear you calling~_

* * *

**Me gustó unir el ataque de Spectra con el descubrimiento de Jazz, los cuales fueron muy bien vistos en mi opinión en la serie, así que quise asimilar estas escenas con mi historia. Jazz ahora sabe la verdad, pero no cómo ocurrió todo esto, y conociendo tanto a su madre como a Daniel, ninguno está dispuesto a hablar. Mas, tenía razón en algo: la verdad saldría a la luz.**

**Contestemos los reviews:**

_Denise-daze_**: Me alegro que este AU te esté llenando. Honestmente, los **_**AU**_** me aterran porque es difícil enganchar a las personas conociendo la serie porque, definitivamente, compararán tu trabajo con el original. Pero bueno, estoy dando mi mayor esfuerzo. Gracias nuevamente, y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

_Guest_**: Toda crítica constructiva y no destructiva es bienvenida, sin importar nada. Por ahora, Daniel Masters es una máscara de hielo, y su completa personalidad no está del todo revelada porque así aprendió a sobrevivir al lado de su padre, sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que sean iguales. Aún hay mucho que ver en el rostro de Dan, su cascarón aún está cerrado y no está dispuesto a abrirlo, pero no te preocupes, esto no será así por mucho tiempo. Espero que te haya gustado esta historia y la sigas leyendo.**

_05hiccstrid_**: Sería hermoso que el**_** fandom**_** siguiese tan vivo como en sus días de gloria, pero esta serie ya tuvo su momento, y se entiende que ya no haya tanta motivación por ella. Después de todo, acabó hace más de diez años. Pero yo tengo fe, y quiero creer que aún hay personas que quieren seguir compartiendo su imaginación de **_**DP**_** con nosotros. Gracias por presentarte en mi historia, y espero leerte pronto.**

**Bueno, eso es todo, mis preciados lectores. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Nos leemos.**

_**Rossana**_

_**Reviews**_**?**


	9. El estabilizador

**Dada las circunstancias… está claro del porqué no actualizaré muy seguido. Esto ya está saliendo de las manos y apenas se puede salir de casa. Por mi parte, mi universidad decidió hacer clases online, así que no tendré tiempo para… pues, nada. De hecho, si subiré este capítulo es porque ya lo tenía listo hace casi dos meses, faltaba solamente corregirlo.**

**Cuídense mucho, lectores.**

**Y para matar el tiempo, pueden leer este nuevo capítulo. **_**Yay!**_

**Vayamos a lo LEGAL.**

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Danny Phantom **_**no me pertenece, sino a Butch Hartman.**

* * *

Capítulo 9:

_El estabilizador_

* * *

_Beep, beep, beep, be-_

Dan cortó abruptamente la llamada.

Llevaba horas tratando de contactarse con su padre, _horas_. No sabía por qué no le podía contestar, él nunca dejaba su teléfono sin contestar. Y el hecho de que justo ahora que lo necesitaba, no estaba allí. Dejó su celular de forma molesta en su mesita de noche y se dejó recostar en su cama.

Había comenzado a desestabilizarse unos días atrás.

A pesar de que el ataque de Spectra no había sido la gran cosa, ya tenía las defensas bajas cuando mostró hostilidad, así que no era raro que su sistema lo traicionaría nuevamente. Sus poderes estaban descontrolados, y su cuerpo no estaba bien. Escuchaba sus latidos palpitar contra sus oídos, y era fuerte, alarmante, pero demasiado lento. Si alguien lo revisase, creería que estaría muerto.

Ningún ser humano común tendría latidos tan lentos.

Pero él no era un ser humano completo, ni mucho menos común.

Sus ojos se volvieron rojos. Doce segundos después, volvieron a ser azules.

El aliento carmín escapó de su nariz y boca, y él soltó una maldición.

* * *

—¿No llegará?

—El armamento no llegará hasta otra semana más. Al parecer, después de lo ocurrido con su "consejera", quieren que esto sea un curso intensivo, así que se les encargaron más equipo a los Fenton.

Valerie Gray refunfuñó y se cruzó de brazos, completamente indignada con la situación. Algunos se extrañaron, pero no parecían tener prisa. Al menos, estaban lo suficientemente animados para mostrar cierta decepción tras saber que no serían entrenados ahora. Dan entrecerró los ojos, pero no dijo nada ante el llamativo comportamiento de la joven Gray.

—Bueno, para recompensarlos, pueden tener esta clase libre. Hagan cualquier ejercicio, no me importa, mientras no se metan en problemas. Pero primero, hay que calentar. Unos veinte minutos de trote les servirá. Vamos —dijo antes de tocar el silbato sin muchas ganas.

Nuevamente, Dan no se les unió a la corrida. Su cuerpo no estaba bien, y no quería empeorar su estado. Esperaba que su inestabilidad fuese desapercibida para sus estudiantes, pero estaba seguro que, al menos, _una persona_ sí se daría cuenta; y justo esa persona no estaba en condiciones de participar en actividad física, y estaba a su lado. Miró de reojo a Sam, quien estaba sentada en su escritorio con una somnolienta expresión. Estaba vestida con la ropa deportiva, pero había agregado una chamarra para cubrir las enormes vendas de su brazo. No quería llamar más la atención; solo Tucker, Jazz y los maestros sabían lo que había ocurrido realmente con Spectra. Si bien informaron a los estudiantes de su verdadera identidad, omitieron detalles del ataque que sufrió la gótica, solo dejaron vagamente señalado que no había salido bien parada de su encuentro con el fantasma. Ahora, ella estaba con medicamentos e instrucciones para cambiar constantemente sus vendas. Por ello, tanto calmante la hacía estar casi todo el día con sueño.

Sam bostezó, regresando a su tutor a la realidad.

—¿No quieres descansar en la enfermería?

—No. Quiero asegurarme que Tuck pueda hacer todos sus ejercicios —sonrió a medias. Él sonrió.

—Bien, si tú lo dices… pero la sugerencia está ahí en caso de que no puedas aguantar más.

—Está bien —ella lo miró unos segundos, y Dan supo que había acertado en sus conclusiones—. ¿Qué hay de ti? No te ves bien.

—Gracias —soltó con sarcasmo.

—Hablo en serio —frunció el ceño—. Estás demasiado pálido —él apartó los ojos apenas sintió una palpitación en su núcleo fantasmal, provocando que sus irises se volvieran rojos—. Llevas muchos días actuando extraño, sin cuidar de tu salud.

—Estoy bien —aseguró una vez que sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad—. Es cierto que estoy un poco decaído, pero créeme. Es normal, así que no deberías darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

Sam lo habría dejado hasta ahí, tal y como él lo había pedido. Pero no pudo hacerlo; no después de notar que, fuese lo que estuviese padeciendo, no lo dejaba trabajar con la libertad de antes. Daniel caminaba por el gimnasio, ordenaba como siempre, pero ella notaba ciertos gestos que no estaban allí. De repente, cubría su boca, como si quisiese evitar vomitar, y luego restregaba sus ojos por demasiado tiempo. Se preguntaba si se trataba de alguna alergia, o algo parecido. Si fuese así, debería ser una muy potente; Masters se veía pálido cual hoja de papel. Cuando las clases terminaron, él soltó una rápida despedida y se fue rápidamente de allí.

—¿Qué le pasará al señor Masters?

—Está raro, aunque siempre es raro… ¿quizás está enfermo?

—Es probable.

Los comentarios fueron inofensivos y simples, pero no fueron más allá del interés que tenía Sam. Se cambió discretamente en el baño, sin querer buscar peleas ni hostilidad de sus compañeras en el vestidor, y fue a encontrarse con Tucker. Él le sonrió.

—¿Muy aburrido el no poder hacer nada?

—Algo, no fue tan horrible. Las píldoras me dejan demasiado cansada, así que no me molesta estar fuera de las clases de gimnasia —se encogió de hombros con desinterés, y alzó una ceja de manera burlona—. Tú darías lo que fuera con tal de no hacer ejercicio, ¿me equivoco?

—Me atrapaste —se rio—, pero debo admitir que el señor Masters ha hecho un gran trabajo con nosotros. ¡Hasta Mickey aprendió a correr! Y puedo resistir más que antes —infló su pecho de orgullo—. Así que estoy muy agradecido.

—Wow, Tucker. En serio me sorprendes.

—Esa es mi línea, querida —movió sugestivamente las cejas—, he notado que ya no estás tan a la defensiva con el señor Masters. Me preguntaba la razón, o cuándo te dignarías a contarme los detalles sucios.

Sam rodó de ojos, fastidiada. Sabía que no pasaría desapercibido para su mejor amigo, la conocía demasiado bien.

—Me salvó de Spectra —se encogió de hombros, como si fuese suficiente razón—, estuve a punto de morir desangrada. Si él no hubiese estado allí, yo estaría muerta. Estoy… agradecida que me haya salvado, eso es todo —entrecerró los ojos.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Honestamente, no era solamente eso lo que había provocado tantas sensaciones en su corazón ese día. Dan no sólo la había salvado, sino que también había cuidado de ella. Había frenado el río de sangre que se había provocado en su brazo, la había protegido de Spectra, y se había asegurado que no estuviese más lastimada. Eran recuerdos vagos, pero recordaba sus manos en su piel abierta y ensangrentada, y luego sus manos acariciando suavemente su cabeza, buscando el golpe que había sufrido. Además…

La había llamado por su nombre.

En un intento de desesperación para hacerla reaccionar, la había llamado por la forma en que podía identificarse, y hacerla volver en sí.

Suspiró.

—No es nada en especial. Estoy agradecida, es todo. ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Algún progreso con Jazz? —el moreno hizo un puchero y miró el suelo de forma desolada. Eso hizo que frunciera el ceño—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Jazz ha estado actuando muy raro últimamente. Y me preocupa, no me gusta que se vea tan triste…

—Bueno, Jazz no habla mucho de sus cosas, pero puedes darle un buen tiempo para que se sienta mejor —Tucker la miró fijamente unos segundos—… ¿Qué?

—Es la primera vez que me estás apoyando de mis sentimientos por Jazz.

Sam parpadeó.

—… Um, no lo sé. Lo dije en términos amistosos, Tuck. Además, Jazz también es mi amiga.

—Pero tú, normalmente, dices cosas como… "no es tu asunto", o "déjala en paz unos días, ya verás que se le pasará"… cosas así.

La gótica se mantuvo callada unos segundos, y tuvo que darle la razón. Esas eran las palabras que solía utilizar para aconsejarle respecto a su enamoramiento con Jazz. Pero ahora…

—Deben ser los calmantes —se rio. Tuck le sonrió entre dientes.

—Los aprovecharé mientras los consumas —bromeó.

* * *

Jazz bebía distraídamente una taza de café en la oficina de tutores. No pudo evitar quemarse un par de veces por lo distraída que se encontraba, y maldijo su estupidez. Pero ahora le era muy difícil estar en frente de Daniel, o trabajar a la par suya porque era realmente incómodo para ella. Mientras más lo miraba, más se daba cuenta de ciertos aspectos que lo asimilaban más a su madre. Mas, para su suerte, cuando Dan entró, no parecía estar de ánimos para hablar.

—¿Te parece si hoy no hablamos, y nos centramos en nuestro trabajo? —fue lo primero que dijo al entrar y cerrar sin tacto la puerta.

—De acuerdo.

Él se sentó pesadamente en la silla mientras mantenía un pañuelo en su boca. Con cuidado, lo removió, estando seguro que ya no salía sangre ni de su nariz, ni boca. Saboreó el extraño sabor metálico y, a la vez, mucoso en su boca, y trató de quitarlo lo antes posible, así que se levantó a hacerse un café realmente cargado. Sin embargo, cambió de opinión al ver una cajita de té con sabor a menta.

—¿Teníamos esto antes? ¿El té?

—No, lo traje hace unos días. Si quieres, saca uno.

Él no dijo más y colocó el hervidor con suficiente agua. Antes de llegar a la oficina, un potente dolor en su estómago lo había azotado, así que corrió al baño más cercano y vomitó sangre. Mas, se tardó veinte minutos en salir de allí, pues su sangre no era como la de los demás. Su sangre estaba fuertemente entremezclada con el ectoplasma de su núcleo, así que su sangre era de un color rojo brillante, casi resplandeciente, pero era espesa y viscosa como la textura verdosa del ectoplasma. Por ello, parte del fluido se había atorado en su garganta, dificultándole la respiración. No tuvo más opción que utilizar un método que trató de evitar, pero hizo de todos modos; introdujo dos dedos en su boca para provocarle una arcada, y terminó por devolver todo lo que había comido en el día, junto con la sangre.

Hacía mucho que no se desestabilizaba de esa forma, así que estuvo un buen rato recuperando el aire perdido, tragándose los aullidos de dolor que querían escapar de su boca, y tuvo que limpiar su rostro y el lavamanos donde había vomitado para no despertar sospechas. Estaba demasiado cansado.

El té había sido un bálsamo para su garganta agarrotada, así que lo bebió con calma, apreciando cada sorbo que daba. Calificó a los alumnos uno por uno, y pronto, se dedicó a terminar el líquido caliente con aroma agradable.

Jazz, por otro lado, había observado cada uno de sus movimientos en silencio. Había notado un olor a cloro cuando Dan había entrado. No estuvo segura del porqué, pero asumió que tenía relación con el estado en el que se encontraba. Si en la mañana lo había visto pálido, ahora, se veía realmente mal. Era un color casi enfermizo en su piel, como si estuviese muriendo de verdad. Quiso preguntarle, pero no se veía de humor para hablar. De seguro la enfermedad lo tenía así. Lo vio beber el té con ahínco y paciencia, para luego terminarlo y quedarse dormido en el escritorio. La pelirroja pensó lo extraño que se veía; un hombre alto y robusto como él, viéndose casi muerto e indefenso al quedarse dormido en su escritorio. Ella se levantó y buscó una manta de los casilleros para cubrir sus hombros.

_Un hermano_…

Este sujeto durmiendo era su hermano menor. Tenía tanto que preguntarle, tanto que decirle… y no sabía cómo lidiar con esta información. Estaba segura que ni él ni su madre reaccionarían bien si les preguntaba directamente. Mas, Maddie era su madre. Debía preguntarle a ella primero, pero no concisamente. Podría acercar el tema de forma sutil, y después, cuando supiese de qué estaba hablando, podrían hablar de ello.

Cuando volvió a sentarse, escuchó dos golpes en la puerta.

—Pase.

La puerta se abrió, y se relajó al ver a Sam y Tucker entrar.

—¡Hola, Jazz! —saludó Foley con ganas.

—¡Shh! —puso su dedo en sus labios.

Ambos, al cerrar la puerta, notaron a Daniel durmiendo profundamente en su escritorio. Sam quiso a acercarse al observar lo mal que se veía, pero sentía sus pies clavados en el suelo al notar que se encontraba en un espacio relativamente público. De alguna forma, sentía que la relación que había desarrollado con Dan era exclusiva de ambos, por ello, no quería que alguien más interviniera con ello. Miró a Jazz.

—Esta mañana, se veía algo enfermo, pero…

—Sí, lo vi recoger las cosas para ir al gimnasio, y se veía mejor que ahora —comentó Jazz entrecerrando los ojos—. Está mentalmente exhausto también, así que decidí no preguntarle nada.

—Vaya, pensé que era un tipo sano por su físico, pero me equivoqué —dijo Tucker—. Bueno, vinimos a dejarles algo de comer como agradecimiento por lo que hicieron por nosotros —extendió una bolsa.

Jazz la recibió con cierta sorpresa, e inspeccionó las tibias donas que estaban en el interior, acompañadas de unos sándwiches.

—Gracias —les sonrió a ambos—. Lo aprecio mucho.

—Las donas son parte de Tucker, los sándwiches los hice yo, con muchos vegetales y vitaminas —dijo orgullosamente la gótica.

La pelirroja aceptó el gesto y les agradeció profundamente. A pesar de ser una simple tutora, Tucker y Sam siempre estaban allí para ella.

—Pienso que son demasiados donas para mí, ¿por qué no comen conmigo? —los invitó a sentarse.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Por supuesto. Ustedes son amigos míos, así que sería un placer.

La sonrisa de Tucker era enorme y resplandeciente, causando una sutil risa en Sam.

—No tengo mucha hambre ahora, pero los acompañaré —accedió ella.

—Yo te acompañaré —consintió Tucker al sentarse a su lado.

Sam observaba con una sonrisa cómo su amigo trataba de hacer reír en todo momento a la pelirroja, entre gestos, chistes, anécdotas… era una vista casi conmovedora. Casi se sintió mal de arruinar el momento siendo ella la tercera rueda, pero debía pensar que no estaban del todo solos. Desvió sutilmente sus ojos violetas hacia Daniel. Se preguntaba si estaba despierto, después de todo, Tucker había olvidado ser silencioso, y le hablaba con todas las ganas a la joven Fenton. Sin pensárselo mucho, sacó un pequeño libro de su abrigo y comenzó a leerlo mientras oía de fondo las voces de Tucker y Jazz.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos, y el momento llegó a su fin cuando la campanilla sonó, dando señales de regresar a clases. Mientras los alumnos se despedían de Jazz, ella volvió a sentir ese sentimiento de angustia golpearla de lleno en el pecho.

—¡Esperen!

Sam y Tucker se giraron a verla.

—¿Qué ocurre?

La pelirroja los miró detenidamente. Ellos entenderían, y la acogerían si les contaba lo que estaba ocurriendo, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, el hecho de que estuviese compartiendo contenido tan privado de su propia familia sin consultar, no estaba bien. Dan seguía durmiendo en frente de ella, su presencia parecía irradiar desconfianza todo el tiempo, pero había bajado sus defensas para descansar cerca de ella, depositándole la confianza de protegerlo en esos momentos. Si le faltaba a ese voto de confianza, tal vez, nunca podría saber la verdad y encontrar una solución de todo esto.

—… No… No, no es nada —negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa derrotada—. Les doy las gracias nuevamente. A decir verdad, estaba un poco triste, pero… estoy mejor gracias a ustedes. Nos veremos pronto —se despidió con la mano.

Los estudiantes se miraron entre ellos, y después le sonrieron de vuelta.

—Siempre estaremos cuando lo desees, Jazz —Tucker le sonrió—. Solo debes llamarnos —alzó el pulgar.

Jazz se rio y asintió, para finalmente verlos irse.

Cuando las clases acabaron, Jazz le ofreció a Dan llevarlo a su casa, pero él se negó y se fue sin esperar a que ella le siguiera insistiendo. La pelirroja no pudo evitar suspirar de frustración; no entendía cómo no pudo verlo antes. A pesar de que Daniel sabía enmascarar mejor sus emociones, tenía el mismo carácter helado y apagado de su madre. Al llegar a casa, notó con pesar que, una vez más, su padre no estaba en casa. Tendría que lidiar con Maddie sola, pero, por otro lado, era una buena idea para acercar el tema de alguna forma sin Jack cerca.

—Ya llegué —anunció en voz alta. No esperaba respuesta alguna, la verdad… pero se sorprendió mucho al oír la voz de su madre cerca.

—Bienvenida, cariño.

Jazz siguió su voz y la encontró en la sala. Estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo unos papeles en silencio. Supuso que eran resultados de los experimentos que habían estado llevando de los fantasmas. Cuando la escuchó venir, Maddie alzó la mirada. Sus ojos violetas oscuros la miraron con cierto cansancio.

—¿Qué tal tu día?

—Bien… um, no he dormido muy bien estos días —escogió con cuidado sus palabras mientras dejaba su bolso en la mesa—. Pero puedo hacer las clases sin problemas.

—Te oigo ir a la cama temprano todos los días, Jazz. ¿Por qué no has dormido bien? —comentó con cierto interés. La pelirroja presionó los labios, notando con alivio que había picado la carnada.

—He tenido… pesadillas últimamente —se sentó a su lado, pero a una distancia prudente. Maddie siguió mirándola de forma analítica, buscando encontrar algún diagnóstico. Eso intimidó un poco a su hija, pero su voz sonó segura—. Tal vez, sean… ¿recuerdos?

—¿De…?

—No lo sé. Creo que, cuando era niña, tuviste un accidente —frenó sus palabras casi con inocencia, y vio el cuerpo de su madre volverse rígido—. Recuerdo… que estabas sangrando.

Ella la miró con escepticismo, y eso provocó en Jazz temor. ¿Se habría pasado?

—… No puedo creer que lo recuerdes. Apenas eras una niña —dijo finalmente. Jazz dejó escapar todo el aire contenido.

—Entonces… no era un sueño.

—No, cariño —negó con la cabeza—. No te preocupes por eso, está en el pasado —eso no le había sentado nada bien. Iba a protestar, pero Maddie continuó—. Verás, había contraído un virus que casi me costó la vida, pero ahora estoy bien. Lamento que hayas tenido que verme en ese estado. Estuve sangrando porque eso lastimó profundamente mi interior —sonrió con tristeza, pero Jazz logró ver cierta tensión en sus labios—, y quedé estéril.

—… Oh.

Su madre era muy lista.

A pesar de todo, se había preparado en caso de que alguien le preguntase. Su paranoia había traspasado los límites, y sus defensas estaban más altas que nunca. Miró con cuidado los ojos de Maddie, y sus ojos morados la miraban de vuelta, desafiándola a contradecirle en algo, porque ella le devolvería con más. Su expresión decía una cosa, pero sus ojos, otra. Era casi aterrador.

Decidió que ya había jugado suficiente con la paciencia de su madre.

—… Y ahora, ¿ya estás bien?

—Lo estoy, Jazz. Estoy completamente recuperada, así que no tienes porqué preocuparte por mí —se levantó del sillón y caminó en dirección al laboratorio—. Cuando vuelva tu padre, comiencen a hacer la cena, ¿sí? Estoy un poco ocupada.

De la misma forma en que Daniel la había evadido como la plaga en la tarde, su madre había huido del mismo modo, sin esperar respuesta de su parte. Jazz se había quedado allí, incapaz de decir algo.

Había oído de Sam que lidiar en contra de Daniel Masters era dar un paso adelante, y después, dos hacia atrás.

Esta no parecía ser la excepción.

* * *

Daniel caminaba a su departamento un poco más tranquilo. No había dormido mucho en la oficina gracias a la visita de Sam y Tucker, pero eso había animado un poco los miserables espíritus de Jazz, así que no le importó mucho. Además, gracias al aire fresco mientras se dirigía a su hogar temporal, ya no sentía que vomitaría sus entrañas, casi llegaba a pensar que tenía el auto que le había dado Vlad como un simple adorno en el estacionamiento.

No comió el sándwich que Sam le había dejado por temor a devolverlo, pero el apetito le estaba volviendo levemente, así que comería cuando llegase.

Estuvo un rato leyendo unos cuantos folletos mientras esperaba que el hervidor hiciera su trabajo para hacer té, pero se trabajo se vio interrumpido al sentir una presencia fantasmal cerca de él. Demasiado cerca para su gusto. El curioso aliento carmín escapó de forma más fría de lo usual. Apartó los papeles.

—¿Qué? —giró suavemente su rostro para ver a Skulker aparecer.

—No te ves bien, chico fantasma.

—Gracias —sonrió con fatiga, pero aún con sorna—. Pero debes saber porqué —se encogió de hombros.

Skulker entrecerró los ojos, y de su cinturón, retiró algo que dejó perplejo a Masters: estabilizadores. Dan se levantó de golpe y se acercó a él.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—Tu padre me pidió que te los diera. No pudo alcanzarte por… ciertas condiciones.

Dan no quiso saber en qué pasos andaba su progenitor, así que tomó uno de los frascos de la mano del fantasma. Buscó en el baño una jeringa que usaba solamente para estos casos. La limpió, y la llenó con el viscoso líquido. Cogió un torniquete, y la vena relució en su enfermiza piel. Sin más, se clavó el objeto sin mucho tacto, queriendo acabar de una buena vez con su situación. Al principio, fue un poco doloroso, como si el líquido estuviese congelando su circulación de forma cruel e inhumana, pero la temperatura de su cuerpo se acostumbró a ella. Daniel soltó un suspiro, sacándose la aguja, después, la banda que tenía atada a su brazo. Skulker había visto todo en silencio, y dirigió sus ojos en él.

—¿Es el único remedio que tienes?

Él no le contestó, estaba demasiado concentrado vendando su brazo clavado. La aguja era gruesa, así que debía darle tiempo a la herida para sanar. Era una de las pocas marcas que demoraban en desaparecer de su cuerpo. Miró a Skulker y le sonrió con malicia.

—Dile a Plasmius que agradezco el gesto —sus palabras arrastradas demostraban todo lo contrario, pero el fantasma no quiso objetar.

—… ¿Qué haces realmente aquí? ¿Por qué estás en Amity Park?

La cruel mueca en Dan no se había borrado. El estabilizador le estaba haciendo efecto, y su humor había mejorado bastante, pero no estaba lo suficientemente cegado como para hablar de esas cosas con un fantasma que no era devoto de su confianza, a pesar de conocerlo por años. Se levantó tranquilamente de su cama para hacerse una taza de té. Skulker le gruñó.

—Escucha, niño. Tus intereses no son primordiales para mí, pero sea lo que estés planeando, más te vale no involucrarnos en eso. Si quieres desobedecer a Vlad, es tu decisión, pero estarás solo a la hora de enfrentar las consecuencias.

—No me pueden importar menos los intereses de Masters —sopló con tranquilidad la humeante taza—. Yo veré cómo enfrento todo esto.

—… ¿Qué ganas?

—No lo sé —se volteó a verlo con tranquilidad—, pero tengo claro una cosa: no tengo ninguna intención de seguir los pasos de mi padre.

—Eso ya lo sabía —la tensión en el espectro se suavizó un poco—. Desde que llegaste aquí, has cambiado.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Lejos de él, eres _tú_.

Y sin más, Skulker desapareció en frente de él. Daniel entrecerró los ojos, considerando sus palabras. Después, fijó su vista en el sándwich que seguía reposando en la mesa, esperando ser comido.

Eso fue su cena antes de dormir.

* * *

_I can feel the shadows creeping in my mind…_

_Don't close your eyes!_

* * *

**Y, eso es todo.**

**Se pudo ver algunos de los síntomas que sufre Dan cuando se desestabiliza. Jazz ha intentado acercarse al pasado de su madre, pero ella se niega a compartirlo. Mientras tanto, Sam comienza a sentir un cambio en su relación con Masters, pero no está segura de qué es.**

**Contestemos los reviews:**

_ShadowDragon357_**: Thanks!**** It's been a while since I read you. Hope you keep reading this story! Take care of yourself and I'll read you in the future!**

_Gyan castle_**: Muchas gracias por tu comentario; la verdad es que me apena que haya tan poca historia hoy en día, por eso quise aportar un granito de arena a este fandom. Tiendo a leer más fics en inglés porque no hay muchos en español. Y cuando los hay, no los terminan. Y sí, al final de cada capítulo, continúo la letra de **_**Not gonna die**_** de Skillet; escogí esta canción porque representa muy bien esta historia. Espero que te encuentres bien y muchas gracias por leer.**

_Denize-daze_**: ¡Gracias! Oh, así que eras tú, jaja. Espero que sigas pendiente hasta el final de la historia, pues hay mucho que descubrir todavía. Agradezco todo tu apoyo y los consejos. Espero que te encuentres bien.**

**Muy bien, queridos lectores.**

**Cuídense en estos días, espero leerlos cuando esta situación mejore.**

**Nos leemos~**

_**Read ya**_

_**Rossana's Mind**_**.**

_**Reviews**_**?**


	10. Prisioneros del rencor

**Hola, y bienvenidos nuevamente.**

**Les traigo otro capítulo de **_**Beyond DNA**_**. Honestamente, este capítulo ya estaba listo, al igual que el anterior, pero faltaba darle los ajustes necesarios, y así, entregárselos.**

**Recapitulemos un poco: Dan, después de su enfrentamiento con Spectra, terminó por desestabilizarse después de tanta resistencia en su sistema. A pesar de querer ocultarlo, hay ojos que lo siguen sin importar nada. Afortunadamente, Skulker llegó justo a tiempo para entregarle sus estabilizadores. Las cosas están nuevamente en orden… ¿verdad?**

**Ahora lo sabremos.**

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Danny Phantom**_** NO me pertenece, sino a Butch Hartman.**

* * *

Capítulo 10:

_Prisioneros del rencor_

* * *

Era la tercera clase del programa de protección en contra de los fantasmas. La primera clase fue introducida por los Fenton, quienes presentaron las armas con lujo de detalles para que todos los alumnos se adecuaran a ellas, y cuáles les interesaba más. La mayoría optó por armas pequeñas porque solo pretendían defenderse de los fantasmas, y no querían cargar una bazuca para ello. Mas, Valerie Gray y Dash Baxter habían optado por las armas más grandes, interesados en la cacería de fantasmas. De la joven Gray lo creía más, pero Dan se vio gratamente sorprendido cuando el rubio también estuvo motivado.

El gimnasio se había vuelto un campo de tiro, al parecer. Pero no querían generar daños en caso de algún accidente, así que los padres de Jazz le habían dado al tutor un campo similar a los que instalaban ellos para alejar a los fantasmas. Daniel se mantenía lejos de los disparos y de los límites de la barrera, consciente que podría hacerse daño con ellos. Nadie era tan malo en puntería como para herir a alguien, sin mencionar que los Fenton diseñaron las armas exclusivamente para no lastimar a los seres humanos, exceptuando las balas ectoplásmicas, pero él era un caso especial y quería asegurarse de estar en una zona segura en caso de un accidente.

—¡Aah! —el chillido de Mickey casi pasó desapercibido al disparar.

—No estás agarrando bien el arma. No te hará daño —le instruyó Daniel al acercarse al alumno—, sostenla como si se tratase de cualquier objeto. Con firmeza, pero no con fuerza bruta.

—D-De acuerdo…

La segunda vez que disparó, logró acercarse un poco al blanco.

Dan decidió acercarse a quienes llevaban un mejor trabajo. Tucker apuntaba mejor con la muñequera, pero la pistola le era un poco más difícil. A pesar de estar cargada con balas contra los espectros, seguía teniendo cualidades similares a un revólver normal, lo cual generaba molestias en las manos la primera vez que se utilizaba. Palmeó con fuerza sus hombros, asustando al moreno.

—¡¿Qué?! —soltó con escándalo.

—Relaja esos hombros —se burló dándole una última palmada a su espalda—. Y respira, eres tú quien tiene poder sobre el arma, no al revés —no entendía cómo pudo haberle apuntado bien a Technus esa noche.

Tucker asintió frenéticamente y siguió apuntando, esta vez, con la mayor calma posible. Daniel sonrió al verlo acertar en los siguientes blancos, así que siguió inspeccionando. Aún no tenía claro del porqué Tucker tenía un arma Fenton antes que todos los estudiantes, pero no podía preguntarle porque solo su lado fantasma la había visto. Además, no era muy difícil de adivinar, tal vez, fue un regalo de Jazz.

Paulina y Star estaban descansando, quejándose de la molestia en sus "delicadas manos", y otros chicos se ofrecían a hacer turnos por ellas. No era sorpresa para él, y no era de su interés. Y, honestamente, no eran del todo malas con las armas, así que iban progresando.

Luego, llegó al lado de Sam.

No supo si ella había notado su presencia, o no le había dado importancia. Desvió sus ojos azules hacia donde estaba apuntando la joven, y vio con gran satisfacción que la joven no tenía problemas en achuntarle a nada. Cuando los blancos desaparecieron, bajó el arma.

—No es la primera vez que usas un arma —comentó, haciendo que ella se girara a verlo.

—Mi abuela me había llevado a un campo de tiro una vez —le contó—, dijo que era para matar el estrés. No funcionó del todo, pero aprendí algo —terminó sin muchas ganas de continuar.

—Debe ser demasiado básico para ti, entonces —sonrió.

—No realmente —le devolvió el gesto—. Sigo tensando mucho mis manos, y me duele a pesar de sostener bien el arma —señaló cuando hizo ademán de disparar hacia adelante. Su tutor se acercó y miró sus manos en silencio, hasta que negó con la cabeza.

—Son tus pulgares —especificó el problema—, afirmas bien con el resto de tus dedos, pero no estos. Relájalos, o podría darte tendinitis —alzó sus manos unos segundos, pero decidió no hacerlo y las bajó lentamente.

Sam contuvo el aliento al notar que quiso acercarse a ella para tocarla. No supo con qué intenciones, pero eso provocó que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. Presionó los labios con timidez, maldiciendo el calor que había subido a su rostro, y esperó a que los demás terminaran de una buena vez el ejercicio.

Un sonido explosivo sonó en el gimnasio, causando alarma en la mayoría de los estudiantes. Sam pegó un brinco y retrocedió con pasos torpes, pero su posible caída fue frenada al chocar con el pecho de Dan, quien instintivamente la había sujetado de ambos brazos. El pánico la invadió unos segundos, pero volvió respirar cuando él la había soltado rápidamente. Nadie se había dado cuenta del contacto que pudo haber sido visto de forma ingenua y justificada, pero no para el único par de ojos que había visto esa situación con cierta intriga.

Todos miraron al causante del escándalo. Dash había recargado la bazuca y no había logrado sostenerla bien, por lo que la dirección de su punto se había desviado violentamente. Al menos, nadie se había hecho daño. Dan lo fulminó con la mirada, y el rubio se rio, nervioso de las consecuencias que le traería esto. Valerie, quien estaba a su lado, negó con la cabeza y siguió entrenando como si nada.

* * *

—¿Valerie Gray?

—Hay algo en su comportamiento que no se adecúa al de sus compañeros. Sé reconocer el desprecio cuando lo veo —calificó sin mucho interés los papeles que correspondían a las hojas de sus estudiantes—, y esa niña tiene un severo problema.

Jazz acomodó sus libros y entrecerró los ojos.

—Pues… no es algo que me corresponda decir. Podrías preguntarles a sus amigos —ofreció, sintiéndose un poco patética. No era secreto para nadie; incluso Valerie sabía que ella misma era un cuento en los pasillos, pero le daba igual—. Umm, Tucker solía salir con ella, y con Sam… se llevan bien.

De alguna forma, era frustrante que siempre fuesen esos dos los que estuviesen involucrados en sus intereses. Tucker lo hacía sin darse cuenta, era casi coincidencia; y en cuanto a Sam, era un tanto diferente. La joven se había propuesto a asegurarse que él no tuviese malas intenciones, y pronto desistió al saber que definitivamente, no había nada malo en él _todavía_. Sin embargo, ella no podía despegar sus ojos de él, ni él de ella. Se había dado cuenta hoy; a pesar de todo, aún cuando Sam no lo estaba mirando, era él quien buscaba conectar sus ojos con los de ella.

Suspiró.

—Bien, ya no es sorpresa —rodó de ojos—. Solo hay que esperar…

—¿Esperar?

Dan señaló la puerta y, tres segundos después, Tucker la abrió con una enorme sonrisa, acompañado de la gótica, quien parecía estar de mal humor. Últimamente, antes de almorzar, el moreno llegaba a saludar en la oficina. Llevaba días tratando de levantarle el ánimo a Jazz, pero la joven tutora seguía con los espíritus bajos. Sam lo acompañaba para saber cómo se encontraba Jasmine. Y no; _definitivamente_, no había venido para también ver a Masters.

—Bueno, sus visitas servirán de algo —se acomodó—. Siéntense, ahora.

Los estudiantes se miraron entre ellos. Tucker pensó que, quizás, había otro fantasma del cual deberían estar atentos; Sam, por otro lado, pensó que habían hecho algo malo, lo dudaba, pero con Daniel Masters nunca se sabía. Avanzaron hasta sentarse en frente del tutor. Él les sonrió como si se encontrase en una reunión de negocios.

—Ustedes deben saberlo mejor que nadie; encuentro demasiado potencial en Valerie Gray respecto a la cacería de fantasmas. Y si bien es apreciado, también es bastante preocupante. Ya no es secreto para nadie, por lo que me contaron —miró de reojo a Jazz—, así que díganme lo que saben.

Tucker parpadeó, sorprendido.

Sam frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué el repentino interés en Valerie?

Si era sincero, Daniel no quería cruzarse en el camino de la joven Gray. Si era visto por ella en su forma fantasma, podría ser atacado sin razón alguna. Si su deducción era correcta, las probabilidades de que eso ocurriera eran altas. Sin embargo, ninguno de los presentes conocía su situación.

—El odio desenfrenado es peligroso —entrelazó sus dedos para apoyar su barbilla en ellos—, y podría causar demasiados problemas. Sería buena idea que sepa a lo que realmente desea enfrentarse.

Tucker formó una mueca en sus labios, mientras que Sam entrecerraba los ojos. Por alguna razón, sintió alivio que Sam haya visto más allá de sus palabras. Era realmente observadora.

—Años atrás, por culpa de un fantasma, el padre de Valerie perdió su empleo, y fue el inicio de todos sus problemas. Pronto, lo perdieron todo: el dinero, su casa… hasta los mismos amigos de Valerie la abandonaron porque ya no tenía el mismo "estatus" que ellos —Tucker miró de reojo a Sam, quien se mantuvo seria durante su explicación—. Por eso, decidimos acogerla nosotros. Nadie merece estar solo por algo como eso —se encogió de hombros—, y nos habló de su incesante odio hacia los fantasmas. Los culpa por haber arruinado su vida… y ha dedicado estos años a estudiarlos para buscar la forma de destruirlos permanentemente.

Normalmente, esperaban una pronta respuesta de su tutor, pero Dan se había quedado profundamente callado. Había endurecido su expresión, y se quedó meditando las palabras del moreno sin cambiar de posición.

Jazz dejó de hacer lo que hacía para mirarlo, mientras que Sam y Tucker se miraron entre ellos, un poco incómodos mientras esperaban alguna respuesta por parte del joven Masters.

—Es una estupidez —dijo finalmente.

Los tres parpadearon.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —Tucker frunció el ceño.

—Su razón por odiar a los fantasmas no es justificación para querer destruirlos —se acomodó en su asiento, aún serio.

—¿Oíste lo que dije? Le destruyeron la vida —protestó de vuelta su alumno.

Sam y Jazz se miraron. Foley estaba defendiendo a Valerie más de la cuenta, y ambas lo sabían.

—Así como cualquier persona pudo hacerlo —se cruzó de brazos—. Si hubiese sido una persona, no un fantasma, quien hubiese arruinado a su familia, ¿significa que todas las personas son culpables de eso? Entendería que quisiese buscar venganza en uno solo, pero lo que siente es rabia irracional hacia seres que no le han hecho nada. Y si ella los persigue para destruirlos, otros serán afectados, y el ciclo de odio continuará, y nunca desaparecerá.

Tucker hubiese deseado contradecirle, pero no se le había ocurrido nada. Le daba lástima Valerie, y le daba tristeza el dolor por el que había pasado, mas, las palabras de Dan tenían sentido. Miró a Sam por apoyo, pero la gótica no había dicho nada para pelear con su tutor. Incluso, parecía complacida con sus palabras. Después, notó la expresión melancólica de Jazz. Presionó los labios, y soltó un gruñido.

—¿Duele la verdad? —se mofó con crueldad Dan.

—Mm —hizo un puchero—. No me gusta ver a Valerie sufrir.

—Nadie quiere ver sufrir a las personas que son importantes para uno —una mirada lejana resplandeció en sus ojos azules, captando la atención de Sam y Jazz—. Pero tú no puedes decidir eso. Tal vez, no quieres que nadie sufra, pero nunca será así de sencillo. Necesitas el dolor, para aprender de él, y encontrar la forma de no volver a sentirlo, o saber lidiar con él. Esa es la forma en que puedes ayudar a tu amiga.

Cuando era un niño, muchas veces quiso cambiar la actitud de su padre. Vlad siempre se mostraba miserable y tosco; no importaba cuánto lo intentara, el único gesto de afecto que obtendría de él sería una sonrisa de hielo. Cuando derrochaba odio hacia Jack Fenton, y dolor hacia Madeline, Daniel había considerado muchas veces pedirle que los olvidase. Había tenido el valor de decírselo cuando había cumplido nueve, pero eso nunca sucedió. Vladimir Masters no volvería a cambiar.

_Estos sentimientos crearon a la persona que soy ahora, Daniel_

_No puedes pedirme que deje de ser quien soy; es como si pidieras que dejara de ser tu padre_

Eran deseos y esperanzas que nunca se cumplieron.

Valerie podría ir por el mismo camino; odiando y despreciando hasta que las emociones negativas terminasen de consumir su corazón, hasta dejar un cuerpo seco de buenos sentimientos.

—Tal vez, podría hacer eso…

Volvió a mirar a Tucker, y sus ojos verdes brillaban con determinación.

Resopló con cinismo.

—Buena suerte con eso.

El moreno no pareció notar su sarcasmo. Él le sonrió entre dientes y se despidió de ambos tutores, con Sam siguiéndolo. Cuando Dan y Jazz se quedaron solos, ella decidió hablar.

—Fue una forma extraña de aconsejarle, pero dulce —le sonrió.

Él se encogió de hombros.

La pelirroja se preguntaba cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de Daniel Masters. No parecía querer arruinar su familia; pudo haberlo hecho desde que se había presentado ante sus padres, pero nunca lo hizo. Solo los observaba de lejos, y no parecía muy interesado en ellos, sino en sus armas. Por un lado, podría pensar que solo había venido por el equipo contra los fantasmas. Sin embargo, hay otros lugares donde pudo haberse conseguido armamento, ¿por qué los Fenton? Había curiosidad después de todo; ¿escogería un momento para decir la verdad? ¿Siquiera tenía pensado decir la verdad? Jazz no estaba segura, pero no percibía tanta malicia en Dan; al menos, no como la veía en Valerie. Y la forma en que había reaccionado con su historia…

De repente, pensó en Vladimir Masters.

Probablemente, el acto ilícito había dejado a Vlad con el corazón roto, el cual se había esperanzado para estar con Maddie, pero ella había vuelto a los brazos de Jack. Pudo haberse llenado de odio en contra de su madre, o de su padre… o de ambos.

—¿Dan?

Él la miró.

—… ¿Cómo es tu padre?

Dan la estuvo mirando con una ceja alzada, hasta que relajó su semblante.

—Es un hombre de negocios, siempre está con la cabeza fría, pero cuando se enoja —sonrió tétricamente—… bueno, espero que nadie lo vea así. En fin, es un hombre aislado del mundo, ni siquiera convive mucho conmigo.

—Oh, lo siento.

—Da igual, yo tampoco soy muy apegado a las personas —rodó de ojos.

* * *

Dan caminaba por las calles, en un semblante ausente. La historia de Valerie le había molestado porque le había recordado un poco a su padre, pero, al mismo tiempo, se había recriminado por sus sentimientos. Lentamente, se había comenzado a preocupar por cada uno de sus estudiantes, y detestaba el hecho de que, por más que lo intentara, cuidara de ellos genuinamente.

Su padre estaría muy decepcionado de él.

… _Pero claro, eso era lo último que le preocupaba_.

Miró los alrededores, buscando un lugar para comer antes de irse a su hogar temporal. Consideró ir al local de comida rápida, _Nasty Burger_, pero vio a demasiados de sus estudiantes comiendo allí, y no tenía ganas de encontrárselos. Cerca, vio una pequeña cafetería, así que optó por allá. Tenía un estilo hogareño y cálido, así que era adecuada para alivianar su humor. Cuando le tomaron la orden, se sentó lo más alejado posible de las ventanas; no quería ser visto por nadie.

Llevaba unos veinte minutos leyendo mientras sorbía de su café cargado, hasta que escuchó un jadeo femenino. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos violetas de Sam. La joven lo miraba sorprendida, mientras sostenía su propio vaso reciclable de café.

—Comienza a asustarme lo seguido que nos vemos —fue lo primero que pudo decir la gótica, tratando de sonar bromista.

… Aunque sus palabras eran los mismos pensamientos de Daniel.

—¿Estás segura que no sigues persiguiéndome? —le devolvió con sorna.

Sam le regaló una sonrisa genuina, y Dan se quedó de piedra unos segundos.

—¿Te importa? —señaló la silla vacía que sobraba en su pequeña mesa.

Tratando de ocultar el hecho de que se había quedado sin palabras temporalmente, solo hizo un gesto vago con los hombros. Sam se sentó en frente de él.

—Esperaba que estuvieses con Foley.

Ella negó.

—Quiso seguir enseguida tu consejo, así que fue a _Nasty Burger_ a hablar con Valerie —le contó y terminó por agregar—; ella trabaja allí.

—Mm…

—A veces, me aburro de acompañar a Tucker ahí. No tienen buenos menús para mí.

—Porque no comes nada que tenga ojos.

—No, y tengo planeado volverme vegana también, pero tomará un tiempo.

—Buena suerte en decirles a tus padres.

—Ya lo saben, no es como que quisiera hacerlo secreto —rodó de ojos.

_Le pareció extraño_.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron conversando, pero el tiempo fue pasando con rapidez. Desde la leche de soya que había pedido Sam en su café, hasta la educación de Dan… fueron temas que tocaron mientras estuvieron juntos. Pagaron sus respectivos pedidos y continuaron su charla mientras caminaban por el atardecer. Sam soltaba unas bromas algo crudas, pero no parecían molestarle para nada a su tutor; incluso, la joven lo había visto contener una risa mientras caminaban. A pesar de su personalidad reservada, Dan seguía siendo una persona común y corriente. Tenía sus intereses, gustos y fastidios, como una persona normal. Sam no sabía por qué olvidaba eso.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, pero era un sueño infantil —Sam pudo ver cierta nostalgia en sus ojos azules.

—¿Ya no te interesa ser astronauta?

—No. No volví a considerarlo desde que cumplí dieciséis.

—Entonces, ¿qué otros planes tienes para el futuro? No creo que seas tutor para siempre.

Dan detuvo sus pasos, y la miró.

—Mm, podría volver a Wisconsin —dijo, sin más.

Sam también dejó de caminar. Una vez más, vio sus muros de hielo cubrir su semblante.

—¿Y… solo eso?

—Solo eso.

_Sam no podría entenderlo_, reflexionó Daniel. No era como si tuviese toda la información como para comprender que lo que le estaba preguntando era demasiado.

Ya no tenía el poder para controlar su destino.

—… Tu padre no tiene porqué obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres…

—Obligarme —repitió con humor, como si hubiese escuchado un chiste—... No es lo que crees.

La gótica sabía que debía dejar de ahondar en su privacidad, así que desistió.

—Entonces, ¿estarás aquí hasta que nos graduemos? —él la miró sin decir nada. Sam entrecerró los ojos—… al menos, fuiste un buen tutor.

Daniel no le contestó de vuelta. Bueno, preparar a esos niños para que pudiesen protegerse era algo que le estaba gustando hacer, a pesar de que fuese riesgoso para él, considerando su condición. Al menos, había pasado un buen rato por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Pudo decidir por su cuenta, encontró cierto reconocimiento en sus estudiantes, y ellos lo respetaban.

La forma en que su tutor estuvo mirando un espacio vacío de la oscuridad, hizo que Sam se mordiera el labio inferior. Había algo realmente triste en sus ojos azules, pero él no quería decir nada. No sabía qué podía ser lo que le estaba causando ese dolor, pero Sam quería que dejara de sentirse de esa manera. Con tentativos pasos, se acercó a él.

Dan se movió para encararla, pero se había sorprendido cuando ella se había aproximado sin que él la hubiese oído, causando que sus cuerpos chocaran abruptamente. Instintivamente, Sam se agarró de sus brazos para no caer, mientras que él había hecho lo mismo para sujetarla. Sam había recordado sus manos en su rostro la vez que la había salvado de Spectra; habían estado frías, pero ahora estaban tibias contra su tacto. Y, por supuesto, no solo fueron sus manos, la joven se sintió aún mas pequeña contra la imponente presencia de su tutor contra su pecho.

Ella no atrevió a moverse, pero tampoco a mirarlo. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron, y ese horrible calor a sus mejillas la invadió. Trató de esconder su rostro de él; no podía creer que se estuviese comportando de esa forma, ella no era así.

Contuvo el aliento cuando Dan presionó con cuidado sus brazos, y la separó de su cuerpo con lentitud.

—Ve a casa.

Ella asintió frenéticamente, aún rehusándose a mostrarle su cara, y lo escuchó alejarse a pasos acelerados de ella.

Finalmente, Sam soltó todo el aire que había aguantado.

* * *

No sabía qué pudo haber pasado entre Sam y él si no hubiese percibido un fantasma.

La sintió contra su pecho, y no supo cómo reaccionar ante su cercanía. Un extraño instinto de estrecharla contra él lo había invadido, pero se había negado fervientemente a ello. Y en cuanto a Sam, no pudo ver del todo su rostro, mas, se había visto mortificada. No era de gran sorpresa, pero una cosa estaba clara: algo pudo cambiar, pero no fue así. Y Daniel no sabía si sentirse aliviado o frustrado al respecto.

Cuando se alejó lo suficiente de Sam, se transformó para volverse intangible e ir en busca de este fantasma que, al parecer, era bastante hostil. Sabía reconocer adversarios cuando los sentía, así que no sería difícil buscarlo.

Sin embargo, detuvo su búsqueda cuando sintió muchas más presencias rondar por la ciudad. Eran demasiados fantasmas, y cuando los vio, se parecían mucho entre ellos. Todos estaban uniformados. Decidió seguir a un par, y dieron con un tercero, pero este se veía diferente. Estaba vestido completamente de blanco, y tenía una postura derecha y severa.

—No hay señales de él.

—Hmph. Son unos incompetentes —Dan asumió que era el líder el que estaba vestido de forma desigual—. Pero bueno, hay que darle crédito porque se ha vuelto bueno en querer escapar de mí —gruñó, y sacó un aparato extraño. Parecía un collar de animal, pero de metal—. Apenas lo encuentren, le ponen esto. No se resistirá.

Por alguna razón, la sonrisa maligna de ese sujeto le recordó muchísimo a Vladimir Masters.

—Muy bien, Walker.

—Espero tenerlo aquí antes del amanecer —dictó mientras veía como seguía oscureciéndose—. Tienen tiempo de sobra, más vale que cumplan con su tarea.

—Sí, señor.

Cuando los tres se separaron, Dan se quedó de piedra.

_Walker_…

Skulker le había hablado de él, y como le había advertido de ser una posible amenaza, lo había investigado. Dirigía la prisión del lugar donde habitaban los fantasmas, y muchos habían sido encarcelados por la paranoia de este fantasma. Pensaba que había algo malo en Amity Park, o eso había oído. Daniel sabía que esta ciudad estaba infestada de fantasmas, pero, aparte de Technus y Spectra con su irritante esbirro, no había visto a nadie más. Skulker no contaba porque lo conoció en Wisconsin. Aun así, eran muy pocos fantasmas.

Tal vez, podría sacarle información al prisionero que había escapado de Walker.

Era hora de moverse.

* * *

Sam caminaba con pasos apresurados a su casa.

_¿Qué diablos había sido eso?_

Rebobinaba el día una y otra vez, buscando el momento en que la distancia entre ellos se había acortado tan pronto. No fue difícil hacerlo, y terminaba recriminándose nuevamente por su torpeza. ¿Por qué se había acercado a él en la cafetería? Honestamente, no hubo otras intenciones de por medio. Estaba tan acostumbrada a que Dan se alejara en el momento preciso antes de que ocurriera algo que podría prestarse para malinterpretaciones, que el hecho de que la haya dejado entrar, por un breve periodo, a su mundo la había dejado muy afectada.

No pudo ver su rostro cuando sintió sus manos en ella. No solo lo hizo por vergüenza, sino que también para precaver. Estaba segura que, si hubiese contemplado sus ojos azules una vez más en esa posición, se hubiese parado de puntitas y lo habría besado.

Soltó un gruñido al aire, frustrada.

—_Grr_…

Detuvo abruptamente sus pasos. Definitivamente, ese sonido no había salido de ella. Se giró, contemplando las sombras que se formaban con el nacimiento del anochecer, pero no podía ver nada. Con cuidado, sacó de su bolsillo trasero la muñequera de los Fenton en contra de los fantasmas. Cuando se la iba a poner, un fuerte rugido escapó de sus espaldas. Contuvo un chillido cuando sintió unas patas empujarla al suelo.

Sam cayó de rodillas, y al moverse, se encontró de frente con un lobo negro de brillantes ojos verdes. Lo miró mejor, y parecía tener una configuración humana, o al menos, eso daba a ver su postura, sin mencionar que estaba vestido de harapos. ¿Un hombre lobo? Tal vez, pero al notar el frío que irradiaba de él, supo reconocerlo.

—Eres un fantasma —susurró.

El lobo hizo una mueca, y se acercó a su rostro. Olfateó su cabello y le mostró los dientes amenazadoramente al notar la muñequera en sus manos. Sam lo notó, y cayó en cuenta de algunas cosas que había pasado por alto antes. Sus garras estaban destrozadas, había perdido gran parte de su pelaje, y la piel descubierta se veía maltratada. Por más que tratara de pensar de forma racional, no podía sentir temor de esta criatura. Se veía asustada, por eso estaba a la defensiva. Además, se veía incapaz de lastimar a un animal.

Con determinación, mantuvo su mirada en los ojos del fantasma mientras se quitaba la muñequera y la apartó con las manos, lejos de ella.

El lobo miró alternativamente entre el arma y la joven. Suavizó su mirada y, repentinamente, se recostó en el regazo de Sam, causando un jadeo de sorpresa en ella. Apenas lo había hecho, notó que se había quedado dormido.

—… Diablos —susurró.

* * *

_Death surrounds my heartbeat slowing down_

_I won't take this world's abuse_

_I won't give up! __I refuse!~_

* * *

**Y… eso es todo, folks.**

_**Wulf is here! Yay! **_

**Prefiero quedarme con todos los nombres en inglés, es más cómodo para mí. Y pensé que sería buena idea que se topara con Sam primero, ella nunca lo lastimaría. ¡Al fin comencé a meter a Valerie en la trama! Según yo, Valerie y Vlad tenían mucho en común en la serie, lo digo por el resentimiento a ciertas cosas que pudieron dejar ir, pero no lo hicieron, y así encontraron sus propósitos… pero claro, esto será un gran problema para Dan.**

**Contestemos los reviews:**

_ShadowDragon357_: **Sorry to disappoint you, but my country is… kinda the same. People really don't understand that they could risk other's people's lives, but oh well. I don't have enough energy to argue with them. Not anymore. I'm happy you spend time reading my story, I really appreciate it. Now Dan and Sam are getting closer…~ Hope you liked this chapter! Read ya~ **

_Guest_: **Gracias! Cuida de ti y de tu gente como se pueda~ A pesar de que Vlad es un factor importante en la vida de Dan, todavía no se sabe por qué tienen una relación tan extraña. Skulker conoce a la familia Masters, lleva años tratando con ellos y, aunque odie admitirlo, le tiene cierta estima a Dan. **_**Siiiiiiiiiiigh**_**… extraño los días en que el fandom era activo, y te entregaban fics completos que, aunque tomaban tiempo, llegaban. Pero bueno, no todo es perfecto, y debió haber gente con razones para dejar de escribir… pero es triste no saber cuál pudo ser el final de ciertas historias tan buenas. En fin, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo! Nos leemos~**

**Y bueno, nos leemos para la próxima.**

_**Rossana~**_

_**Reviews**_**?**


	11. El otro rostro

**Umm, hola.**

**Sí, estoy de vuelta, pero prefiero que las explicaciones queden abajo, y así, no les quito más tiempo.**

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Danny Phantom**_** NO me pertenece, sino a Butch Hartman.**

* * *

Capítulo 11:

_El otro rostro_

* * *

Normalmente, cuando él atravesaba los portales hacia el mundo humano, siempre terminaba en lugares remotos, lejos de las personas. Las primeras veces, se había encontrado con individuos, y ellos habían reaccionado de forma hostil. Desde ese entonces, había pensando que lo mejor era mantenerse lejos de todo y todos. Los humanos no parecían ser diferentes de los fantasmas (especialmente Walker), si lo único que hacían al verlo era querer hacerle daño.

Por eso, cuando encontró a la humana mirándolo con curiosidad, apartando el arma para ganarse su confianza, se sintió realmente confundido. Nadie había hecho un gesto como ese hacia él. Incluso los mismos fantasmas le dieron la espalda, cada uno cuidaba de sí mismo. Si no podía hacer eso, estaría acabado. Mas, esa niña lo había desconcertado, y estaba tan cansado de todo lo que tuvo que recorrer para alejarse de su torturador, que no había podido sostenerse más.

—No sabía que los fantasmas podían dormir.

El lobo movió una de sus orejas, señal de haberle oído, pero no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo. Hablaba muy rápido, pensaba. Después, la joven se acercó a él, arrodillándose para tomar una de sus patas. Le gruñó a modo de advertencia cuando había tomado la más lastimada, pero la lúgubre joven le había devuelto la expresión con más fulgor.

—No podrás curarte si no me ayudas.

Tiró con más insistencia, pero no con fuerza, y untó algo en su piel desgarrada. Pego un respingo porque el material viscoso estaba frío, y despedía un olor dulzón y ácido al mismo tiempo. Pronto, la irritación se había aliviado un poco. Acercó su nariz a la "medicina", y unas horribles ganas de lamerla lo atacaron. Pero, nuevamente, la joven se lo impidió.

—Te daré comida después, ahora, aguanta.

El lobo la miró mal, pero ya no protestó. Estaba muy adolorido, y no tenía idea de cómo rayos había llegado allí.

Sam suspiró.

Había arrastrado al condenado fantasma como pudo hasta su casa. Por suerte, no había nadie para que la fastidiaran. Le había costado, pero logró llevarlo a su habitación. Preparó el ungüento de bayas, y esperó a que el animal despertara.

No tenía idea de lo que le pudo haber ocurrido, pero detestaba el maltrato hacia los animales, así que sus instintos le ganaron, y había decidido ayudarlo. Sus clases de defensa contra los fantasmas era lo último que le preocupaba.

¿Los fantasmas eran tratados de esa forma? Lo dudaba, Technus no se vía mal, y Spectra menos. Tal vez, había algo en este lobo fantasma que los demás no tenían; algo especial.

Se arrodilló nuevamente en frente de él.

—¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Vienes de la Zona fantasma?

Sus ojos verdes neón la miraron, estudiándola. Se acercó y olfateó su rostro. La joven hizo una mueca cuando la respiración le hizo cosquillas.

—… ¿Puedes entender lo que digo? —pronunció con mayor énfasis y lentitud, esperando.

—… ¿_Jes_?

Frunció el ceño.

—… Bien. Entonces, ¿de dónde vienes?

—_Malliberejo_.

—¿Qué?

—_Malliberulo_.

Sam trataba de concentrarse. Había escuchado ese idioma antes. En algunos de sus libros, lo había visto, y lo había estudiado un par de veces. Se paró abruptamente, acercándose a su estante, y entre los gruesos tomos, encontró lo que buscaba: un diccionario-traducción del esperanto.

—Lo sabía —murmuró para sí misma. Lo había estudiado unos años atrás, pero todavía no lo sabía bien, sin mencionar que la pronunciación de este lobo no era del todo buena. Pero bueno, ¿qué más esperaba? Era un fantasma animal. Al encontrar lo que estaba buscando, abrió más los ojos—… ¿Eres un prisionero? —exclamó—. ¿De la zona fantasma?

—_Jes_.

—¿Hay prisiones en la zona fantasma? —esa pregunta fue más para sí misma que para él—. Entonces, hay autoridades en la zona fantasma… ¿Quién es la máxima autoridad?

—… ¿_Rego_?... ¿_Clock-work_?... —negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que no lo sabía.

—Bien, entonces, ¿de la prisión?

—_Walker_.

—Un fantasma llamado Walker —asintió. Sintió cierta tristeza al verlo tensarse con la mención de ese nombre—. ¿Él te hizo eso? —señaló las heridas. El animal se encogió más—. Escucha, puedes quedarte aquí. No dejaré que te ocurra nada mientras estés en mi cuidado, ¿está bien?

Él la miró unos segundos, hasta que lamió su cara, arrancando un chillido de sorpresa por parte de la gótica.

—Muy bien… contén esa lengua —le pidió al limpiarse con la manga de la chaqueta.

Ya era tarde de todos modos, así que se había ido a cambiar en sus pijamas mientras el lobo se quedaba en su habitación. Cuando volvió, lo vio dormir nuevamente hecho un ovillo en el rincón. Sin más, apagó las velas de su habitación y se recostó en su cama.

Wulf esperó unos minutos hasta escuchar la respiración de la joven volverse más lenta, señal que indicaba que se había quedado dormida. Abrió sus ojos y la miró, confirmando sus sospechas. A pesar de que esa humana se había mostrado gentil, no podía permitir que Walker lo encontrara con ella a su lado. Si eso sucedía, esta niña no sobreviviría. Se acercó y la olfateó por última vez para recordarla. Sin más, se acercó al gran ventanal cubierto por las cortinas, y escapó.

Había dado un largo salto, y ya se había alejado lo suficiente de la casa de la gótica. Comenzó a correr lo más lejos posible, encontrando en el camino las esencias de los fantasmas cerca. Necesitaba un lugar tranquilo y alejado para reponer energías.

_Tal vez_…

—Así que tú eres el fugitivo.

El lobo detuvo sus apresurados pasos, sintiendo un gran miedo cuando esa voz se manifestó en frente de él. No había sido capaz de sentir la cercanía de este fantasma. Tembloroso, se encontró al fantasma de ojos bermellones mirándolo con una sardónica sonrisa. Tratando de mostrarse tosco, le mostró los dientes y le gruñó a modo de advertencia.

—Oh, vamos —se rio con cínica empatía—, no quieres enfrentarte a mí. Estás lastimado, y si nos ponemos a pelear aquí y ahora, llamarás la atención de quienes te buscan.

Él siguió gruñéndole a modo de defensa. Todos los fantasmas le habían dado la espalda. ¿Por qué este sería diferente?

—Oí que un fantasma llamado Walker te está persiguiendo. Honestamente, no veo nada en ti que sea interesante. ¿Por qué querría retenerte?

Él se tensó.

—A menos… que tengas algo de gran valor, y tú no estás dispuesto a darlo.

Este espectro era brillante.

Nunca lo había visto en su vida, y ya había podido leerlo como un libro abierto. Pensaba que ni siquiera sería capaz de huir de él. Quizás conocía todas sus tácticas y estaba del lado de Walker.

—Muy bien —se cruzó de brazos—. Te tengo una propuesta. No tengo ganas de cruzarme con Walker, y tú tampoco. Podría facilitarte algún escondite, y tú me das la información que necesito.

* * *

Usualmente, eran los animales los que huían de él. Cuando era niño, supuso que irradiaba una mala vibra por sus poderes fantasmales. Ahora, no le podía importar menos. Sin embargo, este lobo fantasma estaba sentado en frente de él, a regañadientes, dispuesto a negociar su libertad con él. Dan entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Puedes hablar?

—_Jes_.

—¿Entiendes lo que digo?

—_Jes_.

Había algo extraño en su acento.

—¿Quién eres?

—… _Lupo_.

—Eso se traduce a… ¿_Wulf_?

—_Jes_.

—… ¿Hablas esperanto? —él asintió—, pero puedes entender lo que digo —otro asentimiento—. Y tampoco puedes hablar mi idioma.

Él se encogió de hombros. Dan rodó de ojos y le sonrió.

—Escucha, lo único que debes saber es que quiero asegurarme que Walker no se esté asociando con alguien más —el lobo lo miró fijamente—. Si me dices, te ayudaré a esconderte de estos idiotas.

El lobo iba a decir algo, pero ambos se paralizaron al sentir unas presencias acercarse rápidamente a ellos. Dan reaccionó y esquivó el rayo en su dirección, pero Wulf, estando lastimado, no tuvo la misma suerte. El ataque lo aturdió y soltó un aullido de dolor al caer al suelo. Los fantasmas se acercaron para atraparlo, pero el animal fue rodeado por un campo fantasmagórico. Dan, sin quitar el protector de Wulf, disparó a los dos fantasmas. Sin embargo, no logró notar a tiempo que habían sido rodeados, y recibió cuatro disparos contra su espalda. Su concentración se rompió y el lobo fue cruelmente agarrado mientras le colocaban un collar metálico. Apenas se cerró contra su cuello, se activó y la energía corrió por el animal, quien se retorció. Dan sintió sus músculos tensarse inevitablemente mientras sus muñecas eran apresadas tras su espalda.

Su mente dejó de funcionar unos segundos.

Fue en ese momento cuando la imagen de Wulf siendo torturado fue nublada desde los ojos de Dan, y fue reemplazada por la imagen de su padre mirándolo en un estado ausente, como si no le afectara la forma en que le estaba haciendo daño, como si no estuviese escuchando los ahogados gritos de dolor de su propio hijo.

—¡Hey!

Los fantasmas se giraron y algunos fueron derribados cuando fueron recibidos por un impacto. Dan alzó la vista al escuchar esa voz. De la entrada del parque, Sam había disparado su arma de fuego espectral a los soldados de Walker. Cuando logró alejarlos lo suficiente, la gótica corrió hacia el lobo apresado en el suelo mientras gemía lastimosamente. Mientras más se acercaba, la joven tuvo que detener abruptamente sus pasos al encontrarse con un rostro familiar. Lo había visto de lejos, pero seguía estremeciendo su espina dorsal esos escalofriantes ojos escarlatas. A pesar de eso, la gótica le sostuvo la mirada, y pudo apreciar la grata sorpresa en los ojos del fantasma de haberlo salvado.

—¡¿Qué es todo esto?! ¿Cómo pudieron permitir que una humana los detuviese? ¡Debería darles vergüenza!

Dan tuvo que actuar rápido. La llegada de Walker había pasado casi desapercibida, pero había sido tomado por sorpresa cuando el líder, sin ninguna pizca de duda, decidió apuntarle a Sam un rayo ectoplásmico. Dan lanzó otro de vuelta, chocando contra la energía de Walker, y el ataque se desvió, lejos de ellos. Finalmente, el líder lo miró.

—¿Quién eres tú?, ¿y por qué te has entrometido en mis asuntos? —hizo un vago gesto a sus camaradas, quienes agarraron rudamente a Sam de los brazos y la hicieron arrodillarse en el suelo.

Dan entrecerró los ojos.

—No tengo intenciones de interrumpir nada —alzó una ceja—, solo interrogaba a tu… prisionero —miró de reojo a Wulf, quien jadeaba contra el césped—. En realidad, fuiste tú quien intervino en mis planes —lo miró finalmente para lanzarle una mirada asesina.

Walker entrecerró los ojos.

—Te he visto en alguna parte —murmuró más para sí mismo que para él, hasta que una ancha sonrisa se formó en su rostro—… Ah, ya recuerdo. Tú eres el _monstruo_ de Plasmius.

Dan frunció el ceño.

Sam miró alternativamente al fantasma blanco y al que, por alguna razón, la había salvado de su ataque.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Plasmius prometió que te mantendría enjaulado después de lo que hiciste.

Honestamente, esto no se lo había esperado. No pensó que Vlad hablaría de él en la Zona Fantasma, él nunca había entrado a ella; siempre había entrenado en el mundo terrenal porque nunca le había interesado conocer más espectros además de Skulker en su adolescencia. Además, Vlad no le había revelado su secreto a nadie; ¿lo conocerían sólo como Vlad Plasmius en la Zona Fantasma? No estaba seguro.

—¿No lo sabías? Hay una recompensa por tu cabeza —se rio de forma siniestra—. Llegas a igualar el precio de _Undergrowth_, chico. Así que no puedo dejarte ir.

Dan miró de reojo a Sam, quien mantenía sus preciosos orbes violetas posados en él, sin titubear. Después, se fijó en los nuevos refuerzos que habían acudido a Walker.

No podría escapar; incluso si tenía la capacidad de hacerlo, condenaría a Sam. Si hubiese sido cualquier otro humano, tal vez, no le hubiese importado. Pero, por tratarse de ella, no tuvo más opción que dejarse arrastrar por los peones de Walker.

* * *

Sam abrió los ojos y cuando escuchó un sonoro aullido de dolor cerca de ella. Pegó un brinco y trató de levantarse, pero le costó al sentir sus manos atadas a su espalda. Con esfuerzo, se movió hasta sentarse y vio la celda a su lado. Wulf estaba arrodillado sollozando de dolor, el collar de metal resplandecía fuertemente. Después, desvió sus ojos hacia el fantasma que, curiosamente, la había salvado. Llevaba el mismo collar que el fantasma lobo, pero él estaba callado. Sam, siendo lo observadora que era, pudo notar que, si bien no había emitido ningún ruido, el espectro estaba sufriendo. Podía notarlo en su ceño profundamente fruncido y los labios presionados.

Ella no tenía uno, supuso que no serviría con humanos. Trató de mirar de reojo su espalda, para ver con qué la habían amarrado, y parecía ser una cuerda ectoplásmica, parecía brillar en sus muñecas.

—… ¿Estás bien? —decidió preguntarle al fantasma que, obviamente, podía hablar.

Dan la miró casi con desprecio, logrando que ella se encogiera un poco. Honestamente, no era del todo su culpa el que haya sido capturado. Se había distraído; su pasado no estaba tan oculto en su mente como había pensado, y había bajado la guardia. De alguna forma, la gótica solo había querido defenderlo a él y al lobo. Sin embargo, si ella no hubiese interferido, pudo haberse zafado perfectamente de los guardias de Walker. Ahora, estaba en una prisión a prueba de fantasmas sin razón alguna, o tal vez sí, y si llegaba a escapar, no tenía idea de cómo salir. El maldito fantasma de blanco era listo, había notado que no conocía la Zona Fantasma, así que le había vendado los ojos mientras a Sam la había dejado inconsciente para traerlos.

Soltó un gruñido a modo de respuesta.

—… ¿Por qué me salvaste? —trató de volver a iniciar una conversación. Sus ojos rojos resplandecían de ira—… Pudiste… haberme dejado ahí.

—Hablar de esto no nos ayudará a salir —le contestó bruscamente.

—Pero no es mucho lo que podemos hacer.

—No soy tu entretención.

Ella frunció el ceño. Después, miró de reojo al lobo removiéndose inquieto. Sintió una profunda lástima por él, detestaba ver sufrir a los animales. Incluso si ese era un fantasma, él no la había atacado. No merecía ser tratado de esa forma. Volvió a mirar al espectro y pensó que tampoco se merecía esto. A juzgar por su rostro anteriormente, ni siquiera sabía que era buscado por ese raro fantasma. Pero algo era seguro: era peligroso.

_Hay una recompensa por tu cabeza_

—¿No intentarás salir de aquí?

Dan no se molestó en contestarle. El collar le estaba fastidiando a horrores y no estaba de humor. Él, a diferencia de la joven, había sido esposado. Debían ser especiales para fantasmas, si ni siquiera era capaz de romperlas con su propia fuerza. Resopló, sintiéndose débil. ¿Qué clase de aparato le habían puesto? Sí, dolía como los mil demonios, pero dudaba que solo tuviese ese propósito. También parecía drenar la energía espectral de su cuerpo.

Sam, frustrada de la inexistente comunicación entre ellos, decidió moverse por su cuenta. Era un espacio pequeño, pero podía ver bien a través de los barrotes. Miró la pared, y después contempló el exterior de su cárcel. Con esfuerzo, se puso de pie y caminó alrededor de la diminuta área. Pudo sentir los ojos rojos clavados en ella, pero Sam se negó a mirarlo después de haberla ignorado de esa forma. Si él no iba a cooperar buscaría su propia forma de escapar por su cuenta…

Se mordió el labio.

Muy bien, eso no era cierto. No abandonaría al fantasma que la había salvado, ni mucho menos a Wulf. Exasperada, decidió apoyarse contra la pared.

—¡Ahh! —soltó cuando no sintió el duro concreto contra su espalda y cayó de bruces al suelo— ¡Aagh, qué demonios…!

Calló cuando contempló el lugar en donde se encontraba. Ya no se encontraba en la celda. Miró arriba, a los lados, y finalmente miró hacia adelante, donde se suponía que se había encontrado antes. Soltó un jadeo cuando notó que había un muro a sus pies, literalmente. De hecho, los pies seguían incrustados en la pared. Los movió como si nada, como si hubiese traspasado la pared.

¿_Traspasado_…?

Rápidamente se colocó se pie para atravesar el muro de vuelta, y se encontró con los ojos carmines sorprendidos del fantasma.

—… ¿Qué diablos hiciste?

—Uh, n-no lo sé, solo me apoyé y… atravesé esto.

Dan frunció el ceño. Él estuvo sentado apoyando su espalda contra el muro en todo momento. ¿Por qué Sam había podido cruzarlo como si nada? Ellos eran capaces de volverse intangibles, pero ella, siendo humana…

—Ya veo —murmuró y se acercó a las barras que separaban su celda de la suya—. Escucha, ¿quieres salir de aquí?

—¡Claro que sí! ¡No he hecho nada malo! —dijo rápidamente. _Además_, agregó mentalmente, _las cuerdas le estaban comenzando a hacer daño_, apenas podía sentir sus dedos.

—Bien. Entonces, necesito que nos traigas la llave —ordenó, refiriéndose a él y a Wulf.

—Pero, ¿cómo? ¡Estoy atada! —protestó mostrando su espalda. Si hubiese sido en otro contexto, Dan se hubiese reído de ese gesto tan expresivo.

—Pero puedes salir de aquí. Si encuentras la llave, te desataré.

Ella lo miró unos momentos, considerando el trato. Dudaba que le estuviese mintiendo, pudo haberla dejado morir hace días. Pero entonces, ¿qué era lo que quería este fantasma? Siempre que lo veía, estaba en medio de algo. Fuese lo que fuese, no era bien visto para los demás fantasmas, ¿tal vez? Ya no tenía idea.

Asintió, y saltó al otro lado.

Cuando se aseguró de que la joven ya no estaba, se transformó en humano, pero seguía sin poder hacer mucho. A pesar de haber cambiado, el collar seguía quemando sus entrañas. Ya no era con la misma potencia de antes, pero el ardor seguía allí. Miró de reojo los sorprendidos ojos de Wulf, y Dan le sonrió.

—Más te vale guardar el secreto.

El animal parpadeó un par de veces, pero terminó por acceder. Después de todo, ese fantasma y la humana querían liberarlo, había escuchado su conversación, y el sujeto parecía necesitar algo de él. Mientras él le otorgase su libertad, cooperaría. Lo escuchó maldecir y se transformó nuevamente en fantasma, para luego apoyarse en la pared. Nunca había visto a una criatura ser dos cosas al mismo tiempo. Era humano y un fantasma… ¿cómo funcionaba eso? Estaba vivo, pero también ¿muerto? El lobo no estaba seguro, y dudaba que Dan le diese alguna respuesta. Había oído de la posibilidad de la existencia de halfas, pero era la primera vez que había tenido una prueba más de cerca.

* * *

Sam lograba esconderse gracias al grosor de las paredes. No atravesaba a la siguiente sala hasta que supiese que estaba deshabitada, y terminaba por salir del muro. Se sintió orgullosa de su intelecto, pero no tuvo tiempo de alabarse por su trabajo al llegar a una especie de oficina. Supuso que era el lugar que solía estar ese fantasma vestido de blanco. ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Walker? Miró hacia todos lados, buscando algunas llaves, pero solo encontró papeles en el escritorio. Todos eran afiches de búsqueda de fantasmas. Entre ellos, logró identificar al raro de la tecnología que había visto con Tucker. Su nombre era Technuss, era un fantasma que potenciaba su poder con artefactos tecnológicos. Eso explicaba muchas cosas, supuso la gótica.

Los demás no le llamaron mucho la atención, una cantante, un cazador, una pareja que paseaba en una motocicleta tanto en el hogar de los fantasmas como en la zona humana. Uno le llamó la atención.

_**V. Plasmius**_

_**Categoría: H**_

_**Riesgo: ALTO**_

Ella frunció el ceño. No estaba segura de lo que significaba la "H" en la clasificación. Miró la fotografía del fantasma y le pareció ver una versión extraña de Drácula. Si bien tenía una sonrisa que, más que ser tenebrosa, era malévola, no lograba entender qué tan letal podría ser. Sin embargo, Sam siempre creyó que la verdadera fuerza no venía del poder, sino de la inteligencia de uno. Quizás, este sujeto era una mente maestra, y por eso era letal para este tal Walker. En el borde de abajo del afiche, había algo recientemente escrito.

_[Asociado con Phantom]_

¿Phantom? ¿Estaba hablando del fantasma que la había salvado? Ahora que recordaba bien, Walker había llamado al desconocido el "monstruo de Plasmius". Entonces, esos dos estaban asociados, pero ¿qué tanto? Phantom se veía como un solitario, no como si estuviese trabajando para alguien.

Como pudo, siguió moviendo los papeles, hasta que, debajo de un informe que decía _Clockwork_, encontró una llave platina. Se volteó para agarrarla. Quiso seguir investigando los fantasmas que solían visitar su mundo, pero la situación demandaba que se diese prisa. Ya tendría tiempo para investigar más. Le pediría a Tucker guardar toda la información que había descubierto.

Cuando regresó, encontró al lobo removiéndose de dolor, mientras que Phantom ya parecía haberse desmayado por el collar, pero cuando la escuchó, abrió los ojos.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Encontraste algo?

—Encontré una llave, espero que funcione.

Con algo de dificultad, se la entregó como pudo. El fantasma la llevó a su cuello, y el collar metálico cayó al suelo. Una siniestra sonrisa se formó en su rostro, y, de un parpadeo por parte de la gótica, rompió las esposas al separar con brusquedad sus muñecas. Terminó por romper los artefactos que presionaban sus muñecas y se acercó al lobo para quitarle el collar. El animal soltó un suspiro de alivio y quedó recostado en el suelo unos segundos más. Finalmente, se giró para mirar a Sam, quien aún estaba atada de manos tras su espalda. Sin decir nada, la volteó para romper el material ectoplásmico de un solo tirón. Sam se estremeció, sintiendo un aura depredadora viniendo del espectro, pero trató de suprimir el extraño miedo que congeló unos segundos sus entrañas. Cuando fue liberada, se giró para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

Sus ojos carmines siempre la habían descolocado; no era el color, era la mirada que dirigía lo que la tensaba de pies a cabeza. Había una monstruosidad y frialdad en esos orbes que no podía identificar. Pero, por alguna extraña razón, cuando el cinismo resplandecía en ellos, su rostro se volvía más familiar. Sam casi pudo jurar que lo había visto antes.

Dan se apartó de Sam apenas notó que sus ojos amatistas, una vez más, se habían vuelto observadores. No tenía tiempo para distraerse de sus preciosos irises, así que palmó la espalda del lobo, quien pegó un respingo y lo miró.

—No te duermas, debes conocer alguna salida de la Zona Fantasma.

Wulf parpadeó unos segundos, hasta que asintió. Una vez rotas las barras de las celdas (pues Sam era la única que podía traspasarlas), buscaron la salida de la prisión. En medio del trayecto, Dan se detuvo en una celda en especial.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —soltó algo extrañado al prisionero.

Sam y Wulf se detuvieron y la gótica lo reconoció como Skulker, uno de los muchos fantasmas que estaban en los afiches de Walker. El fantasma con cuerpo metálico frunció el ceño al notar que el muchacho no estaba solo; seguramente, no sabían de sus dos identidades, así que decidió jugar a ser el rol sutil.

—Te dije que Walker estaba paranoico, pero sé que busca frenar a todos los fantasmas que salgan del portal Fenton.

Sam alzó las cejas. ¿El portal de los Fenton?

Dan entrecerró los ojos, hasta que decidió lanzarle la llave al fantasma. Skulker alzó una ceja, seguro de que le pediría algo a cambio de su libertad. Lo vio acercarse para susurrarle, así, los demás no le oirían.

—Deja de darle información a Plasmius de mí. Si te pregunta, te inventas algo, pero deja de seguirme.

Skulker no sabía si aceptar esa orden. Podría simplemente liberarse y continuar con el trabajo encomendado por Plasmius, pero eso no funcionaba en su código como cazador. Si alguien le ayudaba, debía devolver el favor. Y aunque se tratase de un chiquillo mimado, seguía conociéndolo desde que era un niño.

Maldijo aún tener emociones humanas.

—No prometo nada.

No obstante, para Daniel, esas palabras fueron suficientes.

Cuando salieron de la prisión de Walker, Wulf se aseguró de alejarse lo suficiente para finalmente concentrarse en salir de aquí. Dan y Sam contemplaron cómo afiló sus garras contra una de las plataformas flotantes de la Zona Fantasma, para luego desgarrar la realidad de ese mundo, abriendo una brecha para el mundo humano. Phantom no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Veo que tienes talento —acarició la cabeza del lobo como si fuese un perro, aunque a Wulf no pareció molestarle en absoluto—, es un poder único e impresionante, quién lo diría. Tal vez, esa es la razón por la cual Walker te quiere mantener encerrado.

Cuando atravesaron el portal, una fría brisa os sacudió. Debía ser pasado de media noche. Sam supuso que sus padres deberían estar histéricos. Terminó por resoplar y se giró para mirar, tal vez por última vez, al fantasma que la había salvado.

—… Gracias, por salvarme —dijo entrecortadamente. Se sintió en una clase de _déjà vu_, pero no estaba muy segura del porqué. Jugó con sus dedos disimuladamente, repentinamente tímida de mirarlo a los ojos—. Y, uh… esa vez, cuando nos salvaste la primera vez, creo… que te metimos en problemas.

Dan no respondió, pero sabía de qué estaba hablando. Esa noche con Technuss, había perdido sus estabilizadores por haber decidido salvarla a ella y a Tucker.

—… Respecto a eso, lo siento.

Era raro lo perspicaz que podría ser esta joven, pensó Daniel. Pero él decidió no contestarle más, no quería arriesgarse a que su identidad fuese descubierta. Sabía que Sam era muy inteligente, así que lo mejor era alejarse.

Sin más, le dio la espalda y palmó la cabeza de Wulf, quien asintió. Pero antes, el lobo se acercó a Sam para lamer su rostro, aunque ella retrocedió con una sonrisa.

—Contén esa lengua. Espero verte pronto —acarició sus orejas con cuidado.

El animal asintió y decidió seguir al fantasma que lo había liberado sin chistar.

Sam los vio desaparecer en la espesa oscuridad.

* * *

—Tus padres pensaron que te había raptado.

—¿Por qué diablos son tan racistas? Lo siento, Tucker.

—Ya estoy acostumbrado —suspiró—, aunque sus comentarios ya son del siglo pasado. Esperaba algo más… actualizado.

Sam no podía creer que Tucker trataba de sacarle el lado positivo a los insultos que le gritaron sus padres. Tuvo una fuerte pelea con ellos esa misma mañana por haber tratado así a su mejor amigo, mientras que ellos se habían excusado con el hecho de su desaparición. Aun así, llevaba años siendo amiga de Tucker, pensó que ya habían superado esas discriminaciones injustificadas.

—Pero Sam, ¿dónde estuviste anoche? Si hubieses llegado un minuto más tarde, yo habría acabado en prisión.

—Ya te lo dije, fui a escuchar más poemas y me entretuve con alguien, nada más.

La mentira se pronunció experta y minuciosamente. Cualquiera le hubiese creído, pero Tucker no lo había hecho, él la conocía mejor que nadie. El moreno la miró unos segundos más, hasta que se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, si no quieres decirme la verdad, esperaré hasta mi muerte hasta que decidas contarme.

La gótica decidió no contestarle, pensando que pondría las cosas peores.

Se dirigían a sus clases con Jazz, pero Sam detuvo sus pasos cuando vio a la tutora despedirse de Daniel Masters, quien había tomado la dirección contraria a la que ellos se dirigían. La joven sintió la garganta repentinamente seca, recordando los acontecimientos anteriores a su viaje a la Zona Fantasma. Dan notó su presencia y la miró directamente a los ojos, sabiendo lo que estaba pensando, pero ella no pudo descifrar que había en su mirada helada. Él siguió caminando, sin detenerse ni dirigirles la palabra. Tucker no se extrañó, sabía que él era más sociable cuando lograban encontrarlo en un espacio más confinado, pero le llamó la atención que Sam se hubiese quedado con los pies clavados en el suelo.

—… ¿Sam? —chasqueó los dedos en su rostro.

Ella parpadeó y movió la cabeza hacia los lados.

—Ignórame, dormí muy mal anoche —murmuró frustrada para seguir caminando.

El fanático de la tecnología presintió que, fuese lo que ocupase la mente de su mejor amiga, Daniel Masters tenía que ver algo con ello.

_Dijo que se había entretenido con alguien anoche_, pensó él. Después miró la dirección que había tomado su tutor de gimnasia.

—Mm…

* * *

_This is how it feels when you're bent and broken_

_This is how it feels when your dignity's stolen~_

* * *

_**Sigh**_**.**

**HA PASADO MUCHO TIEMPO, VERDAD?!**

**Pues sí, así es. Verán, este semestre, como todo fue **_**online**_**, la universidad casi me destripó viva. Así que decidí pausar todas mis historias, pues terminaría muriendo en el intento de continuar mis historias.**

**Tengo solo tres semanas de descanso para volver a la guerra, damn…**

**Bueno, al menos, estoy de vuelta…! Por ahora.**

**En fin, contestemos los reviews.**

_ShadowDragon357_: **Fortunately, Sam was freed from Wulf since they were freaking imprisoned, haha. Yes, finally some chemistry between Dan and Sam, Idk if it's good since I try SO hard with slow burn, but they'll come around, since Sam finally knew this Phantom side of his. We know Sam's smart, maybe she'll figure it out? Sigh, let's just hope this mess around the world get some sense into people. Thanks for your review!**

denise-daze: **Gracias! Y lamento la demora, ya sabes, el mundo real es un asco. Valerie ya tendrá un rol en la historia, ya queda poco! Y bueno sí, esas venganzas impulsivas en Valerie y Vlad me gustan, así que decidí plasmarlas en esta historia, ya que me sirven para la trama. Te agradezco nuevamente por leer, ya podré actualizar un poquiiito más seguido, o eso espero.**

**Y bueno. Eso es todo, gracias por el apoyo, estoy de vuelta…**

**Nos leemos**

_**Rossana**_

_**Reviews**_**?**


	12. Identidades

**Buenas, lectores! Tanto tiempo!**

**Disculpen el retraso, pero este semestre tengo el desastre total. Tengo práctica profesional, el examen de título, la prueba de diagnóstico y el seminario de investigación… así que… no esperen que actualice tan seguido. Trataré de subir esto antes de que este semestre acabe, así que esperemos que esté listo antes de que llegue octubre…**

**En el capítulo anterior, Sam conoció el otro rostro de Dan, Phantom. A pesar de saber que es peligroso, ella quiere creer que no es un fantasma malo. Juntos, lograron liberar a Wulf de Walker, ¿qué ocurrirá cuando Walker se entere?**

**¡Vayamos al capítulo!**

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: **_**Danny Phantom**_** pertenece a Butch Hartman.**

* * *

Capítulo 12:

_Identidades_

* * *

Valerie Gray era un lobo solitario, o esa impresión daba cuando la veían pasar por los pasillos.

A pesar de tener una buena relación con Samantha Manson y Tucker Foley, prefería estar por su cuenta. Trataba de sentarse en los rincones de los salones, y almorzaba donde ojos curiosos no pudiesen alcanzarla. Honestamente, apreciaba su tiempo sola, entendía por qué a Sam le gustaba su tiempo a solas (sin contar a su amigo, por supuesto).

Sabía de los rumores que esparcían de ella, y de la forma en que se burlaban por su situación económica. No valía la pena callarles la boca por su cuenta, sabiendo que seguirían hasta que se graduara. Solo cuando la molestaban directamente, prefería actuar. Pero todos sabían que tenía una gran fuerza física, así que todos preferían hablar a sus espaldas. Eran unos cobardes.

Muchas veces se preguntaba si, lo que le había ocurrido había sido una señal del destino para decirle a lo que podría dedicarse el resto de su vida. Su rencor hacia los fantasmas nació el momento en que, por culpa de uno, su padre fue despedido y perdió todo lo que tenía: su hogar, sus amigos, su estatus… todo el control que alguna vez tuvo, lo perdió. Lo único que la mantuvo firme fue su deseo de venganza hacia esos repugnantes espectros. Ellos vivían solo para atormentar a los seres humanos, tal vez era envidia, o simplemente era el morbo de hacerlos sufrir. No lo sabía, y no quería averiguarlo. No cambiaría su opinión de ellos, y su odio hacia ellos fue creciendo con los años.

Por falta de dinero, nunca pudo suministrarse armas de los Fenton. Sabía que eran lo suficientemente amables como para regalarles armamento contra los fantasmas, pero Valerie era una chica orgullosa. No quería obtener cosas por medio de la lástima, todo debía trabajarse con esfuerzo, o ese fue su lema para seguir adelante.

Curiosamente, un "acto de caridad" cambió todo.

Había recibido un paquete hacía un año de alguien llamado Vladimir. No sabía quién podría ser, pero su carta tenía todo lo que quiso saber.

_Te he observado por un tiempo, y veo que tienes el potencial de una formidable cazafantasmas._

_Te dejo esto para que puedas entrenar en paz, y por favor, no lo veas como un regalo;_

_velo como tus herramientas de trabajo, que ya te solicitaré un trabajo del cual serás recompensada_

_de la mejor forma posible. Te llamaré cuando estés lista._

_-Vladimir-_

Necesitaba el dinero, y la falta de él le frenaba el querer obtener armas como aquellas. No solo venían armas contra los espectros, sino que también tenía un traje adecuado como cazadora, y un teléfono con el que se comunicaría con este desconocido. No estaba segura qué la orilló a aceptar todo esto… ¿quizás fue esa sensación de ser comprendida?, ¿este sujeto comprendía el rencor y dolor que había pasado? Era posible, porque entregar esa clase de equipo a una menor de edad no era muy bien visto.

"Vladimir" nunca se contactó con ella. Aún hoy, seguía esperando su llamada. Por ello, llevaba tanto tiempo trabajando en la Nasty Burger, incluso si el sujeto quería pagarle por un trabajo, su padre no podía enterarse bajo ningún motivo de lo que estaba pasando.

Debía mantener la fachada que tenía desde que cumplió catorce años, _o alguien podría descubrir sus motivos_.

Entrecerró los ojos y apuntó hacia el blanco. Acertó una, dos, tres… ya al quinto disparo, terminó por destruir el simulador fantasma. Resopló, orgullosa de su trabajo y se volteó para ir por su botella de agua, sintiéndose cansada y satisfecha de su entrenamiento, pero se detuvo abruptamente al encontrarse con los fríos ojos de Daniel Masters. El tutor de ojos azules la miró fijamente unos segundos, y ella se quedó paralizada, como si hubiese sido descubierta sacando la última galleta del jarro. Después, desvió su mirada al blanco maltratado, para luego volver a mirarla con una cruel sonrisa.

—Me pregunto a quién realmente le estabas apuntado en tu cabeza.

Ella agrandó los ojos, y abrió la boca, dispuesta a decirle algo, pero se quedó de piedra cuando se dio cuenta que no pudo rebatirle nada. Él se rio y pasó a su lado como si nada para revisar el trabajo de los demás. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y su rostro se sintió repentinamente más caliente que antes.

_Quizás se había esforzado de más_.

No sabía que pensar de Daniel Masters. Encontraba sospechoso que su padre se llamara de la misma forma que el sujeto que le había enviado todo ese armamento tiempo atrás. Estaba casi segura que había sido el famoso Masters el hombre que le había enviado eso, pero no comprendía en qué pintaba su hijo en todo esto. ¿Lo habría enviado para observar su mejora?, si no era así, ¿por qué había ofrecido este programa de protección contra los fantasmas? Y esa forma que tenía de observar a las personas… sus ojos, tan fríos como la muerte misma, evaluaban fríamente los movimientos y actitudes de las personas, como si fuese un cruel espectáculo del cual solo él podía captar la cruda broma. A veces, deseaba comprender ese humor negro y reírse a su lado.

Presionó la botella entre sus dedos, confundida.

Mientras tanto, Dan había terminado de darle una palmada en el hombro a Mickey por haber mejorado considerablemente en la puntería. Observó a Dash y a Kwan chocando sus palmas, orgullosos de su esfuerzo por no haber fallado ni una sola vez, y él casi sonrió con humor. Iba a alzar la voz para anunciar que ya tenían que terminar, pero sintió unos ojos familiares posados en él, y se movió para encarar el rostro de Sam, no tan lejos de él.

Había bajado su arma al notar su presencia, al parecer. Tenía una exhausta expresión en su rostro, sus labios fuertemente presionados en confusión y sus bellos ojos amatistas trataban de penetrar sus muros y derribarlos. Por su parte, Sam se sintió desnuda ante él. Su expresión era neutra, como si estuviese viéndola ejercitando nada más, pero pudo contemplar una chispa de gentileza quemar el frío en su mirada, y casi se sintió acariciada por su mirar. Tragó saliva, y rompió el contacto visual.

Su tutor se encogió de hombros.

—¡Bien! Eso es todo por hoy, recuerden guardar todo el armamento, y continuaremos la próxima sesión.

—¡Aaaawwnn! ¿Ya terminó? —se quejaron algunos.

—Qué rápido pasa el tiempo…

—¡Señor Masters! ¿No quiere ser tutor en todas nuestras clases? —le suplicó Paulina.

—No, gracias —rodó de ojos—. Creo que solo los soporto un par de horas cada semana.

Los alumnos estaban acostumbrados a sus comentarios secos, así que se rieron de él y se despidieron animadamente. Sam contempló la idea de quedarse para hablar con él, unos segundos, pero sintió un jalón en su brazo y fue arrastrada lejos de los demás.

—¿Qué diablos, Tucker?

El moreno arrugó la nariz y la miró detenidamente, buscando algo en el rostro de la gótica que no podía entender. Decidió que lo mejor era ser directo.

—¿Te acostaste con él?

Sam parpadeó una, dos veces.

—… ¿Disculpa?

—¿Te acostaste con el señor Masters?

La gótica abrió la boca, indignada de una pregunta tan indecorosa por parte de su mejor amigo. Sin más, le propinó un fuerte golpe en el brazo. El fanático de la tecnología chilló y se acarició la zona resentida.

—¡Eso dolió! ¡Solo tenías que contestar!

—¡¿Cómo puedes preguntarme algo así?! ¡No ando detrás de los maestros!

Tucker hizo una mueca.

—… Sam, hablando en serio. Estás actuando muy raro, y te pones… inusual cuando Masters anda rondando cerca de ti. ¡Incluso él está raro!

—¿Huh?

—Admito que es muy sutil, pero te mira demasiado, y tú respondes a esos gestos extraños que tienen. ¿Qué esperabas que pensara? ¡Se ven como dos amantes prohibidos! Y empezaste a actuar raro desde que te inventaste eso de "haber salido con alguien, nada más" —eso último lo recalcó entre comillas con los dedos, y se cruzó de brazos—. Sam… si sientes algo por él, no soy nadie para decirte algo, pero quiero que confíes en mí. Y si hay algo ocurriendo, tal vez pueda ayudarte —sonrió con un poco de tristeza—. Muchos creen que lo que siento por Jazz es infantil por la forma en que decido comportarme, pero tú sabes que realmente estoy enamorado de ella.

Sam suavizó su mirada y suspiró. Tucker tenía razón, y aunque fuese gracioso para cualquiera que lo oyese, el moreno podía ser muy maduro cuando se lo proponía. Era inseguro y temeroso, como cualquier persona, pero la mayoría de las personas siempre se quedaban con las primeras impresiones para juzgar a los demás.

—… Quise besarlo —finalmente admitió.

Tucker abrió la boca, sin poder creérselo. Miró sus alrededores, confirmando que estaban solos, y volvió a mirarla.

—Espero los jugosos detalles al almuerzo, ahora no tenemos tiempo, ¿sí?

La gótica puso los ojos en blanco. Solo había querido besarlo, ¡no había pasado nada más! Pero si lo pensaba con detención, una salida entre una estudiante y su tutor, que era joven, no era muy bien visto, ¿o sí? Debía confesar, al menos para sí misma, que la había pasado bien con Dan esa tarde. Ni siquiera había sido algo especial, solo una larga charla desde su cafetería favorita hasta una caminata al anochecer.

Hizo una mueca.

—… Bien.

* * *

—_Quédate quieto, Daniel._

_Aún no empezaba, y el corazón del adolescente palpitaba fuertemente con desesperación. Estaba sudando un respirando acaloradamente. No estaba seguro si le estaba dando un ataque de ansiedad o estaba a punto de sufrir uno. Sabía que esto formaba parte del proceso para estabilizarlo, pero…_

_Pero era injusto._

_Trató de relajar sus músculos e ignorar el metal apresando sus muñecas y tobillos, aunque le parecía imposible. No importaba cuántas veces tratase de acostumbrarse, el dolor seguía siendo insoportable. Miró de reojo a su padre pasearse tranquilamente por la maquinaria y se acercó a la palanca. Él tragó saliva._

—… _¿Por qué necesito esto? —preguntó repentinamente, sorprendiendo hasta al mismísimo Masters._

—_Ya hemos hablado de esto, Daniel…_

—_No me refiero a eso —ni él comprendía por qué le estaba preguntando esto. Quizás, quería alargar la espera del impacto que iba a llegar inevitablemente a su cuerpo; a su núcleo—. Sé que estoy inestable, pero ¿por qué tú no? Ambos somos…_

—_Daniel —le interrumpió casi con desdén, y el menor supo que, por alguna razón, había cruzado la línea. Vlad se acercó a él y lo agarró sin delicadeza del mentón—. Sabes mejor que nadie que somos unos fenómenos, y como tales, reaccionamos de forma inusual a nuestra condición —Daniel había mantenido firmemente su mirada con la de su padre, quien suavizó considerablemente su agarre y casi acarició su rostro—. Te pareces mucho a tu madre…_

_Apartó su cabeza de su gentil tacto, maldiciendo haber hablado en primer lugar. Pudo ver todas las emociones que pasaron en los tormentosos ojos de Vladimir: el odio hacia Jack Fenton, el obsesivo amor hacia Madeline… y él, el recuerdo de su amada que no dejaría ir sin importar nada._

_Ahora, de verdad prefería que el rayo lo electrocutara hasta la muerte, que recordar los ojos de su padre contemplándolo de esa forma._

_El ardor y sus propios gritos lograron nublar esa imagen en su mente, al menos, por un momento._

* * *

—¡¿Estás bien?!

Dan parpadeó desorientado. Estaba arrodillado en la oficina que compartían, sosteniendo su muñeca derecha temblorosamente.

_Ah_.

Jazz le había pedido que colocara el hervidor con suficiente agua para ambos, y él lo hizo, pero apenas hizo contacto el electrodoméstico con la base unida a la corriente, una horrible, y familiar, descarga lastimó su mano. Se arrodilló en el suelo, y su mente se desconectó unos segundos con su cuerpo.

De todas las cosas que tuvo que sufrir hoy, tuvo que ser una quemadura eléctrica. Daniel maldijo entre dientes el dolor palpitando por sus venas, después maldijo el condenado hervidor y la mala función de la propia corriente. Su cuerpo reaccionaba muy mal con estas descargas, desde que su padre había probado estabilizarlo con ese método, su cuerpo humano y fantasma eran demasiado frágiles con esa clase de herida.

—¿Dan? ¿Me oyes?

—De maravilla.

—Estaba mal conectado, por eso —trató de explicar temblorosamente la pelirroja—… ¿Puedes levantarte? Necesito que te alejes del agua.

Con los dientes apretados, obedeció y se apoyó contra la pared. Su cabeza parecía estar llena de aire, en cualquier momento presentía que su vista se nublaría. En su forma fantasma, podía aguantar más esta clase de reacciones, pero su lado humano se debilitaba con facilidad. Sintió la mano de Jazz tirar de él con cuidado para guiarlo a la enfermería, pero él apenas la oía. No se iba a desmayar, pero su mente estaba demasiado alejada de sus cabales como para emitir alguna respuesta. Escuchaba la voz de su hermana, la de la enfermera, pero no entendía lo que estaban diciendo. Ya no sentía el ardor de la quemadura; no sentía nada, en realidad.

Se preguntó por un segundo si su núcleo había decidido curar su herida automáticamente, pero luego pensó que no podía importarle menos.

—¡Hey! ¡No te duermas!

—Cómo fastidias…

—Necesito que te mantengas despierto —la voz de Jazz sonaba autoritaria, digna de una hermana mayor. Casi se rio ante la ironía de la situación—. Hablemos de algo, de lo que sea, pero mantente despierto.

El único sentido que estaba trabajando en su sistema en este momento, era la audición. La voz de Jazz era lo único que seguía manteniendo algo de cordura en su mente. Comprendía lo que le estaba pidiendo, pero le costaba pensar en algo concreto.

—… ¿Por qué tus padres cazan fantasmas?

Jazz parpadeó, sorprendida.

De todas las cosas que esperaba oír en su estado casi ausente, esa pregunta fue la última en su lista. Había temido de la reacción inusual de Dan cuando su palma fue quemada con la corriente, y más aún cuando la enfermera le señaló que se debía a alguna defensa física y mental que había desarrollado a lo largo de los años. No estaba segura de qué pudo haberlo hecho reaccionar así, pero lo importante era mantenerlo despierto.

—… Pues… papá dice que siempre encontraron fascinantes a los fantasmas; seres que, según ellos, son criaturas que no pertenecen a este mundo, pero siguen aquí, y quieren comprender de dónde concentran sus energías, y todo eso.

Dan recordaba que Vlad nunca se había interesado en los fantasmas. Si había decidido trabajar con Maddie y Jack, había sido por la mujer, para llamar su atención. Casi quiso burlarse de su padre por haber sido tan arrastrado.

—Ah —fue lo único que pudo decir.

—U-Uh, sé que quieren atrapar uno para experimentar con él algún día. No sé qué tan buena idea es, pero…

—Hmph —fue lo único que salió de su boca.

Entonces, si Vlad se hubiese quedado con Maddie, ¿estarían abriendo sus entrañas en estos momentos mientras se tomaban de las manos? _Qué buen cuadro familiar_, pensó con amargura. Ni siquiera tenía el consuelo de que su madre sería diferente con él; seguramente estaría más demente en compañía de su padre. Agradecía que se hubiese quedado con Jack. Él no parecía ser un mal hombre, solo parecía pecar de ingenuo… y por glotón.

Cuando todos sus sentidos volvieron a entrelazarse con sus nervios y su núcleo, lo primero que notó fue el ardor de su mano vendada. Después, se dio cuenta que estaba sentado en una silla, y que nunca tuvo los ojos cerrados, solo estuvo contemplando el suelo, sin decir nada. Cuando alzó la cabeza, no vio a la enfermera por ninguna parte. Jazz estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, mirando su teléfono con una mueca.

—¿Qué?

Ella pegó un respingo al oírlo y lo miró. Dan no sabía cómo sentirse después de que Jazz hubiese sido testigo de su extraño comportamiento, pero, por alguna razón, agradeció que hubiese sido ella quien le ayudó.

—¿Estás mejor?

—¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

Jazz entendió que no iba a contestarle. Ahora, más que nunca, sus ojos azules la retaban a tratar de derribar sus defensas, pero no lo iba a rogar. Y admitía que no tenía ganas de hacerlo, sabía cuándo era momento de dejar de presionar a las personas. La postura defensiva de su hermano y el resentimiento en sus ojos… todo estaba claro.

—Hoy… es el cumpleaños de mamá —confesó. No supo qué vio en sus ojos, pero decidió seguir como si nada—. Estaba hablando con papá. Él insiste en comprar pastel, pero yo insisto en solo cocinarle algo que le gusta a ella —se rio.

—Podrías hacer ambas cosas —dijo al ponerse de pie para irse. Jazz lo siguió.

—¿No deberías descansar un poco más?

—No.

—Pero…

—¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí? —miró de reojo el reloj—. Tus horas de trabajo terminaron hace un rato. Deberías ir con tu familia.

La tutora sintió unas enormes ganas de decirle que él también era parte de la familia. Odiaba cada vez que Dan establecía ese muro que le daba cierta distancia de las personas. Pensó que ella, Sam y Tucker habían logrado traspasar esas barreras, pero nuevamente había vuelto al inicio.

—… Ven conmigo.

Dan se detuvo abruptamente al oír esa invitación. No había oído mal, y no había otra forma de interpretar el verdadero mensaje detrás de esas palabras. Se giró para mirarla con genuina sorpresa, y Jazz pensó que había hablado demasiado pronto. Abruptamente, Daniel Masters pasó de ser un hombre desinteresado y frío, a ser un niño. Esos ojos azules que siempre fueron relacionados con su frívola personalidad, habían tomado un tono más transparente y frágil. No supo si fueron instintos de hermana mayor o algo semejante, pero Jazz sintió unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo. Desafortunadamente, ninguno era capaz de moverse.

—Jasmine…

—No le he dicho a nadie quién eres en verdad —le interrumpió—. Solo yo lo sé —dijo rápidamente, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta—. Y-Yo no sé nada más, aparte de… no sé qué ocurrió con mamá, pero…

Fue interrumpida cuando Dan la agarró violentamente de brazo con su mano sana.

—No puedes decirles —le gruñó, pero Jazz pudo notar un deje de desesperación. Sus ojos turquesas trataron de no demostrar que estaba usando mucha fuerza, y le dolía.

—No es mi intención hacerlo, pero debes saber que lo sabrán…

—¡Claro que no!

—¡Lo harán! Aunque tú y mamá quieran ocultarlo… papá lo sabrá —sentenció—. No te estoy pidiendo que hagas una excusa ni que desaparezcas de nuestras vidas. Te digo esto porque quiero que estés preparado. Nada de esto… ¡Nada de esto es tu culpa!

Dan siguió desconfiando de sus palabras, pero terminó por soltarla. Casi hizo una mueca al verla sutilmente frotar su brazo maltratado. Retrocedió hasta voltearse para alejarse lo más rápido posible de ella.

—¡Dan! —lo llamó una última vez, pero él no se detuvo—. ¡Esperaré a que vengas!

* * *

Recogió sus cosas de la oficina a toda velocidad y se retiró del recinto educativo. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo fuera de sí, pero debió ser un largo periodo, ya casi no había alumnos en la escuela, y muchos andaban caminando cerca de Nasty Burger. Tomó el lado contrario y se dirigió rápidamente a su departamento. Se dejó sentar pesadamente en su cama y escondió su rostro en sus manos. La palma derecha le ardió, advirtiéndole duramente de la herida, pero no le importaba. Necesitaba sentir algo más que la agobiante desesperación que había nacido de su esófago hasta salir por su acelerada respiración.

_¿Cómo?_

No entendía cómo Jazz había descubierto quién era, y de verdad quería saberlo, pero no se encontraba en condiciones para hablar con Jazz, ni mucho menos encarar a Jack y Maddie Fenton como ella esperaba. Menos ahora que le había confesado que sabía que eran medios hermanos.

Consideró irse; tomar sus cosas y volver a Wisconsin, pero sería un movimiento muy extraño de su parte, y no quería que Vlad supiese en qué pasos andaba. Debía tener una idea por los primeros meses que Skulker lo estuvo acosando, pero… más allá de eso, no estaba seguro. Podría también aparentar que no pasaba nada, estaba a menos de dos meses de terminar con su curso, y ellos se largarían, y no necesitarían más de él. Si Tettslaf quería que se quedara, no le importaba, presentaría su carta de renuncia y regresaría a Wisconsin. Ya no tendría nada más que hacer aquí…

¿Por qué aceptó venir a Amity Park en primer lugar?

Maldijo todo; maldijo a su padre que ni merecía ser llamado de esa forma; maldijo a su madre que fue incapaz de amarlo por ser un fenómeno; maldijo a Jack Fenton por ser lo mejor que pudo pasarle a Madeline y alejarla de ellos; maldijo a Jazz por ser tan brillante y comprensiva, digna de una hermana mayor; maldijo a Tucker Foley por recordarle su yo del pasado, débil, frágil… pero ingenuo.

… Y maldecía a Samantha Manson, sus preciosos y juzgadores ojos violetas que, aunque tratase olvidarlos, los tenía siempre presente en su mente, y maldijo su capacidad de tocar, aunque sea unos segundos, su frágil núcleo.

El aliento helado y carmín escapó de sus fosas nasales y de su boca, aunque ya se lo esperaba. Casi agradecía haber percibido a un fantasma, porque no estaba acostumbrado a sentir tantas emociones en un día. Se puso de pie y se transformó.

_Él estaba hecho para destruir_.

Se hizo intangible y salió para buscar al fantasma que rondaba cerca de su hogar y frunció el ceño cuando notó que eran los hombres de Walker.

—¿No hay señales de él?

—Negativo. Pero puede estar cerca, eso nos dijo Walker.

El prefirió apartarse y no seguir escuchando las estupideces de esos soldados. Supuso que alguien le había dado información a Walker de sus constantes ubicaciones.

_Haber liberado a Skulker no había servido de nada, entonces…_

Se alejó hasta acercarse al parque, donde estuvo a punto de volver a su forma humana, pero un rayo que pasó en frente de él lo detuvo de golpe. Se giró para mirar a una cazadora con el rostro cubierto apuntándole con una enorme bazuca cargada en su hombro.

—¡Sabía que estarías aquí! ¡No puedes correr de mí, fantasma!

Dan frunció el ceño al escuchar su voz, le sonaba familiar, pero eso no era primordial en esos momentos. Esquivó el segundo ataque y generó un campo de energía.

—Escucha, niña. No sé quién eres ni me interesa saberlo, y tampoco me llama la atención ser tu presa, así que déjame ir por las buenas.

—Lo siento, pero eso no va a ocurrir. Necesito atraparte, y seré muy bien recompensada.

¿Por qué repentinamente todos lo estaban buscando? Era un completo fastidio. Con un gruñido, desvió los siguientes ataques de la cazadora y notó que estaba a unos metros del suelo debido a la tabla metálica que la estaba elevando. Disparó al objeto, apartándolo de ella para que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera. Sin embargo, un rayo a su lado lo descolocó cuando vio la tabla reaccionar por su cuenta y dispararle de vuelta, no logró notar a la joven vestida de rojo soltar la bazuca para sacar un arma un poco más pequeña, pero que sabía que sería letal para el fantasma, o eso le habían confirmado.

Así que disparó.

—¡AAHH!

El impacto en su costado no fue lo que lo hizo soltar ese alarido de dolor; fue el efecto que tuvo. El fuego que comenzó a quemar sus entrañas, a derretir su núcleo, y sus propios huesos humanos. En tan solo instantes, en un simple disparo de esa niña, su cuerpo comenzó a desestabilizarse violentamente. Sus arterias palpitaban contra su pulso y su corazón, y no pudo evitar estrellarse contra el suelo.

Estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con el dolor cuando se desestabilizaba, pero esos sucesos siempre pasaban de forma gradual. La última vez que tuvo un episodio así fue cuando tenía siete u ocho años. ¿Por qué ahora era diferente?

El césped se estaba mojando de la sangre viscosa, pero él no podía moverse. Los temblores en su cuerpo no se detenían, y juraba que se caería en pedazos.

—Tenía razón —su voz cerca de él sonaba complacida—. Realmente esta es una buena arma contra los fantasmas. Podré deshacerme de todos ustedes, y veré cómo van desapareciendo lentamente, sufriendo.

Sí, conocía a esta persona.

Su voz definitivamente era familiar, pero no podía recordar a quién pertenecía todavía. Se giró sutilmente para mirar su rostro cubierto por el traje, pero casi podía contemplar la sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

—¿No me vas a suplicar por tu vida?

Él se rio de ella, y ella se tensó.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

—Lamento decirte que sigues siendo una novata, niñita —susurró para sonreírle con malicia—. Te diré dos cosas para que las apliques en el futuro. Uno: jamás relajes los brazos en frente del enemigo. Quién sabe, tal vez tenga aliados.

Apenas terminó de decir eso, un rugido cerca de él se escuchó y la criatura se abalanzó encima de la joven, clavando sus dientes en su brazo. Ella soltó un grito de dolor y cuando abrió los ojos, vio cómo un enorme lobo destruía su armamento con sus garras y colmillos, para luego gruñirle a modo de advertencia.

Wulf se giró y sus orejas se movieron hacia atrás, notando el grave estado de Dan. Él gruñó y se puso de pie para caminar hacia la joven en el suelo, quien trataba de contener el sollozo de dolor. Contempló la herida que el lobo le había dado, y admitía que era horrible; de verdad había clavado sus colmillos en ella, pero Dan no se sentía mal por ella.

Estaban a mano.

—Y dos —le recordó, sonriéndole con crueldad—: no suplicaré por algo que no tengo, _Gray._

Miró los alrededores, no había mucha gente, pero asumía que ya encontrarían a Valerie pronto aquí, así que no se preocuparía por ella de momento. Se hizo intangible junto a Wulf y permitió que el animal lo cargara sobre su espalda y escaparon de allí. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo corriendo Wulf y no sabía adónde se dirigía, pero ya le daba igual.

Solo se preguntaba si su madre estaba teniendo un buen cumpleaños.

* * *

Samantha Manson siempre vivía su vida con expectativas bajas.

Pensaba que, mientras más bajas fuesen, menos dolorosas serían las decepciones. Muchas veces había funcionado esa táctica, así que la llevaba consigo hasta el día de hoy. Incluso, pensaba que podría entregarle más sorpresas de los esperado.

… Pero nunca se refirió a algo como esto.

Cuando sintió unos golpes en su balcón, pensó que podrían ser ladrones, pero dudaba que fuesen tan ágiles como para llegar a su recámara. Se sintió aliviada cuando vio a Wulf, pero su expresión cambió al notar su angustiada expresión. Lo dejó pasar y finalmente notó el cuerpo inconsciente de cierto fantasma que la había salvado un par de veces.

Lo peor vino después.

Cuando el lobo lo depositó con el mayor cuidado posible en el suelo y Sam se arrodilló para examinar su estado, se paralizó cuando un aro de luz se formó en su cintura, se dividió en dos cuando se dirigieron a los extremos contrarios de su cuerpo, convirtiéndolo en una persona que la gótica conocía muy bien.

En el suelo de su habitación, se estaba desangrando su tutor de gimnasia e instructor de defensa contra los fantasmas, Daniel Masters, quien, irónicamente, también era un fantasma.

* * *

_When everything you love is leaving,_

_You hold on to what you beieve in~_

* * *

_**DAAAAMNNNNN**_**…**

**Okay, me inspiré mucho en este capítulo, lo admito. En este quise relucir no solo los demonios de Dan, sino que también uno de sus lados más frágiles. Y para colmo de males, fue atacado cuando su mente y su corazón no estaban en un buen estado. ¿Qué sucederá?**

**Contestemos los **_**reviews**_**:**

_ShadowDragon357_: **Glad to make you happy with the last update, haha! I hope you'll be happy with this one as well. Yes, I'd say that Dan and Sam yearn each other, but they still don't understand those feelings. Now this got more complicated now that Sam abruptly knew the truth about Dan! Thanks for reading and I hope to read you soon!**

_denise-daze_: **Bueno, aquí está tu respuesta. Más que descubrir, Jazz impulsivamente contó la verdad, y eso podría ser un beneficio, o un problema. ¿Quién sabe? Los planes de Vlad no parecen muy claros estando lejos de Dan, pero ya tendrán sentido cuando vuelvan a reunirse. Gracias por tu comentario, y espero que superemos todos juntos la pandemia.**

**Bueno, lectores.**

**Como dije anteriormente, lo más probable es que no pueda actualizar hasta que se acabe el semestre, por eso llegué con esta actualización sorpresa y me tenga un poquito de paciencia. Son tiempos difíciles, pero podemos hacerlo. Si me pude el semestre pasado, creo que me podré este. Solo esperemos que no sea un desmadre por todas las cosas que tengo…**

**En fin, ojalá nos leamos pronto.**

_**Rossana~**_

_**Reviews**_**?**


	13. Reunión familiar

**Hola, lectores.**

**Sé que dije que podría volver a final de semestre, pero tuve un encuentro apasionado con la inspiración. Qué más puedo decir...**

**Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de **_**Beyond DNA**_**.**

**En el capítulo anterior, hubo muchos problemas. No solo Jazz decidió confesarle a Dan que sabía una de sus identidades, sino que ¡Sam descubrió que el fantasma que la había salvado también es él, su tutor! ¿Qué hará Sam con Dan en un estado grave, sin saber cómo tratarlo?**

**Bueno, para eso está el capítulo, para averiguarlo.**

* * *

Capítulo 13:

_Reunión familiar_

* * *

Hacía frío.

Tucker almorzaba solo en la cafetería con una mueca en su rostro. Decir que estaba preocupado era poco a cómo se sentía en esos momentos. No era el ser más desdichado del mundo, pero garantizaba que se sentía del asco por muchas razones.

Primero, Sam llevaba casi dos semanas sin venir a la escuela, ¡y no sabía por qué! Había tratado de llamarla, pero solo había recibido un mísero "Te lo explicaré después.", lo cual lo dejó más frustrado todavía. Estaba realmente intrigado, ni siquiera sus padres sabían que la gótica no iba a la escuela; de hecho, la joven le había pedido pasar un certificado falso a la escuela, mientras que sus padres juraban que todas las mañanas se iba a la escuela.

¿Adónde iría?

El otro problema era que ya se estaba acabando su año escolar, y era el último. Él suspiró, y picó sin muchas ganas el arroz acompañado de su filete. Eso significaba que tendría que despedirse de Jazz. Y aunque muchos se burlasen de él por ser un "amor platónico e infantil", el moreno estaba genuinamente enamorado de ella. En primer lugar, la joven era hermosa, eso nadie podía negarlo; era inteligente, una de las personas más brillantes que había conocido, pero también tenía un corazón sensible. Todo lo que veía en ella era perfecto, y él daría lo que fuera para que la pelirroja lo mirara más que un alumno.

Tucker suspiró dramáticamente, ya sin ganas de comer. Cogió su bandeja y la dejó donde limpiarían los trastos, y cuando miró la salida de la cafetería, miró a Daniel Masters pasar con una dura expresión.

Frunció el ceño.

Dan también había estado actuando raro. Y no sabía qué pensar de ciertas casualidades que tal vez muchos habían dejado pasar, pero él no.

El primer día que Sam estuvo ausente, Masters tampoco había ido a la escuela. Cuando Tucker pensó lo peor, como una fuga dramática como las telenovelas, al segundo día, Daniel ya estaba de vuelta, pero había vuelto a ser un témpano de hielo con los alumnos, y su trato con Jazz se había arruinado completamente. Rara vez los veía juntos; cuando visitaba a Jazz en la oficina, siempre estaba sola, incluso, los papeles de Daniel ya no rondaban en el escritorio que compartían. La mirada en los ojos turquesas de Jazz era inconsolable, y Tucker estuvo a punto de ir a golpearle la cara, aún sabiendo que él terminaría con todos los huesos rotos si se atrevía, pero la ayudante lo detuvo con una triste sonrisa.

_Fue mi culpa, así que está bien…_

Tucker no ocultaba el hecho de que Daniel Masters, a pesar de haberlo considerado por un breve periodo de tiempo como un rival para ganar el amor de Jazz, le agradaba. Era un sujeto muy extraño, pero tenía su sentido del humor, y era divertido hablar con él cuando comenzaba a llevarle la contraria a cualquiera solo por el mero placer de ser un dolor de cabeza. Tal vez, también lo extrañaría a él cuando se graduasen. Después de todo, habían aprendido más con él, que con Tettslaf.

Sacó su teléfono y envió un mensaje a su mejor amiga, como solía hacer desde que desapareció.

-_Otro día aburrido, ya sabes…_

_Si no vuelves para la otra semana, te delataré._

Ambos sabían que no era una amenaza que cumpliría… no realmente. Notó que Sam lo había leído, pero, como siempre, no le contestó de vuelta.

—Hey, Tucker.

El se giró y miró a Valerie acercarse a él con una sonrisa.

—Hola, Valerie.

—¿Sam aún no ha vuelto?

—No. Debe estar desesperada por querer escapar de sus padres —mintió. No le gustaba mentirle a Valerie, pero eso debía decir; eso le había pedido Sam cuando comenzó a ausentarse—. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué tal tu brazo?

—Oh, está mejor. Dejará una cicatriz, pero sobreviviré —se encogió de hombros, pero Tucker notó cierto deje de resentimiento en sus ojos verdes—. Más vale que Sam vuelva antes de la graduación, me gustaría despedirme de ella.

—Creo que sus padres la soltarán para ese entonces, y probablemente le pongan un vestido de cuentos de hadas —bromeó con una risa—. Extrañaré este lugar, aunque no a los matones —miró de reojo al grupo de Dash, y Valerie negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no, honestamente. Quiero salir de aquí. Aunque debo admitir que a ti y a Sam los echaré de menos —admitió con una sonrisa.

—También yo, Val —sonrió a duras penas—. Aunque extrañaré a Jazz y a Dan, fueron tutores geniales.

Valerie formó una sonrisa más pequeña al pensar en el tutor de gimnasia. Tucker lo notó, pero no dijo nada.

—Bueno, nos vemos en clases.

—Claro…

* * *

Sam atravesó la salida de Amity Park y se adentró a los frondosos árboles del bosque, buscando a cierto fantasma.

—¡_Wulf_!

Apenas terminó de pronunciar el nombre, el animal apareció y se abalanzó encima de ella para lamer su rostro.

—¡Tranquilo, chico! ¡Siéntate! —le ordenó, y el lobo negro obedeció con una sonrisa—. Te traje más bayas —le extendió el canasto con una sonrisa.

—¡_Frandinda_! —exclamó.

La gótica le sonrió y se arrodilló para verlo comer. El lobo apreciaba sus visitas, pero a veces la miraba con preocupación, como si supiese que no podría escapar para siempre de lo que había vivido.

Los ojos amatistas de la joven se opacaron, recordando.

* * *

_Sangre._

_Había demasiada sangre, y ella no podía detenerla. ¡Ni siquiera estaba segura de que era sangre! Había presionado sus manos en su costado, pero pegó un respingo al sentir lo viscosa y espesa que era su sangre. Sus manos temblaban terriblemente, aún tratando de asimilar la condición de su tutor. Estaba respirando fuerte, y se estaba muriendo, así que debía salvarlo. Miró a Wulf, que estaba gimiendo a modo de preocupación._

—_Tengo una caja verde allá —señaló el baño con la puerta abierta. El lobo inclinó la cabeza—. ¡Caja! —dijo lo más legible posible, haciendo formas con las manos un segundo para volver a presionar sus manos en la herida._

_Wulf asintió y se acercó al baño. Sam dudaba que las gazas que tenía le servirían mucho, pero tenía que tratar. Miró la puerta de su habitación. Temía que en cualquier momento sus padres entrarían. ¿Por qué tenían que estar aquí, de todos los días? Vio al lobo regresar y cogió el botiquín._

—_Déjalo en mi cama —señaló a Dan y su cama. Wulf asintió y lo cargó hasta el colchón._

_Sam tragó saliva al verlo removerse y soltar un jadeo de dolor. Estaba sudando mucho y se estremecía violentamente. La gótica limpió sus manos con la mayor profesionalidad posible y subió su camisa._

_¿Una bala?_

_Parecía ser ese tipo de herida, pero dudaba que fuese una bala común. Si le habían disparado en su… ¿forma fantasma? Entonces…_

_Sam palideció._

_¿Acaso uno de sus compañeros de clases le había disparado? Nadie, además de los Fenton, habían decidido andar con armas contra los fantasmas por las calles. Había oído que algunos querían comprarles armamento a los científicos, pero no estaba segura de quiénes pudieron ser._

_Pegó un respingo cuando Dan se movió violentamente, como si estuviese tratando de respirar. Sam se colocó encima de él rápidamente y cubrió su boca con su mano. Todo su cuerpo tembló cuando sintió su voz, agonizante, vibrar contra la palma de su mano. A pesar de que estaba sudando, la joven notó que era sudor frío, y se sintió aún más desesperada. No sabía qué le estaba ocurriendo o cómo tratar su condición._

_¡No sabía qué hacer!_

_Dan continuaba soltando uno que otro alarido de dolor, pero Sam no apartó su mano._

—_Sshh —le pidió lo más suave posible—… Tranquilo, escucha —le susurró con la mayor calma posible, aunque sintió su voz quebrarse en el proceso—… Por favor, escúchame… N-No sé qué hacer para detener el dolor… pero si quieres que te ayude, necesito que te mantengas callado… ¡O me descubrirán!_

_Sam dudaba que Dan estuviese escuchándola. De seguro estaba fuera de sí por el horrible e inimaginable dolor que estaba sintiendo. Miró de reojo la herida de su costado, y presionó los labios._

—… _Wulf —lo llamó—. Vigila la puerta —señaló el lugar—. Si viene alguien, ¡avísame!_

_El animal asintió frenéticamente y fue a rondar la entrada. Sam lo miró unos segundos, pero se tensó cuando una mano mucho más grande que la suya agarró la muñeca de la mano que mantenía callado a su paciente. Regresó la mirada a su tutor y se encontró con unos ojos rojos mirándola detenidamente. Estaba lúcido._

—… _¿Dan? —lo llamó tentativamente. Él pestañeó, pero siguió contemplando sus ojos sin querer apartarla, aunque por la ruidosa respiración que soltaba por su nariz, ella decidió que era mejor retirar su mano —¿Cómo te sientes?_

_Él inhaló profundamente, e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando exhaló. Ella tragó saliva._

—… _Tal vez no puedo comprender lo que estás sintiendo ahora, pero necesito que te abstengas de hacer ruido, por favor. Si me descubren, no podré ayudarte._

_Dan apretó los dientes, pero no dijo nada. Miró sus alrededores, y luego fijó sus ojos carmines en Wulf. Como si el animal hubiese sentido su mirada en él, éste se giró para acercarse a él. El pobre lo miró con suma tristeza, y Masters pareció querer reírse de su expresión, pero no tenía energías para hacerlo, solo soltó un bufido. Sin soltar a Sam, con la otra mano acarició el espacio entre las orejas del lobo._

—… _Ve… a mi departamento —pronunció con lentitud, casi con esfuerzo. Su voz sonaba aún más grave—… Hay… unos frascos… de cristal…_

_Wulf tardó unos segundos en entender, pero finalmente asintió, para luego salir por el balcón de la habitación de la joven para ir por lo que Dan le había pedido. Sam miró el rostro de su tutor en silencio; de alguna forma, no encontraba raro tenerlo con los ojos rojos aún en su forma humana._

—… _¿Esos frascos son los que se rompieron aquella vez? —él no le contestó, y ella sintió un nudo en su garganta. Siempre tuvo una idea de que eran importantes, pero nunca pensó que fuesen vitales para el estado de Daniel._

_Aun así, no estaba segura de qué harían exactamente._

_Dan finalmente soltó su muñeca. Lo vio cerrar los ojos con fuerza, probablemente conteniendo otro aullido de dolor. Sam sentía la pegajosa sangre en sus manos._

—… _Dime qué hacer._

—_No hay nada… que puedas hacer por mí._

—_¡Claro que sí! —insistió—… ¡Déjame ayudarte!_

—_¡No puedes ayudarme! —alzó un poco la voz, pero se arrepintió rápidamente. Soltó una maldición por lo bajo y respiró fuerte—… Hablo en serio._

_Sam sintió que el nudo en su garganta era cada vez más insoportable, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Ella se levantó rápidamente y cogió la mayor cantidad de suplementos del botiquín y volvió a sentarse a su lado. Sin mirarlo, comenzó a limpiar la sangre con cuidado, pero con la mayor rapidez posible._

—… _Detente —ella negó con la cabeza—… Sam._

_Cuando Daniel pronunció su nombre, las primeras lágrimas cayeron de su rostro, y aguantó con todas sus ganas soltar un sollozo. Sentía su mirada en ella, pero ella se negaba a mirarlo._

—_No me digas… que no puedo hacer nada —encontró la mayor estabilidad en su voz para hablar—. Quiero ayudarte, incluso si tú no quieres._

_Incluso si no podía salvarlo ella con sus propias manos, al menos… lo habría intentado, ¿verdad?_

_Ninguno de los dos volvió a intercambiar palabras. La joven terminó de limpiar su herida y la cubrió con la gaza más grande que tenía. Aunque eso no podía detener la situación en la que estaba, Sam se sintió un poco más tranquila. Al menos, ya no se veía tan… cerca de la muerte. Solo quedaba esperar al regreso del lobo._

_Dan se tragaba el dolor, Sam veía las muecas que hacía, y la forma en que su cuerpo de tensaba cada vez que el dolor volvía a atacar su cuerpo. Lo único que pudo hacer Sam fue tomar su mano, aunque en el intento, fue Dan quien agarró nuevamente su muñeca. Sam contuvo un gemido de dolor cada vez que Dan apretaba su brazo para aguantar el dolor. Aún le sorprendía cómo aún no lo partía en dos. A pesar de todo, la gótica no quiso soltarlo. Si esta era su forma para ayudarlo, lo iba a hacer._

* * *

Sam abrió los ojos, y se encontró con los curiosos ojos de Wulf. Ella solo le sonrió sin ganas.

Esa noche, no recordó si había sido ella o Dan primero quien se había desmayado del dolor, pero para la mañana siguiente, cuando abrió los ojos, ni Wulf ni Dan estaban.

Por alguna razón, no se sintió capaz de volver a la escuela y enfrentar a Daniel después de aquello. Su mente aún trataba de comprender lo que había ocurrido, lo que Dan era realmente… era muy complicado. Quería entenderlo, y solo su tutor tenía las respuestas, sin embargo, no se sentía preparada para hablar con él cara a cara todavía. También pensaba que Dan necesitaba asimilar el hecho de que ella sabía su secreto.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro y se puso de pie.

—Tengo que volver —acarició el pelaje negro del fantasma. Si no fuera por ser una criatura conformada de ectoplasma y un espíritu, de seguro lo habría tomado como mascota. Le regaló una última sonrisa al lobo—. Nos vemos, Wulf.

Dicho esto, la joven se devolvió a la ciudad. Como vivía del otro lado de la salida, le tomaba mucho rato caminando llegar a su casa, así que sus padres no sospecharían de su tiempo fuera. Consideró contestarle a Tucker, pero no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie todavía. De seguro Jazz estaba preocupada por ella también.

Cuando alcanzó su hogar y abrió la puerta, escuchó las voces de sus padres.

—¡Oh! Ha pasado tanto tiempo… ¡pero es una oportunidad única!

—Entonces, ¿cancelamos la cena con los Wordsworth?

—Piensa, cariño. O tenemos una cena navideña con los de siempre, y podemos recuperarla en otra ocasión… ¡o podemos aceptar esta invitación!

—Bueno, me parece lógico…

Sam no anunció su llegada y decidió seguir escuchando los planes que tenían sus padres para Navidad.

* * *

Dan siempre se consideró un individuo centrado en sus acciones, los factores terceros difícilmente lo distraían para cumplir ciertos objetivos. No obstante, esta vez, se encontraba totalmente distraído.

Samantha Manson ocupaba su mente día y noche.

No supo qué demonios estuvo pensando Wulf cuando lo llevó inconsciente a la casa de la gótica. Le costó procesar el hecho de que había encontrado a la joven cerca de su rostro, sus ojos violetas brillaban de la preocupación. Pero lo que más lo dejó desconcertado esa noche fueron las lágrimas que derramó Sam, _por él_.

Se llevó su mano al costado. El disparo de Valerie aún no sanaba, sorpresivamente. Pensó que, con el estabilizador, sanaría rápidamente, pero no ocurrió. Si bien el desangrado se detuvo gracias a Sam y el dolor de la desestabilización había desaparecido, aún faltaba que sanara físicamente. No entendía por qué su lado fantasma aún no había terminado de reconstruir los tejidos exteriores de su cuerpo.

Aun así, no estaba tan mal como para no ir a la escuela y hacer clases. Los profesores, cuando notaron su ausencia el primer día, creyeron que había renunciado sin decir nada. Él les aclaro que tuvo una emergencia personal y no pudo avisar, no era una mentira de todos modos. Jazz trató de hablar con él esa vez, pero él no tenía la paciencia, ni las fuerzas, para hablar con ella.

Y Sam no había vuelto a la escuela.

Por un lado, estaba aliviado de no verla. No quería que estuviese hostigándolo con preguntas que no podía ni quería contestar, sabiendo que, de alguna forma, tendría que hacerlo pronto si no quería que la joven revelara su secreto; una parte de él, sabía que ella no le diría nada a nadie, pero una parte paranoica de él le gritaba todo lo contrario. Y, por otro lado, ansiaba verla, siendo consciente que ninguno de los dos estaba en posición de decir algo coherente. Quizás, esa parte sádica y fría de él quería volver a contemplar la preocupación en sus ojos, el brillo de ellos no por su color, sino por las lágrimas que derramaría por él…

… Como si de verdad fuese importante para ella.

Escuchó su teléfono vibrar en el mueble cerca de su cama, y se acercó. Entrecerró los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de quién se trataba.

_Jasmine F._

_Llamada entrante_

A pesar de que su hermana había tratado de hablar con él en la escuela, lo había intentado solo una vez, así que supuso que la joven quiso darle su espacio (sin saber que casi había muerto el día del cumpleaños de su madre, qué ironía). Nunca lo llamó ni insistió para conversar, por lo que, si ahora lo estaba haciendo, debía ser importante. Así que contestó.

—Jasmine —dijo a modo de saludo.

—… _No pensé que me contestarías._

—Puedo colgar si quieres.

—_¡N-No! ¡Necesito decirte algo! Es… importante_ —su voz era suave, casi era un susurro—. _Pensé que deberías saberlo._

—¿Y eso es...?

—_Acaba de llegar una invitación de…-_

La llamada de Dan se interrumpió cuando su teléfono anunció otra llamada entrante. Cuando vio que se trataba de Vladimir, se aguantó un gruñido de exasperación.

—Espera, Jasmine. Te llamaré en cinco minutos.

—_Oh… está bien._

Cortó la llamada y luego le contestó a su padre.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—_Daniel, nunca pareces estar feliz de hablar con tu padre…_

—Estaba en algo importante, así que no puedes culparme —escuchó algo del otro lado, pero no estaba seguro de lo que podría ser.

—_Bueno, seré breve, entonces. Sabes que me gusta que estés aquí para Navidad_ —Dan frunció el ceño; si había alguna celebración que no le gustaba para nada, era esa—… _Y sé que no te gusta, pero pensé que sería buena idea hacer algo diferente este año._

—… Bien —No sabía qué más decirle.

—_Quiero invitar a mis antiguos compañeros de universidad a celebrarla en nuestra mansión, junto con unos cuantos colegas de negocio. Así que_…

Dan dejó de escucharlo cuando terminó la primera oración, y unió los cabos sueltos de su conversación con Jazz rápidamente. Entonces, los Fenton también habían recibido una invitación, y lo más probable era que…

—… ¿Qué estás tramando? Sabes a _quiénes_ estás invitando —casi pudo ver la sonrisa de Vlad, la podía imaginar.

—_Pensé que sería buena idea que hablaras con tu madre, aunque… ya lo has hecho, ¿no?_ —Dan se tensó—. _Siempre supe que los Fenton poseían un portal estable en su laboratorio._

—… Hiciste esto a propósito.

—_¿Qué tiene de malo? Toda tu vida quisiste conocer a tu madre, y ahí la tienes. ¿Qué tal está?_

Sintió unas horribles náuseas al percibir ese horrible tono de su voz; aquel que siempre parecía acariciar con cuidado las palabras cuando se refería a Madeline Fenton, pero que, en el fondo, estaba cubriendo sus verdaderas intenciones, como el resentimiento que pudo sentir hacia ella por su separación y su incontrolable odio hacia Jack Fenton.

—… _Espero que estés de vuelta para noche buena, sin excepciones._

No quería ir. Pero su cuerpo ya no respondía al estabilizador como antes. No sabía cómo diablos Valerie había conseguido un armamento tan peligroso como para poner en peligro su propio núcleo, pero debía encontrar la forma de recuperarse.

—… Bien.

—_¿Oh? Me sorprende que hayas accedido tan deprisa. Será una reunión familiar, ¿qué te parece?_

Dan terminó por colgarle, sintiendo la bilis en su garganta, y casi corrió al baño a vomitar, pero solo terminó por respirar lenta y ruidosamente para calmarse.

.

.

.

* * *

Madeline Fenton era conocida por tener nervios de acero.

Siempre veía el peligro de frente, especialmente cuando creía que lo que estaba ocurriendo era una injusticia. La única persona que podía quitar esa máscara tan pesada, era Jack Fenton. Él, con una sola sonrisa, lograba desencadenar a su esposa de todos los demonios que la mantenían alerta y paranoica día y noche.

En esos momentos, se veía calmada, pero por dentro, estaba hecha un desastre emocional.

No quería ver a Vladimir Masters. Tampoco se creía capaz, no después de lo que había ocurrido hacía más de 20 años. Su corazón latía fuertemente contra su pecho, y presentía que sufriría un ataque de pánico si no lograba regular su respiración. Detestaba el poder que todavía podía ejercer ese hombre en ella; el terror y pavor de solo mirarlo a los ojos…

La fiesta era formal, así que decidió usar un vestido morado largo que abrazaba su cuerpo en los lugares adecuados de su figura, mientras que Jazz había preferido un vestido corto de tirantes de color calipso. Jack había tenido problemas en escoger algún esmoquin para él, aunque, en realidad, el problema fue encontrar uno de su talla. Prefirió ir por lo tradicional y escogió uno negro con una corbata naranja, su color favorito.

Estaban bajándose de la camioneta familiar, y Jack se emocionó al ver tantos compañeros de universidad entrando a la mansión, mientras que Maddie estaba demasiado distraída mirando el cinturón de seguridad que _no_ quería quitarse.

—¿Mamá?

Maddie miró los preocupados ojos de Jasmine, y se sintió más tranquila al no ser la única que no le gustaba la idea de venir aquí. En el caso de Jazz, seguramente porque no se sentía cómoda, pero la verdad, no tenía idea. Con una sonrisa derrotada, acarició los mechones que se habían escapado de su peinado y asintió.

—Vamos, cariño. Tu padre está muy ansioso.

Jasmine, por su parte, estaba demasiado angustiada con esta reunión. Hizo lo imposible para evitar que fueran; incluso su madre se había mostrado reacia, y eso casi convenció a Jack, pero no por completo. Extrañaba a algunos amigos y, especialmente, a Vlad, que lo había considerado uno de sus mejores amigos.

Maddie y Jazz encontraron la gran ironía en sus palabras y la situación.

Se acercaron a la entrada, y allí vieron al anfitrión en toda su gloria, Vladimir Masters tenía una cortés sonrisa en su rostro, la cual se ensanchó cuando vio al trío acercándose a él.

—¡Vladdie! —exclamó Jack al acercarse a él por un abrazo, el cual casi quebró los huesos del gran Masters, pero él se dejó hacer, esperando este tipo de reacción de su parte.

Jazz sintió el aura amenazante que rondaba en Vlad, casi podía palpar el tenso ambiente ante la cercanía de los dos. Sintió unas horribles ganas de apartar a su padre de ese hombre y huir lo más lejos posible, pero no fue necesario. Masters se alejó sin mucha amabilidad del gesto de Jack y les sonrió a las damas.

—Maddie —la mujer no pestañeó, y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Jazz pudo ver cierto temblor en ella, así que tomó su mano, la cual fue estrechada automáticamente—, qué gusto volver a verte, han pasado muchos años. No nos veíamos desde la universidad.

_Mentira_, pensaron tanto la Fenton mayor como la menor.

—… Qué sorpresa que hayas decidido contactarte con nosotros justo ahora —decidió decir de vuelta. No era ninguna estúpida, Vlad tenía intenciones extrañas para haberlos citado.

—Ah, me sentía nostálgico. ¿Tú no? —entrecerró los ojos con cierta malicia, y Maddie apretó con más fuerza el agarre en su hija. Vlad lo notó, y fijó sus ojos en la pelirroja—. Ah, así que… esta es tu hija.

—¡Ella es Jasmine! —Jack posó con cariño sus manos en los hombros de su hija, quien se relajó visiblemente al tenerlo más cerca de ella—. Pero le decimos Jazz.

—Un gusto, Jasmine —extendió su mano con una sonrisa.

Pero Jazz tuvo un debate mental en aceptar el gesto o no. Lo que podría ser malinterpretado como un gesto cordial, Jazz lo veía como un contrato con la misma muerte. Había algo perturbador en la mirada de Masters, como si… la estuviese juzgando de algo que hizo. Se preguntó si ya sabía que le había contado a Dan de conocer quién era realmente.

Maddie apretó su mano, confortándola, así que la menor alzó la otra mano y la correspondió con cuidado.

—Espero que disfruten la fiesta —retrocedió un par de pasos para dejarlos pasar.

Las Fenton apuraron el paso, mientras que Jack las siguió con una confundida expresión. Vlad los siguió con la mirada, y borró su sonrisa unos segundos.

Cuando ingresaron, algunos adultos se acercaron a ellos para saludar. Maddie no tuvo oportunidad de decir mucho, pues su marido comenzó a conversar con ellos con mucho entusiasmo. Ella aprovechó para arrastrar a su hija lejos de la entrada, y la miró.

—… ¿Estás bien?

—Umm, tu compañero de universidad podrá ser millonario, pero… es un poco raro —trató de excusar el tembloroso terror que sufrió cuando lo vio por primera vez.

Ya entendía por qué Daniel era un rostro carente de emociones.

—Sí…

—¿Qué hay de ti? —trató de encontrar algo en la mirada opaca de su madre—… No parecías muy feliz de verlo.

—Tu padre no lo sabe —Jazz aguantó la respiración unos segundos—, pero él y yo no terminamos en buenos términos.

Jazz iba a seguir preguntando, pero divisó a alguien entre los adultos mayores que rondaban por la sala; un rostro más joven y frívolo que el de los demás. Maddie notó su distracción, y agrandó los ojos al notar a Dan saludando sin muchas ganas a los invitados y dándole una breve señal al mayordomo que iba a su lado. Cuando sus ojos azules las localizaron, suavizó su ceño fruncido. Se alejó de los demás, caminó hacia ellas con más ganas e hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

—Buenas noches.

—Hey, Dan —Jazz le sonrió, aunque ambos sabían lo que se estaban diciendo silenciosamente con la mirada.

_Esta no era la forma que quisieron volver a encontrarse._

Maddie observó la interacción en silencio, y luego fijó sus ojos morados en el joven Masters.

—¿Son solo tú y tu padre?

—Mamá —llamó a tono de advertencia la pelirroja. Sabía que, dependiendo de lo que Dan pudiese responder, pondría en peligro su identidad; además, era una pregunta un tanto insensible por parte de Maddie.

Pero Daniel no podía culparla por ello.

—Solo nosotros —asintió.

—¿Qué pasó con tu madre? —entrecerró los ojos, y Dan tuvo la impresión de sentirse nuevamente como un niño, como si lo estuviesen descubriendo sacar una galleta del jarrón que no le correspondía.

—Mamá, ya basta —dijo rápidamente su hija—. Creo que estás siendo un poco grosera —le susurró, aunque el joven Masters la escuchó muy bien.

Madeline miró unos segundos a su hija, y después a Dan. Ambos jóvenes sintieron un nudo en la garganta cuando la vieron mostrar genuino arrepentimiento por su comportamiento.

—… Perdóname —negó con la cabeza—, estas fiestas no son lo mío.

_Wow._

Él le sonrió con sarcasmo.

—Créame, señora Fenton. No es la única.

Jazz ofreció algo para beber a su madre, y ella accedió con una diminuta sonrisa, así que tomó a Dan del brazo para alejarse de la cazafantasmas un rato.

Cuando estuvieron a una distancia decente del resto, Jazz relajó los hombros.

—… Traté de convencerlos de que no vinieran. Mamá no quería, pero mi papá puede ser muy…

—No sé qué es peor —se encogió de hombros—, que hayas venido, o que no lo hubieras hecho. No importaba el resultado, iba a ser sospechoso de todos modos —Los irises turquesas de Jazz estaban fijos en él—. ¿Qué?

—… ¿Estás bien? No hemos hablado desde…

—Aunque creas que fue tu culpa, no lo es —negó con la cabeza—. Otras cosas ocurrieron el mismo día —admitió, refiriéndose al momento en que Jazz lo había enfrentado—, creo que fue demasiado. Necesitaba procesar todo esto y lo demás.

—O-Oh… Está bien —Se abrazó a sí misma y miró el suelo—. Sabes… incluso si no hubiese sabido la verdad… aún estaría preocupada por ti —Dan la miró—. Estás… muy pálido, y casi nunca te veía comer en la escuela. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

Era curioso que fuese su hermana mayor quien sintiera estos cuidados maternales por él. Casi se quería reír de este hecho. Desvió la mirada hacia la entrada de la mansión, y se paralizó unos segundos.

Jasmine, notando que no le contestaría, siguió su mirada y agrandó los ojos al ver quién había llegado.

Un matrimonio bien vestido, con colores extravagantes llegó. Vlad los recibió con una sonrisa un poco más profesional, como si se tratara de un negocio. Pero eso no fue lo que a ambos hermanos les llamó la atención, sino la joven que iba al lado de la pareja.

—¡Ah! Veo que al fin decidieron presentarme a su hija, señores Manson. Samantha, ¿verdad?

—Sam.

—¿Disculpe?

—Solo Sam —le ofreció su mano.

—Bien, Sam —accedió el gesto cortés de la joven.

Sam vestía un vestido violeta que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Estaba cubierto con una sedosa tela semitransparente negra, dándole un tono más oscuro a su apariencia. Había ordenado algunos de sus mechones con una traba, y llevaba un poco más de maquillaje que de lo que se había acostumbrado. Además del labial violeta y el delineador, había sombreado un poco sus párpados con un color similar al de su vestido.

Si sus padres quisieron que los acompañase, debieron aceptar sus términos, y eso incluía su vestimenta. En lo único que no había podido ganar contra su madre fue el haber usado botas, así que tuvo que aceptar los tacones negros que le había entregado. No estaba acostumbrada a ellos, pero los manejaba bien porque su madre siempre le había obligado a practicar a caminar con ellos. Aunque, incluso si sus padres no la hubiesen invitado, Sam hubiese ido de todos modos a la mansión Masters. Ya estuvo mucho tiempo digiriendo lo que había ocurrido tiempo atrás, así que era hora de enfrentar la verdad.

La primera impresión que tuvo de Vladimir Masters fue una un tanto… lúgubre. Si siempre pensó que los ojos de Daniel eran un témpano de hielo, los de Vladimir eran oscuros y fríos como la muerte misma. Además, había algo sospechoso en su mirada cuando conectó sus ojos con los de él.

Cuando lo soltó y dirigió su mirada hacia el salón, no tuvo problemas en encontrar los ojos azules de Daniel Masters. Pudo sentir su mirada desde que había entrado. Le sorprendió un poco ver a Jazz con él, pero no desvió sus ojos de los suyos. Su corazón pareció inflarse dentro de su pecho al verlo tan… _sorprendido_ de verla. Ella no lo estaba, pero sentía la ansiedad nacer en su estómago, que se esparció por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su corazón, acelerando sus latidos.

Dan frunció el ceño.

Sam no pareció perturbada de su amenazadora mirada, incluso, sus ojos violetas parecieron brillar aún más de la determinación que despedía de ellos.

Jazz miró alternativamente a su alumna y a su hermano, y no pudo evitar presentir que "ese algo" que le había ocurrido a Dan que lo había hecho exiliarse de los demás, estaba directamente relacionado con la desaparición de Sam en la escuela.

* * *

_The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye_

_And then I heard your flat line~_

* * *

**Y… eso es todo.**

**Creo que me quedó un poco largo, espero que no les moleste.**

**Dan no solo se ha reencontrado con su madre, Jazz y Jack Fenton, sino que también a regresado a su hogar del cual había querido huir hacía muchos años… para luego encontrarse con la persona que había penetrado todas sus defensas.**

**Contestemos los **_**reviews**_**:**

_denise-daze_: **Sam no supo lidiar con esta situación, así que hizo lo que pudo, sabiendo que no serviría de mucho, pero lo intentó. Jazz es un poco impulsiva, podemos verlo en sus primeros intentos en la serie cuando trata cazar fantasmas jaja. Se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos, y salió improvistamente de ella. No tenía planeado decírselo, no pronto, al menos, pero las cosas nunca salen como uno espera. Muchas gracias por la paciencia, lo aprecio bastante. Aunque no sé por qué JUSTO ahora me da un ataque de inspiración cuando MÁS estoy ocupada. Lo bueno es que escribo rápido, y no pierdo tanto tiempo en ello. Gracias nuevamente y espero que estés bien.**

_FairSoldier_: **Gracias! La verdad es que me cuesta mucho construir la personalidad de Dan, hay cosas que simplemente no le improtan, pero para otras, es emocionalmente frágil. Quiero creer que, en los momentos de debilidad del Dan Phantom oficial, reacciona de esa manera. Uff, esperemos que pueda aprobar, este es mi último semestre. Si también andas con clases/trabajo online, te mando mis fuerzas. Gracias por leer y ojalá te encuentres bien.**

**Y bueno, eso ha sido todo. Ya nos leemos para la próxima.**

_**Rossana~**_

_**Reviews**_**? **


	14. El cuento de un monstruo

… **Hola.**

**OK, si pensaron el capítulo anterior quedó larguísimo, uff… ¿se imaginarán cómo será este? Tal vez, según calculo ahora que voy a empezar a escribir, tendrá unas… ¿6000 palabras? Bueno, ya veremos cuando termine. Nos leemos abajo.**

**En el capítulo anterior, Dan se ha encontrado con las personas que debe enfrentar sin importar qué: Maddie, Jazz, Vlad… y Sam. Pero no está preparado para ello. ¿Qué ocurrirá en la fiesta de Navidad?**

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Danny Phantom**_** NO me pertenece, sino a Butch Hartman.**

**ADVERTENCIA: este capítulo tiene ****sutil contenido de pedofilia****. Si no te sientes cómodo/a leyendo esto, ten la libertad de saltártelo, no hay problema.**

* * *

Capítulo 14:

_El cuento de un monstruo_

* * *

Vlad estuvo un poco sorprendido cuando Madeline se acercó a él sin que se diera cuenta. Lo había tomado rudamente del brazo para que se volteara a mirarla. Sus ojos despedían desprecio puro.

… Era idéntica a Daniel.

—… Maddie —el nombre salió de sus labios en un suspiro anhelado. La mujer estaba despavorida, pero no se iba a dejar intimidar por el hombre que le había hecho tanto daño.

—… ¿Por qué ahora? —preguntó.

—Extrañaba a mis compañeros de universidad. ¿Es un crimen? —le sonrió con fingida inocencia.

—A ti no te importa nadie que no seas tu mismo —le respondió venenosamente, y él frunció el ceño.

—Te equivocas, amada mía —le gruñó con desesperación y se acercó a su rostro, mientras ella retrocedía—. Yo… quise darte todo… tú… lo eras todo para mí, pero lo escogiste a él —Maddie notó el deje de rencor en el tono de Vlad.

—Jack no tiene la culpa de nada.

—La tiene. Si él no me hubiese hecho esto… Tú hubieras sido mía…

—Nunca te amé, Vladimir —le interrumpió—. Nunca lo hice ni te di razones para que me hicieras eso. Tú llegaste, aclamando que yo era de tu propiedad, como si —negó desesperadamente con la cabeza, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas—… Tú no amas a nadie.

—Te equivocas, Maddie —alzó su mano para acariciar con sus nudillos su mejilla. Ella se tensó y se apartó de la caricia, espeluznada—. Daniel… Daniel… lo es todo para mí.

Maddie lo miró fijamente a los ojos, buscando las respuestas que habían estado carcomiéndola por meses.

—… ¿Quién es la madre de Daniel? —decidió preguntar.

—¿Por qué el repentino interés? —alzó la ceja, retándola.

Ella negó con la cabeza. ¿Él no habría sido capaz de…?

—Oh, discúlpame —susurró al sacar su teléfono de su bolsillo interior—. Tengo una llamada que contestar.

La cazafantasmas quedó allí parada, incapaz de procesar lo que había pasado en esos momentos.

En el otro lado de la sala, Dan se encontraba alejado de la multitud, queriendo estar solo.

Si Sam se acercaba a él, debía prepararse mentalmente a las preguntas que le haría. Estuvo masajeándose las sienes un buen rato, hasta que una voz lo interrumpió.

—¿Estás bien, hijo?

Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los nocturnos de Jack Fenton. Sus ojos eran amables, gentiles.

—… Estoy un poco cansado —dijo a modo de excusa.

—Te entiendo. Tú y tu padre recibiendo toda la gente que ha llegado —se puso a su lado y ensanchó su sonrisa—. Veo muchas similitudes de Vladdie en ti, como el hecho de que eres muy reservado —Dan lo miró unos segundos, hasta que se encogió de hombros. Jack suspiró—… ¿Sabes? Hace años, le hice mucho daño a tu padre.

Dan lo miró, y pudo contemplar un gran remordimiento en el rostro de Jack, se veía hasta diez años más viejo por simplemente mostrar esa expresión.

—… Un experimento salió mal por mi culpa, y terminó hospitalizado —se encogió de hombros—. Lo visité, muchas veces. Pero él nunca quiso saber de mí. Cuando me casé con Maddie, no supe nada más de él, no sabía dónde vivía, ni tampoco si tenía familia. Pensé que nunca tendría la oportunidad de enmendar mi error, pero… al fin, decidió darme una oportunidad —sonrió a duras penas—, o eso creo. He tratado de hablarle toda la noche, pero parece huir de mí —Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos—, pero me hace feliz que te tenga.

Dan se paralizó.

—Creo que, sin ti, Vlad hubiese sido un hombre muy solitario. No sé qué historia habrá tenido con tu madre, pero… estoy feliz de que haya formado una familia. Después de todo por lo que ha pasado, quiero que sea feliz —ante el silencio del más joven, Jack se rio, tratando de aligerar la tensión—. Lo siento. Te estoy aburriendo con mis historias tontas, _Danny_ —se interrumpió rápidamente ante el sobrenombre y se removió nervioso—…. Oh, perdón. ¿Te molesta que te llame así?

Dan miró los ojos azules nocturnos del hombre que debería aborrecer tanto como su padre le había enseñado, pero se veía incapaz de hacerlo.

Jack Fenton era un buen hombre, un total ingenuo, pero tenía un gran corazón.

—… No, señor.

El mayor le sonrió y posó su mano en su hombro con afecto.

—Bueno, Danny. Hablaré contigo en un rato —se despidió para buscar a su esposa.

Dan lo vio irse sin decir nada. Se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos unos momentos. No comprendía cómo su padre podía odiar a alguien como Jack. El obsesivo amor que sentía por Maddie lo había cegado de una buena amistad. Jack pudo haberlo ayudado a superar ese enamoramiento si hubiese escogido hacerse a un lado, pero a Vlad solo le había importado a Maddie. ¿Siquiera lo consideró su amigo en ese entonces? Dan no quería averiguarlo.

Repentinamente, sintió algo suave y tibio contra su espalda, y Dan no tuvo que adivinar para saber de quién se trataba. Olía la fragancia a violetas perfectamente. Apoyó de vuelta su espalda contra la suya, reconociendo su presencia. Honestamente, era extraño que, aún estado tan cerca, eran incapaces de verse a la cara. Escuchó a Sam respirar temblorosamente, para luego hablar:

—… ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —afirmó. Ya estaba estabilizado, pero la rapidez de su recuperación había bajado considerablemente, y no tenía intenciones de contarle eso—. Estuviste con Wulf todo el tiempo que no fuiste a la escuela —comentó.

—Sí.

La música era un tanto fuerte, y había mucha gente, pero Dan se sentía completamente aislado del mundo, solo estaba concentrado en la voz que hablaba a sus espaldas, y en el aroma a flores que despedía.

—… No te voy a forzar a que hablemos ahora —dijo ella—, solo… vine para asegurarme de que estuvieses bien. La última vez que te vi…

Él lo sabía.

Esa noche, Sam se había quedado dormida mientras velaba por su seguridad, hasta que Wulf apareció con los estabilizadores. Dan se inyectó dos frascos completos, y dejó a la joven durmiendo en su cama. No estaba del todo bien hablar con ella en ese estado, así que huyó con el lobo, y se había tomado el día para no ir a la escuela, al igual que ella.

Finalmente, él se movió un poco para girarse y mirarla. Sam imitó sus movimientos y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Él entrecerró los ojos al ver, una vez más, la preocupación en esos preciosos irises. No entendía por qué esta joven apreciaba tanto su seguridad.

Y detestaba demasiado el hecho de que le conmoviera que, por primera vez, alguien sintiese afecto por él. Esto lo desconcertaba aún más porque Sam sabía lo que era, y seguía allí, en frente de él, sin huir.

Con lentitud, alzó su mano, queriendo tocarla. Sam miró de reojo su mano y volvió a mirar su rostro. Se acercó a él para acortarle el trabajo, y ella terminó por llevar sus propias manos a sus brazos, aferrándose a ellos mientras apoyaba su mejilla a la altura de la escápula. Dan no correspondió el gentil abrazo de la gótica, un poco sorprendido por el acto tan íntimo, y le recordó un poco a la noche que compartieron mientras caminaban bajo las estrellas. Se había aferrado a él de la misma forma, pero eso había sido un accidente. Esta vez, lo había hecho de adrede.

Movió sus manos, a punto de posarlas en su cintura para estrecharla, pero una sensación helada y familiar escapó de sus fosas nasales y de su boca, y sus sospechas se confirmaron al ver el aliento carmín en frente de él disiparse rápidamente.

Finalmente, agarró de los brazos a la joven y se inclinó a su oído.

—Tengo que irme.

—¿Qué? —se giró a mirarlo y se paralizó un poco cuando sus narices se rozaron. Presionó los labios—… ¿Qué ocurre? —Dan sabía que no tenía sentido mentirle a estas alturas.

—Percibí algo —dijo simplemente, pero ella entendió enseguida.

—¿Un fant…? —Dan le tapó la boca rápidamente.

—Sí, pero no debe ser la gran cosa —le aseguró—. Espérame. Hablaremos.

Sin esperar una respuesta, Dan se alejó de la sala, y también notó que su padre se disculpaba con los invitados para retirarse brevemente. Él frunció el ceño y lo siguió. Se dirigió al laboratorio subterráneo que tenían, y él se hizo intangible para seguirlo. Si había más fantasmas aquí, su presencia podría pasar desapercibida, al menos, por un tiempo.

Vlad caminó hasta la habitación del portal, pero no parecía extrañado que estuviese fuertemente sellado. Miro los alrededores, hasta que unos buitres fantasmas aparecieron a sus espaldas. Dan frunció el ceño, los había visto antes, pero nunca había interactuado con ellos.

—Se tardaron en venir —los regañó su padre.

—Perdónenos, señor Plasmius. Nos costó reconocer al sujeto.

_Plasmius_.

Si estos eran esbirros de su padre, le extrañaba que estuviesen interactuando con él en su forma humana. Eso quería decir que sabían su verdadera identidad. ¿Cuánta gente más lo sabía?

—Bueno, ¿lo hicieron?

—Sí, señor. Es el gordo que es muy alto, ¿no?

—¡Y tiene la cabeza cuadrada!

Masters rodó de ojos.

—Sí, ese es. Quiero que lo lleven a un lugar apartado, y que ahí, lo maten. Tráiganme su cabeza si es necesario —sus oculares se tornaron, por un segundo, completamente rojos, pero volvieron velozmente a la normalidad. Los espectros lo miraron con una mueca de terror—. Ahora, váyanse. Están arruinando mi tiempo con los invitados.

Dan vio a su padre retirarse tranquilamente de allí con una sonrisa satisfactoria, y lo entendía, porque sabía de quién estaban hablando.

Jack Fenton.

Estuvo a punto de seguirlo para encararlo, pero algo por el rabillo del ojo lo detuvo. Eran los exámenes que se había realizado el día de ayer. Vlad le había pedido llegar antes, y Dan no se había negado, porque los estabilizadores no habían funcionado como antes y quería saber qué tal estaba su lado fantasma y su lado humano. Su padre le había insistido que podrían ver los resultados después de la fiesta, pero ahora los tenía allí. ¿Por qué no ahora?

Se acercó a los papeles y los leyó detenidamente. Finalmente, llegó a la parte que le interesaba, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco.

—… Mierda.

Dejó caer los exámenes sin cuidado al suelo, y se llevó ambas manos a su rostro.

Sabía que esto sucedería tarde o temprano, pero nunca pensó que sería tan deprisa. Era un tanto injusto, y solo podía culpar a Vladimir de todo esto. Resopló con fastidio, e iba a regresar arriba, pero algo más captó su atención: el armamento de la esquina. Le resultaba muy familiar. Tomó una de las bazucas con cuidado; no estaban diseñadas para él, ni mucho menos para Vlad. Parecieran estar hechas a medida para alguien más, mucho más pequeño.

_Necesito atraparte, y seré muy bien recompensada_

Agrandó más los ojos ante ese recuerdo, y todo tuvo sentido de repente.

Descubrió a la cazafantasmas enmascarada, era Valerie Gray. Se había dado cuenta por el tono de su voz; ese rencor que paseaba por su lengua cuando se había burlado de su dolor cuando lo desestabilizó. Todas esas armas que estaba mirando, estaban hechas para ella. Eran el mismo diseño, y fueron construidas para…

… _Pelear contra él_.

* * *

Sam se estaba perdiendo entre tantos pasillos con el mismo estilo y color. No podía encontrar a su tutor en ninguna parte, y temía que sus padres pronto preguntaran por ella, o peor, la llamaran para irse. Aún había demasiadas cosas que necesitaba saber… aún no comprendía quién era realmente Daniel Masters. Era cierto que no lo forzaría a decir nada, pero él ya le había asegurado que le diría la verdad, ¿no? Si quería aclarar sus verdaderos sentimientos, debía saber a qué se estaba enfrentando.

Cuando estuvo a punto de rendirse, logro divisar a lo lejos la imponente figura de Dan atravesar los pasillos en grandes zancadas. A juzgar por su expresión, estaba hecho una furia. Casi se encogió al ver sus ojos rojos resplandecer sin sutileza alguna. Si alguien aparte de ella lo hubiese visto, habría salido corriendo.

Sin poder esperar más, fue tras él.

* * *

Vlad no pudo evitar tensarse cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse con tal violencia que pudo jurar por un segundo que se había roto. Se giró para ver a su hijo entrar como alma que se lo llevaba el diablo. Sus ojos carmines resplandecían de ira.

—Daniel, no permitiré ese comportamiento en mi…

—¡Enviaste a Valerie Gray a cazarme! —le interrumpió en un rugido casi espectral. Vlad retrocedió un poco, enfriando las facciones de su rostro. Daniel no le estaba preguntando; estaba convencido de que era cierto—. ¡Es una alumna! ¿Tienes idea de lo que pudo haber pasado si me hubiese transformado en frente de ella? ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

El mayor escondió sus manos tras su espalda, juntándolas con fuerza.

—No quería que perdieras el ritmo, hijo. Necesitaba que entrenaras… y Valerie es una buena candidata. Además, pudiste haberla eliminado si no hubieses querido ser molestado por ella.

Dan no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Él había matado a una persona _solo una vez_, pero por razones totalmente diferentes. ¿Su padre estaba convencido de que era un sanguinario como él? Además, esas armas eran mortales; no solo pudieron haberlo herido y matado, sino que también a terceros. No entendía porqué su padre jugaba con la vida de las personas de esa manera.

—Valerie Gray es una de mis alumnas. ¡No puedo creer que estés sugiriendo algo así! Además, ¿de qué entrenamiento hablas? ¡Mandaste a matarme! ¡A mí! ¡Soy tu hijo!

—Por la misma razón que eres mi hijo, Daniel… debes ser más fuerte —se acercó peligrosamente a él, provocándole un escalofrío. Vlad acarició con cuidado sus facciones, recordando que las mismas expresiones y gestos que hacía Dan eran idénticas a las de su madre, Maddie—. Pronto serás mi sucesor, y necesito que seas invencible, ¿me entiendes?

El joven Masters podía sentir un ataque de pánico avecinarse en sus entrañas, pero lo suprimió con todas sus fuerzas.

—Valerie casi me mató hace unos meses —comenzó con la mayor calma posible—, me desestabilizó… y pensé que era el fin —miró directamente los ojos de Vlad, quien no parecía afectado por su confesión—, pero sobreviví —susurró, omitiendo la parte donde Sam y Wulf lo habían ayudado—. Y a ti no te importa en lo más mínimo. Nunca te ha importado —cerró con fuerza sus puños—, ¡a veces, dudo que realmente seas mi padre si no te importa lo que pueda pasarme!

No supo porqué, pero esa arrebatada confesión logró descomponer el calmado rostro de su padre. Sus gestos se deformaron ante la furia que nació en sus ojos, tanto así, que sus globos oculares se tiñeron de sangre hasta gruñirle de forma amenazadora. Cogió con una mano el cuello de su hijo y lo apretó con fuerza, arrancándole aire.

—No te atrevas a decir eso nunca más, Daniel… ¡yo soy tu padre! ¡Soy tu padre! ¡Dame el respeto que merezco! —usó la otra mano para seguir estrangulándolo. Dan estuvo tan sorprendido de esta nueva faceta en su padre, que fue incapaz de detenerlo—. ¿Quién te salvó de la muerte cuando naciste? ¿Quién te crio cuando tu madre me dejó por el maldito infeliz de Jack Fenton? ¡Dímelo! ¡Contéstame! ¡¿Quién estuvo ahí contigo todos estos años, Daniel?! ¡Eres mi hijo! ¡Mío! ¡_**Eres mío**_!

No podía respirar. Casi sentía las uñas de su padre clavarse en su piel. Necesitaba alejarse de él lo antes posible. Miró por el rabillo del ojo un cenicero. Sin dudar un segundo, lo tomó y golpeó su cabeza con él. Vlad lo soltó al instante y exclamó un aullido de dolor, mientras el objeto caía al suelo, haciéndose pedazos. Dan cayó arrodillado en el suelo, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido. Mientras el aire pasaba por su garganta, pudo sentir los músculos de su cuello resentidos por el maltrato de su padre. Ya casi podía imaginar las marcas.

—No me salvaste —habló con la voz rasposa una vez que pudo articular correctamente—. Te quieres convencer de que lo hiciste, pero no —con las extremidades temblorosas, se colocó de pie. Pudo ver con satisfacción que su padre estaba sangrando un poco de su cabeza. Sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad, y lo miraban con sentimiento similar a la resignación—. Hubiese preferido morir, y nunca haberme convertido en lo que soy ahora —ambos se miraron a los ojos—. Maldigo el día en que me devolviste a la vida, Plasmius.

Vlad se quedó unos segundos en _shock_, asimilando las palabras de su hijo con las de Maddie. Recordaba su rostro lloroso, pero decidido y lleno de rencor.

_Dios, eran iguales…_

Con discreción, se hizo intangible y se retiró de la habitación.

Dan esperó unos segundos más para recuperarse, apoyándose contra la puerta… y finalmente salió de allí. No se sorprendió al cruzar sus ojos, nuevamente azules, con unos violetas. Había presentido a Sam desde que su padre les había confirmado sus sospechas respecto a las armas de Valerie. La joven gótica lo miró a los ojos unos segundos, después paseó su mirada por debajo de su mandíbula; Dan imaginó que ya eran visibles las manos de Vlad en su cuello. Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, tratando de recolectar sus pensamientos en orden.

—¿Qué tanto escuchaste? —decidió ir directo al grano.

Sam tragó saliva.

—… Desde el ataque de Valerie. Quise asegurarme de que estabas bien, pero… no lo vi prudente. No supe cómo reaccionar en el momento —Aceptaba que se había reprendido mentalmente por no haber entrado a ayudarle. Sin embargo, Vladimir le causaba escalofríos. Alzó la mirada con determinación—. ¿Escuché que hablaron de los Fenton? ¿Qué tienen que ver en esto? —algo había oído, pero no mucho, no se había acercado lo suficiente, temiendo ser descubierta.

Dan le sonrió con amargura.

—La pregunta correcta es _qué haré_ respecto a ellos —la mirada de Sam se suavizó ante esas palabras. Posó una mano en su antebrazo, apretándola con suavidad, percibiendo la silenciosa angustia rodeando su semblante.

Masters movió el brazo y terminó por tomar su antebrazo de vuelta. Sam vio nuevamente ese muro de hielo construirse en sus ojos azules.

Lo que le iba a contar no era agradable.

—Si ya lo sabes, no podré esconderlo más. No de ti —enfatizó con cansancio—. Debes haber notado el interés que tengo en Jasmine, y el interés que tiene ella en mí.

—Lo he notado —confirmó—. ¿Qué tiene que ver tu relación con Jazz con esto?

—Todo —entrecerró los ojos—. Porque ella también sabe la verdad —Sam abrió más los ojos—, pero no la parte de que soy —pausó, sin querer completar la frase—… Lo que quiero decir es que ella sabe quién soy, y de qué raíces vengo.

—… ¿Por qué ella lo sabría?

—Porque es brillante…

Dan terminó por entrelazar sus dedos con los de Sam, y jaló con cuidado de ella para que caminaran hasta su habitación. Era tan grande como la de Sam, y compartían casi el mismo diseño de los muebles, cama y cortinas, solo que estas tenían colores oscuros y fríos. Dan se acercó a su equipaje, y de él, sacó una libreta. La abrió, y sacó una vieja fotografía.

—Y por esto, Sam.

Sam aceptó el papel malgastado y lo observó. Contempló las sonrientes sonrisas de Jack y Maddie Fenton, y la de…

_Oh_.

—… No —alzó su cabeza, mirando con horror a Dan—. No puede ser.

—Lo es —entrecerró los ojos con tétrica calma—. Madeline es mi madre. Por lo tanto…

—Jazz —interrumpió, aún en una especie de trance—… Jazz es tu…

—Hermana mayor, así es.

Dan soltó un sonoro suspiro, y se sentó en su cama, esperando a que Sam digiriera por completo la noticia. Se tocó el cuello y se tensó cuando un dolor atravesó sus músculos. Maldijo a su padre por su poco tacto. No podía entender qué rayos le había pasado en esa discusión. Era la primera vez que lo había visto tan descontrolado.

—… ¿Cómo lo supo?

La voz de Sam lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La gótica lo miraba en un semblante más aprehensivo.

—No estoy seguro —contestó honestamente—. Solo sé que lo sabe. No creo que sus padres le hayan dicho algo. Ellos no dirían algo para lastimarla —murmuró lo último.

—… Los defiendes —comentó.

—Entiendo que Madeline nos haya abandonado. Tú misma has sido testigo de lo que puede hacer mi padre. Por eso, no la culpo. Solo se buscó una mejor vida, como cualquier persona. Jack… es un buen hombre.

—… Lo siento.

—Esto son errores de mi padre, no tuyos; ni de mi madre… solo suyos —tensó la mandíbula—. Gracias a él… soy lo que soy.

Sam no movió ni un solo músculo. Sentía que, si movía un solo dedo, perdería el equilibrio. Esto era más de lo que había especulado, y tenía el presentimiento de que se pondría peor.

—… Mis padres tuvieron una discusión mientras Maddie me estaba esperando —comenzó—. A juzgar por el comportamiento de mi padre, creo que la alteró bastante, hasta que tuvo una crisis… y tuvo un parto prematuro —Sam contuvo el aliento—. Tenía casi siete meses. Hubo muchos problemas, y yo estaba muriendo. No había esperanzas para mí.

—… Pero serías un fantasma completo si hubieses…

—Ni siquiera sé si hubiese sido un fantasma. Los recién nacidos no tienen nada pendiente en este mundo, a menos que —pausó—… nos estamos desviando del tema. Mi padre me salvó.

Ella no sabía si Dan se sentía agradecido o resentido por ello.

—Inyectó ectoplasma en mi cuerpo. _Su_ ectoplasma —entrecerró los ojos.

Las segundas noticias terminaron por horrorizarla aún más.

—… ¿Vlad es…?

—Es un _halfa_. Mitad fantasma.

Sam conectó todos los cabos sueltos. Recordaba los afiches que había visto en la oficina de Walker en su prisión de la Zona Fantasma. Había encontrado a Vlad Plasmius, y su especie había sido calificada en H. Era un híbrido; un _halfa_.

—Me contó que teníamos el mismo tipo de sangre, así que pensó… que su lado fantasma me salvaría —miró un espacio muerto de su habitación—. Funcionó. Sobreviví, pero me había vuelto dependiente del ectoplasma para seguir viviendo, mi sistema lo necesitaba. Mi padre no podía continuar arriesgando su vida por ello, así que creó una medicina hecha con ectoplasma. Son los frascos que Tucker y tú destruyeron la noche en que atacó Technus, y los que les pedí a Wulf la noche que me llevó a tu casa —mencionó, para hacerla recordar. Cuando la miró, notó la culpa que había comenzado a nacer en sus ojos. Él le sonrió con desaliento—. Confieso que estaba furioso contigo por ser tan descuidada, pero también fue mi culpa porque ustedes nunca supieron nada sobre mí. Como sea… mi madre nos abandonó al ser incapaz de tolerar a un fenómeno como yo, y fue a los brazos de Jack Fenton. Asumo que, para desahogarse, mi padre se sumergió en sus estudios para buscar una forma de estabilizarme. Muchos fueron un fracaso, pero eso nunca lo detuvo…

—¿A qué te refieres con estudios? —le cortó Sam con la voz trémula.

—Sam…

—No tiene caso ocultarlo, tú lo dijiste.

Dan no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido. Pensó que la gótica no se daría cuenta del trasfondo de sus palabras, pero era demasiado observadora para no hacerlo.

—… Sí, todos sus experimentos están basados en mí, así que… sí, usó mi cuerpo como objeto de estudio.

El rostro de Sam había perdido color, tomando un tono enfermizo y tétrico.

—Con mis poderes de fantasma, sano con mucha facilidad, así que no hay registros físicos de lo que hizo. No sé si eso me hace sentir mejor o peor—se encogió de hombros, y decidió ocultarle que la bala de Valerie aún no sanaba del todo.

—Lo odias.

—Tal vez —susurró—, nunca he sido capaz de verlo como mi padre.

Cuando iba a la escuela, recordaba mirar a niños interactuar con sus padres de una forma casi opuesta a como lo hacían ellos. ¿Cómo podía verlo de esa forma si no actuaba como tal?, eso se había preguntado en sus años de adolescencia.

—… ¿Qué pasó después?

—A los 14, era mitad fantasma, y me había estabilizado por un tiempo, pero todo lo bueno dura poco —bromeó sin ganas—. No fue mi cuerpo el problema; fueron mis poderes los que se habían comenzado a descontrolar, así que tuvieron que sacarme de la secundaria, y tuve que continuar mis estudios en casa —se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos—… la otra razón fue porque… no pude medir mi fuerza, ni mucho menos sabía lo que estaba haciendo… y terminé matando a alguien —al terminar la última oración, fue incapaz de mirar a su estudiante.

Ya le había dicho suficiente.

Jamás le daría detalles de lo que había ocurrido exactamente años atrás, pero su mente no pudo evitar divagar.

* * *

—_Daniel, quiero que conozcas a Freakshow._

_El joven no pudo evitar hacer una mueca ante el desconocido. Se veía como un completo payaso que no había dormido en meses._

—_Él te ayudará en tu entrenamiento._

—_Estoy estable —alzó una ceja, escéptico._

—_Pero está aquí para hacerte más fuerte. De esa forma, podrás cuidarte tú solo._

_Honestamente, si su padre no hubiese mencionado la posibilidad de vivir una vida lejos de él, hubiese seguido negándose. Terminó asintiendo y ese mismo día empezaron._

_Su entrenamiento era extraño, y sus recuerdos eran borrosos. No estaba seguro de qué rayos hacía Freakshow para obedecerle en cada orden que le pedía. Se había preguntado si su comportamiento realmente había mejorado gracias a la presencia de ese sujeto._

_Cuando llevaban casi dos meses entrenando, Vlad había salido del castillo para una reunión de negocios, dejando a su hijo y a su mentor solos. Mientras Daniel terminaba de controlar la temperatura de su cuerpo, la voz del hombre sonó._

—_Daniel… dame ese trofeo._

_El joven lo miró inquisitivamente, inseguro de haberle oído bien. Miró de reojo el objeto protegido tras un cristal y frunció el ceño._

—_¿No crees que mi padre te está pagando lo suficiente? —comenzó a acercarse, pero se paralizó cuando los oscuros ojos de Freakshow se llenaron de ira._

—_¿Te me estás rebelando, niño? —le gruñó. De sus ropajes oscuros, sacó un bastón extraño con una esfera de cristal carmín._

_Su simple color detuvo todos sus sentidos, salvo el de la vista. Sus ojos no podían dejar de anhelar ese brillo—. Creo que no fui muy claro. Dije que me entregues ese trofeo, y si tu padre tiene más objetos valiosos en este castillo, entrégamelos._

_En alguna parte oscura de su mente en estado ausente, estaba seguro que oía su propia voz gritándole que estaba en peligro y debía huir, pero fue imposible._

_Él quiso negarse, echarlo de su hogar y alejarlo de él, pero no podía hacerlo. Estaba demasiado ocupado contemplando la esfera como para luchar contra él. Era una sensación desagradable, no quería hacer esto en contra de su voluntad. Cuando finalmente pudo moverse, fue para acercarse al objeto que deseaba ese payaso. La mente de Daniel gritaba que se detuviera, pero su cuerpo no hacía caso alguno. Con las manos temblorosas, atravesó el cristal y volvió intangible el trofeo para sacarlo. Una vez hecho, se giró hacia Freakshow. Él le sonrió._

—_Eso es. ¿Qué creías? ¿Pensaste que podrías dominar tu mente por encima de mi gran poder? No —le quitó rudamente el objeto y presionó la esfera contra su garganta—. Harás lo que yo quiera de ahora en adelante; ahora que tengo la confianza de tu padre, no sospechará por qué me obedeces tanto._

_La mente de Daniel se nublaba gradualmente mientras oía las palabras del hombre extraño. Le sensación que lo estaba invadiendo, además del horror, era asfixiante._

_Los próximos meses fueron uno de los peores de su adolescencia. Freakshow inventaba excusas para sacar a Daniel fuera de su hogar para seguir "entrenando", y terminaba saqueando hogares y negocios por todo Wisconsin; todo era para satisfacer a su maestro. Desde una perspectiva común, era denigrante la forma en que lo trataba. Casi aseguraba que estaba siendo tratado como una mascota de circo, el mismo Freakshow lo obligaba a entretenerlo cuando se hartaba de las hazañas de sus poderes, sin mencionar la escalofriante forma en que lo miraba, como si fuese algo deleitable de saborear._

—_Eres tan obediente, esclavo —ronroneó con malicia el hombre mientras acariciaba el cabello del adolescente como si se tratase de un perro, para luego delinear su mandíbula con sus dedos. La forma en que acariciaba su piel era perturbadora, y Daniel sentía unas horribles ganas de matarlo con sus propias manos. Una cosa podría ser doblegar su voluntad, pero otra era la forma en que lo estaba mirando, como si quisiera algo más de él. Su mente volvió a frenar cada coherente pensamiento cuando la esfera se presionó contra su frente—. Ahora, quiero que te desvistas._

_Su cuerpo se tensó de pies a cabeza, y su mente se despertó en alerta._

_Peligro._

_La esfera seguía fuertemente presionada entre el espacio de sus cejas, y un nudo comenzó a formarse en su garganta. Sus manos, temblorosas, se movieron para acercarse a su traje y bajar el cierre, pero en medio del camino, se detuvo. _

_No podía hacerlo._

—_¿Por qué te detienes, Daniel?_

_No __**quería**__ hacerlo._

—_¿Vas a desobedecerme de nuevo? ¿Tendré que castigarte para que me obedezcas sin reproches? —delineó con sus dedos su mandíbula. Daniel giró su cabeza, asqueado._

—_Daniel…_

_Este hombre había llegado a su vida solamente a tomarlo como un juguete; un esclavo para sus necesidades. Había conseguido todo el dinero, joyas, preciados objetos… todo para él, pero no parecía ser suficiente._

—_Obedéceme, Daniel._

_Y Vlad no había hecho nada._

—_No —soltó repentinamente._

_No pudo mirarlo, pero estuvo seguro que una ira helada lo había invadido. Su cuerpo se inclinó al suyo._

—_¿Qué dijiste, fenómeno?_

… _Y Daniel ya no pudo más._

—_**¡NO!**_

_El grito que nació de sus entrañas, viajó por su esófago, hasta salir de su boca había sido lo más inhumano que había escapado de su ser. No era un rugido, pero tampoco un llanto. Era un grito de auxilio, pánico y odio… todo entremezclado con el poder espectral que había salido de lo más profundo de su núcleo. La fuerza del lamento fantasmagórico había lanzado lejos a Freakshow, y la esfera de cristal se había escapado de sus manos. La potencia había roto el cristal, y Daniel pudo sentir su cuerpo liberarse de su poder, y su garganta se secó._

_Sus sentidos se nublaron unos segundos, y se apoyó de manos y rodillas en el suelo, respirando fuerte. Cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que estaba en su forma humana, sin embargo, aún sentía la energía fantasmal en sus venas. Los interiores de su cuello se sentían desgarrados, como si algo afilado lo hubiese desgarrado por dentro. Levantó la mirada, y vio la aterrada expresión de Freakshow, aferrándose al bastón que solía contener la esfera de cristal._

_No supo si fue su expresión, o el cristal destruido, pero una grata satisfacción invadió su alma, si es que quedaba algo de ella. No pudo evitar reírse secamente de la expresión llena de horror de su mentor. Aún agotado, se puso de pie, y caminó hacia él._

—_¿Qué sucede, maestro?_

—_P-Por favor… l-lo siento… no quise…_

_Quitó sin tacto alguno el bastón bermellón de sus manos, y lo miró con cuidado. Quedaba algo del despreciable vidrio que lo había manipulado por tanto tiempo, pero ya no tenía influencia alguna en él. Y la mera idea lo había hecho feliz, tanto así, que no pudo evitar soltar una sonora y desquiciada carcajada en frente de Freakshow, quien se había encogido y abrazado a sí mismo al oírlo. Cuando su garganta comenzó a protestar de dolor, el joven Masters tosió un poco y se recompuso, sin dejar de sonreír. Lentamente, presionó el filo del cristal afilado contra el rostro del sujeto, quien se quedó paralizado._

—_¿Qué era lo que tanto me decías?_

—_P-Por favor…_

—"_Obedéceme" —repitió como si estuviese recitando melódicamente—. "Obedéceme o me encargaré de que no vuelvas a retomar consciencia". ¿Así lo decías?_

—_¡P-Perdóname! ¡Yo, en realidad, amo a los fantasmas…!_

_No supo qué fue de esa oración lo que lo hizo perder el control._

_¿Sus disculpas? Eran falsas, cobardes, sólo para librarse de lo que le haría. ¿Su obsesiva fascinación por lo fantasmas? Había visto algunos espectros bajo su control, y los había mirado de una forma muy similar a como lo había visto a él, pero podía apostar todo el dinero de su familia que solo con él le habían entrado ganas retorcidas de abusar de un simple adolescente._

_Bueno, no simple._

_El sonido de carne cruda ser abierta cruelmente y el olor a sangre lo devolvió a la realidad, y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho._

_Había sangre en el suelo, mucha sangre._

_Alzó la mirada para encontrarse el cadáver de Freakshow. Su fuerza y el filo del cristal habían cortado casi por completo su cuello, pero una parte de él seguía unida a la carne del cuerpo, así que su cabeza colgaba del lado derecho, mostrando la aterrada expresión del hombre segundos antes de morir. Uno de sus ojos no estaba en su cuenca correspondiente, solo había un espantoso agujero que chorreaba de sangre, acompañado de una lengua arrancada que reposaba en el pecho del cuerpo._

_Lentamente, Daniel soltó el bastón._

_¿En qué momento su mente se había nublado para hacer algo así? Estaba tan furioso, cansado, harto de…_

—_Daniel._

_Pegó un respingo cuando se giró a ver a su padre, quien tenía dibujada una sonrisa paternal en su rostro, como si lo que acababa de ver había sido algo digno de estar orgulloso._

—_Finalmente has aprendido, Daniel…_

_Él parpadeó, sin poder creérselo. ¿Lo estaba felicitando? ¿Por qué…?_

_Entonces, él finalmente comprendió._

—… _Tú siempre supiste lo que estaba haciendo —murmuró con horror—. Y dejaste que…_

—_Era necesario que estuviese aquí. Para que aprendieras —posó su mano en su hombro, pero Daniel se alejó rápidamente de él—. Oh, lo siento. Respetaré tu espacio, después de todo, gracias a ese insignificante humano, tuviste que aguantar mucho —su sonrisa se ensanchó—, pero sigues aquí. Vivo. Y más fuerte._

_Dicho esto, Vlad se volteó y comenzó a caminar a su hogar._

—_No te preocupes por el cuerpo, ya inventaré una excusa para que no estés en problemas._

_El adolescente siguió mirando la figura de su padre sin aceptar lo que había pasado. Miró el bastón roto, después el cadáver, a su padre… y finalmente su cuerpo embarrado de los fluidos de Freakshow._

_Se dejó caer arrodillado al suelo y vomitó. Su mente no quería comprender lo que había ocurrido. No solo le había quitado la vida a un degenerado por venganza, sino que también su padre estaba orgulloso por eso. Había permitido que abusaran de él, de su voluntad y sus poderes con tal de que consiguiera mancharse las manos._

_¿Qué clase de padre deseaba eso para su hijo?_

* * *

—No sé qué ocurrió en ese entonces, solo sé que mi mente se nubló, y ya estaba hecho —dijo brevemente, esperando que Sam no le preguntase más—. Se aseguraron de que pasara desapercibido el crimen, y yo seguí con mis estudios. Continué de esa forma… y pude sacar un doctorado, pero nunca lo apliqué en mi vida para nada en especial. Estuve encerrado aquí, hasta que mi padre me pidió que fuera a Amity Park. De acuerdo a su investigación, los fantasmas preferían salir de otro portal. Quería que descubriera quiénes eran los fabricantes, y quiénes eran los fantasmas, a qué nivel se encontraban para poder reclutarlos… pero yo no accedí por eso —ante el silencio de la joven, él prosiguió—. Quise ir para conocer a mi madre… quería asegurarme que estaba bien. Ni siquiera sabía que Jazz era mi hermana; todo este tiempo, pensé que había sido hijo único, pero… ella fue una sorpresa. Al menos, ella había sido suficiente para traerle paz a Madeline, así que me siento satisfecho por ello. Pero, al final, mi padre siempre parece estar un paso adelante. Él siempre supo que los Fenton tenían ese portal, me envió solo para complacer mis deseos de niño.

Hubo unos cuantos segundos de silencio, hasta que la gótica lo rompió.

—¿Quieres formar lazos con los Fenton? —preguntó con lentitud Sam. Sentía los labios adormecidos—. Es decir, te llevas bien con los señores Fenton… con Jazz también. ¿No has pensando decirles la verdad?

—¿Para qué? No quiero que lo sepan. No vale la pena —miró detenidamente los ojos lilas de la gótica—. En cualquier momento, yo voy a desaparecer y me convertiré en su enemigo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

No le gustaba ver esa expresión en los ojos de Sam. Siempre tan determinados, observadores y genuinos… ahora se veían opacados ante el horror que sentía ante la información que él había decidido entregarle. Ella quiso respuestas… bueno, ahí las tenía. Dan sabía que no había forma de poder relacionarse con nadie sin hacer daño. Y aunque odiara admitirlo, detestaba la idea de lastimar a esta hermosa joven. No estaba seguro qué tan importante se había vuelto para él, pero era hora de cortar lazos lo antes posible.

Después de todo, a él no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

—La razón por la cual accedí volver a Wisconsin, fue para examinarme —le confesó—. La batalla con Valerie me dejó en un mal estado, y me realicé unos análisis. Los resultados dicen que, actualmente, soy un 78% fantasma, y 22% humano.

La estudiante pudo sentir cómo el aire era arrebatado de sus pulmones.

—Va a llegar un momento en el que mi lado fantasma me consumirá, y yo no podré hacer nada para evitarlo.

La noticia le cayó como un golpe en el estómago. Sintió unas enormes ganas de vomitar mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Contempló la relajada, pero resignada postura de Dan, quien parecía mirarla con cierta intriga. Pero ella no pudo sostener su mirada, cargando el peso de todo lo que había descubierto recientemente. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, hasta que se giró y salió corriendo de él, de esa habitación, y ojalá, del mundo entero.

Dan la vio huir, pero no quiso ir tras ella. Mientras antes se alejase de él, mejor.

Ya solo le quedaba una cosa más por hacer.

* * *

Jack salió a tomar aire un poco. Era cierto que había extrañado a muchos compañeros, pero ya estaba un poco abrumado de sus comentarios groseros de la profesión que compartía con su esposa. Como Maddie tenía un carácter fuerte, omitían las burlas dirigidas hacia ella, lastimosamente, Jack no era el mismo caso.

Él suspiró, no esperaba que entendieran por qué quisieron ser cazafantasmas. Solo quería aceptación y respeto, nada más. Sin embargo, había dudado muchas veces de seguir este camino, especialmente por lo que había pasado hacía casi 25 años atrás. Maddie nunca había vuelto a ser la misma, y estaba en la desenfrenada busca de un fantasma en particular.

Suspiró cuando sacó una fotografía vieja y la miró. Su esposa solía ser tan feliz…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un ruido ensordecedor comenzó desde el interior del castillo, hasta alcanzar donde se encontraba él. Se cubrió los oídos ante el horrible dolor que le provocó ese desgarrador lamento, y contempló con miedo y, a la vez, fascinación que podía ver las ondas sobrenaturales impactando contra todo lo que podía ver. Los cristales de los vehículos y los del propio castillo se hicieron pedazos con la presión que ejercía el poder que estaba emanando dentro del castillo.

¿Un fantasma…?

Vio a unos espectros en forma de cuervos que volaron lejos ante el impacto que recibieron, y se veían aterrados.

Segundos después, un montón de gente salió corriendo del castillo gritando y llorando, y Jack pensó lo peor.

—¡Maddie! ¡Jazz!

Luchó contra la gran multitud que iba al destino contrario que el suyo, pero logró acercarse hasta reconocer a su esposa. Apenas la alcanzó, la abrazó.

—¡Mads! ¿Estás bien? —miró a Jazz, quien estaba a su lado, y la abrazó a ella también— ¿Jazz?

—Estamos bien. De hecho, no nos llegó directamente el ataque de las ondas. Si no te alcanzan, no te lastiman —informó su hija—, así que estamos bien —miró a los alrededores, un poco ansiosa—, pero no veo a Sam ni a Dan…

—Ustedes vuelvan a la camioneta —ordenó Jack—, yo iré a verlos, ¿sí?

Jazz parecía no muy convencida de su propuesta, pero terminó por aceptar y llevó a su madre. Jack se adentró al castillo y vio los destrozos de la sala principal. Encontró primero a Vlad en el suelo, algunos cristales habían impactado su costado y rostro.

—¡Vladdie! —corrió hacia él y se arrodilló a su lado—. ¿Estás bi…?

—¡No me toques! ¡No quiero tu lástima! —le rugió con desprecio de vuelta. Jack hizo una mueca, pero luego frunció el ceño.

—Soy tu amigo, Vlad. No es lástima.

Vlad lo miró unos segundos, para luego bufar con desdén. Se veía furioso.

—¿Puedes caminar? —le preguntó, queriendo ayudarle, pero Vlad se levantó por su cuenta, ignorando los trozos incrustados en su cuerpo.

—Estoy perfectamente —entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Dónde está tu hijo?

—Debe estar bien.

—¿Estás seguro?

—¿Por qué te importa tanto? —le gritó, harto de su presencia—. ¡Es **mi **hijo, no tuyo!

Jack presionó los labios, y sintió una horrible sensación en el pecho; una que había querido reprimir durante años, pero las palabras de Vlad habían abierto esa herida que había tratado de ignorar por años.

—… Porque deberías saber que los hijos son lo más importante de uno.

El mitad fantasma lo miró con una expresión casi resignada.

—… Estoy seguro de que está bien. No estaba en el castillo cuando ocurrió esto. Lo vi salir —mintió.

Jack se relajó mucho ante esas palabras.

—Qué bueno. Pero, ¿qué fue eso, de todos modos? ¿Hay un fantasma en el castillo? Si quieres, yo puedo…

—Es un fantasma que ronda en Wisconsin de vez en cuando —se encogió de hombros—. A veces, ataca mi castillo, pero eso no es importante.

—Pero…

—Ese fantasma es peligroso —alzó una ceja—, no creo que puedan vencerlo, ni mucho menos atraparlo. Así que no insistas. No vale la pena.

Jack suspiró, rindiéndose ante la actitud de su amigo y asintió. Le dio una última mirada al millonario, para luego salir y buscar a su familia.

Cuando se aseguró que estaba solo, Vlad soltó una maldición.

—¡Maldita sea, Daniel! —gruñó entre dientes—… ¿Cómo pudiste ir en contra de tu padre de esta forma?

Mientras tanto, Dan, en su forma fantasma, observaba desde la cima del castillo cómo los invitados arrancaban cual cobardes de la fiesta. Una sonrisa helada se formó en su rostro. Tomaría mucho para que su padre recuperase su honorífica reputación. Había sido cuidadoso de no lastimar a los Fenton, y Sam había salido del castillo después de lo que habían hablado. Los demás no les importaba, así que el plan había salido tal y como había querido.

Aunque le quedase poco tiempo, se aseguraría de cuidar la vida de Jack Fenton. Su madre y Jazz eran felices gracias a la existencia de ese hombre, así que se aseguraría de que siguiese así mientras él estuviese presente.

Logró divisar a Sam volver del bosque y la forma en que sus padres la agarraron y arrastraron al auto para irse rápidamente de allí. No escuchaba de qué estaban hablando, pero presintió que se debía al escándalo que había causado su lamento fantasmagórico.

Sam miró el castillo de vuelta, y se paralizó al contemplar unos ojos rojos casi en lo más alto del castillo.

Pero apenas los vio, estos desaparecieron rápidamente.

* * *

_No! Not gonna die tonight_

_We're gonna stand and fight forever~_

_(Don't close your eyes!)_

* * *

**Mm… quedó más de 1000 palabras de lo que supuse en un principio. Oh, bueno. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Dejé pequeñas pistas de la incomodidad de Dan cuando su padre se le acerca, y es una reacción de las secuelas con las que quedó después de lo ocurrido con Freakshow. Su lado fantasma se descontroló, y su padre nunca hizo nada para defenderlo, incluso, estuvo dispuesto a aceptar el riesgo de permitir que abusaran de su hijo para que él incrementara sus poderes. Por esa razón, Dan se ve incapaz de ver a Vlad como a una figura paterna, y siente náuseas cada vez que lo compara con Maddie o se acerca a darle un gesto de cariño, porque sabe que no son señales de afecto puras; están llenas de deseos enfermizos, y él no quiere volver a sentirse de la forma en que Freakshow lo hizo sentirse. Traté de ser sutil y cuidadosa con el tema. Espero que haya sido de su interés. Además, ¡esto hace mucho contraste con Sam! Ella ha sido un genuino apoyo en Dan, y por eso siempre dejó esos rastros sutiles de su propio deseo de acercarla a él; de querer tocarla sin temer sufrir alguna de las sensaciones que su padre le había hecho sentir años atrás, sin mencionar que la tensión sexual entre ellos es muy obvia, pero claro, como Daniel no sabe relacionarse con las personas, ni mucho menos con alguien que le parece atractiva, no sabe cómo realmente actuar.**

**Y… ¡Al fin se sabe el pasado de Daniel! Sin embargo, parece ser que hay una pieza que falta; una pieza que Dan ignora, ¿qué es?**

**Contestemos los **_**reviews**_**:**

_ShadowDragon357_: **Dan really had bad luck, but it was because of Vlad's doing since he gave Valerie equipment to hunt him down, and that brought him awful consequences. And yeah, he's in a pretty vulnerable state of mind, especially when it comes to Sam. She knows about his ghost side, and even though she was confused and scared, she took care of him and actually shed tears for him. This chapter explains why Dan's thought of people not caring about him, so, Sam's genuine concern and affection towards him startles him **_**and**_** makes him feel vulnerable, that's why he told her everything, knowing that she would suffer if she kept staying by his side since he's going to die soon, so the better for them, at least in Dan's POV, is to drift away now. I love writing their relationship, geez! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Hope to read ya soon~**

_denise-daze_: **Mm, a diferencia de la serie, traté de retratar a un Vlad más obsesivo. Vimos ciertos rastros perturbadores de su personalidad en el **_**cartoon**_**, pero nunca algo concreto. En este **_**fic**_**, me gustó mostrar lo demente y psicótico que puede ser cuando se trata de Maddie y de Daniel como su objeto más preciado que le recuerda a su amada; desafortunadamente, parece verlo más como un trofeo que como a un hijo, como pudimos contemplar en este capítulo. Quise relacionar un poco esto con el capítulo 7 de la historia original, donde Vlad planea matar a Jack poseyéndolo, pero aquí cambié un poco las cosas. ¡Y bueno! Este capítulo explica el comportamiento de Dan, el porqué de su comportamiento, la forma en que interactúa con los demás y cómo su relación con Jazz y su familia, Tucker y especialmente Sam, han afectado grandemente quién creyó ser. Y pues sí, la inspiración me mató. Ahora, tengo que volver a la universidad, así que tendrán que esperar un poquito más.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, o en otro **_**fanfic**_**.**

_**Rossana**_

_**Reviews**_**?**


	15. Corazones negros

**Saludos, queridos lectores.**

**Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de **_**Beyond DNA**_**. El capítulo anterior estuvo un poco intenso, así que vamos a bajar los humos en este un poco, que ya después de la tormenta viene la calma… se supone.**

**Recapitulando un poco, Dan ha tomado ciertas decisiones ahora que sabe que no le queda mucho tiempo, decide contarle la verdad a Sam para alejarla de él lo antes posible, y proteger a Jack Fenton de su padre hasta que ya no pueda hacerlo. Además, se pudo conocer uno de los acontecimientos más traumáticos en la vida del joven Masters que lo convirtieron en la persona que es ahora.**

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Danny Phantom**_** NO pertenece, sino a Butch Hartman.**

* * *

Capítulo 15:

_Corazones negros_

* * *

Dan se preguntaba si estaba heredando los deseos asquerosos y enfermizos de su padre, pero luego comprendió que simplemente eran los simples deseos carnales de un ser humano, o al menos, lo que quedaba de él.

No entendía cómo podría estar pensando en Samantha Manson en lugar de preocuparse de lo que haría antes de que su lado fantasma consumiera su lado humano. Pero no le importaba mucho, honestamente. Cuando intentaba pensar en otra cosa, los ojos violetas de la gótica volvían a colarse en su mente, y su mente divagaría mucho tiempo. Si pensaba detenidamente, Amity Park era un lugar completamente opuesto a Wisconsin. En ambas ciudades habitaban fantasmas y seres humanos, pero en esta ciudad, los enfrentaban sin miedos, las personas no querían dejarse intimidar por ellos. Al menos, esa impresión le daba a los demás. Sus alumnos se vieron inseguros ante el programa de protección contra fantasmas al inicio, pero luego se divirtieron en las sesiones. Algunos le habían dado personalmente las gracias, contándole que se habían cruzado un par de veces con los espectros y pudieron echarles un pequeño escarmiento. En Wisconsin, gracias a su padre, los habitantes del pueblo vivían con miedo todo el tiempo.

Vlad era el monstruo que exigía que dieran "ofrendas" en el lago abandonado. Llevaba haciendo eso mucho antes de que naciera, así que no lo supo inmediatamente. Pero no tardó en unir los cabos durante su adolescencia. Su padre no le había dado mucha importancia, y disfrutaba ver a los pobres pueblerinos temblar de miedo cuando él se aburría de la rutina e iba a espantarlos en las noches. Dan nunca hizo nada para evitarlo ni hacerlo desistir, después de todo, esas mismas personas lo habían maltratado y dado la espalda en su niñez, por lo que, bajo su perspectiva, no les debía nada. Asimismo, eran débiles, se dejaban someter por la codicia de Masters y no hacían nada para evitarlo. Muy pocos miembros trataban usar algo con que defenderse, pero Vlad siempre destruía sus armas, sin mencionar que no eran del todo potentes. Solo él, y los Fenton claramente, tenían armamento de calidad.

Dan miró a sus alumnos hablar entre ellos, para luego concentrarse y disparar al blanco asignado. Ya nadie parecía tener problemas para apuntar un arma pequeña. Algunos, además de Valerie y Dash, se habían interesado en las armas un poco más grandes y él les había cedido probarlas. Incluso con ellas, lograron un nivel grato para defenderse.

_He creado muchos enemigos para mí_, pensó con una sonrisa mordaz.

—¡Ja! ¡Lo hice! ¿Viste eso, Dan?

Dan solo sonrió de vuelta al rubio.

Había insistido muchas veces que lo llamaran de esa forma; de todas formas, él era un simple tutor, no le molestaran que lo tutearan y que se refirieran a él por su nombre o apodo, así que gradualmente todos fueron llamándolo de esa forma. Solo los más tímidos seguían llamándolo "señor Masters".

Nuevamente, sin poder evitarlo, desvió sus ojos a la joven que terminaba colándose en sus pensamientos inevitablemente.

Sam estaba disparando sin muchas ganas, su postura la delataba. Sin embargo, su puntería seguía siendo una de las mejores. Por alguna razón, Dan sabía que Sam estaba consciente que él la estaba mirando, pero ella no le devolvería el gesto. No esta vez. Era un poco frustrante, pero el joven Masters podía entender sus razones. No podía seguir evadiendo la escuela por su culpa, pero tenía toda la libertad de no querer hablar con él. Y para Dan, eso estaba bien. Él había decidido terminar con… lo que sea que tuvieron y hubiesen tenido.

Notó otros ojos posados en él, y descubrió a Valerie Gray mirándolo. Ella entrecerró los ojos, y siguió disparando, sin decir nada. Dan dudaba que hubiese notado la forma en que estaba mirando a la gótica, pero pudo ver que la forma en que lo observó fue un tanto extraña. Y honestamente, no le importaba mucho. Se alejó para ir por su cuaderno de notas, mientras Valerie volvía a mirarlo alejarse.

Tucker frunció el ceño contemplando la escena. Había algo que Sam se estaba negando a contarle. Sabía de la atracción que sentía por Daniel Masters, y estaba casi seguro que Dan se sentía de la misma forma que su amiga. ¡Era obvio! Al menos, para él lo era. Notaba la forma en que los ojos violetas de Sam se oscurecían de tristeza cuando oía su nombre o su voz, o la forma en que Dan contemplaba a Sam desde una distancia prudente, como si temiera hacerle daño. El moreno le había preguntado si su tutor se había atrevido a hacerle daño, pero ella había negado suavemente.

_No es culpa de nadie,_ le había dicho. Y nada más.

Además, también había notado la forma en que Valerie había comenzado a seguir a todas partes a Dan.

Casi puso los ojos en blanco.

¡Si tan solo fuese así de fácil de llamar la atención de las chicas!

—Muy bien, creo que eso es todo —anunció Daniel en voz alta. La mayoría soltó un gruñido, nuevamente decepcionados que no tuviesen más tiempo con su tutor—. Ha sido un experimento interesante trabajar con ustedes —él sonrió con malicia—. Espero que puedan defenderse de los fantasmas como debería ser cuando yo no esté.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —preguntó Paulina.

—¿No han notado qué fecha es? —alzó una ceja al cruzarse de brazos—. Esta es la última clase que les daré.

—¡¿Qué?! —soltaron muchos sorprendidos.

Sam, quien estuvo callada y mirando el suelo todo este tiempo, alzó la mirada al oír esas palabras.

—Me sorprende que no lo hayan notado. Están terminando su año y viene su dichoso baile de graduación.

—L-Lo tuve en mente, p-pero pensé que nos acompañaría —comentó la latina con voz débil.

—¡Es cierto! —intervino Dash—. ¿Por qué no nos acompañas? ¡Sería genial que vinieras!

—¡Sí!

—¡Estoy de acuerdo!

Sam, Tucker y Valerie fueron los únicos que notaron la fría mirada de Daniel Masters suavizarse ante esas palabras por un par de segundos, pero sus defensas se recompusieron rápidamente.

—Lamento decepcionarlos, pero tengo cosas que hacer —cerró los ojos unos segundos—. Ustedes saben que Wisconsin es mi hogar, y tengo asuntos pendientes que atender allí.

—¡Aaaaawwn! —soltó exageradamente Star y Paulina.

—¡No es justo!

—Creo que debimos preguntarle antes…

—Tal vez…

—Suficiente —los interrumpió seriamente. Todos se callaron abruptamente—. Agradezco la oferta, y es una lástima que esta sea la última vez que nos veamos, pero deberían centrarse de lo que aprendieron conmigo.

Los alumnos asintieron, aún poco convencidos por esta situación. Honestamente, habían disfrutado mucho esas clases con Dan, y hubiesen querido que se quedara un poco más, pero si él tenía otras cosas más importantes que hacer, no tenían más remedio. El joven Masters les regaló una última sonrisa con un gesto de paz antes de retirarse. Esta vez, suprimió el deseo de buscar los hermosos ojos de Sam. Pensaba que, si lo hacía una vez más, habría cedido a las ridículas peticiones de sus ahora exalumnos.

Mientras se dirigía a la oficina que compartía con su media hermana, no pudo evitar pensar ciertas cosas que estaban muy fuera de lugar. Después de la fiesta de Navidad, y la forma en que la reputación de su padre había decaído enormemente, Dan se había marchado rápidamente de la mansión para ahorrarse la pelea que tendría con él. Después de unos largos días reflexionando sus acciones, el día de Año Nuevo, Jazz lo había invitado a almorzar a su casa. Esta vez, él había accedido sin pensárselo mucho. No lo había hecho por ella, ni por su madre… lo había hecho por Jack. Le agradaba mucho ese hombre, casi podía verlo como una figura paterna. Él le sonreía y le daba palmadas en el hombro que, sorpresivamente, no le daban vibras escalofriantes como sucedía con su padre u otros desconocidos. Pensó que se debía a que sabía que nadie de los Fenton le haría daño (mientras no supiese que es parte fantasma, claro). Jazz era una gran hermana sin siquiera esforzándose; ella lo apoyaba y respetaba sus decisiones, pero le hacía saber cuándo no le gustaba alguna de ellas. Maddie, sorpresivamente, había suavizado la frialdad y tensión que la rodeaba, y una vez, la contempló sonriéndole, y Dan se había quedado de piedra, un poco descolocado que su madre lo estuviese mirando… ¿con amor?

Sin embargo, lo más importante vino después.

Antes de abrir la puerta de la oficina, Dan frunció el ceño.

* * *

—_Gracias por venir. Mis padres estaban preocupados por ti después de que un fantasma haya atacado tu casa en Wisconsin. ¿No saliste lastimado? —Jazz y él habían salido a caminar después de comer con los Fenton mayores, y se detuvieron en un parque._

—_No realmente —se encogió de hombros. Jazz lo miró unos segundos, para luego sentarse en uno de los columpios. Sin decir más, Dan la imitó—. Presiento que no me ofreciste salir de tu casa para "tomar aire"._

—… _¿Puedo hacerte algunas preguntas de… todo esto?_

—_Depende de lo que sea._

_Ella frunció el ceño._

—… _¿Puedo preguntar por qué estaba Sam en la fiesta?_

—_Sus padres conocen a Vlad. Hacían unos cuantos negocios juntos._

—_Pero Sam nunca se interesó en esas cosas, si fue, tal vez lo hizo por…_

—_Tendré que detenerte ahí —le interrumpió. Sentía que había perdido todo lo que había construido con Sam esa noche, y la pérdida aún lo tenía un poco decaído, y no estaba de humor para hablarlo—. No quiero hablar de Sam ahora. Puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero yo no diré nada —sentenció, refiriéndose a lo que sea que estuviese pensando su hermana respecto a su relación con la gótica._

_Casi sonrió al verla hacer un mohín, pero aceptó sus términos._

—… _Está bien. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te ha dicho Vlad?_

—_¿Qué quieres decir?_

—_De ti, y mamá._

—… _Pues, dijo que por una discusión que tuvieron, hizo que yo naciera antes —ella asintió, no parecía sorprendida—. Después de eso, Maddie decidió no estar con él ni tampoco quería tenerme a mí. Culpa a Jack de todo esto._

—… _Es extraño._

—_Mi padre es más que extraño —bromeó con ironía._

—_No, no me refiero a eso —dijo seriamente—. Hay muchas cosas que no cuadran._

—_Lo sé, sé que hay algo que me está ocultando —miró los ojos verde agua de su hermana—. Por ejemplo, tú._

—_¿Huh?_

—_Él nunca me habló de ti. Hasta el día en que nos conocimos, yo nunca supe que tenía una hermana —Jazz frunció el ceño._

—_Hay muchas cosas que no tienen sentido —murmuró, y Dan la miró—. Es decir, yo soy mayor que tú. Hubiese tenido más sentido que no supieras de mí si fuese menor, pero… no fue así. Y papá no sabe nada de esto. Aún ve a Vlad como su amigo, sin importar nada._

—_Pensé lo mismo cuando nos conocimos._

—_Además… creo que mamá es una víctima más de… lo que sea que ha hecho tu padre —murmuró con cierta inquietud la joven tutora—. Porque… cuando dices que sucedió "esa pelea" que tuvieron… yo estuve ahí —le confesó._

_Dan abrió más los ojos._

—_¿Qué?_

—_Sí, tenía… dos años, tal vez, y no lo recuerdo muy bien. Nunca vi a Vlad, pero… recuerdo haber encontrado a mamá en el suelo, sangrando… cuando le pregunté, me dijo que había sido un problema de salud que tuvo, y la dejó estéril._

_Dan sintió un nudo en la garganta. ¿Su padre habría violentado a Madeline?_

—_Después de eso, nunca más supe de esa situación. Apenas era una niña, y solo tengo vagos recuerdos de eso, pero… Dan, te puedo asegurar que, en ese entonces… Mamá estaba con papá. Estaban casados._

_El tutor se quedó de piedra al oír eso._

—_¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso? —su tono sonó acusador, pero necesitaba saber. Muchas cosas no tenían sentido._

—_Busqué el certificado matrimonial de mis padres. Estuvieron casados antes de que yo naciera. Si en algún momento… mamá se acercó a Vlad, nunca fue fuera de su matrimonio._

* * *

Dan abrió la puerta, y encontró a Jazz guardando sus pertenencias en un bolso. Ella también había dado su última clase y se marcharía pronto.

—¿Te despediste de los chicos?

—… Claro —no sabía si llamar eso una despedida, pero no era de gran importancia.

—Yo también. Me invitaron a su baile de graduación, pero no sé si ir. Les dije que lo pensaría.

—A mí también, pero rechacé la oferta —dijo cuando comenzó a hacer lo mismo que su hermana. Dejó de lado los papeles que no le pertenecían y guardó sus cosas en su mochila—. Tengo que volver a Wisconsin.

—… ¿Hablarás con Vlad?

—Necesito respuestas —frunció el ceño—. Por más que trato de entenderlo, menos sentido tiene todo lo que me ha contado hasta ahora.

—… Está bien —entrecerró los ojos—. Solo espero que salga todo bien. Temo… mucho el momento en que papá se entere.

—No tiene porqué saberlo…-

—Dan —le interrumpió suavemente—. Tú y yo sabemos… que esto no podrá ocultarse para siempre. Sé que papá es un poco… cabeza dura, pero… no es ningún tonto. Y… no estoy preparada para que su corazón se rompa de esa manera.

Dan pensaba lo mismo, pero apartó esos pensamientos de su mente. Firmó su asistencia en el libro y cogió su mochila para irse.

—¿Ya te vas? ¿No te despedirás de Tucker y Sam?

Dan detuvo sus pasos.

—… No tengo nada más que decirles.

Sin esperar que Jazz le dijese algo de vuelta, abrió la puerta y se fue. Caminó por los pasillos y los contempló, pensando que sería la última vez que lo haría. Recordó la primera vez que se presentó con sus alumnos; pensó que sería una pérdida de su tiempo, pero estuvo equivocado. Eran buenos chicos, y aunque algunos se dejasen llevar por estereotipos, eso nos los hacía malos. Recordó las miradas recelosas de Tucker cuando hablaba con Jazz, y no pudo evitar sonreír. No sabía si el amante de la tecnología se llevaría esos sentimientos a la tumba, o le diría a su hermana como se sentía. Después, recordó a Spectra, y el ataque que sufrió Sam. Aún recordaba la textura de su piel de su rostro, cuando la tocó para verificar su tenía más heridas aparte de su brazo.

_Sam_…

No estaba seguro si lo que sentía por ella podría ser lo que estaba sospechando. Era una joven sublime con una preciosidad simple, pero que a Dan le fascinaba. Quería contemplar sus ojos violetas todo el tiempo, y muchas veces se vio tentado a tocarla, cosa que nunca había ocurrido antes. Con los Fenton y Jazz tuvo que acostumbrarse, pero con la gótica siempre fue diferente. Su tacto nunca lo hizo estremecer de rechazo o repulsión; lo hizo temblar de sorpresa ante la calidez que ella quiso brindarle. Además, a pesar de todo, Sam nunca lo apartó aún sabiendo que era parte fantasma, nunca lo juzgaron por su condición, sino por sus acciones. Samantha Manson era una de las personas más genuinas que había conocido en su vida.

El único arrepentimiento que tenía, tal vez, era que nunca pudo estrecharla en sus brazos. Tuvo la oportunidad, más de una vez, pero nunca lo hizo porque fue su alumna… y porque pensaba que la gótica merecía algo mucho mejor que _algo_ como él.

Además, esos exámenes ya habían descrito toda su situación. Pronto, su lado fantasma consumiría su lado humano, y moriría.

Prefería que Sam se ahorrase el dolor de tenerlo para perderlo automáticamente. Y ella parecía pensar lo mismo.

Era lo mejor.

—Hey, Dan.

Se giró al oír la voz de Valerie Gray. La joven se veía seria, mirándolo detenidamente.

—Hey —fue lo único que salió de su boca.

—¿Ya te vas?

—Así es.

—¿No volverás?

—No tengo razones para hacerlo.

—¿En serio? —se acercó un poco, y él retrocedió a una distancia prudente entre alumna y profesor. No quería darle ideas extrañas—. ¿No tenías más motivos cuando nos quisiste entrenar contra los fantasmas?

—No realmente. Si alguien tuviese cerebro en esta escuela, lo hubiesen hecho hace años, pero no tuve más opción que hacerlo yo.

—¿Y qué hay de mí? —le dijo. Dan entrecerró los ojos—. Yo soy diferente, y creo que tienes una idea del porqué.

Hacía mucho que trataba de alejarse de Valerie por muchas razones. Entre ellas, porque quiso matarlo en su lado fantasma, y porque Vlad había esperado que la matase durante sus encuentros. Además… había algo extraño en la mirada de la joven Gray que lo inquietaba. ¿Estaba esperando alguna reacción específica de su parte?

—No sé qué tendrás con mi padre —le dijo, y ella alzó las cejas—, o qué clase de trato tienen, pero no estoy involucrado en eso. Así que si deseas algo de mí por eso, estás muy equivocada si piensas que lo conseguirás.

Sus hombros decayeron, casi se veía decepcionada.

—Pero…

—Si pensaste algo más porque quise enseñarles a defenderse, lo siento, pero no es lo que piensas. Nunca se trató de ti, sino de todos —le dio la espalda para irse, pero se giró una última vez para mirarla—. Y deberías aprender a ordenar tus prioridades. Ese odio que llevas no te traerá más que malas consecuencias.

Los ojos verdes de Valerie brillaron de desprecio ante esas palabras, como si hubiesen acrecentado más el odio que sentía. Pero a Dan no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Si ella decidía seguir su consejo o no, daba igual. Siguió caminando hasta salir del establecimiento al que, probablemente, nunca volvería a pisar.

* * *

Sam se sentía como una completa estúpida.

A ella le gustaba ver los conflictos de frente. Sin embargo, se vio incapaz de seguir enfrentando la situación que era Daniel Masters. Sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo con ella, pero pensaba que lo más lógico era dejar ir lo que fuese que había pasado entre ellos y olvidarlo lo antes posible. Él estaba haciendo eso, se iría a Wisconsin, y tal vez moriría allí.

Él le había dicho que su lado fantasma lo destruiría.

No había esperanzas para ellos, incluso si quisiese…

Negó con la cabeza, caminando con pasos apresurados a su hogar, pero soltó una exclamación al chocar con alguien un poco más alta que ella. Retrocedió un poco y sus ojos violetas contemplaron unos morados, más oscuros.

—Señora Fenton…

—Oh, eres amiga de Jazz… y de Daniel —sonrió cortésmente la mujer, pero también había cierta tristeza en sus irises—. Sam, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Qué bueno verte, ¿cómo has estado? No te vi al final de la fiesta de los Masters por… ya sabes, aunque Jazz me aseguró que estabas bien.

—Sí, de hecho, no estuve dentro cuando ocurrió, así que —se encogió de hombros, sin saber que más decir.

Maddie entrecerró los ojos y miró detenidamente la postura casi derrotada de la gótica.

—¿Quieres acompañarme?

—¿Huh?

—Solo quiero ir al parque por un momento. ¿Me acompañas? Parece ser que tú también necesitas un poco de aire fresco.

Sam la miró a los ojos, y pensó en lo mucho que Madeline Fenton se parecía a su hijo Daniel. Siempre mostrando una postura firme, pero que, sus ojos… siempre parecían ocultar algo. Tal vez, era una profunda tristeza. Sin decir nada, se puso a su lado para caminar a su destino. Maddie prefirió asomarse a la parte más alta del lugar, donde había una pequeña colina y se sentó en el césped. Abrazó sus piernas y apoyó su mentón en sus rodillas. Sam la contempló, y se vio como una niña tratando de esconderse de los monstruos que la atormentaban en las noches. Ella se sentó a una distancia de ella y miró el atardecer.

—Pareces agobiada —la suave voz de Maddie hizo que la mirara—. No tienes que decirme qué sucede, pero puedo notar que algo pasa.

Ella no le dijo nada. Honestamente, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, y la voz de la señora Fenton sonaba dulce y cálida, como una madre; una verdadera madre. Casi se sintió culpable por pensar eso; ella amaba a sus padres, solo deseaba que la entendiesen un poco más. Pero con Maddie era sencillo, con una mirada le bastaba para entender.

Le recordaba a Ida, su abuela.

—¿Sabes? Todos vivimos con arrepentimientos, por más grandes o pequeños que sean —susurró—. Sé que no he sido una buena madre para mi hija. He tratado de seguir con mi vida, y sigo pensando que no he sido capaz de amar a Jazz como ella desea —recordaba la insegura mirada en los ojos de su propia hija, como si temiese acercarse a ella. Y lo entendía; había construido barreras por cosas del pasado que maldecía que hubiesen ocurrido… y lo peor era que, incluso si Jack no lo supiese todo, él era el único que podía atravesar sus defensas—. Pero te diré algo, Sam —la miró, y pensó que el violeta en los irises en la joven eran muy bonitos—: Es mejor arrepentirse de cosas que hiciste, en lugar de arrepentirse por cosas que no hiciste.

Sam abrió más los ojos, un poco descolocada. No le había dicho nada, ¡y la había leído como un libro abierto!

—… ¿Qué tal si intentarlo trae horribles consecuencias?

Maddie reflexionó en silencio ante esa pregunta.

—Pienso que el dolor que trae tomar una decisión va de la mano con la fuerza de los sentimientos que sentiste a la hora de tomarla. Si esos sentimientos fueron genuinos, pienso que el dolor valdría la pena.

Maddie maldecía haberse dejado herir por Vladimir de esa forma, y nunca pudo decirle la verdad a Jack, ni a nadie. Y ahora que tenía casi todas las piezas reunidas de lo que había querido averiguar desde que Daniel Masters llegó a su vida, estaba segura que la verdad saldría en algún momento.

Y no estaba preparada para decirlo.

¿Jack la odiaría? ¿Jazz también? Ella presentía que Daniel ya la odiaba, pero la forma en que la miraba no parecía despedir esa siniestra oscuridad como en los ojos de Vlad.

Sam, por su parte, analizó las palabras de Maddie sin preguntar más. Pensó en Dan; recordó sus ojos azules como el cielo, su sonrisa mordaz, el humor negro que compartían… también, pudo recordar el calor de su cuerpo cuando había chocado contra él más de una vez. Siempre deseó, con todas sus fuerzas, poder abrazarlo y nunca dejarlo ir…

Pero eso nunca sería posible.

Cuando se separó de la señora Fenton para ir a sus respectivos hogares, ya era de noche. La gótica había olvidado preguntarle por qué había salido en primer lugar, pero luego pensó que no era tan importante. Agradeció que la oscuridad de la noche cubriera sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, que allí mismo se irían a quedar porque se negaba profundamente a derramar una lágrima por toda esta situación que la estaba matando por dentro.

Maldijo el momento en que se enamoró de Daniel Masters.

* * *

Vlad respiraba agitadamente, tratando de calmar la ira que recorría su interior.

El suelo estaba bañado de sangre.

Gracias a la jugada de Daniel en su fiesta, sus negocios comenzaron a decaer, y cada vez que mandaba a fantasmas a vigilar a los Fenton, estos regresaban molidos a golpes porque "un fantasma se interponía". Él ya sabía que su hijo era el causante de todo esto. No podía entender la razón de querer proteger al hombre que había arruinado su vida por completo. ¡Jack Fenton no se merecía la misericordia de nadie! Así que, en un arranque de locura, terminó asesinando a todos los mayordomos de su castillo, y robó un poco de dinero en el miserable pueblo de Wisconsin.

Daniel lo había traicionado.

Aun cuando decidió cumplir sus deseos para ver a su madre, él le había dado la espalda para ponerse de lado de Jack…

_Hasta en eso Maddie y Daniel se parecían_.

Como humano, parecía estar perdiéndolo todo poco a poco. Si hubiese muerto ese día, pudo haber sido un fantasma completo. ¿Por qué Daniel no comprendía la suerte que tenía? Él moriría pronto, lo que significaba que sus poderes se desatarían libremente. Él, como halfa, no podía hacer eso.

Tendría que buscar otra forma de ganar poder.

Si no podía hacerlo en el mundo humano, entonces…

Miró su propio portal fantasma, y terminó por sonreír.

* * *

_No! Not gonna die tonight!_

_We're gonna fight for us forever…_

_No, we're not gonna die tonight!_

* * *

**Y, eso es todo por ahora, lectores.**

**Dan y Sam añoran la presencia del otro, pero están determinados a no ceder… o eso dicen. ¿Qué les pareció?**

**¡Contestemos el **_**review**_** (seh, solo uno :'v)!**

_denise-daze_: **¡Gracias! Personalmente, también pienso que el capítulo anterior es el mejor capítulo hasta ahora, jaja. Es una lástima, sabíamos que DP era para público más "infantil", pero uno cuando contempla estos cartoons más maduro, nota ciertos aspectos que pudieron ser explotados, en este caso, la frívola y retorcida obsesión que tiene Vlad por Maddie. Para Dan ya es un problema que Sam sepa que es parte fantasma, así que no tiene intenciones de que sus familiares lo sepan. Le queda poco tiempo, así que cree que no vale la pena decir algo. Para aclarar un poco: los resultados de los exámenes de Dan salieron muy malos, su lado fantasma está consumiendo su lado humano, y pronto su cuerpo colapsará hasta morir. De todos modos, Dan había vivido desestabilizado toda su vida, así que ahora su sistema está alcanzando su límite. Espero que notes los detalles que reluzcan la incertidumbre que siente Dan respecto a Vlad; ya no está tan seguro de que su padre le haya dicho "la verdadera historia". Agradezco nuevamente tu review, ojalá te encuentres muy bien.**

**¡Y eso es todo! Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

_**Rossana**_

_**Reviews**_**?**


End file.
